


A Lovely Bribery

by DC_Fitzpatrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage Law (sort of), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Post-Hogwarts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 153,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/pseuds/DC_Fitzpatrick
Summary: Due to extenuating circumstances, Hermione Granger sees herself striking a deal with the most unexpected of parties. Did her despair cause her to commit a huge mistake, or did Lady Fate actually force her hand into making the best decision in her life?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2218
Kudos: 1785





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> First of all: yes, this is very much inspired in the movie "The Proposal", with maybe a smidge of "The Wedding Date". 
> 
> Second: A Thank You to mysticalpapaya, who watched The Proposal with me a lifetime ago (well, not WITH me but at the same time as me, since we live worlds apart) and endured my constant and annoying texting while I ironed out some of the initial details of this in my mind, when she certainly had more important things to her she wanted to get to. 
> 
> Third: I hope you guys enjoy! I wanted to have more chapters written before I started posting, but a) It's been too long and I miss interacting with you guys b) I'm afraid if I wait more I will lose faith this is decent enough to be posted or I'll end up jumping to something else (as I did with the one that was supposed to be posted before this one, which now lies 7 chapters in and waiting for proper inspiration and the details I had thought of to come back to me).  
> I no longer have the excuse of being new at this, but still I suck in understanding tropes and its rules, and tagging a fic properly really, so I'm not sure it is Marriage Law. But I asked around and was told it could be. So... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, updates every 10 days, so you hopefully won't catch up to me.

There was a quick, solitary knock on her office door, and it opened within half a second, with no answer from her if he could actually come in. 

“Miss Granger,” his silky voice uttered. It was a rather nice voice, she always thought, even if loaded with contempt. “Mail,” he said, and stretched out his hand as he held what seemed to be a Ministry official letter between two fingers only, his index and middle ones. She noticed contempt not only in his voice but also in his gestures and facial features. Of course. Severus Snape would resent being lowered to delivering mail on top of it all. 

“Interoffice memo? You can handle those, Snape,” she said, looking up from her paperwork. 

Contempt burned more fervently in his eyes, as well as disgust. She hadn't meant to be a bitch just then. She was just saying he could open the memo. He always did. She was depositing trust in him. She would think it would be appreciated, a kind gesture. But she could see how he would not interpret it that way, since she was usually a bit of a bitch. She didn't like being one, but being head of a department in the Ministry of Magic while being a woman - a muggle-born – was hard. She needed to impose herself, command respect. Or fear at the very least. And Snape... He was hard under normal circumstances… working under her, and working there against his will would of course only make it worse. She very much needed to be a bitch to him sometimes, to keep him in line, not let him dominate her. Because he still intimidated her, despite everything. 

“I am very well aware I am able to handle a bloody interoffice memo,” he spat in rage. “This is personal mail,” he continued, and dropped the letter on her desk as if it were covered in hippogriff dung. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to contain his rage before he turned on his heels and left, closing the door behind him a bit more firmly than needed.

Right after the war, Hermione had dedicated much time to finding a way to help her parents regain their memories. She had spent months at the Burrow doing research on every spell or potion, or combination of magic, that could be used, and finally managed to enhance an existing potion to work for her purposes. So she set off to Australia, to get her parents back.

She managed to stupefy them and feed them the potion. A long talk was had, explanations were given, and after a bit of outrage and disappointment, her parents managed to forgive and forget. Well, perhaps her father didn’t quite forget, but he had always been a bit difficult anyway. The important thing was her mother understood, and was even grateful to her for having saved them from a world of angst, at the very least, if they were to spend a whole year without news of their daughter.

Though they had made quite a comfortable life in Australia, it felt odd to stay there now. They would go back home. But first, a holiday was in order. They rented a house in the south of France to stay in for at least two months. They could afford it, for they had worked for the last year without having much to spend it on, being a nice quiet couple who needed only a good film on the telly and a bag of popcorn to be entertained on most evenings. And they hadn't been exactly spendthrifts before either.

Hermione went with them. Her relationship with Ron had been over for weeks now anyway, since she saw the light and noticed they had absolutely nothing in common. The rest of her friends were busy with their own lives, plans, and studies, and she needed to regain a bit of the lost time with her parents. They wanted to regain lost time with the rest of the family, who had lived in the south of France for a while now. Almost everyone in the family had invested in a vineyard long ago, except for her parents. So they had moved to France to tend to the vineyard, which is why Hermione needed not worry herself too much about them during the war. When she was younger, she had always visited, and during the Hogwarts years, she spent a week or so with them during the summer. But she didn't think that was enough for Voldemort to track them down. They didn't even know she was a witch.

She stayed with them in the south of France for nearly two months, and then felt it was time to get a move on with her life, especially since her parents had decided to prolong their stay. They had finally invested in the vineyard as well since it was very profitable, and they were to stay there for a few more months to see it through, and catch up with everyone. It was very odd that no one in the family could reach them for a year, so they felt they needed to stay a bit more to make up for the flimsy excuse they had given, of having joined Dentists Without Borders and having been uncommunicable in Africa. The Grangers were even considering relocating there permanently instead of going back to England. So, Hermione left without them.

Hermione had really adored having researched the potion that brought her parents’ memory back. Creating such a thing, being able to say she had achieved that all on her own, was an amazing feeling. She decided to pursue a career in potions.

As expected from the brightest witch of her age, she finished her apprenticeship within half the time it would usually take one to do it: a year. Only one person did it in less time, and only by a week or two, and that was of course Severus Snape. So it was not hard for her to find a job in the Potions Department at the Ministry. She would work, gain experience, and then start her master’s degree. But things didn’t go according to that plan.

Her fame - and competence of course – but mostly her fame she would wager, though she tried to not use it in her advantage, got her promoted rather quickly to head the department. She wanted to get there through her own merits though, and felt that hadn't been the sole reason, which it would have been in a perfect world, but she couldn't very well deny the position that was offered to her when the head of the Department retired. So there she sat, 5 years after the war, head of the department, excelling at it of course, but not a potions mistress yet. She couldn't quite find the time to do it now.

Severus had remained convalescing for months after the war. It had been a near-fatal wound and it was a bitch to heal. He was held at the hospital for the longest time, and even after he had been released to return home, he would need to go in quite regularly to have it checked, and sometimes even mended again, as it had a tendency to reopen in the beginning. 

Then there was the trial. He couldn't very well live or be a proper person in society while doubts of his motives and crimes remained. So that took a few more months out of his life. Thankfully, he was acquitted on all counts. Still, when he was apt and ready to return to work, he received the news that parents would feel more comfortable if he weren't in contact with their kids. Minerva, feeling bad about her lack of trust and support to him since Dumbledore’s death when he was really working for the order all along, tried to defend him and hold his job, but the board of directors was adamant.

Severus was never crazy about teaching anyway. He was forced to do it. His savings weren’t insignificant, having worked for almost two decades like a slave and not having time to actually spend much, so he was kept for those months he wasn’t working by such savings. He however needed to return to work. But it seemed that no one was willing to hire him, a former Death Eater, even though he had been acquitted and had a good resume in his area.

Minerva, still worried for Severus, caught word of Hermione having been appointed as head of the Potions Department. She beseeched her former pupil to consider Snape for a position, and Hermione needed not much convincing. She of course knew Snape was brilliant at potions. Many of his teachings helped her during her apprenticeship. And she had always believed in him, even after he killed Dumbledore. She had been sure there had to be some explanation. Once Harry told her of Snape’s memories, peace filled her. He wasn’t a monster; she could be sure now, sure she had not been insane all along.

So the new head of the potions department, Hermione Granger, hired Severus Snape. There was no opening, since they had already appointed her to the position with a substitute for her old position in mind. So she hired him as a sort of assistant for herself. It was supposed to be temporary, on both sides. She fully intended on giving him a proper, decent position, and even one of the labs for him to run. She knew he full well deserved as much, and could certainly handle it. But it would have to wait. It wouldn’t be so bad, for it would give her time for her to not seem like she was playing favorites or be deemed an incompetent boss out right.

He was humiliated to have been offered a job by a former student, the Gryffindor Golden girl, obnoxious know-it-all. But he needed it, or else he would run his savings to the ground. It would be temporary, until he found something else.

But he was so good at everything. He anticipated trouble, he handled paperwork with ease, he knew how she liked the lab set – mostly because she learned to set a workstation with him – when she needed to brew... He also handled the staff well, keeping them in line. He was a genius who made her life easier, _way_ easier, at work. So she selfishly kept him as her assistant, cut off his growth, and was a bitch to him. So he resented her. He resented her because he was practically her second-in-command in his duties, but when it came down to it, his title and salary were that of a simple assistant. He resented her because he very rarely actually got to brew – she actually hated that about the job too. In the end she did more paperwork and oversaw the research others conducted than actually brewed or researched herself. The little she did manage to brew was thanks to his help really. Of course he resented her. He resented her because he could not find another job. It really was absurd that he was still judged like that. Were people blind? He was good, he was acquitted... She snapped out of her wanderings and opened the letter.

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, 8th September 2003_

_To: Hermione Granger_

_Subject: Marriage Law_

_Miss Granger,_

_The Minister of Magic informs that, due to the low rates in marriage and in wizard births, which have failed to give rise to the decrease in magical population occurred due to the Second Wizarding War, it is imperative that a policy be put in place to ensure the wizarding population does not die out. To that effect, a law has been put in place, which will pair up every single witch and wizard between the ages of 18 and 40, initially. Bear in mind that it is mandatory. Only those who are already married, or in a long-term relationship that will result in marriage without a doubt, will not be contemplated yet, along with those over the age of forty. If you have received this letter, it means you are in the age threshold above mentioned, and have no registered union within the ministry files. Please report to the appointed office to be registered for suitable pairing by the end of the week._

No, no, no, no! This was a fucking nightmare. It couldn't be. No, no! There had to be a way out of this. She would not be tied down to some random stranger. And this law that had just passed would certainly demand some form of magical marriage, which would ensure that one would reproduce. Couples united in magical marriages were only effectively bound when physical intimacy occurred, so the Ministry would certainly know. That means that the guy she would be paired with, whoever it would be, would own her basically. He could even make her quit her job should he want that. No, no, she had to get out of this. If Shacklebolt were still the Minister, she could talk to him... maybe… But the new Minister was...an ass. Panic began to fill her and cause her to hyperventilate.

And then it hit her. There was only one way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before: DISCLAIMER I don't own caracthers and anything you recognize is J.K's. And this time the plot is also very much based on other people's work as well. I just play with other people's toys.   
> XD

It all came to her in a tidal wave. If you were already in a relationship, they could not force you to be with anyone else. So what if she was in a relationship already? They could possibly demand it become official, but it at least was less likely they force it to be a marriage by magic. If she was in a relationship of her own volition, of course sex would be involved. They would not therefore need to ensure it by linking them magically. So she needed to enter into agreement with someone. It would be solely a business transaction. And in a few years, when the poor fools they would force together were popping out babies and made the ministry happy, she would get a divorce and all would be right with the world again. But who could she make that arrangement with? Harry was married to Ginny already, and Ron... well, she broke up with him because the thought of spending more than a few happy hours amongst friends with him began to seem repulsive to her... And not to toot her own horn, but she thought he still had a thing for her, even if it was just based on his ego and not wanting to lose. So he would not want to be in it just as a scam. No... she needed someone else.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. She walked to her door and pulled it open. “Snape? Could you come here for a second?” She called into the lab in which he oversaw, with an annoyed look on his face of course, idiots who he would never deem worthy of the of being in the lab, let alone brew or conduct an experiment.

He turned his head and looked at her with contempt, arms folded over his chest like they had been before while he watched the dimwits. He then almost dragged himself to her door, lips pursed, rolling his eyes. He walked in without saying a word.

Hermione closed the door behind him and put on her bitchy boss face, squaring her shoulders as she made her way to sit and look up at him. She cleared her throat. “I require you to do a job for me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what might that be... Miss Granger?” He drawled.

She handed him the letter. He looked down at it over his hooked nose for quite some time, as if it had been dipped in urine, before pulling it from her hand a bit brusquely.

He was perfect for it. He was over the age of being drafted into this horrendous Neanderthalic idea, so no one would suspect they were doing it as an arrangement. There was no gain in it for him. And they worked closely on a daily basis. It wouldn’t be hard to believe they became involved. Plus, he hated her, so he would not care to make it any more than an arrangement, a business transaction, so she wouldn't be harassed in that aspect...and he was alone. She was pretty sure he was alone. Tabloids would have picked up on something if he wasn’t. And there was the always loving Lily thing... She wouldn't be getting in his way of finding true love or anything like that. She could even allow him to discreetly seek... the pleasures of the flesh, if he even did such things. She suspected he might still be a virgin since he was so devoted to Lily for all that time.

He looked up from the letter. “I seem to be missing something.” What could she possibly want him to do? He already did too bloody much. Short of chewing her food for her, there was nothing else to be done. And concerning this letter... Unless she wanted him to bloody polyjuice himself and go find out who her match would be in her stead, there was fuck all he could do.

“You'll need to accompany me to the marriage law office later today so we can declare we have been in a relationship for... six months I would say is an acceptable amount of time.” 

For the first time in all the years she had known him, his impassive mask failed and his eyes widened. “Excuse me? Has something in the potion fumes rendered you witless?” 

“It will be a simple business transaction. I do not wish to be married off and become a baby factory. We say we are in a relationship, perhaps get married solely on paper for a while... And then, when the birth rate picks up and these fools are happy, we will get a quick divorce and be done with it.” 

“And why, pray tell, should I submit myself to this?”

She narrowed her eyes and put on her imposing front. “I would think keeping your job would be reason enough.”

He scoffed. “Yes, such a wonderful job it is,” he uttered in disdain.

“Must I remind you I am the only one in wizarding Britain that even considers giving you a job?” Deep down inside she felt bad throwing that in his face, but she needed to do what she needed to do.

He scoffed again. “I would much rather apply for mind-numbing muggle jobs than to weather this.” You could feel disdain drip from his words.

Hermione was taken aback and her brave façade fell a bit. Was she really so disgusting not even fake marriage could be endured by her side? He noticed, and knitted his eyebrows curiously. But Hermione regained her momentum as an idea lit up her eyes. “What if this measure isn't enough? What if there aren't enough men? It was mostly men who fought in the war... And you are not so over the threshold... You can be easily recruited. Is that a chance you are willing to take? At least I am a nuisance you already know and have grown accustomed to. Merlin knows who they would pair you up with...”

He narrowed his eyes and then analyzed her with scrutiny. He folded his arms over one another, knitted his brows... “A lab”. 

“What?” 

“In order to go through with this, I require a lab of my own to run, to conduct my own research and experiments in, and an according pay raise.”

“You can’t....”

“The hell I can't. You are attempting to bribe me to evade a law. I'm sure those are both punishable offenses, Miss Granger, especially since I am your employee. And you know damn well that I am more than capable, more capable than all these dimwits put together. I deserve this. These are my terms, or else I walk out of here and take this conversation up to the authorities.”

Her jaw fell open. She then breathed deeply. “Very well.” She extended a hand.

“The job, effective tomorrow,” he said, his arms still folded. 

“Snape, I can’t do that,” she said rather calmly, beaten even. “I ask that you wait until next month, if you will. Gilbert Boyd is resigning, he got offered something in Italy or somewhere. He already handed in his notice. I give you my word that when he leaves, his lab is yours. And I ask that meanwhile, you help me find a suitable assistant and train them.”

He analyzed her, looking into her eyes with narrow ones of his own and pursed lips. She seemed sincere. He considered using legilimency on her, but then she sighed. “Please.” Astonishment she had uttered that word shone briefly in his eyes. He reached out his hand and shook hers.

“It's a deal then,” she said. 

Snape turned to leave in silence and before he reached the doorknob, she added.

“It is imperative we go to the marriage law office to justify ourselves today. The longer we take, the more likely to believe it is a plot they are.”

Snape nodded once stoically before he left.

At the end of the day, Hermione and Snape headed to the marriage law office. They were seen by a Mr. Reynolds in a very dingy and crowded office, stocked with paperwork and files. 

“So... what can I do for you... two.” He only looked up at Snape, who stood behind a sitting Hermione, when he uttered the last word. The change in his countenance was noticeable.

“Mr. Reynolds, we have come here to declare we are in a long-term relationship. So this,” Hermione took the letter from her leather-bound day planner that was sitting on her lap, “should not apply to me.” She smiled at the officer. Severus just stood behind her, arms folded, and that annoyed look about him.

Mr. Reynolds took the letter from Hermione and skimmed through it. He then looked up at both of them over his glasses with distrust in his eyes. “I see... And tell me, why is it that this was not declared to the wizard resources? An interoffice relationship is required to be declared. And if that were properly done, you would have gotten a completely different letter.”

“Well, surely you can understand that we, as public figures who have taken a big part in the war, would want our privacy.” Hermione still smiled.

“Hmmmm...” Mr. Reynolds still looked at them over his glasses. He was not convinced, Hermione knew it.

“And him being my direct employee, we thought it would be in bad taste... perhaps... misinterpreted...” she tried. Still, Mr. Reynolds looked unimpressed.

“Especially since I am due a promotion next month,” Severus added. No harm getting it on the record. Just in case the chit was trying to pull a fast one on him.

Hermione snapped her head back and glared at him. He smirked and arched an eyebrow. She had hoped faintly that could be worked out later on. She didn’t quite want to lose his help. It bordered on life-saving.

She quickly recomposed and turned back to Mr. Reynolds, smile in place. “Yes, yes, there is that matter as well. We wouldn’t want people to think I was playing favorites.”

“And aren't you?” 

Snape was about to tell that little garden gnome off. His holier-than-thou attitude was getting on his last nerve. But Hermione spoke first.

“I think you will see Mr. Snape, Severus,” she corrected herself. If they were in a relationship, they would be on a first-name basis. “Severus is quite qualified for the job. More than qualified. I have...” She cleared her throat, “withheld giving him this promotion for longer than I should, really, all because I knew of the Ministry’s reservations in regards to this past. But I think he has proven his allegiance and intentions time and time again, and it is high time I give him the spot he deserves.”

Snape was a bit taken aback with her praise. Of course nothing of it showed on his countenance. She was quick on her toes, coming up with that on the spot, because she certainly didn’t feel it, he was sure.

“Are you quite sure about all this? Aren't you... Committing fraud to get out of the Marriage Law act? Or perhaps...” Mr. Reynolds looked up at Severus, “you are being coerced for some other reason?” He spoke to Hermione's still. Severus snorted. Of course. The Death Eater would coerce and Imperious the pretty girl to be with him. That is the only plausible explanation. Gits.

The fear Hermione had momentarily felt for being accused of committing fraud gave room to outrage after his last statement. “Excuse me? That is preposterous!” 

“Because should this be a sham, it is a punishable offense. You, Miss Granger, would have to pay a 5.000 galleon fine for obstruction of the law, and would be immediately paired with a suitor we chose for you. And Mr. Snape would be subject to a fine and 5 years in Azkaban.” Mr. Reynolds smiled. “Now, is there something you would like to tell me?”

Hermione became anxious. She was trying to control her breathing and not cry. Severus noticed. He didn’t know about the not cry part, but he had seen her like this many times and he knew she would not talk. He figured she was trying to control anger to not yell at dimwits when this happened. And it would be very wise not to yell at this particular dimwit.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that two people who have worked in close proximity for 3 years now fell in love? If you would fill out whatever paperwork you need to so we can leave this god-forsaken basement office,” Severus barked. He wanted his lab, and now he needed to go through with it all to not get sent to Azkaban. Fucking Granger. He did not escape Azkaban for treason and murders and espionage to just be put in it for this silly little chit.

“How long has this relationship been going on for?” 

“Six months,” Hermione was quick to answer. The fact Snape seemed to have her back restored some of her confidence.

“If this is how you are going to play it... I will have to schedule an interview. You will be put in separate rooms and I will ask you every question a couple – a real couple – should know about each other. If it is proven that this is indeed a sham... It will not be pretty for either of you.”

“Okay. Can I have a for instance on the questions? Won’t that be... too invasive?” She had no idea it would be this hard. Fuck. Can’t they just accept she is in a relationship?

“For instance, what is your favorite color, favorite dish. If you have pet names for each other...” Reynolds looked at them curiously, as if he was asking right then. He really expected an answer. 

“Oh, just Sev,” Hermione blurted out, nervously. Reynolds then looked to Snape.

“Kitten,” he answered, his face as expressionless as ever. Hermione looked at him in awe. That was pretty good, it felt like they really could be intimate. And how he said it matter-of-factly, without even blinking. He really was damn good under pressure, a damn good spy.

“Why is that?” 

“I have my reasons. Must I disclose every detail? The sounds she makes in bed, what position we prefer to copulate in, which one brings us to climax simultaneously? Do you _really_ want to know why I call her kitten, Mr. Reynolds?” Snape smirked and narrowed his eyes. Hermione was blushing. It was... strange to hear Snape talk about sex like that. It made her burn up. His voice was something that could even be enticing, she now noticed. She was also burning red because she wanted to laugh at how embarrassed Reynolds now was.

“That will not be necessary,” he cleared his throat, shifting papers on his desk and Hermione stifled a laugh. “And babies, do you intend on having them?”

“Yes!” They both said simultaneously. That was the whole point of the bill, wasn’t it? If they said they didn’t mean to procreate... They would end their sham anyway.

“Hmmm,” Reynolds looked up at them and seem displeased, but jotted something down anyway.

“What?” Hermione asked. “Isn't that the whole point? Making new wizards?”

“Yes. We would like for there to be many _great_ Wizards,” Reynolds said, still disapprovingly. 

Hermione started to take it personally. “And I can't make great Wizards? I'm a damn great which! Most brilliant of my age!”

“I am sure _your_ DNA will bring nothing but greatness to a child, Miss Granger.”

“Severus is brilliant as well!” Hermione continued, still outraged. Severus was once again surprised by the compliment but showed nothing.

Reynolds just looked up at him over his glasses and then down to the papers again, still disapprovingly.

Severus snorted and Hermione looked back to him, lost in outrage.

“I think their concern is that we will make great _dark_ wizards... Kitten.” Severus spat, frustrated at how he was still judged at every turn.

“That is absurd!!” Hermione screamed. 

Reynolds ignored her outrage and continued. “And it will be made official soon, yes?” 

“Huh?” Hermione asked.

“Miss Granger... the goal of this is to increase the wizarding population. If the relationship is not serious...” 

“Oh no, no, I just hadn't heard you. Of course it will be made official. Severus proposed to me last week.” 

Snape tried to hold his eye roll and utter disgust. 

“And do your parents know?”

Reynolds was still suspicious, probing. Severus could tell, having been interrogated many times.

“My parents are dead,” he spat. His patience was running very thin. 

“My parents... my parents... well, they are muggle, so I didn't want to spring too much on them over the phone – it’s a muggle contraption - and they live far away... but actually, actually, we are going to see them this weekend and we will tell them then, in person.” Hermione smiled.

“Oh? How long will you be staying for?” 

“A few days.. the weekend...”

“I will schedule the interview for as soon as you come back.”

“We are actually staying two weeks.” Hermione thought fast because they needed time to get their stories straight. The interview could not be this soon.

“Oh? And what is the occasion?” 

“Well, we will... we will be staying for two weeks, quite a few occasions actually. There is my grandparents’ 50th anniversary, and then a cousin's wedding... It seems more practical to just stay there since we have sick days and vacation days to take, and I haven't seen my family in a while.” 

Severus put a hand on her shoulder and tapped her with his finger, hoping she would get the hint to stop babbling. He would not spend two weeks god-knows-where with her family. She just placed her hand on his and caressed, smiling at Reynolds.

“And where is this to take place?” Reynolds asked.

“In the south of France, where my parents live.” She kept caressing Severus’ hand. “So if you would hurry, we still have to go to Wizard Resources and ask for the days off.” Severus squeezed her shoulder, but still, she just smiled at Reynolds.

“Very well,” Reynolds said. “I see how this is going to go. You are excused, for now. Write down an address. I could be checking up on you. At any time.”

“My parents are muggle, I don't think...” 

“Write down the address, Miss Granger, and worry not about that.”

“Yes, okay, of course.” 

They marched out of the Ministry up into the muggle street in silence. But Severus now seemed to fume, something he had held back in Reynolds' dingy office. They walked out into the Muggle world and Hermione finally caught up with him and his large strides.

“We will have to buy plane tickets to France. It's best to ride a muggle way because my parents... And by plane it takes less time, so... If you could buy the tickets sometime tomorrow, I will give you my credit card and...”

“Were you not in there, woman?” Snape finally swirled around to snap at her. “We are committing a crime. I did not get acquitted for murder, torture and espionage charges to go to Azkaban for _you_ ,” he sneered. “And now, now I have to spend two weeks with your whole damn family? With strangers, who will judge my every move? And actually marry you? This is too much. This is not what I signed up for!”

“Well what do you want? It’s too late to back down now! And you are already getting your bloody promotion, what else do you want?” She barked at him in a contained manner, as to not make a scene in the busy street, but still showed her frustration.

Severus breathed deeply, squaring his shoulders and pulling on his frockcoat to adjust it as he calmed himself, and then a wicked glare came to his eyes. His lips then followed, curling up slightly.

“Ask... nicely.”

“What?”

“Ask me to marry you... properly.” He had power, some of it, and he would use it and have his fun.

Hermione just scoffed.

“Right. Then I leave and you have to marry some stranger who can do anything he pleases to you, how about that? Such a shame our long lived six-month romance ended so abruptly.” Snape turned to leave.

“Okay, okay!” Hermione shouted out after him. He turned back, smirking. “Snape... Will you marry me?” She said a little begrudgingly.

“Come now, Miss Granger... you can do better than that,” he said sardonically. Where is the romance? Get down on one knee and give it another go.”

She looked around, embarrassed and pissed off, and disgruntled she got down on both knees in her skirt suit. She looked up at him and forced a smile. “Severus... will you marry me?” She batted her eyes.

He took a deep breath as he stood before her, hands clasped behind his back. He looked down at her over his hooked nose. “Very well, if I must,” he said sharply and walked away, leaving her on her knees on the pavement as people walked by and stared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I very much liked having him call her Kitten in my first SSHG fic and I'm trying to bring it back now. Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Not too sure about this one, but I think it starts getting better and the chapters start to get longer on the next one.

Four days later, on Friday, they were on a plane headed to the south of France. They hadn't much talked in those past days, not about the agreement. They had a lot to do at work, leaving everyone with orders to follow and choosing someone to be in charge for the two weeks they would be away. So it was just office talk and pointed looks that said they could not show frustration or anger towards one another, should someone from Reynolds’ office stop by for checking up, or worse, should they interview the employees.

They took their seats in the plane and an irritated Snape – as he had been all week – huffed.

“Remind me again why must we fly there like fucking muggles when there are quicker ways to get there?” He barked, but in a whisper, looking around to see if the muggles had heard. 

“Because... my parents are muggles, and so is the rest of my family.” 

“And...? Surely your parents know _you_ are not. And I fail to see how we get there is of anyone’s business.”

“I had to warn my mother I was coming, especially since I am bringing you, since it was a bit last minute… I hadn’t exactly decided how long I would stay, and I haven’t been home in... some time.” Hermione looked around as more people boarded the plane. “And she made a fuss, said she just _had_ to pick me up at the airport and whatnot and I don't know if she is going alone or with... It's just better this way, trust me.” 

“That doesn't really explain a lot.”

“It's just better okay.” She looked around, shy, as she had raised her voice in frustration, and smiled at a passenger walking down the aisle to his seat looking at her with knitted brows. “Trust me,” she whispered. “It's my family. Just... very much refrain from practicing magic in front of them, or around them. Even my parents, who... know.” She had a nervous look on her face. Severus lifted a curious eyebrow.

“What's it to you anyway? Afraid of flying?” She asked cheekily. 

He scoffed. “Please. I can fly on my own, if you will recall,” he whispered. She instantly remembered tales of him jumping from Hogwarts windows and flying up towards the moon, fleeing a duel with McGonagall. “It’s the thought of being strapped in a metal tube with no control over it that unnerves me.”

“You can still do that?” 

“If I must.” 

“Oh. I thought... never mind.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I know what you thought...” he said coldly. “Just because it was bestowed upon me by... _him_ does not mean it went away when he died. Or that it makes me evil if I use it. It is my own merit. _My_ power that enables me to do it.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Well you bloody well wanted to,” he said in between clenched teeth. 

“Look, we have to stop this bickering! We’re supposed to be in love, remember? Just calm down and stop taking everything I say as a personal attack on you.”

“It is a hard feat when everything you say _has_ been a personal attack for the past three years.”

She finally stopped looking forward to the chair in front of her and looked to him, to his eyes. “It really hasn’t.” She looked sincere, and he was a bit thrown off. So _he_ was the one to look forward now.

After a few moments of silence between them, in which the flight attendant began her instructions, Snape started. “If we are to be a loving couple, I should know what is this weirdness about not being able to take a fucking Portkey to your parents’ house.”

Hermione just in exhaled deeply and audibly. “You'll see soon enough.” 

They were in silence again. Snape once again broke it after a few moments. “How badly should I expect to be treated?”

“What?” She looked at him once again. “Not badly at all, I think.” 

“Oh please. What parents are thrilled to have their daughter dating a man 20 years her senior? And with looks like mine? I will also come off as a bum since I did not even work hard enough in life to not have to resort to being an assistant to someone 20 years younger than I, and who was my student. And if they have heard about the war in my part in it...”

“My father,” she cut in before he self-loathed more, “can be difficult, yes. But I do not believe he will be rude to _you_. The rest definitely will not. They might be surprised, but won’t treat you with ill manners.” She felt a bit bad now, having put him in this position. He was already scrutinized every day by everyone around him, and she now forcibly submitted him to more of it by people he really didn’t even have to endure, were she to allow his life to follow its natural course without this sham relationship pit stop.

The plane finally began takeoff and as the ground could no longer be felt under them, she stiffened in her chair, looking straight forward and grabbed his hand involuntarily to squeeze. He was going to pull it away, annoyed, but as he looked over to her and saw her breathing heavily, on the verge of a panic attack, he rolled his eyes.

“Miss Granger. Miss Granger, look at me,” he said calmly, but not tenderly. He couldn’t have her having a full-on panic attack there. What a nuisance it would be. Like he needed any more of that in his life. She didn’t look at him and carried on with her heavy breathing. “Miss Granger!” He said more firmly, intertwining his fingers in hers and squeezing tighter than she squeezed him. She finally looked at him.

“Take a deep breath. You are safe.” 

She did as she was bid and nodded. 

“If all else fails, remember I can fly us out of here,” he whispered softly.

She relaxed a bit and smiled, but his expressionless mask remained unchanged. She felt a bit awkward and finally let go of his hand.

“And you accuse _me_ of being afraid of flying?”

She just looked forward again, steadying her breath. “Just don’t talk to me then if I irritate you so much and I am such a bitch.”

She was starting to regret not having dated more and having only focusing on her career, waiting for prince charming to fall into her lap. She could have been in a pretty decent relationship by now and not have to subject herself and an employee to this sham. _Don’t kid yourself. You would still be alone. You would just have more unmemorable shags and heartache on your list. No one likes a high-strung, bossy career-type know-it-all._

“We _have_ to talk, Miss Granger. You have to learn things for the fucking interview they will put us through. I'm not going to jail because of you. It was clever for you to have bought us time with this trip, now let us use it. At least it will be a good for _something_.

“ _I_ have to learn things? What about you?” 

“I know plenty,” he smirked smugly. 

“Like what?” She asked, a bit outraged. 

He sighed, annoyed. “You will say your favorite color is red, but it is actually green. You're just afraid people will think you are a Slytherin. Tsk tsk, that Gryffindor pride. Your favorite dish is chicken fettuccine alfredo. You set my robes on fire on your first year, and illegally yet perfectly – except for the cat hair - brewed polyjuice potion in the girls’ lavatory in your second year... Kitten.” He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow as if declaring victory. The corner of his lips pulled up slightly in a smirk. 

She was in awe, jaw half dropped that he knew all this, and she also had flushed cheeks in embarrassment that he knew it.

“How...”

“I have eyes. I would not be alive if I were not as observant as I am. You always write in green ink, wear a green earring, necklace or ring with green stones on, or hairpin for that matter, but being the proud little Gryffindor you are, you say you like red, because every card or present that comes for you and I have been forced to organize and put away comes in a shade of red. Every time you send me out for your fucking lunch or force me to eat with you to discuss work issues, you have chicken fettuccine alfredo. If you don't, you find something wrong with the dish. Chicken fettuccine alfredo is always perfect. You stole ingredients for my stores to brew the polyjuice potion, I am not stupid, it all came together when I was called to reverse it as you sat in the hospital wing with fur and a tail.” He smirked.

“Well here’s something you don’t know: don’t call me Miss Granger if we are supposed to be a couple, _Severus_ ,” she hissed, annoyed he knew these things and she knew nothing of him. Why would she? He was just her employee. And closed off as hell. Still it was unsettling to realize she relied on him that much, and was that much of a bitchy boss that she didn’t even notice what he ordered when they did have lunch together.

“Very well, Kitten,” he teased.

“Stop that!” She had rather liked it when she wasn’t aware where it stemmed from, but now it was annoying. He just smirked, and she knew he wouldn’t let that go.

“Okay… Your favorite color is obviously black,” she said after a while of silence. He still wore those black ensembles Professor Snape wore with all the buttons. Today, since he was amongst muggles, he had switched it to a black muggle suit, with a black dress shirt underneath, collar open and a couple of buttons undone, his long hair slickly tied back. He actually looked charming. He had dressed as such to rival her, always in skirt suits. He couldn’t present himself as less to her family.

He snorted. “That is not remotely accurate.” 

“How can that not be right? You only wear black!”

“First of all, you cannot affirm that. You haven’t seen me at _all_ hours of the day or in many situations. Second of all, just because you wear a color does not mean it is your favorite. I have never seen you in a green skirt suit,” he sneered.

“Okay. Fair enough. What _is_ your favorite color then?” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The thought of giving out information about him, as insignificant as it was, was unnerving. “Green.” 

“Really?” She asked, amused that they had that in common.“How very interesting. Your favorite dish?”

“Shrimp.”

“Shrimp? Shrimp what exactly?” 

“Any damn thing with shrimp in it,” he said with a tense jaw.

“But there has to be one dish in particular...”

He pinched his nose again. “Christ, woman! You are infuriating!” He growled. “Let’s say shrimp risotto then, if you must know minutiae

“It's just better to get ours stories straight, I find,” she said a bit defiantly.

“Fine.” He was looking forward, annoyed.

She remained quiet as well, until a thought crossed her mind. “Do you think they will make us take Veritaserum?” She asked in one quick breath, aghast.

“You have a degree in potions. Think about that for a second,” he said calmly.

Her mind was racing. “Veritaserum makes you say the truth, but what you _believe_ to be the truth so...” 

“It would be very unlikely, yes.”

“... because it could be no use to them. If I believe your favorite color is green…”

“There you have it. Plus, they are aware I can resist Veritaserum. Perhaps only if you truly don’t sell this properly.” 

“Wait...” She said after a moment. “That means you can just lie to me about yourself. Whatever you tell me, I will believe, and they’ll have no way of knowing I don’t actually know you. We pass the interview, but I still don’t really know shit about you.”

Severus just smirked. 

“That is not fair! You'll know everything about me!” 

“Life is not fair,” he said simply. “Look at the position I find myself in to get a promotion I most certainly earned on my own merits.” 

She fell silent again. “Well, they could still use it,” she mumbled. “I can believe the insignificant details, but I can’t believe we are in a relationship with you treating me like this.”

Though she spoke under her breath, he heard.

“Given what they think of me, they may think I have Imperiused you, so it wouldn't work anyway. That’s why they probably won’t bother.” 

“Why would they believe that? What's your gain? I am the one subject to the bill.”

Severus shrugged. “I stopped questioning why I am seen the way I am, despite best efforts at times, a long time ago.” 

There was silence for a moment as she looked at him with... empathy? He needed to stop that from happening. “Besides, I could have taught you to resist the Veritaserum as well.”

“Well, if they are going to think like that... A number of things can be done. They will never be satisfied with our answers.”

“Which is why I predict they will be looking in on us and checking in for many months to come.”

Hermione sighed. It was a lot of work, but still worth it for the for her freedom. “Okay. We just need to get every answer straight. I… _we_ should know about everything. Everything. Let’s start with your parents then.”

“No.” 

“You’ll meet mine in minutes, I should know something...”

“They're dead, that's all the information you need.” 

“But...”

“No, Miss Granger!” He said firmly, very annoyed.

As Hermione knitted her eyebrows, the announcement that they were about to land on French territory was made.

“Hermione,” she said. 

“What?” He barked angrily.

“Call. Me. Hermione,” she let out in a snipped tone, her jaw clenched in frustration. “Please make this believable for my family. They cannot know this is a farce. So please, try to not mistreat me in front of them,” she said, huffing angrily. “And if we cannot make _them_ believe it, we have no chance with the Ministry.” She folded her arms over her chest, starting to terribly regret the mess she had made for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chpater is huge I can take longer before posting the next one, yes? *grins*
> 
> I hate long chapters. I get tired while editing and by the end I think it's shitty. I hope it's not the case.

Hermione stalked all the way to baggage claim in front of him, almost huffing angrily. What had she done? Sure she could handle his rough edges and having to live with him for a while. When they were alone, she could just ignore him. But it wouldn't do to be treated like this in front of others when people thought they were actually a couple. In front of her family, even worse. She could not be looked at as the poor soul that submitted to that type of treatment, who had... settled for it because she couldn't find anything better. It was one of the reasons she hadn't wanted to be stuck with an appointed fool for a husband for life.

She took her luggage from the conveyor belt and walked off with it, rolling one behind her and carrying the other on her shoulder, in addition to her purse. Snape got his own suitcase – only the one – and followed her, smirking like he was pleased with the effect he had had on her.

As she walked through the crowd, more sorrow than anger filling her now as she thought about what her family would think, what they would say to her, how pathetic she would look, she spotted her mom and grandmother in the distance, looking around for her. She halted and took a deep breath, taking in courage. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and got startled.

“Aren't we jumpy?” Snape said, smirking. He pulled on the strap of her luggage that hung from her shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“I believe the ladies smiling and waving excitedly are your family?” He drawled.

She looked back and saw her mom and grandmother had finally spotted her. “Yes,” she said waving to them before turning back to Snape. “So?”

“So let me get this for you... Kitten,” he smirked pulling again on the strap he hadn't let go of. She looked shocked for a moment as she let him take the bag and watched as he hooked it on his own shoulder.

“Don't look shocked, I'm a lovely person,” he still smirked, mockingly. “What will your family think if you act surprised like that every time I do something nice?”

She recomposed. “Okay. Thank you. But we tell my family about being _engaged_ in my own time.” She then turned and continued walking towards her family in large excited steps, pulling her luggage on wheels. Severus followed with his suitcase and her bag, in contained steps, as he was nervous about what was to come.

The women hugged and squealed and the older ones’ profession of missing the youngest were unintelligible to Severus. One was quite older, with short cotton hair and a nice smile which seemed to always be present. The other was not much older than Snape himself, and had longer hair, chestnut just like Hermione's. Both women's eyes were whiskey. They finally turned to Severus.

“Mum, Nana,” Hermione started, “this is Severus.” The two women smiled, as did Hermione, surprisingly. “Severus, my mum, Jane, and her mum, my Nana, Judith.”

Severus reached out his hand, and though he only curled his lips up slightly, it did not seem curt and stoic as it usually did. It came off as charming and shy. “Ladies,” he shook Jane's hand, then Judith’s, “nice to meet you.”

Jane in particular looked a bit surprised as they both just looked at him in silence, still smiling kindly though.

Severus’s nervousness grew and his intent was to shut down, pull those tall walls up high and tell them all to sod off. But he couldn't very well do that could he?

“So... you were Hermione's teacher?” Jane asked.

Severus took a deep breath. “I am sure this might come as a surprise, especially considering the nasty things that must have been said about me when... Hermione was in school...”

“Oh no, never nasty things! No, no,” Jane smiled. She was really perky and cheerful. Her daughter got that annoying trait from her. Well, she had been like that a bit, when in school. “She just complained you were hard to please, the only teacher ever who did not give her a compliment, and she always strived to get it. It always frustrated her to no end that she never got your approval.”

“Mum!” Hermione was blushing.

“Did it now?” Severus was smirking, both hands in his trouser pockets. Hermione only blushed more. “Well... she apparently has it now, doesn't she?” Again, to Hermione’s surprise, his comment came out charming and her mom and Nana laughed.

And even now, as you worked together, she only sang your praises, how well and brilliantly you do everything she asks of you. She was actually worried you hated her!” Jane was laughing and Hermione blushed redder than a rose.

Severus still smirked. “These are very interesting discoveries I am making here.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, exasperated. He just continued smirking and pinched her cheek, an act the older women saw as loving, but which annoyed Hermione to no end and he knew it.

“How did you end up working for our little Hermione?” Judith asked.

Severus’ smirk faded a little and he said a bit more shyly, trying to hide his disappointment and sorrow: “well, I guess that is just a testament to how good your daughter is. When she puts her mind to it, she gets everything she wants.” Only Hermione understood the jab hidden in that comment. Her relatives though smiled proudly.

“Well, shall we go?” Hermione said before she was embarrassed further.

“Yes, sure, the car is that way,” Jane pointed, and Hermione walked in between her mother and Nana, ahead of Severus.

“The way you described him all your life, I thought he would be more stoic, more taciturn. He is actually quite charming,” Jane said, thinking only Hermione heard her through the chatter of the crowd at the airport.

“I like him. He seems nice,” Judith said. “And he's older. That means he knows things. He can teach you. He looks like he can please you really well.”

“Nana!” Hermione exclaimed, mortified. Jane and Judith just laughed.

“Has he gone down on you? I heard men do that now.” Judith continued.

“Oh my God, Nana!” The laughing just continued, except on Hermione’s side.

“Does he do it well? Maybe he can talk to your grandfather and convince him to give it a try.”

“Nana... Please, stop, I beg of you!”

Though Severus didn't follow too close behind, his spy trained ears heard it all, and he snorted at the comments, wondering if all families were this close loving – perhaps not this open and quirky – and if he had been the only one to not be graced with that.

Severus began to grasp that these people were well off when they reached the car. It was a nice car. Rich people with an only child, of course Hermione was bossy and annoying. She was spoiled. He snorted softly to himself as he placed his and her luggage in the boot. Her mother and father must have let her get away with murder ever since the crib. Which is why she was so incredibly overbearing.

As they rode to the Grainger house, Severus sat uncomfortably in the back, next to Hermione, looking out at the countryside landscape. Would these people be disgustingly rich? He had had to deal with those types while being a Death Eater and he always felt uncomfortable and painfully aware he did not fit in, though he did a good job of acting the part. He did not look forward to doing it again for the next two weeks. And depending how long he would be forced to be attached to the to the chit and how often he saw her family...

“We missed you, Hermione. Do you have anything to do with the fact Hermione hasn't come to visit in over a year, Severus?” Jane asked, smiling as if insinuating something.

Severus pulled his eyes away from the landscape to look forward through the rearview mirror at her. “No Madam. I guess I don't make her life that easier at work, since she hasn't managed to come.” He looked at Hermione,” lifting a brow.

“I'm here now, mum. Stop badgering Severus,” Hermione said playfully.

“We threw you a little welcome home party,” Judith let slip, excitedly.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Mum!” Jane berated. “It was supposed to be a surprise!”

Severus just sighed. Fucking great.

“I know, but I couldn't help it!”

“Who will be there?” Hermione asked.

Just all of the people who have already arrived for the anniversary party. Some neighbors... friends...” Jane said.

Severus rolled his eyes.

“I see you, Severus. What is the matter?” Judith asked. “They're all just as excited to meet you as they are to see Hermione.”

Severus tried to put a more friendly face on. “It's just...”

“Severus isn't really the party type. Or fond of being the center of attention,” Hermione explained. “Which is why you should have told me, mum! I could have told you it wasn't such a good idea.”

“Nonsense,” Judith cut in. “He's a big boy, aren't you Severus? You'll do fine.”

“Yes Madam,” Severus said after exhaling deeply. “I'll do my best to be pleasant,” he curled up his lips lightly.

“Well, you've been doing a good job so far. And call me Judith, please.” Hermione's Nana was looking back at him, smiling warmly.

Severus nodded once. “Judith.” He was a bit lost that they seemed to actually be liking him. He didn’t feel too awkward and left out as he usually did. “Thank you... for welcoming me in your home,” he tried, in the spirit of continuing to be... pleasant.

They pulled up to the house after almost an hour drive. It was a very lovely house, and big. It was further off from the village, surrounded by greenery and trees. There was a gravel sweep in front, ample yet almost completely shaded. The front of the house was of stone in a pastel tone, made even more so in the fading sun. The windows and doors were of rustic looking wood, but not like it was old or not well kept. It was rustic because it was the intended effect. There were flowerpots scattered around the front of the house, which was leveled with the gravel sweep. Some flowerpots were hung on the front of the house, or on wooden outer doors that remained open, framing big glass and aged metal doors that displayed the full house inside, people drinking and chatting. Other pots hung from trees. There were also trimmed bushes. All very well kept and homey. At the sight of the party inside, Severus exhaled.

“I'll get the bags...” he said, coldly almost, his walls coming up already.

“Oh no, leave it for later! Everyone is waiting for you!” Jane said as she escorted her mother up the gravel sweep, towards the house.

Severus slumped his shoulders as he huffed, looking towards the house as if he looked at his doom.

“Sorry, Severus I didn't know...”

“Let's just get it over with,” he said, annoyed, and started to walk. She followed close behind.

As he approached the house, he slowed his steps. He did not want to go in first, go in alone. Besides, it would not bode well for him to go in alone. They had to appear as a couple in love. The guy from the ministry could check in at any time, and anyone he interviewed had to have that impression, that they were in love. He would not go to Azkaban for something this foolish. He should have anticipated that was a possibility before he agreed to this, but he was so eager, thirsty to be in lab, to have the job he honestly fucking deserved due to his own merits. But he saw he wasn't getting it due to that, so he took the opportunity. _What the fuck has my life come to? Always unfair. And now, to get to a job I am more than qualified to do, so I can live with an ounce of dignity, I need to bend to the whims of a spoiled fucking brat I used to teach._

Hermione passed him and stepped into the bright and ample drawing room, which wasn't crowded, but had more than enough people to intimidate him. People saw her, and started to exclaim her name and come swarm her. She looked back before they reached her.

“Severus?” She asked, smiling because she had been smiling to those who approached her, but he could see fear and insecurity danced in her eyes. It was strange, seeing that. Why was it there? Even if he did back down, it wasn't like her to be like that. Always so bossy and full of herself, walking around that Department in the ministry, doing whatever she fucking pleased, bossing him around, taking pleasure in the fact she fucking could. This... was an unknown side of her. Why did she fear? The Granger he worked for would find a way, impose, bribe him some more to make sure he did not back down.

He took a deep breath and stepped in just as family members crowded her and said their hellos. He stayed a bit back, holding his hands in one in the other, behind his back, trying not to let the walls that were always around him make him look the bastard he actually was. No one would be in love with a snarky bastard. He knew that firsthand. _They have to believe you are in love. That she would love you_.

She looked back to make sure he had walked in after she had hugged everyone. There was something like relief in her eyes as she locked him in her sight.

“Guys, this is Severus, my… partner.” Boyfriend didn't seem like the right word for it, which it wasn't, not really. A partner he was, in the scheme. She was not lying.

Severus stepped forward and reached out his hand to a gentleman that was first to reach his hand. He shook it and she introduced the man as her uncle, Mark. There were a few more hands, aunts Kate and Laura, cousins and some of their significant others. Two grandfathers, Edward and Nigel. He would have to learn their names, remember them. Good thing he never lost his spy brain.

They dispersed, after some pleasantries, and only a couple of female cousins remained, blabbering away with Hermione. Severus stood there, trying to keep up, that little tug on his lips that made him seem somewhat charming and approachable in place, hiding the fact he was actually annoyed.

The women talked about themselves, and how great their lives were, how happy and blessed they were with their partners, and one was slightly more obnoxious than the other because she added to all of the obnoxious talk the fact she had a baby, and that being mother was such a blessing. Hermione had her forced fake smile in place, which Severus had seen many times before in the labs, when some idiot did something stupid and she didn't want to be the bitch. She would afterwards yell in frustration at _him_ so he had to go out there and be Severus Snape and chew the idiot’s head off. Snape snorted softly as he saw her face, just smiling and nodding.

From the back of the room, he saw, as Andrea and Karen, the cousins, yapped away, that a man saw Hermione and locked his eyes on her, abandoning the group in which he talked amongst and walking in a straight line towards her. He had piercing blue eyes and a chiseled jaw that almost looked fake, plastic-like, as a Ken doll. His hair – dirty blond – was even brushed back like the figure’s. And he had the pecks and oversized biceps to go with the package, which he of course exposed by wearing a shirt two sizes too small, it seemed.

“ ‘ _Ermioonee_!” He exclaimed in a heavy French accent and leaned down to hug her.

She seemed taken by surprise and nervous, not quite sure how to act. “Oh... uhm… hi.” She didn’t really touch him.

They pulled away from each other and she just looked at him, a bit gobsmacked. _So much for looking like we are in love_ , Severus thought with a smirk.

“ _‘ow ‘ave oo_ been?” The Ken type lad asked, not even looking at Severus, a small smile with perfect teeth showing.

“Oh... uhm…Good, real good.”

Severus decided to take action before she ruined everything with her lovesick eyes. He cleared his throat and put a hand around her waist. She quickened and a bit, surprised, but thankfully snapped out of the puppy eyes act.

“Oh, this is Severus, my partner,” she promptly introduced, and Severus reached out a hand, the charming little half tug on his lips not in place for this dickwad. He did not like the fellow. He could not explain why, but there was something that immediately just did not click. Call it his spy senses.

“Severus, this is... my ex..”

_Oh, of course_ , Severus thought, internally rolling his eyes.

“Jacques,” the idiot introduced himself with the smile still on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Jacques? Go back to the hole where you crawled out from, you worm!” Karen said under her breath, trying not to make a scene.

The dimwit smiled, smugly still, “What do _oo_ say? I do not understand, huh,” he replied with his heavy accent.

While he bickered with Karen, Hermione excused herself with the purpose of getting something to eat, she said. But instead of going to the table in the ample room, which was divided in three areas, where canapes and all sorts of finger food lay, she walked back, to the kitchen.

Jacques’ eyes followed as he was still being smug and irritated with Karen and observed as Hermione stopped and stood against the kitchen island, taking a sandwich from there, her back to them. Severus watched as well.

“Excuse me,” he said, and left the annoying cousins and the ex behind.

He pressed his hip to the island, standing beside the witch. “He seems charming,” he said sardonically.

She dispassionately bit into her little sandwich.

“How about you marry _him_ and present him to the ministry, and let me off the hook, since you clearly still pine for him,” he continued in a drawl.

“Oh God, don't even joke about that,” she said with some sorrow and a bit of a bitter taste in her mouth, it seemed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What happened there?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, fuming all of a sudden. “None of your damn business. All you need to know is that he is a muggle and the ministry wouldn't have that, so you are _not_ off the hook.”

Severus raised a brow. “Fair enough. But in order for this to work, you have to stop giving him lovesick eyes,” he snarled in a controlled manner. “I will not be made the fool in front of all these people and go to prison on top of it. So control… yourself.”

Hermione sighed. “You're right. You're right. We have to look like we are in love,” she said more calmly.

Severus reached his hand out and placed it on her ass. She did not slap it away but looked at him sideways, furrowing her brow. “What the fuck are you doing?” She asked under her breath.

“He is looking this way. I have to regain the upper hand. Act like you are in love and you are mine.” Severus was smirking and raising an eyebrow, clearly having fun. “Smile.”

She did, but she uttered “if you do not take your hand off my arse right now I will chop it off, Severus,” between clenched teeth.

He snorted as he took his hand from her behind and annoyingly grazed his index finger on her cheek down to her chin and held it. “There's my little kitten,” he said gently shaking her head as he held her chin, that charming half smile that only she knew was sarcastic on his lips.

They returned to the main room where the gathering was happening and Andrea and Karen had managed to shake Jacques. Or maybe it was Severus placing his hand on Hermione’s ass that discouraged him a bit. Severus smirked.

“So,” one of the annoying twins – they weren't actually twins, but they were so shallow and annoyingly alike that Severus thought of them like that now – began, “what is it you do, exactly, back in England?”

“We always asked aunt Jane an uncle Charles, but never quite get a straight answer,” the other one complemented.

“Yes, please do enlighten us. I don't... quite know myself.” An older man Severus had not been introduced to yet approached them. His tone wasn't too friendly, unlike everyone's he had met so far. The man wasn't really that much older than Severus.

Hermione just looked at him nervously, acknowledging his presence before exhaling to answer her cousins.

“I work in chemistry. I oversee some labs, experiments... In a pharmaceutical company type place,” Hermione smiled feebly.

“Oh, interesting. And you, Severus?”

Severus opened his mouth to answer but the older man cut in front of him. “Severus used to be my daughter's teacher. Now... well now he's her assistant, are you not?” Still, his tone was slightly venomous, but only to experts like Severus. People who listened casually or didn't quite know him could even think he was friendly. “Now, what does that say about your abilities, Severus? I'm a bit conflicted about that.”

Severus did not like this man. His hand gently flexed around his wand, hidden in his trouser pocket. _You cannot attack her father, certainly not in front of all these people_. He took a deep breath. “I think it says more about your daughter's perseverance and brilliance, _sir,_ ” Severus managed to say gracefully, though admitting Hermione, the woman who had made his life just a little bit more bitter the past few years, was brilliant and good at what she did left a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Sir? I'm practically your age! Please, call me Charles, Severus.” Still, Severus did not feel he was really being friendly.

Severus just tipped his head. “Charles.” He was stoic, not trying to be friendly at all.

“Severus is not my assistant, dad.” Hermione had felt gratitude towards Severus for having praised her to her father. So, she gathered the courage to try and help him out as well. “He runs a lab, runs experiments. He is more than qualified to be my boss. I just happen to have more of a knack for paperwork and administrative things, while Severus prefers to do the practical work,” she said with her chin up. Severus noticed she wasn't quite centered when next to her father. She said it all with not as much confidence or sass as she usually would when confronting anyone else. Some of the fire, the feistiness was not there.

Charles Granger just snorted. “Sure.” And walked off. Hermione huffed.

“Charming,” Severus said sarcastically to Hermione. She looked at him briefly, apologetically even, and then stalked after her father.

“Dad, you can't treat my partner like that!”

“Partner? Please. He’s certainly just using you to climb up in the... wherever it is you work.”

Severus had lost the annoying twins with the excuse of making himself a drink. Luckily, the bar wasn't too far from where they stood, in between an area and another of the ample living room, trying to be discrete. Luckily as well, Severus had spy ears and heard it all, even as the chatter of the party went on in the background and father and daughter tried to keep it down.

“He's just using you. I knew you could never get a decent man to stick with you, not even one of... _your_ type,” Charles sneered.

Severus was astonished. He started to grasp why she wanted to come by plane, like a bloody muggle. Apparently, there was some ill feelings about her being a witch. And he started to wonder if it was fair to say she was spoiled.

“And after what you told us about what went on during that year we were away, you brought one of... _them_ home, to put your mother in danger? Your family?”

“Severus is not one of them! He is a bloody war hero!” She said with contained passion.

Charles scoffed. “I don't know that I can trust what happens with your people, or what you say. I was never particularly excited with the idea before, but after you had the courage to erase your parents’ memories, take them away from their life, their family... I'm sure it is no good.”

“I saved your life! So did Severus, for that matter! From slavery, for murder!”

“Mind your tone with me. I am still your father.”

“Well, you'll just have to accept that Severus and I are together.” It hurt her to know that her father always made little jabs at her not being able to find love. He had really liked Jacques, but...

“For now. While he hasn't gotten what he wants. You're just his meal ticket. He's not serious about you.”

Something rose inside her and she couldn't avoid blurting out what she did. “Yes he is! We are engaged. “

Severus almost spit out his drink. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He had poured her drink and was waiting for the right time to approach her again and hand it to her. The interaction with her father escalated in a way that would probably make a drink welcome. As for the right time, well, he needed to go in there now before her distress made her say something more stupid.

He swooped in beside her and handed her a drink while he sipped his.

“Thank you, Sev,” she said with a wide smile, obviously putting on a show for her father.

He smiled shyly, in a charming sly way. “You look like you needed it,” he said a bit under his breath out of the side of his mouth.

“Is it true?” Charles asked.

“Is what true, Charles?” Severus asked amidst a controlled exhale. He didn't want to seem like he was eavesdropping.

“That you are engaged?”

Severus turned to Hermione and smiled, a full smile, though she could see it was forced. Even so, it had been the first time she had seen a smile on his lips like that. It was... It suited him.

“Kitten…I thought we were going to wait for the appropriate moment to divulge that information.” He put his hand on her back and came closer.

“Yes, well... It slipped out. Whoopsie,” she said, being sweet and foolish, which was unlike her but very like her mind-numbing cousins or just any generic floozy.

“Well, didn't you even have the means to give my daughter a ring then?” Charles asked sarcastically. Venomously.

Hermione froze. _Fuck_. Whatever she did to try to come out on top it never was good enough with this man.

“Oh yes,” Severus said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful ring, white gold, an oval emerald adorned by diamonds in a vine and leaf pattern, a pattern which continued with swirled vine that formed a Celtic knot on each side. She stared at it, analyzing it, and he handed it to her.

“I held on to that for you. It's useless to hide it now that we are telling people… _honey_.”

Hermione held it in between her fingers and still stared, mesmerized. How the hell... It was gorgeous.

“We did not want to take away from Nana and Pawpaw’s anniversary, or from the wedding,” Severus continued, in an explanation to Charles, who for once was speechless. Good. _Asshole_ , Severus thought.

Severus then leaned in and pushed Hermione’s mane back from her cheeks with his nose, as if sweetly nuzzling her, as if they were lovers, while his hand rested on the small of her back. “Stop staring at the ring as if you have never fucking seen it before,” he whispered in between clenched teeth in her ear and she snapped out of it... slightly. His nose on her cheek, his breath on her ear, it made her quiver and inadvertently giggle.

He pulled back, smiling. “Do you want me to put it back on you?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said. She thought it would cause more of an effect.

So Severus took the ring from in between her fingers and gently pushed it onto her ring finger. She felt the tingle of his nonverbal spell working to fit the ring perfectly on her finger. But if she were to be honest, it wasn't the only tingle she felt.

“People,” Charles said, clinking a piece of cutlery on his glass. He had somehow gotten to the middle of the room, where everyone could see him. Severus picked up his glass, which he had put on a side table to put the ring on her finger and took a big sip. He felt like he was going to fucking need it.

“It seems there is important information that has been withheld from us. Severus and our little Hermie are engaged.”

Everyone cheered and clapped as Severus stood beside Hermione, hand around her waist as she smiled shyly. He raised his glass and tipped his head, hating her father. He was just a passive aggressive version of his own father, and even though he worked with a softer touch, it still stirred bad feelings in Severus. He had announced it without their permission to embarrass them, catch them in some lie he thought they were telling. He wasn't wrong, but his motivation was. Instead of worrying for his daughter's happiness and well-being, he cared only about being right and humiliating his daughter it seemed. It sickened Severus. He had a bit of understanding and sympathy for the little bossy swot that stood next to him now.

Jane and Judith and one or two of Hermione’s aunts came to hug her. Once Judith had hugged her, she looked at him with a pleased smile on her face, clasping her hands together in front of her. Severus was at a lost at what to do. He didn't really like being watched like that. When she unclasped her hands, he saw an opening to reach out his hand to shake hers, since he supposed he deserved congratulations as well, being the groom.

“Nonsense!” She exclaimed, gently swatting his hand away and opening her arms. “You're going to be family!”

He wanted to get away from the hug but couldn't. The old lady had a firm grip on his neck, surprisingly strong for her age, and pulled him down to her in a tight hug. He had never been in such a situation. He thought it would be more annoying than it actually was. And then Jane hugged him as well. Were they always like this? He didn't remember ever being hugged, even as a kid.

“Oh my God, you just have to tell us the proposal story!” Andrea said excitedly for the whole full room to hear.

Ah... Severus’ favorite passtime was now, as of this moment, imagining how he would kill the annoying twins and dispose of their bodies. So many ways... _I would definitely start by ripping out that huge tongue of hers._

“What?” Hermione asked in the shock.

“How he proposed! We have to know,” Andrea said.

“Yes, it shows a lot about a man's character, how he proposed,” one of the aunts said.

“Yeah!”

“Tell it!”

And cheers broke out again.

Hermione was petrified. She should have thought of such details, come up with a better plan. They should have hashed these things out on the plane because of course they would come up. She was such an idiot. She couldn't do anything right. Fuck. She was going to get screwed, and get Severus in prison. _I am a terrible person. I have to think of something, fast._

“It was... quite simple, really, Severus began. Everyone was looking at them, waiting, and Hermione was frozen up beside him.

_Oh fuck, too late. He’s speaking. Oh God, it's Severus Snape. It's going to be a horrible story. He's not romantic. He’s Snape! Oh God, oh God, oh God._

“It was our... anniversary. We had been together for some time. Time enough that made me sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

The room went “aaaaaawwww” in unison. He was speaking very well. I mean, he was not at ease, for far from it. She knew he did not like that kind of attention, having to lie like that, but he enraptured the room, including her. _Of course, Hermione. He was a teacher. He knows how to hold command of a room, you idiot. You have spent too long listening to the dimwits in the wizarding world and the thinking less of him has poisoned your mind. He can do this. He's brilliant. He even had a fucking ring, didn't he?_ She looked down at her hand and wiggled her fingers. It was a beautiful ring. And green.

“I however, faked illness as to not go into work. She was very upset, not only because that meant that there would be no anniversary dinner or celebration, but also because it meant that she would have to deal with the idiots at work on her own.” He smiled, giving the air that he was joking and did not think anyone an idiot. And chuckles and giggles broke out around the room. Of course he actually _did_ think they were all dimwits at work.

“So, when she arrived home, overworked and tired, expecting to find nothing but a sick man to annoy her further,” everyone laughed again, “all the lights in the flat were out. Little candles lit and marked the path on the floor, as well as rose petals, that went from the front door down the hall to her bedroom. And said room had dozens upon dozens of vases with pink and white lilies in them. I was knelt amidst them, waiting for her, with the ring in my hand and my heart on my sleeve to tell her how I could not live one more day without the certainty she would be mine forever.”

A loud “aaaaawwww” echoed around the room as ladies held their hands to their hearts and looked at him as if he were the most perfect man in the world. He smirked. He especially smirked because Jacques sneered, looking a bit defeated before he just abandoned the room altogether. Her father, though he hid it well, was dismayed as well. That pleased him.

Hermione looked at him in awe. _Oh wow. Fuck, that was good. I would have liked to be proposed to like that._ Did he know her favorite flowers were lilies? Or was he... No, he just chose it because… of something else. That thought gave her a weird pang in her heart she couldn't explain.

“Kiss her!” Karen said loudly.

He could kill Karen first. Perhaps feed her to sharks. Were there sharks in the French Riviera? He would throw her body in the Mediterranean nonetheless. He could quickly fly there.

Everyone cheered, encouraging the thought, and Hermione flushed redder than one third of the French flag. Severus took her hand in his and took it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Everyone booed.

“Kiss her on the lips!” Some bloke yelled from somewhere behind him, and cheers broke out again.

Fuck. He looked at Hermione and arched an eyebrow as saying “what now?” She tilted her head as if telling him there was nothing to do, there was no escaping it. Apparently he understood, and he touched his lips to hers, awkwardly and briefly. She knew why _she_ felt awkward, but she suspected _he_ might have never done this. The thought that he had pined for Lily his whole life and hadn't ever been with anyone crossed her mind again.

“Kiss her like you mean it!” Another bloke yelled. These people were going to kill him.

“Yeah! Come on!”

Fuck. Fuck. He touched his lips to hers again. “Fuck,” he whispered against her lips as cheers started to break out once again.

“Just do it,” she said against him in between clenched teeth.

And then he finally sucked her lower lip in between his. She followed his lead and sucked on his upper one gently, slowly, softly. His hand held the back of her head, his fingers intertwined in her mane, and he tilted his head, fitting their lips together perfectly, and softly kissed her, enticed her to respond, which she did. It did not last long, and no tongue was involved. Still, she felt all her hairs stand on end as cheers filled the room around them, along with wolf whistles and applause. He ended it with a gentle peck to her lips before pulling away. She could see a flash of... something in his eyes before he averted them from hers. She tried to move, but her knees buckled.

_Oh wow. Oh fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so excited about next chapter I might post earlier. And now that I have completed my other WIP, I might start wrting this one faster and post more frquently. But don't get too excited, I don't want to jynx it and scared the muse away. Hahaha. Any way, I hope you like this one.

They spent what little was left of the party tiptoeing around each other. What both wanted to do was completely avoid each other, but that couldn’t be done. They had to act in love.

The kiss had thrown Hermione off a bit. It had... been good. She didn't remember the last time she had felt that way. It hadn't been deep, it hadn't been long, but it had been... good. It made warmth spread around her and her stomach seem to float in her chest cavity. She started to doubt her belief he might be a virgin to this day, or at the very least sexually awkward and inexperienced. If it were the case, he would not know how to kiss... like _that_.

They mingled and smiled to the people who came to congratulate them. They stood next to each other, but did not touch. Nor did they look at each other much. Severus wanted to disappear, but he bloody well couldn’t. He hated being social, he had done enough of it for the day, if not the whole week, but he had to endure it. He could. He had endured Death Eater gatherings and the stupid galas the Dark Lord saw fit to throw, just to celebrate a win or simply the fact they were privileged and pureblood and could splurge. A Granger gathering was easy. So he mostly focused on his drink, nursed it.

Little by little the guests cleared out as the sun came down in the horizon. And then Severus and Hermione were finally shown upstairs, to their rooms. Severus went out to the car to fetch their luggage, cursing the fact he could not use magic to levitate them upstairs.

Jane and Judith were the ones to go up to show them the rooms, while Charles sat down in the den watching the telly with his father, Nigel, not much caring about anything else. They were shown to an ample room, all in wood, beams apparent on the slanted ceiling, very cabin-like and cozy. There was a fireplace, the wall around it the only thing made of stone, and a cozy sitting area around said fireplace, with a brown leather sofa on one side and two brown leather chairs facing it. A fur rug sat on the floor in the middle of the area, and a small table on top of it. The windows were ample and many, and there was a private balcony to the room. It certainly would be bright during the day, hence the thick curtains. The bed was large. There was an armoire in dark wood by the door and a rustic chest of drawers on the opposite wall, by the French doors to the balcony. A window seat under one of the windows on the other side if it, located just at the start of a small sort of corridor that led to a door. Possibly the loo.

Despite the cabin-like decor that seemed to be a theme throughout the house, there were indicatives this was Hermione's always designated room. Pictures in frames on the chest of drawers and bedside tables. Keepsakes probably left behind in her parents’ home in London and that they brought with them when they moved, such as stuffed animals here or there, CDs, books and boardgames on shelves that lined that tiny sot of corridor. He wanted to ask where he would sleep, but bit his tongue just in time.

“Okay Mum, but where is Severus going to sleep?”

He almost breathed loudly in relief but managed to refrain. If the little witch were a Legilimens it wouldn’t have been timed so perfectly.

“You see, my mum has this rule that unwed...” Hermione started to say to Severus as he stood by the door, luggage still around him at his feet, and acted like he indeed needed such an explanation.

“Oh please, Hermione,” Jane said. “I am not so backwards. You guys are engaged. And I am not deluded enough to think you don’t share a bed back in London, where you both live alone as adults. Severus will be sleeping in here,” she smiled.

Oh joy, Severus thought sardonically. Hermione just smiled awkwardly. 

“There are towels and covers in here if you need it,” Jane pointed to the armoire, “and... well, Hermione knows where everything is, Severus,” Jane smiled. “I’ll leave you two to rest. Good night.”

“Good night Mum, Nana.”

“Good night,” Severus bid.

“Speed up the process of giving me some greatgrandchildren,” Judith said as she pulled the door behind her. “I'm not getting any younger.” 

“Nana!” Hermione berated. Judith just smirked and winked at Severus before closing the door behind her.

And then there was silence. They looked awkwardly at each other. “Sorry about this,” Hermione finally said. Severus just shrugged indifferently.

She turned to look at the bed. It was big. They could both fit there comfortably. She thought she could trust him not to jump her in the middle of the night. Maybe place some extra pillows and cushions between them... She was about to propose this when he said “I guess I’ll take the sofa then,” annoyed, and sat on it to pull off his boots.

“Okay. Thanks.” That had been the quickest she had ever been rejected. She wasn’t going to offer anything just so he could reinforce his rejection and repulsion of her. The thought of sleeping beside her disgusted him, obviously. The Snape she knew would have fought for the bed, perhaps even forcibly lay on it if she protested. It never had crossed her mind he could be chivalrous and let her have the bed, giving up his own comfort. No. It surely was the need to stay away from her. The bitch that was ruining his life and forcing herself upon him, upon his life.

“Shower?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards the direction he assumed the bathroom was. 

“Huh?” She asked, a little alarmed. It took a second for her to realize he was asking if that’s where it was, or if he could go ahead, and not inviting her to join him. “Oh, yes, through there.”

He waved his wand, which he pulled from his pocket, and his suitcase opened itself, a towel, pajamas and toiletries following him to the loo. He shut the door behind them.

She unpacked a bit while she waited for him to get out of the loo and separated her toiletries and pajamas to shower as well as soon as he vacated the bathroom. Then she sat at the foot of the bed, on the plaid throw that lay there, her bare feet on the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. As she waited, elbow on knee, chin on hand, she remembered the kiss. The thought of it made her stomach flutter. _Focus, Hermione. This is a business transaction. You only felt that way because you have been alone for so long... And seeing Jacques shook you. It has nothing to do with Snape. It couldn’t. He’s snarky and spiteful and bad-tempered. He certainly does not know how to have some fun. So antisocial. Couldn’t be romantic if his life depended on it. So not your type. So not fit for you. It would be an awful match, so don’t even let your mind go there._

Except he could be romantic, couldn't he? Someone that was not wouldn't have dedicated his life to a woman for so long, even when she chose someone else. He wouldn’t have protected her kid. Almost lost his life for it all. And that proposing story... It was sweet, and romantic. Had he ever thought of proposing to someone? Was that how he would have done it? To Lily? Were lilies her favorite? Or were they just always on his mind due to...

Then she felt the ring on her finger. She stretched out her hand in front of her to look at it. It was gorgeous. Like it was truly bought for her. How did he... Had he produced it on the spot for her?

The door to the loo opened and he came out in a dark grey t-shirt and black jogging bottoms, his longish hair still damp and untied. It was the first time she had seen him with his hair down since he taught her. Since she saw him dying. She was surprised to see she thought it suited him well, was even... sexy. Perhaps it was the fact it was damp. His scar, which had been glamoured all day, was not any longer. It was the first time she saw it as well. Though it was healed, fair as his skin, it was still rather thick and jagged. She stared a bit. How much exactly had he suffered due to that, she imagined. He caught her staring and threw his used clothes over his shoulder, covering the scar as he narrowed his eyes at her. She snapped out of it. And then, the smell of soap and a musky shampoo, his freshly cleaned skin, took over her nostrils as he came closer, and strangely, all her hairs stood on end.

She hurried off the high bed and collected her things to enter the bathroom he had vacated. The steam with his lingering smell made her quiver again.

Once she was done, Hermione tiptoed out, hoping he had already fallen asleep. He unfortunately had not. He had dried out his hair magically and put his used clothes away after having cast a few cleansing spells on them. He then looked for sheets and an extra pillow in the armoire Jane had pointed as containing such things and had made the sofa up for him. When she came into sight, he was making himself as comfortable as he could in that damned sofa.

She wore a silk black nighty that ended midthigh. He was ashamed to admit he quite enjoyed the view. The memory of the kiss he so successfully managed to push away from his mind came back. It had made things want to stir inside him, much as they wanted to now _. No, you need to get it together. She is not a desirable woman, she is just a bossy, know-it-all swot that makes your life miserable and makes you do work that is beneath you._ Still, he licked his lips looking at her as she rushed past to tuck herself under the covers in bed. He caught himself and snorted. _What the fuck is this, Severus Snape?_

“What?” She asked angrily from the bed, where she now sat under the covers.

“What?” He replied, truly at a loss.

“Why are you snorting at me?” She was still annoyed.

Oh. _That_. “Nice choice of outfit,” he managed to say sardonically. 

“Shut up! I thought I would be alone in a room.” 

“ _Alone_? I somehow doubt that.” 

She huffed angrily as she sank down into the bed. “It’s not a crime to want to feel sexy even if you’re alone,” she mumbled.

He said nothing to that. He was a bit surprised to find she had many bursts of insecurity. It wasn’t like her, like what he saw of her every day. Although... If her father had always been like that, he could see why she was as such. All of it.

There was silence as they both lay in their respective beds – or makeshift one – and stared at the ceiling, hands clasped on one another on their stomachs. She then felt the ring again snug against her fingers. She held her hand up to see it in the dim lighting of the room, since just one or two lamps lit it, besides the crackling fire. Though the weather was still warm during the day, as the sun shone on them, at night it could get chilly. It was a marvelous ring. She rolled her thumb under it.

“Did... did you produce this ring out of thin air?” 

He snorted again. “You know that is not possible, witch.”

“I know. But I also thought one needed a broom or a magical beast or enchanted objects to fly. And here you lay to prove me wrong. And seeing as I failed to see another explanation, I thought...”

“It’s called being prepared. Something being in war should have made you aware of.”

“So you bought it just for this?” She asked, a bit alarmed and ignoring his little jab at her.

He exhaled deeply, gathering patience. “It was my mother’s. One of the few Prince heirlooms in my possession.”

“Oh. It’s very pretty.”

“Don’t. Lose. It.” He said in a clipped tone.

“I won’t,” she said with snark. But she was still looking at the ring with admiration.

There was some more silence before she spoke up again. “That engagement story... It was really nice. Quick thinking.” 

“Again, being prepared. I thought you of all people would have everything planned out.”

“Yeah... There really wasn't time, was there?” 

“Yes, there was. If I managed to think something's up...”

The truth was, she was a romantic. And though she could think of a hundred different scenarios she would love to find herself in, actually having to think everything out to tell people without having it actually have happened to her wasn’t really something she could do, apparently. Would it never happen to her now?

“Why lilies?”

“Aren't those your favorite?” 

“How... how did you know?” She was surprised. 

He exhaled. “You've gotten flowers delivered to you once or twice in the lab. And though you scrunched your nose at the card, you always smiled at the actual flowers. White and pink lilies.” Severus also knew they were from Ronald Weasley. He didn't quite know what had sparked up the hope of getting back together with her, but he did try a couple times. Apparently. But he wouldn't say that. Perhaps being that observant was too unsettling for her. It had been for him to be honest. Why did he observe her so much? It was irrelevant, he wasn’t at war anymore.

Wow. He was observant indeed. “Oh. I thought... It was because of something else,” she said quietly. 

He snorted. He knew what she meant. 

“What... What is the deal with that? With Lily Potter?”

“Hermione...” He said warningly.

“I don’t mean to be invasive, but it if we... are going to do this, I think I should know. We should plan it out or something. Because people are going to ask. They know about... that, and you’ve never been linked to anyone else... Why now? Why me? It will come up.” 

There was silence. 

“This won’t work if you refuse to share, Severus. You know so much about me already because you had to, because you work for me, but I need to learn things about you too.” She spoke softly, not demandingly _. Plus, I don’t want to be the fool that settles for a man who would never love her._ Though that was in fact what she was doing.

“Really, it is idiotic to think I still love her. It wasn't even really love to start with.” 

“But you said...”

“I know what I said,” he barked. “It was a sense of duty more than anything else, a heavy conscience for years of blaming myself. But I’m over it. I did what I had to, I paid my dues, almost died because of it. And I came to realize that she wasn’t even a proper friend to me. I didn’t truly know her. She just... How could I...” He huffed, annoyed. “It was just attachment, a stupid attachment, because she showed me some extent of kindness and a lightness in life, what I thought was acceptance, things I had never experienced...” He was still obviously annoyed. “But with the gift of hindsight and being at death's door, I now see I was blinded. It was never really that, at least not after we entered Hogwarts. She had no use for me then, and just sought an excuse to let me go.” _Of course, because no one ever could endure you long, could they?_ “And I grasped at something that was not anymore, that had never been probably.”

“Oh. Okay. That... That makes sense.” She didn't know what to say. It was rather sad that had happened. He deserved to have had a true friend, a true love, and to come to the realization that not even that had happened... 

Again, silence. Now she felt bad. He had shared something so deep and private to him. She had to share something too... But it was awkward now.

“Listen,” she started to say softly. Had he fallen asleep already? “I'm sorry about my father.”

Snape snorted. “Why? Such a charming man,” he let out sarcastically.

She snickered softly. “Yeah. Well... He might get friendlier. Or he might not. I really can’t tell anymore. So I apologize beforehand for anything he might do in the next two weeks.”

Snape huffed. 

“Please don't hex him.”

Snape snorted yet again. “Will do. What... is that about? I thought...” He didn’t finish the sentence.

“You thought I would be a daddy's girl?” She smiled up at the beams in the ceiling.

“Well, yes. Seems like a given.”

“No... he's always been... difficult with me. Demanding. Now it seems to have gotten worse. He doesn't like magic, and doesn’t forgive the fact I obliviated them during the war...” 

“You did that?”

“Yes. It was the only thing I could think of to protect them. He didn’t like learning of that when I restored their memories. Plus, he hates that I don’t want anything to do with the vineyard, or with a muggle career, and prefer to tamper with that _hocus pocus shit_ ,” she did air quotes even though he probably couldn’t see.

“As I said, charming.” So that is why the no magic rule.

Again, there was silence. But she still felt the urge to talk. She always felt awkward after sharing things that pained her, and needed to keep babbling about other things so that it could be forgotten and her shame would pass.

“Do you have pets?” It had been longer, the silence this time, and she braced herself to hear him bark at her to let him sleep. 

“No,” was the only thing she heard, however. “Do you?”

“No, not anymore. I had a cat, a familiar during school. Crookshanks. But he was old when I got him, so...”

“Hmm. good. It would be rather difficult to convince the Ministry official I stayed over at your place if you had a cat.”

“You don't like cats?” 

“I am more of a dog person. And I am allergic to cat fur.” 

“So would you like to have a dog?”

“Sure, maybe. One day. When I have enough time to care for it properly.” Plus, maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely with one. 

“Nice. I like dogs too. I wouldn't mind having a golden retriever.” 

“Golden retrievers are good. Maybe a husky too. Just not those small dogs that are awfully noisy and aggravating.” He was knitting his brows in annoyance just talking about it.

Hermione laughed softly. “Yes. True.” After a moment she continued. “I would name mine Maverick. Or Brandon.”

“I haven’t gone so far as to think of names. Perhaps Achilles. Attila. Thor. Odin.”

“I get it,” she snickered. “Something manly and strong.” 

Again, silence. 

“Have you ever been to a concert?” She thought to ask.

“I doubt the Ministry will ask such things.” He didn’t reply harshly, merely made an observation.

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to know. They know I’m muggle-born and that you are half blood. Maybe they will look into muggle things. For the sake of being thorough.”

He harrumphed. 

“So... First concert, if you've ever been?”

“Led Zeppelin, Earl’s Court, 1975.” 

“Really?!” She sounded a bit alarmed. “Weren't you only 15 in 1975?”

He shrugged to the ceiling. “And?” 

“But... How did you manage, being underage? And in Hogwarts? And what about money?”

He snorted. “Miss goody-goody, always playing by the rules. Some questionable company and fake Ids will get you a long way. And do you think that only people who had access to that little map of Potter’s knew how to sneak out of the castle?” He scoffed. “As for money, I saved from little summer jobs I had since I was 13.”

“That's a good first concert. Lucky dog.” 

“You like Led Zeppelin?” 

“Of course. I have ears. And they function quite well” 

“A little before your time, no?”

“Yes. But my parents like music a lot. I learned a bit from them. Plus, Led Zeppelin is timeless.”

“Hmmm. Have _you_ ever been to a concert?”

“Yes.” 

“Feel free to elaborate,” he snarked. 

“Okay... don’t laugh.” Could Snape even laugh? “It was in Earl’s Court as well, oddly. 1999.”

“Who?”

She cleared her throat. “The Spice Girls.”

Severus started to chuckle. “Oh. Niiiiice,” he remarked sardonically.

“Shut up. It was. I happen to like pop as well. It was one of their last shows.”

“God's gift to this Earth, it being the last shows.” He still chuckled. 

“Shut up,” she whined, but she was smiling. “Anyway, that was the only concert I’ve been to. So far. Have you been to any other?”

“Yes. Led Zeppelin in 1979. Then life... became a bit hard. And music started to go to shit anyway.”

Hermione laughed. “What's your favorite Led Zeppelin song?” 

There was silence. 

“Severus? Is that too personal?” She thought they were going well, why would he stop now?

“I'm thinking. That's a hard question.” 

“Oh.” She snickered.

“I think I would have to say... _Thank You_.”

They fell silent again. Severus thought she had fallen asleep. He was getting sleepy himself. The room was cozy and quiet, only the fire crackling. The house was located at a nice quiet place, in the middle of the countryside. A nice place to sleep comfortably and soundly.

♪ _If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_ ♫

Severus heard her singing softly. He was surprised she knew the lyrics, that she actually did like Led Zeppelin.

_♪ When mountains crumble to the sea,_

_there will still be you and me_ ♫

Her singing voice was nice. He didn't want to ruin it with his, but the pull to sing the song he so liked was greater.

_♪ Kind woman I give you my all_ ♫

He joined her, very softly and shyly, and she smiled to the ceiling as she sang with him.

_♪ Kind of woman, nothing more..._ ♫

She sniggered. “Good night, Severus.”

“Good night.”

She clapped once and the dim lights turned off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. I liked writing this one (it always seems less awesome when I edit, but... I've thought about erasing ALL my works this week, so it must be THAT mood. lol). Of course it's not all up yet, had to split it in two. Perhaps what I liked the most is in the next part (no, no sexy times yet. I'm committed to the slow burn XD). 
> 
> Uhm, a bit of vineyard/winery talk here, I've never been, so sorry if I got something wrong.

Severus woke up very early. He had always been on early riser. In fact, he rarely even slept at all that well, still, for obvious reasons. When he woke and as he stretched, he had momentarily forgotten where he was, what had happened. He was thinking about what he would have for breakfast, craving some coffee as soon as possible, rejoicing in the fact it was Saturday and he could stay in and not have to endure dimwits at the Ministry looking at him like he's a horrible human being. Endure the witch that had been his annoying little student now bossing him around without a word he could say about it. And then it all came to him. He hoped to God it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't, just like it hadn't been for the last 5 days. He opened his eyes to see her room, at her parents’ house, confirming to him that it was true.

Just a few curtains that hadn’t been drawn shut the previous day remain slightly open, letting some light drift in. He blinked to adjust his eyes and sat up to see she was still sound asleep in the bed. A leg had hooked over the covers and he could see it bare, a sliver of light upon it. Her skin was smooth and seemed so soft... and her nighty rode up a bit, showing the fleshy portion of the joining of her thigh with her ass cheek, just enough to jolt one's imagination... _No!_ He forced himself away from those thoughts, and away from the thought of her soft lips on his. How tight that bum had felt against his palm, even over clothes. _What kind of madness is this?_ Instead, he chose to feel irritated by the fact

he wanted to go get coffee and stay in pajamas all day but bloody well couldn’t because he was in a house filled with people, and not his own damned house, as he should be. He rose and stalked to the loo, hoping that once he got out she would be awake so they could go down for breakfast.

But she wasn't. He had done all his ablutions, then had gone back into the loo after having made his “bed,” unpacked some more of his clothes, hanging them in the armoire or placing them in a drawer – which had no vestige of clothes that could have been left behind by her, indicating she truly didn't go there that often. He chose an outfit for the day to change into. Still, she did not wake. He huffed angrily and went through a few books that were on the shelves there. He chose one, a fantasy-fiction type thing, not what he would usually go for, and sat at the window seat where there was plenty of light to read. From there, he could see the back yard, a pool and a lot of countryside landscape. In the distance, one could see a vineyard, and though they were not bright in lilac tones for it was not the season, one could also see lavender fields.

Hermione finally woke up. She slowly stretched, opened her eyes, and then slowly sat up to see Severus at the window seat, reading, sat sideways on it, stretching his leg up on the seat and facing her. She hurriedly pulled up the covers to her breasts. 

“About damn time,” he said, turning a page, not looking away from the book.

“Good morning to you too, Severus,” she said annoyed. 

“I've been up for over an hour. I need coffee.” 

“Why didn't you go get it?” 

“Alone? In a house filled with _your_ family?”

“They wouldn't _all_ be here. Just my parents. Perhaps a grandparent or two.” 

“Still.” 

“Okay. Then just close your eyes and let me get to the loo so I can change and we’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“I am reading quite an interesting story. There’s intrigue, fight for power and possibly even murder. Why would I look at _you_?”

That stung Hermione. And he could see it did with his peripheral view. He hadn't really meant it like that, he just wanted her to get on with it. He regretted his words, as always. _This is why no one cares for you_.

Hermione turned her hurt into anger. It’s just what she always did, as to not show she was hurting. She did not like to let people see her crying. Ever. She marched out of bed, huffing, and stalked to the armoire to take out a pair of jeans she had hung there the night before, and then to the chest of drawers, from where she pulled out some other things, all angrily. He pretended to read but he was indeed looking at her. She did have gorgeous legs. His mind briefly wandered, all on its own, to how they would feel hooked around his waist... _No. You dirty bastard. That is never going to happen._ She turned and marched right past him, into the loo, and he caught a glimpse of her cleavage as he held the book high in front of his face and again his mind drifted to how her breasts... _No! You are reading about a silver-haired princess that is being married off to a Dothraki savage. Focus on that._

Hermione emerged not too long after from the loo in a pair of blue denims and a long-sleeve shirt that was stripped, thin black and white stripes. It all hugged her body formidably. He had never seen her in anything other than skirt or pantsuits. She looked quite good. Not to mention her hair was down again. He had only seen it in buns until the previous day. That is, after she became an adult. He was having a hard time focusing on his reading and gave up, closing the book harshly after making his place. He left it on the window seat and stood. He was quite relieved that he wasn’t underdressed when compared to her in his black denims and boots, and white dress shirt, collar and top buttons undone, his scar once again glamoured. She sat on the armchair across from the sofa on which he had slept and pulled on her own little ankle boots, and they exited the room to go downstairs in tension-filled silence.

They found breakfast food, an assortment of fruits, bread, bagels, cake, juice and deli, cream cheese, butter, jam, all on the kitchen island, all waiting for them. Sat on the long table in the kitchen was Jane and both her parents, Judith and Edward, all three nursing their cups of coffee.

“Good morning Mum,” Hermione said and kissed her mother on the cheek, “Nana,” she moved on to Judith, “Pawpaw,” she moved on to Edward. Severus stood at the bottom step, feeling awkward, and bid them good morning from there.

“Come Severus, make yourself at home,” Jane said smiling as she stood and walked to the island. “We have bread, bagels, butter, jam, cream cheese... fruit, all sorts of deli, juice, coffee... Go on, eat!”

“Well... thank you,” was all Severus thought to say. Jane had a way of making him feel welcome, wanted, comfortable... Not even his own mother fed him this well.

“Do you want eggs? Bacon? I can whip some up.” 

“No, no, this is quite excellent.” Severus smiled shyly.

“Do you want eggs and bacon, honey?” she asked Hermione. 

“No thank you, Mum,” her daughter replied as she commenced picking up a plate and placing a bagel on it, some cheese, then cutting it up to spread cream cheese on it.

Severus felt more comfortable to start assembling his own breakfast after she got to it.

“You guys eat up, we have a nice day at the vineyard ahead of us,” Jane said as she picked up her mug, and those of her parents to take to the sink.

Hermione let out a sort of wail in protest. “No, say it isn’t soooo!” She whined, leaning on the island, looking discouraged.

Severus watched the scene unfold, picking up fruit and a bagel to put on his plate.

“Honey, you know how your dad is. He’s already there, waiting for us.” Jane smiled. “He’s excited to show Severus the family business.”

Hermione snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She then angrily spread more cream cheese in her bagel. “I hate that fucking place,” she muttered and only Severus seemed to hear.

“Severus! Would you like a nice hot cup of cappuccino?” Judith was making her way from the table behind Severus and placed her hand on his back while smiling. He tensed up. He wasn't very used to physical contact. But as she stood beside him, still smiling so warmly, and Jane looked back from the sink, also smiling and said “oh yes! I almost forgot,” he relaxed a bit. He had eyed the cappuccino machine on the counter and had craved one, but he wasn't going to say anything if he wasn't offered. Now they had offered. He looked at Hermione, still looking unhappy with the vineyard visit and stuffing more things into her bagel. Apparently she stress ate.

“Well... looks like I might need one,” he replied to Judith with a shy half smile.

“Go ahead, serve yourself,” Jane said, still finishing up the dishes.

“I... do not know how to work that,” he said.

“Hermie dear, go make your fiancé a nice cup of cappuccino,” Judith said smiling, now standing next to Hermione and rubbing her back. “Take care of your man, honey,” she said in a lower tone.

Severus heard and immediately smirked as Hermione whipped her head to look at him, outraged. But she wouldn't talk back to her grandmother. She was from a different time and had this idea of _taking_ _care_ of your man. Of course her Pawpaw was a wonderful man and took care of Nana right back, so he deserved it.

“Yes, Kitten, would you please make me a cappuccino,” he said, smirking and rubbing her back. He was very much enjoying this. “Take care of your man,” he whispered.

She forced a smile. “Sure, Sev,” and she walked to the machine. She was going to make one for herself anyway, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt.

Severus picked up her plate as she had left it on the island and finished assembling it. He thought he had picked up enough takeaway for her and had had enough meals in her presence that he could do a decent enough job of finishing it up to her taste. And it would make him look like a good fiancé, in love, which was the whole point here. As he finished the plates up, he did not notice, but Jane, Judith and now Edward, who had finally put the papers aside and had risen from the table, all looked at him and smiled amongst themselves. 

He set the plates on the table and sat to start eating his breakfast. Hermione came with his cappuccino and saw her plate there, just as she would have made it. She was a bit taken aback. He looked up to take the cappuccino from her.

“Thank you,” she said, looking from the plate to him. He just nodded once, then sipped his cappuccino.

“Are you going to the vineyard too Pawpaw?”

“Oh no, no. I’ll leave that _fun_ to you girls, and Severus of course,” he said a bit sardonically. Severus liked it. He snorted softly. “Severus, you should have made that cappuccino a double. Charles is very… passionate about the vineyard.”

Severus smiled shyly once again, charmingly, and raised his mug.

“I’m off to spend the morning with Laura,” that was one of Hermione’s aunts on her mother’s side Severus remembered from the previous afternoon. “Then, I’m going home to my favorite chair and some good old-fashioned bad TV,” Edward continued. He then pecked his wife’s lips lovingly and left.

Once Hermione and Severus were done with breakfast, they were off with Jane and Judith to the vineyard. Hermione still looked uncomfortable, perhaps annoyed, perhaps both, as she sat beside him in the back seat of the car, looking out the window at the countryside, arms folded in front of her body. He wondered vaguely why it was such a horrible experience to her. But he didn't have to wonder much longer. 

They arrived and at the cellar door, among other staff members and visitors were Charles... and Jacques. Charles looked at his watch once he spotted them.

“Ah. finally,” he smiled, then kissed his wife and hugged his mother-in-law. But once he got to Hermione, he kissed her cheek and said “I guess you don't have to wake up early to make it wherever you work.”

Hermione just exhaled deeply as he turned to shake Severus’ hand, which they both did not too pleased with it. Charles turned to give orders about the tour he was going to give them, and forward came Jacques.

“ ‘ello, ‘ermione.”

“Hello,” she said not so dreamily, perhaps even a bit dryly but still trying to be polite, an obvious change from the day before. She had her arms crossed over her chest, trying to control all the emotions that were boiling inside her and that even threatened to pour out her eyes. The strong scent of Jacques’ perfume that used to make her stomach flutter threw her off a bit. And then he pulled her hand from the safety of the nook of the opposite arm and leaned down to kiss the back of it. Hermione really didn't know how to act about that.

Jacques smirked, looking deep into Hermione's eyes as he stood back up straight. Severus narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, as he watched the scene unfold. Jacques then turned to Severus and reached out a hand.

“Septimius, yes?”

Severus looked at him like he could murder him right there with a snap of his fingers. “No. It's Severus.” 

“Oh. Well, _somesing_ Latin,” Jacques said smiling and shaking Severus’ hand.

“Yes, yes. True.” Severus smiled, but it was charged with hatred. “Totally understandable, François.” 

“Jacques.”

“What?” Severus feigned ignorance.

“Jacques. _Je m’appelle Jacques_.”

“Ah. Well. Something French.” Severus still looked at him with narrowed eyes. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at his annoyance and come back, and at the fact that he did manage to irk Jacques a bit.

They had to put on clean boots to walk down the vine rows as to not contaminate or bring pestilence to them. So they sat down to take their boots off and pull on rubber boots, and once again Jacques came to harass them.

“Allow me to ‘elp you, ‘ermione. _J’adore tes beaux pieds_.” He was kneeling before her, trying to pull off her boots, holding the rubber ones that were meant for her.

Severus sat beside her, pulling on his own boots, and since he of course understood French very well, as well as just simple body language, he started feeling very irritated with this asshole. Jealous. _Why?_

Hermione pulled the boots from his hands harshly. “I can put on my own boots,” she let out with bite, then turned, swinging her legs to the other side of the rustic bench on which they sat, turning her back to Jacques as she scooched slightly closer to Severus. 

Jacques seemed a bit confused as he stood and made his way back to the small group of Hermione’s family that waited for them to go on the little tour.

Severus was outraged. What type of low life of a man would blatantly pursue a committed woman, and in front of her partner like that? Granted they weren’t actually together, but the French brute didn’t know that. Would he knew was what he saw, what he was told, and that was that they were together, that they were engaged. It was sickening to try to steal another man’s fiancée from under his nose like that. He was a smug motherfucker, assuming he was so unbelievably desirable that Hermione would run to him like that, assuming that _she_ was easy or fickle, and trying to make a fool out of Severus. Truly a despicable human being. At least Hermione didn’t give in to him, like she had seemed ready to the prior afternoon, and didn’t contribute to Severus looking the fool.

The group walked out towards the vines, and even though theoretically it was meant to be a tour for Severus, he walked behind everyone, along with Hemrione, who still didn't look pleased. 

“Why is _he_ here?” Severus asked for only Hermione to hear. 

“He works here.” 

“Oh.” More understanding of why Hermione didn't like spending time here came to him. 

Jacques turned back from the chatting group that head down the little dirt road and reached out his hand. “ _Oo_ will see better from up front, ‘ _ermione_.” He was smiling smugly, disgustingly, his other hand over his eyes, protecting them from the sun.

Severus had pulled on his aviator sunglasses, since they were in the sun, so Jacques couldn’t see his furrowing brow and his death stare. The rage inside him spoke louder than reason and he quickly wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulder and pulled her to him. “She’s fine right here, Pierre.”

Hermione smiled and uncrossed her arms, wrapping one around Severus’ waist. Jacques was once again thrown off, and a bit mad.

“Jacques. _Je m’appelle Jacques_!”

“Yeah, sure. Should you not keep up with your boss there, Claude? He might need you.” 

Hermione sniggered as she looked to the dirt floor and tried to match her steps to Severus’, regain the balance she had slightly lost when she was pulled to him.

Jacques huffed and faced forward again, hurrying his step to keep up with his boss, who had in fact called him.

They walked around the plantation and grounds as Charles gave the tour, recounting the history and how the grapes were picked, and the wine was made and whatnot. Severus feigned interest and smiled charmingly, and even managed to ask questions to further endorse his act and please Charles Granger. He really couldn’t give a fuck about any of it though. The only information he had about wine is that he enjoyed drinking it from time to time. It was much how Hermione felt.

All the while, his arm was around Hermione’s shoulders, holding her close to him. Jacques would look back from time to time and brood as he saw they were still very cozy together.

Meanwhile, Hermione tried to control the butterflies that seemed to flutter around her stomach. For some reason, being close to Severus like this was making her feel that. _It's just a fucking act, Hermione._ And he smelled... so delicious. Delightful. It was peppery and light, unlike the strong, almost overpowering scent that followed Jacques into a room. She used to like it, but now she thought it was a bit much, even an indicative of the douchebag he was. Of course he would want to call attention to himself when he walked into a room, have all the women want him and the men envy him. Severus’ scent was meant for only those who he allowed close to him to feel. It was personal, felt more... special somehow. She, even having worked in close proximity with him for a few years now, had never really felt or noticed it until the moment he had pulled her close there in the vineyard. _And during that kiss yesterday_. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it. 

They went to the cellar and the lecture on the wine continued. Severus was still holding Hermione next to him, surprised that he didn’t feel uncomfortable doing it. Jacques stood beside her and gawked at her, smiling. She looked at him sideways, a bit uncomfortable.

_Who does this fucking clown think he is?_ Severus nudged Hermione to stand in front of him as they looked at barrels of wine and listen to her father talk. She stumbled a bit as he pulled her to rest her back on his chest and held her by the waist. She leaned back into him and rested her hands on his, which rested on her stomach. Her brain was not quite sure if she was merely going along with the act or if she enjoyed this. Severus was having his own struggles as he felt the sweet scent of her bushy hair in his face and felt her perfectly round and firm bum nestled so close against his cock. Flashes of her bare skin peeking from under her nighty and her covers that morning came to him.

When they were done with the tour and the wine tasting, they were all supposed to have lunch together. But Judith, who had been watching how the couple couldn’t keep their hands off each other all morning, had a picnic basket made for them and sent them for a nice quiet picnic lunch alone. No one dared oppose the matriarch.

So Severus and Hermione walked a little way off from the main building where the rest would have lunch. Severus lay the towel down on the grass, right at the limit before the vines began so they would have some shade. He then helped Hermione sit down, offering her his hand since he knew that behind them, behind the tourists that roamed outside on the grass, in the building they had just left, her family watched. He laid the basket down and then sat on the towel. He exhaled and lay down, pulling on his sunglasses, which had been on his head, to cover his eyes again.

“Your grandfather was right, I should have made my cappuccino a double.” _Not solely for the reasons he had said, though_. 

Hermione snickered softly. “Thanks again for doing this.”

“What choice do I have?”

She didn’t answer and just started to unpack the bread and cheese, fruit, desserts and a wine, of course, from the basket. She began to feel bad for forcing him into this. But what other choice did she have, really? It was becoming more apparent to her that she could live with him, they could make the sham work and still be relatively pleasant, if they just stopped bickering and came to an agreement. It was even better than the simply imposed coexistence solely based on contempt and bribery she had thought of at first. But if she would submit to the Ministry.... who knows what type of dimwit she could end up with. And she would actually be forced to... _do_ things with him.

She looked up and saw her family - and Jacques - watching them as they had lunch inside.

“Come on, look sharp Severus. They're watching.” 

“And what do you want me to do?” He drawled. She saw an eyebrow raised under his shades. 

“I don’t know... something romantic, feed me or something.”

“And why is it that the man always needs to be the romantic one?” He furrowed his brow. “Why do people assume men wouldn’t like to be pampered and treated like royalty as well? Besides, I am the one who was coerced to be here. I am the one having to suffer this to get a promotion I have earned on my own merits and talents.” He wasn’t really angry, just tired. Yet, even if he wasn’t being snarky, or at least not trying to, he could see her countenance changing, filling with sorrow. He really didn’t want to make her feel bad or guilty. She probably felt enough of that with her father and his passive aggressive comments. And with whatever happened with the French feminine hygiene device back there. Plus, she couldn't look like that. They were in love. Supposed to be. 

“I’m the one who had to endure Jacques-ass back there blatantly defying my manhood,” he said in a softer tone. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his word play.

He was a bit taken aback. He had never heard her laugh. He had never really made a woman laugh like that, so openly and... sincerely. He quite enjoyed the sound. And the warmth that suddenly spread in him for having caused that in the always stern and bossy swot Hermione Granger. She had a beautiful laugh. His own lips curled up slightly. “ _You_ should feed me.” He smirked.

She gave him a sort of sideways smile, scrunching her nose, and though she too wore shades, he knew she rolled her eyes. “Cheeky bastard,” she muttered.

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to me, Kitten?”

That was getting less and less on her nerves. Maybe because the snark and sarcasm and venom were less and less there.

“Do not get used to this, Severus Snape.” She looked up. Everyone was still looking from time to time as they ate. Jacques, who sat facing them, stared. His attitude and presumption were getting on her nerves. She looked back down at Severus laying there on the checkered towel and smirking, a hand under his head and another on his stomach. She then started feeding him pieces of fruit as he smiled. Though it was smug, it was the first full smile – sort of – of his she had ever seen. And it was quite nice.

A breeze blew. It was soft and lovely. But it blew locks of his hair – that had been tied back, but messed up since he lay down – to his face, into his mouth. Without much thought she brushed it back gently before he could, smiling, sinking her fingers into his hair, caressing it back. Both felt some sort of jolt at the other’s touch, as they stared into each other’s eyes, even though they could not fully see the emotions that ran through them because of the shades. However, they snapped out of that little moment quickly enough.

She turned to take a cube of cheese from the basket, focusing on her duty, to get Jacques to back down, for he still watched. She fed Severus one, two pieces of cheese. On the third, he suckled her fingertips lightly, making her quiver. He wished he could say it was an accident, but he very much had wanted to do that for some reason, to see how she would react.

“Well, that’s enough isn’t it?” She said a little out of breath after a moment of silence. “I need to eat too. And you should do your share of the work,” she said jokingly.

He sat up. Have they given up watching? He asked as he sat with his back to them. 

“Just about. Only Jacques-ass still looks over from time to time.” She smiled. She really liked the play on words.

Severus poured them some wine as she fed herself, her fingertips still tingling from the feeling of his lips on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, Severus is reading A Game of Thrones. HAHAHA. Just because. Let's not talk about that ending to the show. Thank you. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday, but work dragged. *huffs*. It's still early, though. *smiles*.
> 
> This one is not as lighthearted as it has been so far, but... it was needed. Back to fun on the next one.

They made it back to the house after the late lunch. There was just enough time to freshen up and change before they sat down for a nice and quiet family dinner. There was nothing that triggered Charles into being a complete asshole, so it _was_ rather nice. Since it was only Charles and Jane, Hermione and Severus, they were free – not absolutely – to talk and at least insinuate there was magic in their lives. Charles probably did not freak out because it was Jane who was interested, asking serious questions which would require mentioning that aspect. Charles wouldn't dare speak against his wife.

As they answered her questions, Severus felt the need to praise Hermione’s qualities and brilliance at work. He was supposedly in love, so he had to. And oddly, he did not wish to fuel any malicious comments Charles could make to put her down. So he tried to put his contempt of being bossed around by her, the humiliation of being extremely overqualified for the job he had, and found compliments to pay her. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard. When he looked at it without ill feelings blurring his perception or overwhelming his heart, he had no choice but to acknowledge she was very intelligent and capable. She had always been, since she was his student. And she ran the department much as he would, had life been fair to him, give or take some minor details.

They made it upstairs after bidding her parents good night. As they had showered before dinner, all that was left to do was to change into their pajamas and sleep. But as he sat on the sofa that was his bed and pulled off his boots, he kept staring at her. Since he had let himself realize during dinner that she was brilliant, he started to wonder how the hell she ended up with such sad excuses for men. She did have the looks as well. He hadn’t let himself look at her that way, but somehow, that morning, it had taken him by surprise. His eyes had wandered as if they had a will of their own. And now he knew. She was a pretty little chit.

“What is it?” She asked as she caught him staring. 

“Nothing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I was just wondering why you have such horrible taste in men,” he finally said, smirking.

“Excuse me?! You don’t know about what men I have or haven’t been with!”

“I know of Ronald Weasley, and of that complete dim-witted brute, the Jacques-ass. That is enough to make a fair judgement.” 

Hermione was a bit outraged because it really is struck a note with her. Especially since those _were_ the only two men she had truly been with. The rest – just two or three more – never made it past the first shitty, intimacy-free dates.

“You don’t really know that he’s a jackass though.”

“Oh, I do know,” he snorted.

“How? Maybe he's perfectly nice and we just ended it in a civilized manner.” 

“No decent, deserving man would pursue a woman after seeing, _knowing_ she is with another.”

She thought of it. He sort of had a point. 

“I’d wager that he showed himself for who he really was in some disgusting way and that is why _you_ ended it.”

“But what if he realized he really loves me and is anguish with the thought of losing his chance forever?” She didn’t really believe that was the case, but she just thought of that for argument’s sake, to try and outsmart him.

He snorted. “Sure. Tell yourself that if you must.”

“What? Wouldn’t you go after Lily if you learned she was getting married?” She blurted it out without thought. He raise an eyebrow and she immediately regretted saying it.

“Did I?” He asked. 

“I don't know. Did you?” The slight fierceness she had shown before had evaporated, and she asked kindly, genuinely interested.

“No. Because I'm not a sad excuse for a man despite what people might think. She made her choice. I would, at most, make her aware of what I truly and honestly felt, in a respectful manner, and then I would leave her be. She would have all the information, and she could make an informed choice. And I only believe _that_ would be justified because I had known her all my life, so I could have more certainty than the average man that I would dedicate myself to her, to making it work. I would _never_ do such a thing, interfere, with just anyone I happened to bump into or hardly knew just because it _might_ turn to something. But to actively and constantly pursue her, try to slime my way in whilst she is with another, that is despicable behavior of sleazy imbeciles. It is not about how the man feels about the woman, but solely about his ego, being able to cheat another out of something they envy. And that goes for women who pursue men that are committed as well, before you distort this into something sexist.”

She sighed. He was completely right. He was such a good judge of character. And actually a pretty decent man. _But you already knew that, Hermione._ He was willing to sacrifice himself for a world that hated him. And to protect the son of a woman that spurned him. And though he managed to get something out of it, he _was_ here with her, still, enduring things that probably made him uncomfortable, playing a part really well, helping her. Committed, in some way, to her. He was a decent man, he just chose to hide it away well because it had probably been a part of him that had been rejected since early on. He had the need to not get hurt anymore. He was a decent man, who had gotten lost along the way.

Hermione became emotional all of a sudden with everything going through her mind. She started to cry as she sat at the foot of the bed, her bare feet on the cushioned chest in front of the bed.

Severus was placing his boots by the door and did not see as she started to cry. He just heard a soft sob followed by a sniffle, and then turned around to see her trying to wipe tears that fell almost uncontrollably down her cheeks. He was stunned for a moment. Two things made him a bit alarmed. One was the simple fact she did not like people crying, he did not know how to handle them, probably because on the few times he did allow himself to cry, when his walls weakened, he had no one to comfort him, so he didn't know how it was done. When he was a child, he was actually scolded when he was caught crying. The other was the fact that it was Hermione Granger crying. In the three years he had worked with her, he had never seen her vulnerable in the slightest, just bossy, fierce, commanding. He only remembered seeing her on the verge of tears when she was a child and he had made an unfortunate and rude comment about her teeth.

He sat on the edge of the sofa again, looking at her. She did not stop crying, just tried to cover her face. 

“Hermione, I did not mean to...” He exhaled audibly. “If you still have feelings for him, it wasn't my intention...” 

“No, no. God no. You’re absolutely right, he’s scum, I just... I’m a bit overwhelmed, I hadn’t seen him in so long and... I was so stupid.” She snorted, trying to maintain some dignity and not have guck running down her nose. She shouldn’t be crying in front of him. Would he use it against her? Be snarky and humiliate her? But he had opened up at as well...

Severus stalked to the loo and fetched a box of tissues, offering it to her before sitting back down. 

“Thank you.” She pulled out a few tissues and blew her nose.

He was extremely uncomfortable and just wanted this to end. But he – oddly, as it had been the theme of the evening it seemed – did not want to be rude to her in a moment like this. They needed to coexist in some sort of peace. Plus, he was fucking curious. Why, he could not say. 

“Do you want to... Do you feel it would benefit you and this arrangement if you talked about it?”

She still sniffled. She also looked at him, in silence. He _had_ helped her discourage the scumbag today. He might be a good ally. And it had been simmering inside her for so long… she had to talk about it. She let out a huff and tried to restore her breathing back to normal.

“I... after I restored my parents’ memories, they of course wanted to spend time with the family again. So we came here. They lived in the UK before, and we would just visit the folks here for a couple of weeks a year, sometimes someone would go to us... But this time, my parents wanted to stay for at least two months, make up for lost time. So they rented a place, and I said I would stay too.” She blew her nose again. “The family had just hired this young guy to work at the vineyard, about my age, and they all gushed about how great he was, efficient and just dependable in any and every aspect. Dad was considering investing in the vineyard, finally, and wanted to go see how things worked. And they met and hit it off... He started being invited to family dinners...”

“Jacques-ass.”

She sniggered disheartened. “Yes. We started seeing each other. And I... got pulled in really deep, really fast. He seemed so perfect. We could talk about any and everything, for hours, even with the slight language barrier. He just got me. He could hold intelligent conversations. We had a lot in common. It was like we were in the same wavelength, unlike with Ron, with whom I quickly discovered I only had Harry Potter and the war in common.

“He was funny and sweet and incredibly romantic. I was in love at the blink of an eye. I became one of those obnoxious women that gloat about how perfect their partners and relationship is, and who are so absolutely sure they struck big, that they found true and eternal love.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Like Karen and Andrea.” 

Hermione sniggered again, wiping her tears and nose. “Yes. Like them. Anyway… I changed. He changed me, and I thought it was for the better. A happier, more social and less uptight Hermione. And even my father was excited, because he had such a perfect employee, and if I married him, he could be groomed to take care of the family business, he would be family. I took it as a good sign. I was also pretty enamored with the fact he is so good-looking, like, _magazine_ good-looking, and he was interested in _me_.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. Did she not know she was... desirable?

“I really thought he was it.” She started crying more profusely again. “I was considering staying here permanently. I would go to the French Ministry of Magic, see what could be done, what I could do. I started considering muggle options for if there was nothing in magic for me to do here. I thought he would be worth it.” She sobbed uncontrollably for a moment and Severus waited patiently. “I just needed to tell him about being a witch, see how that would go, and it would be settled. He seemed pretty serious about me as well. He said he loved me,” she whimpered.

“We went to the beach one weekend. Me, him, Karen, Andrea and a cousin on my father's side you haven't met yet, Victoria, and her brother. She’s the one who’s getting married. At first it was supposed to be only the girls, but Andrea already had a boyfriend at the time, her now husband, and she wanted to take him. So I took Jacques. They have nothing to do with the vineyard, my father's side. Victoria’s parents just happened to move here for work when she was little. They live a bit further away, and so we thought it would be fun to do that, spend a weekend together at the beach.”

“We were there, we all had fun, bonded, became closer, and I felt more and more like I had finally found a place where I belonged, completely. On the last night there, I woke up in the middle of the night with the sounds of rain on the window panes. Jacques was not in bed. He wasn't in the loo either. I went looking after a few minutes. We had had a stupid fight earlier that day, I had picked a fight because I was jealous of him on the beach.” Her crying became almost uncontrollable again. “As I was heading downstairs, to see if he was on the sofa, I… heard... sounds,” she said sobbing, “... sounds I recognized, from a room upstairs. I turned back. His voice... speaking French... saying... intimate things, that should only be meant for me.” She blew her nose, still sobbing. “And then I saw... through a slightly open door, he was... _fucking_ Victoria.”

Severus felt angry for her, like he had been personally injured. That was a new feeling for him. He shouldn’t care so much. Of course he could not be indifferent to such a low and disgusting fact. And with her own cousin! But he shouldn’t be this angry. _Control yourself._

“And then?” He asked coldly, trying to control his nerves.

“I backed away and returned to my room to pack as quickly as I could. There wasn't much to pack. And then I just disapparated away, to my parents’. I was fully packed to leave for London by sunrise and that is where I have been ever since.”

Severus gained understanding. Understanding of why he had never heard about this trip before Reynolds office. If it had already been planned, he would certainly have known, she would badger him weeks beforehand as to what had to be done, since he would most likely be left in charge of the Department. But she hadn’t intended on staying for Victoria’s wedding, of course. More understanding of her insecurities she hid so well in London, at work, but that seemed more and more present here, was also gained.

“And why is _he_ still attending family functions? Why is he even working there still?” Severus was a bit outraged. 

“Oh, no one knows. My parents just think we had a simple fight. It’s what I told Mum after she badgered me for a long while about suddenly leaving. Karen and Andrea, well in the beginning I suppose they thought I was crazy to leave him, to leave them like that. I must have come off as the fickle and crazy asshole, and he the pour hurt soul. They probably don't know, Victoria and Jacques certainly did not tell them. I'm not even sure _they_ realized I had seen, and it was because of that I left.”

“Why would you not expose that foul...”

“I... I didn’t want to be the cause of a break in the family. Especially since I wasn’t going to be here anymore. And everyone’s so loved Jacques and his work. I was going to tell my parents once I calmed down, once they moved back too, because I thought they would go home eventually, that they would be just silent partners in this. But then they decided to stay, and... and really, it’s still hard to talk about it to this day!” She broke down again. “See? I still can't... I'm sorry...” She got up and ran to the loo, sobbing like a lunatic as she closed the door behind her.

When Hermione came out, Severus was tucked in on the sofa, all the lamps and sconces around his area that could bother him turned off. She actually breathed in relief. She was mortified of having been such a loon and spilt everything to him like that. She was relieved he did not make fun of her or demean her feelings as well. She was actually a bit surprised he hadn’t done so. and along with all that, was the feeling that despite it all, she wished she could talk to him more. It had felt good to open up like that.

He wasn’t really asleep. He had just lay down in the dark as to not be sitting there, staring at her when she came out. He really didn’t know what to do or say, and rationalized that were it him, he wouldn’t want anyone staring at him and waiting for more. So he quickly changed right there and got to bed.

Having poured it all out like that for the first time had been truly overwhelming. She turned off the lights and got under the covers and still she sniffled as she replayed all that happened. “Stupid,” she let out softly, she had been so stupid. She had always been so careful with everything, methodical, and then she threw that all out the window to give herself completely - and stupidly - to such an idiot and not notice all the signs, how much of an egotistical bastard he was, how much he had indirectly demanded of her, changed her, and not really towards the better.

“You should not blame yourself,” she heard Severus’s voice say softly. He had heard her say she was stupid.

“I let myself believe... I should have noticed. You knew, without even knowing him for more than ten minutes.” Her voice was still breaking and she sniffled.

“Yes, well... I’ve had many years and experiences in which such an ability could be developed, and was even a matter of life or death.”

“Still...”

“And we tend to... be a bit blinded when we are close to the situation. There is no shame in that. The shame... lies solely on his conduct. And that of your cousin, of course. So... No need to cry. It’s done.”

Hermione was pleasantly surprised that he was not shaming her or being snarky. He was actually trying to... console her. She didn’t think he was a bad guy before, but he was surprising her nonetheless in these past days.

“I’m sorry I was crazy and weepy. You shouldn’t have to handle that. I shouldn’t even have told you.”

He didn’t answer for long moments. Ideally, yes, he shouldn’t be handling any of this. But it would be so cruel to say that at the moment, so he bit his tongue. And he could see why she wouldn't want to have trusted him with her deepest feelings and would have of course already have regretted it. No one did trust him, they never had really.

“Due to the circumstances we are in, it... might be beneficial that I know. The point is getting to know these things and fooling the Ministry,” was all he could think of saying without putting up his walls and being snarky, putting his defense mechanism in place, since her apparent regret had made him insecure.

She wondered if that was the sole reason he had patiently heard her then. _But he didn't have to be nice if it was just pure survival instinct_ , a little voice said in the back of her mind.

There was just silence after that, until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any horrible editing mistakes, just go ahead and blame that on the scratch on my cornea. *ugh*
> 
> I have written to the point to which I had everything meticulously planned out (not with this chapter, some 8 chapters ahead of this) and now I'm going to need your good vibes to get ideas and stuff to continue so you don't catch up to me! Or maybe it's the scratch on my cornea that got me slow and not inspired, we'll see.

Hermione woke up the next morning well-rested, but her senses were returning to her slowly. Though she felt better after last night, she didn't quite know why she was waking already. She wouldn't mind sleeping a bit more. Then she heard the soft knock on her door, and it hit her that it had been going on for a while. 

“Hermione? Severus? Breakfast call!” Her mother’s voice said cheerfully as she knocked on the door.

Hermione's blood ran cold. What if she walked in and saw they did not sleep together? Everything would fall apart, not to mention the hurt and disappointment the whole story would cause her mother and grandparents. It would also prove, to her father especially, that she could not indeed keep a man or have one be interested in her.

“Severus!” She called in a hushed voice before answering her mother. “Mum? We’ll be right down!” She called out in a louder tone. 

Severus began to stir, but wasn't too rushed about it. His spy alert had finally died down a bit, after some years of still waking up with wand in hand at the slightest disturbance. He had learned not to expect danger at every waking moment. 

“No, I have breakfast here for you,” her mother replied.

Hermione’s despair grew. “Severus!” She called in between clenched teeth, so much urgency in her voice. He just grumbled, and she threw a pillow that hit him square in the face. That made him sit up quickly in anger.

“Are you mad, witch? What the hell is the meaning of this abuse?” His eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed.

“My mom is outside,” she spoke still in a hushed tone. “Okay Mum, just a second!” She said more cheerfully and louder. “You have to get in the bed!” Her tone was hushed again, directed at Severus. 

He growled in annoyance as he stood, pulling the sheet and pillow off the sofa to take with him. He placed them on the chest at the foot of the bed and got under the covers she had pulled back for him, trying to make himself look comfortable, like he had slept there the whole night. She meanwhile snuggled slightly back into him, all in quick movements, to look like the happy couple they were trying to play. She felt his cock, hard against her bum, and he pulled back as she exclaimed “oh my God!” alarmed. 

He furrowed his brow again. “What did you expect?” He spat. “It's morning.”

Her exclamation though was not in disgust as he had presumed. She was more amazed than alarmed, really, at the length of what she had briefly felt. It made her excited. She tried to push that thought away and cleared her throat. “Come in, Mum.”

Jane Granger pushed the door open, balancing a tray on the other hand. She smiled tenderly when she saw both of them close together. Something pinched and Severus’ heart.

“Sorry to intrude like this,” Jane smiled still, bringing the tray to the bed and setting it down in front of them, “but the caterers are going to arrive and start setting up for Nana and Pawpaw’s anniversary party tonight, and I thought maybe it would be a bit annoying for you to have breakfast with them running around.”

“Thank you, Mum.”

“I think I made your favorites. Or at least what I remember you having yesterday. And a bit of eggs and bacon to hold you off longer. It might be busy today.”

It was all there, what he had eaten yesterday, some travel mugs which probably held the cappuccinos... Severus was a bit lost for words. She seemed like a very nurturing mother, so nice and thoughtful. It was somewhat a foreign concept for him. And she was being nice to him, practically a stranger to her. 

“It's all... very thoughtful Jane, thank you,” Severus said a bit awkwardly. “You didn't have to go through all this trouble.”

“No trouble at all. I'll leave you to it. Hermione, once you are done and changed, if you could help me set up some things... But there's no rush.” Jane exited, the warm tender smile always on her face.

“Sorry about that,” Hermione said as she picked one of the cups and sipped from it. She still did not look at him, embarrassed, blushing while she thought about his stiff cock being inches away from her.

“It's fine,” he said a bit harshly, pushing back the covers and getting up from bed. “Your mother is... sweet.” He was feeling strange, like it was so very wrong to go through with this. But it was _she_ who proposed it. That knowledge didn't keep him from feeling like he was fooling a nice woman, using her daughter. It was despicable. He started to contemplate all the options, what would happen if he backed out now, silently in his head.

“You don’t want breakfast?” She asked as he stalked away from the bed.

“Yes, I very much will need it to endure the horrors of the day, it seems. I just have more pressing matters to take care of at the moment.”

“Oh...right.” She blushed as he closed the door to the loo behind him without looking back. He exited a minute later, looking a bit less annoyed. He sat on the chest at the foot of the bed and picked up his cappuccino and sipped.

“You don’t have to go help with the set up, you know. My mother wouldn’t even expect you to. Or let you, probably.”

Severus snorted. He could see how Jane wouldn’t want to burden anyone, a guest at her house.

“Just stay here and... read or something, and just make an appearance tonight.”

Severus snorted again as he chewed on some bagel. “What type of asshole would that make me? You were the one who were whining in the plane that your family wouldn’t believe you would be with the likes of _me_.”

“I did not...” _It wasn't meant like that_.

“So,” Severus spoke louder, his hand up to interrupt her, “let’s make it very believable. I will go down to help and be lovable, believable, fiancé material.” He returned to eating in silence. He had said it as if she had insulted him in some way and she really hadn’t. Or hadn’t meant to. But she thought it was best to not try to explain it and make his mood worse. She was the bitch who had forced this all on him after all.

Severus just breathed deeply and tried to control the sudden burst of negative feelings that erupted in him, mostly towards himself, but a little bit towards her and the fact that she had put him in such a position as well. And it was mixed with a faint touch of arousal of having been in bed with her, her firm, lovely bum against his cock. It was present, the arousal, also due to her nighty having some cleavage, which he fiercely tried to not look at, but which seem to draw his eyes forcibly every two seconds.

They survived breakfast and change to head down to help. Severus washed the dishes from their breakfast quickly though Jane protested saying he should leave it to her, while the caterers were already noisily setting up. They then moved out onto the backyard to help with the set up there. 

It was a large backyard. The grass was neatly mowed, and there were a few trees with flower beds around them. The property limits were marked by tall trees which provided some shade, and there was a cemented patio with a pool.

Charles Granger had already cleared the lounge chairs from around the pool so that large round tables for six with fancy chairs, all which had been rented, could be placed around it. All the tables were already more or less arranged around the yard, not only around the pool. It was to be a relatively big party then _. How... Why are these people so social?_

Charles was of the opinion he had done enough and was grumpily muttering at everything and everyone. There was of course a jab at Hermione having woken up late again, even though it was barely 9 a.m. Severus was not happy about doing any of this, but even _he_ didn’t complain in life as much as Hermione’s father. Severus was deeply annoyed by him, always. Charles didn’t exactly treat Jane badly, but surely such a nice lady deserved better. And Hermione didn’t deserve his constant rude and snarky remarks. She didn’t do anything to _him_.

“What is your father’s problem?” He finally snapped in a low tone as Hermione put a salmon towel on a table and he brought chairs to sit around it.

She just shrugged. “He’s just like that, I don’t know,” she said, sorrow evident in her eyes, as she now helped arrange chairs around the table.

“Is it because of... the war and memory tampering?”

“It certainly didn’t get better after that,” she tried a feeble smile. “But don’t worry, he’ll stop soon and go lie down since he gets up at 5 am.”

“Yes, the only acceptable hour for decent hard-working people to get up at, even if on holiday,” Severus mumbled sardonically. Hermione sniggered and smiled shyly as she turned to go inside to retrieve more towels.

Strangely, Severus felt warm and good about having made her smile a bit. He was gaining an understanding on why she was so bossy and demanding... so... bitchy. She thought it was the only means of gaining respect and getting people to do things, since her own father didn't much respect her or let her have a voice. And it was why she was actually more demure and insecure in her personal life, and with that shitty Jacques. She probably blamed herself as a subconscious reaction to her father’s treatment and what he instilled in her. He _had_ said that no man would want to be with her the first night they were there. It reminded Severus of his own childhood and his own father, and that made him uneasy.

It was as she had said, and soon Charles had tired of annoying everyone and retired to some room in the house. And a good thing that was, because Severus was about to hex him.

After he left, things seemed lighter, and to get done quicker. Severus wasn't even annoyed in doing it any longer. Nor did the fact that with wave of his wand this could be done in seconds and he had to do it the Muggle way annoy him. When he stepped inside to retrieve towels for the last tables they had arranged properly in the yard, Hermione was inside, getting a glass of water and talking to her mother, who mostly oversaw the catering company inside as Severus and Hermione took care of the outside.

“How about a bit of music?” Jane asked, cheerfully always. “A soundtrack to work to now that Mr. Grumpy pants has cleared out.”

“Sure!” Hermione said.

“What should we listen to? Severus?” 

“Oh... I... Whatever you'd like to hear is fine.” 

“Severus likes Led Zeppelin,” Hermione said to her mother, smirking as she noticed Severus was shy. 

“Oh! That's good! Excellent taste.” Jane went further into the house and obviously put a record or CD on some sort of sound system, and it echoed through the house, reaching even the outside. It was Led Zeppelin. Having his opinion so promptly taken into consideration, openly accepted without a fight was something new to Severus. He just curled his lips up slightly as the first notes echoed through the kitchen.

They carried on with the preparations, setting centerpieces on all the tables. Apparently, Jane was quite the craftswoman and had been making them for the past few weeks. Hermione would hum or sing along to the song echoing from the house as she placed the centerpieces on the table closest to where he was setting one, and he caught himself watching from time to time, with an immense urge to smile for some reason. She was wearing jeans and a sleeveless white blouse, and the breeze and the sun touching her wild and free mane did... something. The words that echoed in Robert Plant's voice did not help his imagination. Or helped it too much.

♫ _Hey, hey mama said the way you move_

 _Gonna make you sweat, gon’ make you groove_ ♪

She danced a bit as she carried out her tasks and he had to exert much control and willpower not to think of what he very much wanted.

♫ _Ah ah child way ya shake that thing_  
Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting♪

Her swaying bum was mesmerizing in those denims. Fuck. God help him. And her sweet voice… She started walking away from him to retrieve another centerpiece.

♫ _Hey, hey baby when you walk that way_  
Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away♪

He was just not used to seeing her with her hair down yet, that was all. _Nothing else_. It was always in a bun or chignon with those suits of hers in the lab. _That's all._

Denial was strong with him while they set the tables as well. They were working in closer proximity now, setting plates and glasses and silverware on the same table, but he managed to keep his strange thoughts at bay, even as she still sang softly next to him.

It helped that she corrected the way he set the table, so he could retrieve those memories of her being a bitch in the lab, bossy little swot, and work with that, let it build on the anger he was feeling towards himself, anger which stemmed from confusion of having such mixed feelings all of a sudden.

But even that was not enough. Her bossy way seemed so much softer now to him, especially since meeting her father. And she wasn’t really being bossy and annoying just then, she was kindly teaching him how tables were set in these fancy affairs. When she was teaching him how to fold the cloth napkins, he finally snapped, but it wasn’t exactly at her.

“We could have been done already with wave our fucking wands,” he growled.

“Why not? Your dad is nowhere to be seen.”

“Still...” she folded and didn’t look at him, trying to think of something. Using magic around her parents really bothered her now. “There’s the people from the catering service!” She finally remembered. “They’re in the kitchen cooking and can see us,” she smiled. Severus harrumphed.

The people who would work serving at the party finally arrived, and Severus and Hermione got a little break to have a snack while they put the finishing touches on the tables they had already set, and worked on the few they hadn’t managed to get to yet.

All that was left to do was hang the lantern string lights around the yard. As they were getting ready to do that, Jacques arrived.

“ ‘ello, _Madame_ Granger,” they could hear as they approached the kitchen from where Jane had sent them to retrieve the strings of lights. Severus walked in front of her and could hear her say _shit_ , softly behind him as he halted in the kitchen. Disgust boiled in him as he laid eyes on the piece of shit. 

“ _Comment allez-vous_?” he asked Jane and kissed the back of her hand, always trying to charm his way around everyone. Gallant fuck.

“I'm just fine,” Jane answered, not so nicely towards him as seemed to be the norm, and not too impressed with his gallantry. 

“Severus! ‘ermione!” 

“Hello, Jean,” Severus said coldly, Hermione just sniggered softly behind him. “It's Jacques,” he said nicely, keeping his composure. 

“Oh, right. Of course. Forgive me.” Severus drawled. 

Jacques tried to take Hermione's hand to kiss but she clutched the lanterns she held and squirmed away from him nervously and out to the backyard. She looked back at Severus, uncertainty in her eyes. Did she want support now that he knew? Or was she afraid he would do or say something, that it had even been a mistake to trust him?

“I'll be right out... Kitten,” he said with a gentle smile. He set the lanterns down and went for a glass of water.

Mrs. Granger watched and scrunched her nose at the scene, clearly wondering what was happening that Hermione acted like such. So that’s where Hermione had gotten the nose scrunching from. Severus’ lips turned up at one end.

“Jacques, it’s a bit too early to be here. The party won’t start for a couple of hours still.”

“ _Oui_... I just _uh_... need _monsieur_ Granger _tu_ come see _somesing_ that arose at the vineyard. _Rien_ _sérieux_.”

Severus heard Jacques’ words as he stepped out into the yard, lanterns nestled in his arms. He saw Hermione at the far end of the yard, her lanterns on the bench that already belonged there, hadn’t been placed for the party. She seemed to be having a mild panic attack, trying to control her breathing and stop tears from falling as she stepped to and fro. He went to her.

He set what he held down and held her by the upper arm, pulling her closer to the house, to a part that was nowhere near the kitchen door or any other door or window. He did so a bit brusquely.

“Severus! What the hell?” She demanded, voice still a bit shaky from her anxiety.

He pressed her back to the wall and cornered her there, in a way. “I was about to ask the same thing.”

“Fuck, Severus, don't do this right now, please don't use what you learned yesterday against me, I'm not...” She exhaled deeply. 

“Why are you letting him get to you like this?” 

“I don't... I don't know.” 

“It doesn’t bode well for our scheme that you get shaken every time you see him. I’m going to end up looking like a fucking fool.” He said it calmly, as to not worsen her panic attack, almost matter-of-factly.

“You're right, you're right, but I...” 

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Yes. Disgust and hatred,” she looked at Severus with narrowed eyes. “How could you even think such a thing after what I have told you?!” She was outraged.

“There! Use that! Anger, outrage, hatred. Where’s the bossy and feisty little witch that makes my life hell in those labs? Don’t...” Severus heard the door to the kitchen open, and pressed his body close to hers, pinning her to the wall, an arm leaned against the wall and the other on her waist. He saw Jacques stepping out of the house from the corner of his eye.

Hermione turned her face to Severus, alarmed at what he had so swiftly done, but also a bit aroused. Their lips were mere inches away from one another’s. Her throat went dry as she noticed how pink and moist and full his lips were, and remembered how tasty they were as well. That kiss had been... wow.

“What... what are you doing?” She asked, a bit out of breath. 

“Jacques-ass is out of the kitchen. We wouldn’t want him thinking we were fighting, would we? Wouldn’t he love that...” Severus was smirking.

She nodded like an idiot, looking from his eyes to his lips. “Okay” she breathed.

Severus rubbed his nose on her cheek as his lips reached her ear to speak into it. He had pressed his body against hers to put on a show for Jacques, play the couple in love, how they should, to discourage him, to make him jealous. But he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it, her smell, her body so nicely fitting against his.

“Do not let him get to you,” he began whispering in her ear. He gently moved his head, his nose grazing her skin, to pretend he was kissing her neck. She was completely lost in his scent, his nose gently rubbing against her, his silky voice in her ear. “Put your arms around me, witch, so it actually looks like you are welcoming my caresses,” he snarled. 

“Oh, right,” and she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, in his hair. He lost his train of thought for a moment.

“Listen, he’s an idiot. Don’t let him have any power over you. It’s what he wants, it’s what he feeds his fucking ego.” He still rubbed his nose on her cheek and neck as he spoke softly. The hand at her waist moved tenderly as well. “Remember the amazing woman you are, how strong you are. You’re the most talented witch of your age. You beat a narcissistic psychopath and his minions more than once. You head a whole department. You became boss to even your old teacher.”

She sniggered, smiling, caressing his hair, getting into it, slightly wishing this could be real. He was getting more involved too.

“You're brilliant and strong, you don’t need him. It was totally his loss. Now march out there with your head held high, be the feisty, angry witch I have known for three years now and make his life hell. Make him rue the day he ever thought about cheating on you and losing you.”

She was smiling widely. “Okay.” That was so nice of him. He was so... well, let’s just say it was a good thing she was leaning on a wall, otherwise her legs might fail her.

He slowly pulled away from her, and for some reason he saw fit to gently peck her cheek. She turned her head, a bit surprised, but still smiling, and he kissed her chin, he did not know why. From the angle from which Jacques watched, it looked like a kiss on her lips though. He could always use _that_ excuse.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, wishing deep inside she had the courage to claim his lips right there, but he then pulled away completely. A lost opportunity.

Jacques had been consumed by annoyance and jealousy and stepped back inside. They could see him conversing with Mrs. Granger in the kitchen through the French doors. He had stepped out while she had gone to warn Charles he was there, but since he had not found Hermione alone to hassle, he went back inside to wait for Charles as he talked to a busy Jane. 

Awkwardness had overtaken both Severus and Hermione after their little display, and so they quietly took a string of lanterns each and made their ways to opposite sides of the yard to start hanging them. Hermione started hanging in low places she could more easily reach without support, or simply by kneeling on a chair or some other flat surface in her vicinity. She hung from a Victorian lamp post, already part of the garden, to a relatively low hanging tree branch. The next stop would have to be the trellis that covered a little sitting area, next to where Severus was hanging his share of the string lights. She could not quite reach it, nor did she spot anything close by she could pull to her and stand on.

Severus saw her efforts and walked over to her swiftly, the awkwardness and confusion that had started to turn inside him forgotten for some reason.

“Need any help?” She heard his voice close behind her, as was his body, shadowing hers, his hand already reaching for the string she held up high on her tiptoes and taking it from her hand. His hand grazed hers, and it was as if the closeness of his body acted like a magnet, pulling all the hair on the back of her neck to it, making her quiver.

“Uhm, yes, thank you,” she said shyly as she let go of the string and stood on flat feet, letting him take the hanging of it over. He looked down at her when he was done and there was some sort of silent exchange there. They both shook it off and Severus handed her the string, turning away to continue his own work.

A few minutes later, Hermione caught herself needing to hang the string on a high tree at the edge of the property. There was a ladder nearby for such needs, and she placed it against the tree, but the ground was not even on that patch, and she didn’t feel safe climbing it alone. She looked back to ensure no one was looking so she could cast a little sticking charm to feel safer, and she gasped softly in surprise at seeing Jacques standing behind her, not too close, but with his smug and disgusting smile on.

“ _Est-ce que tu veux de l’aide?_ _Je peux t'aider.”_ He offered his help with a disgusting smirk about him.

Hermione felt revulsion inside her. She had told him numerous times that she loved it when he spoke French to her, and he was trying to use that, the scumbag.

“No,” she said with contempt.

He just stood there, waiting for her to climb the ladder, probably to feel her up or at the very least look at her ass with that disgusting smile of his.

“Seeev,” she called sweetly. Severus was already making his way to her vicinity when he saw the scumbag approaching. He heard her sweet tone, very foreign to his ears, and it seemed the feigning love mode was on. But he did enjoy being called that.

“Yes, Kitten?” He said, also tenderly as he approached. Jacques watched the exchange.

“Can you help me, baby? Hold the ladder steady so I don’t fall.”

He held the ladder with one hand and she was half trapped in the circle of his arms, feeling his peppery scent again. She inadvertently smiled up at him and he smiled as well, a soft curl of the lips, so charming. 

“I offered you help,” Jacques said, a big cross. 

“And I don’t want nor need _your_ help,” she said with disgust. She then turned to climb the ladder, cautiously.

Jacques was still watching. Severus felt the need to put on a little show to discourage him further.

“Go ahead, I've got you, Kitten,” he said as he placed his free hand gently on her bum, as if he did it to hold her steady. She looked back slightly, on the side Jacques did not stand, and looked at Severus with narrowed eyes. But it was only for the sake of her dignity, because she strongly enjoyed it. Severus just smirked, knowing she could not swat his hand away, the bastard.

She hung the lights and started to descend the steps. She had barely placed a foot on the step below the one she stood on when she felt his arm wrap around her hips and hoist her from the ladder. She yelped softly and steadied herself on his shoulders as she giggled. Who knew he was strong like that?

Jacques, annoyed, turned to leave just as Charles called him from the kitchen door. Severus and Hermione, now on the ground, still looked at each other.

“You know, you didn’t have to touch my arse,” she said, not really berating him, just in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

“I find it is more effective with Jacques-ass.” 

She laughed softly.

“Besides, I need to have my fun,” he smirked.

They looked each other in the eyes, for the longest time it seemed, and there was that exchange of some sort of... energy again.

“You guys did a great job,” Jane’s voice suddenly invaded their ears. They hadn’t even realized she was approaching. They snapped out of their reverie. “Now you should go get ready, people will be getting here in an hour!”

“Oh, yes, right Mum,” Hermione said, breaking eye contact with Severus. 

“Glad to have helped,” Severus said. 

And they both headed inside to go upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This may be a tiiiny bit late (I'm not sure, I don't even know what schedule I'm on anymore, if it's weekly or every 10 days) but it's only because the muse got a bit slower and I like to finish a chapter up ahead before posting, so the space between us remains the same. lol. If it helps in anyway, I can tell you there is some goooood, slow and detailed smut being written for your future. :)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> And thanks to all who worried about my eye! Better now, still hurts when I forget and rub it. But I can definitely open it now. Hahaha.

He showered quickly, allowing her the bathroom for her surely more extensive preparations. He pushed down thoughts of what activity he would perhaps engage in had he the freedom of taking as long a shower as he would like. He pushed even further down the... images he would conjure up in his mind for inspiration in such a time. _She’s Hermione bloody Granger, for fuck’s sake. This is insane._

Though he was very quick, there was still incessant banging on the door, or what _he_ considered to be incessant. It was actually only two or three knocks to warn him her grandparents had already arrived and she very much needed to shower and change so they would not be late. It was enough to bring back feelings of annoyance he had nurtured for her for years. It was how it should be.

His intention was to change in the loo, but after he became annoyed with her, he became annoyed in general, and grabbed his clothes and pulled the door open very brusquely, his lips pursed, brows furrowed. His hair and his skin were still damp, only a large white towel draped around his waist. Since he opened the door rather noisily in his anger, Hermione turned around from looking out the window as she waited to see what was the matter.

“Oh... Oh! My God, Snape!” She exclaimed as she saw him in only a towel. It caused her surprise, yes, but also a bit of excitement, she would not lie. Perhaps more than a bit. He was not skinny and sickly looking as she had imagined that frockcoat hid ever since she was in school. He in fact had a very nice body, lean yet muscular, full in all the right places, as she had begun to imagine – or maybe hope – it was in this trip, when she began to see him in clothes other than the frockcoat, and even with a button or two undone. He had small whip-like scars on his chest and shoulders, a shade or two darker than his skin. They probably stretched to his back. There were marks of cuts on his stomach as well, but none of it took away from the beauty he had. It actually added to it. And there was of course the large, almost grisly scar that snake bite had left. Still, it was not really repulsive.

“Forgive me if I have insulted your innocence,” he snarled in a sardonic manner, “but you did harass me into vacating your precious loo.” 

“I did not harass you.”

“Either way, it is vacated.” He was still irked.

He moved out of the way, holding his clothes in one hand and his towel at his waist in the other. She collected the clothes she had chosen and laid out on the bed and passed him, flushing red, to make her way to the loo.

When she emerged, he was quite well dressed, very much like he had been all these days, except he had substituted the black denim trousers for black slacks, and the cotton dress shirts he had been wearing were replaced for one of a finer fabric, black, more appropriate for an evening event, even if it was just in their garden. He sat at the window seat, reading the book he had begun the other day, waiting for her, his back to the loo door. She rushed past him, straight to the nightstand to retrieve her necklace and earrings, and the breeze she caused with the sweet scent of fruit of her recently washed and properly dried hair made him look up. His breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing a wrap dress, black with a floral pattern, tied at her waist in front, three-quarter sleeves, and a magnificent V-neckline, deep, showing cleavage. She pulled on a necklace he had noticed she wore earlier as well, a simple thin chain with a sort of skeleton key on it, hanging in between her breasts. As she put on her earrings, he noticed the position of her arms pushed her breasts closer together, making them absolutely desirable, making him faintly wish he would drown in the shallow pool of her cleavage. Her hair was a bit more tamed than usual, in spaced-out soft curls.

“What? Do you have some snarky comment about my appearance?” She asked as she noticed he stared at her. She asked it while she sat down on an armchair beside the nightstand, next to the window, to put on her shoes – peep-toe heels. As she sat, the slit on her dress fell open, exposing her legs, legs he had lusted for before.

He tried, by God he tried, to think of something snarky to say to her about her appearance, but nothing came to him. “Let's just get on with this torture, shall we?” He spat, standing and putting his book aside. 

They descended the back staircase, which led directly into the kitchen, just in time to see Judith and Edward thanking the catering staff for their work, singing praises even though they hadn’t properly tasted any of it yet. And then they turned to Severus and Hermione. 

“Such a handsome couple you make! Look at them, Edward!” Judith said.

Edward, Judith and Jane looked at them, smiling, and both Hermione and Severus felt self-conscious and uncomfortable.

“And I heard you guys did the set up outside. It’s beautiful! Thank you!” Judith hugged Hermione as Edward shook Severus’ hand with a smile.

As Edward moved on to hug his granddaughter, Severus offered Judith his hand to shake as Hermione said “it was nothing, we were happy to help.”

But Judith did not take his hand. “None of that! You are practically family! Now, bend down that long body of yours to hug a small old woman.” Judith was smiling

“Oh no, no, I don’t...” Severus started awkwardly. He didn’t quite feel comfortable with physical contact, especially not with virtual strangers. But Judith just would not have it and pulled him to bend down, first by his arm then hooking her hands behind his back and giving him a tight hug.

Severus’ sudden annoyance was subdued in this woman's hug. He had never quite felt this... warmth and acceptance before. He enjoyed the hug, and even regretted the fact it had to end. _Don't fool yourself, they don't even know who you truly are. If they did, they would not like you. No one really does. Like her father._

They headed outside to sit at a table by the pool and conversed a bit while some music played in the background, much softer than the hard rock that had been booming from those speakers earlier that morning. Guests began to arrive, between family Severus had already met, neighbors and friends. Severus was introduced to some of them, apparently only the ones who were unavoidable, and even surprised Hermione and her family members in speaking perfect French to the ones that could not understand English. Other than that, he was left alone to nurse his scotch he very much wished was firewhiskey. He was torn between believing he was being ignored due to shame or that Hermione had actually been considerate and tried to save him from unnecessary attention and socializing.

The party was going strong, hors d’oeuvres being served and a small space unoccupied in between tables being used as a dance floor by the bolder guests. Severus sat at the table, Hermione by his side, as her parents and grandparents mingled. They drank, they ate, and exchanged a few words for appearance’s sake, Severus praying to any deity that no one would make him actually dance. It was then the two annoying cousins, Karen and Andrea approached them, Andrea holding a baby – probably hers.

“Are you two going to just sit there all night?”

Fuck. There it was. Why couldn’t these two just shut the fuck up?

Hermione smiled. “Oh... Severus doesn’t dance.”

That wasn't exactly a true statement. He could dance, but not this agitated pop nonsense that was playing. But he wasn’t going to contradict the statement.

“Then come dance with me!” Karen said, pulling on Hermione’s hands. “My husband is a grouch too,” she said jokingly. Severus wondered if he would be forced to strike up a conversation with her husband, but he saw the French man was already chatting with some other acquaintances, probably locals and strictly French-speaking, and he breathed in relief.

“How unfortunate,” Severus remarked sardonically, “one would think that such a perfect husband would do something as mundane as dancing, and would do it… perfectly.” He made such a remark remembering how annoying they both were, talking about their perfect lives and marriages and kids during that first evening.

Hermione sniggered, but Karen, so self-confident and remarkably irksome, didn’t seem bothered. Perhaps she didn’t even catch the jab.

“Well _my_ husband dances, and I for one would like to do just that. Since you’re just going to sit here, you can watch the baby,” Andrea said, placing the child in Severus lap.

“Oh, no, no, I will not...” He started, holding the baby up awkwardly like an American football, but it was of no use. Andrea had left to fetch her husband and Karen was dragging Hermione away. The witch looked back, apologetically and a bit worried, but was on the improvised dancefloor in no time, being coerced into dancing by her cousin. 

Severus was left with a baby sat on his lap. He was annoyed, and the baby was fussy. “Hey, I don’t like this either, but here we are,” he said.

He bounced the baby on his knee a bit, and he seemed to fuss less. He wondered for how many songs would this go on, and had half a mind to go to Hermione and pull her out of there and hand her the baby. It was her family. This is not what he signed up for.

He looked up from the baby to the dance floor to see if she was coming back. But all he saw was her dancing, having fun... moving deliciously in that dress. The slit showed her magnificent legs from time to time, and her hair flowed beautifully as she moved. And the rhythm on her hips, how she moved and swayed and rolled them. How fantastic that would feel on his...

The baby fussed again. Severus’ distraction had caused him to stop moving his leg, and the baby did not like it. It was probably best to get out of there anyway. He couldn’t watch her dancing. It was doing things to him, things it shouldn’t.

“Let’s go find you something to eat then, shall we?” He said stoically, picking up the baby a bit awkwardly at first as he stood, but then finding a more decent position in which to hold him. “If you need to be changed, you’ll have to get used to that feeling of sitting in your own filth because I will not perform that task,” he mumbled as he walked towards the house.

Hermione was worried. Severus certainly didn't like kids, she's very well remembered his time as a teacher. He probably didn't do much better with babies. She was worried he would be irritated and make her look the fool in front of everyone. Also, she worried he would think this was too much and back out. When she looked over to the table and did not see him or the baby, her worried deepened, so she left the dance floor, and when Karen realized she did, she followed.

“What is it?” 

“I don't see Severus or baby Nicholas.” 

“So?”

“I just... want to check if he’s okay,” she smiled shyly. “Severus.”

“He’s fine. Look.”

She looked through the glass French doors of the kitchen to which Karen pointed and saw Severus, who had sat the baby on the island in the kitchen, but still held him, and fed him small pieces of fruit, holding them patiently as the baby suckled on them, as the catering staff work around him, filling trays with hors d’oeuvres and exiting to serve people. She smiled tenderly at the scene, inadvertently, but Karen pulled her back to dance some more. 

After three or four more songs, Hermione managed to convince Karen she needed a time-out, especially since Jacques had come close to them and was starting to harass Hermione by dancing around her, behind her, trying to rub his disgusting self on her as if they were still an item. She looked back at him with utter disgust, and it was so piercing even he stopped in bewilderment for a moment, and she walked away to the table she was sat at, grabbing a drink of water from a waiter on the way. Severus was still not at the table, and when she looked inside, she did not see him in the kitchen anymore.

So she went looking, worried, or rather curious as to where he had gone off to, or if he still had the baby, and how angry he was about being left like that. She went inside, looked around the kitchen, and the dining room, the de that was just off it, and then she marched back to go through the kitchen to the first area of the large living room. Andrea was standing there, looking off into another area of the living room, a bit hidden behind a column.

“Andrea, have you...”

“Shhh! Andrea said softly, touching her index finger to her lips. When Hermione raised an eyebrow, Andrea waved her over.

Hermione approached her to see what she was looking at. Severus sat at the sofa in the quiet and empty room, holding the baby against him, chest to chest, and tapping his little back softly. She could see the baby was rapidly falling into a deep sleep. Hermione smiled. He looked like he belonged holding a baby. He did not look irked or impatient... He actually looked peaceful and sweet. Some form of warmth spread around her heart, up to her ears and even... down.

“When are you two going to have children?” Andrea asked in a whisper, smirking.

“Oh, no, I... I don’t think Severus wants to... Or has that...” Hermione stuttered awkwardly.

“Oh, he _has_ that. Look!” 

Hermione looked at the scene again. It was very endearing.

“ _I_ don't even get him to sleep that fast and easily,” Andrea continued. 

Hermione didn’t really know what to say. She just watched, lost for words, a goofy little smile on her lips, soft eyes that admired Severus. Andrea smirked and finally stepped into the room.

“Hey,” she said softly as to not wake the baby, “aren’t you the talented baby whisperer?”

Severus’ lips curled up slightly, only one side. Andrea picked her son up from Severus arms. 

“Uncle Severus is quite nice, isn’t he?” She whispered to her sleeping son. Severus felt a chill at being called Uncle Severus. “Not as scary and taciturn as he might seem at first sight.”

Hermione giggled as Severus’ eyebrows knitted together at that comment.

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here,” Andrea said and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione and Severus on their own.

Hermione smiled awkwardly as she leaned on the arm of the sofa across from him. As her bum touched it, her slit fell open, revealing her legs. “Sorry about that.” She was trying to mask the warmth that was spreading around her for the man that sat before her.

“It's fine. He didn't spit up on me or... release substances out the other end,” he tried to remark with disgust, but she just laughed. He hadn't hated the company of the child terribly. He hadn't really ever been with a baby before. Only the older annoying versions. “And he enjoyed the quiet, as I do,” he completed. Flashes of her dancing, her hair flowing in the rhythm of the song as it flowed now with her gentle throwing of her head as she laughed. He felt something soft and good stir inside him again. It was getting harder to push down.

“Hmmm...I think we should go outside and have dinner,” she said, still blushing shyly. There was something in the air between them that seemed to get thicker and more palpable by the hour, and being alone did nothing to better it.

“Very well,” he huffed as he stood.

They went back out to the yard and sat at the table, ate and conversed with her parents and grandparents and all family that sat at the tables closest to them until the time came that Judith and Edward stood and silence was made for them to thank everyone and make a speech.

As they did so, speaking the words of love one would expect at an anniversary dinner, a 50th anniversary dinner, Hermione heard their words and observed their body language, how sweet they still were to be one another after all these years, how in love they still seemed. She began to regret the fact that most likely she would never be able to find that. It was already discouraging that they had met when teenagers, as her parents and aunts and uncles had. Even her cousins had already met their partners, and they were her age, more or less. And now there was this fucking marriage law. She might be stuck in a sham marriage forever, having fucking affairs if she ever found someone worth the headache. The mere thought of that possibility caused her stomach to churn in disgust. It was that or being stuck with god-knows-who if Severus backed down if this went on for too long. He would have his lab and promotion, he wouldn't have to put up with her anymore, especially if the law didn't grow to encompass him. He could simply claim that it didn't work out and leave her.

But a little voice in the back of her brain asked if she truly could not have that. Severus... was a good man. He had helped her, despite his motives, several times in the past few days. And that kiss... damn, it was good. And his hands on her, around her shoulders, her waist, his body pressing her against the wall that very afternoon... and he was sweet with baby Nicholas. She had seen it. No one that could be good like that with a baby could be a bad person. Of course he wasn’t a bad person. She knew everything he had done, in the war. And if he was loyal like that to Lily, who hadn’t even been a proper friend to him and he knew it, imagine what he would do for someone that actually valued him. What if she managed to gain his affections? She shook it off. _That is dangerous territory, Hermione. No._

Her grandparents ended their speech and everyone applauded. She was glad they hadn’t wanted other people to toast them, since there were too many, between kids and grandkids and their respective partners. She wouldn’t really be able to deliver anything now that she had some strange feelings boiling up in her she didn’t know how to handle.

It wasn’t long before the guests left, as did her family and her grandparents with all their gifts. And soon after that, Severus and Hermione were in bed. Well, she was in bed, he was on his designated sofa.

As the subject and the image of him with a child was rattling around in her brain, she started. “You... You were pretty good with Nicholas today.”

“Hmmm.”

“Do you want to have kids?”

He harrumphed, annoyed.

“I think it’s important for me to know, due to what we... are involved in.” She tried to justify her curiosity.

He snorted. “Won’t we be forced to?” He said sardonically.

She didn’t reply right away. That was a part of the plan that wasn’t quite clear yet, and that unnerved her. She was methodical and liked having everything thought out, and this, what she had gotten herself and Severus into, wasn’t planned out. It was a mess. She was counting on other people having more than enough babies to get her off the hook. It was unsettling. And in the meantime, she had no idea what the Ministry would put in place, if they would question the fact that she hadn’t had babies yet. How often and for how long would they come test and doubt their ‘relationship’? It would be so very tiring.

“Still...” She finally said, “we should know things about each other, the more the better.”

“I have never wanted to have kids,” he said after a moment of silence. “I think it is very safe to say I would be an atrocious father. I wouldn’t wanted to submit any child to that.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Have you fallen on your head and forgotten the years you spent as my student?”

She snickered. “I think you could be a good father. I saw you with Nicholas today, feeding him at all. If the child was your own, you would have more feeling an attachment – love – and therefore more patience. Plus, there wouldn't be hundreds of them harassing you at a job you were pretty much forced to take. And though you were... harsh with other houses, maybe Gryffindor more than the others, you were good to Slytherins. You are loyal. You take care of your own.” 

Severus was surprised she would defend him like that, find some good in him. He was touched. But since he was not used to receiving compliments, he of course had to demean himself. “Genetics don’t agree with what you said,” he mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

There was a pause. “You know, I have to know about your parents...”

“No.”

“... It would be very weird for a fiancée not to know!”

He said nothing.

“You can... Trust me. I'm not going to... I mean, you know about mine. You're living with them. It's not all roses, as you have seen. I won’t... judge.

There was more silence. 

“You know about Jacques...” she said in a small voice. “The only one to know.”

He sighed. “I was beaten almost daily by my father on top of being verbally abused. My mother did nothing, mostly because she was under his abuse as well and had no support from anyone or family. But it didn’t change the fact she was a fucking witch. She could have done more, tried harder to protect me. I fucking hate them both.” He let his emotions get away from him.

Hermione’s heart felt very tight. “Why... Where… where was her family?”

“Disowned her for marrying a muggle.”

“Oh.”

“So you see, I cannot be a proper parent. I refuse to put a child through what I went through and create another broken person such as myself. I have no... means of creating a healthy environment, I wouldn’t know what one looks like.” _I wouldn’t know how to show affection. Never have.. Stop opening up like this you weak fool._

Hermione felt so bad for him. Another little piece of information that told so much of him. She knew how hard it could be, to have a parent hurt you, and what she went through was not that bad, compared to him. She was never beaten, and she had her mother and more family. And even the verbal abuse, though hurtful, was not as serious as what she now imagined was what he had suffered. And she knew, because of what Harry knew, that he had been poor. That must have made it all worse. She had always done well and didn’t want for much. She wanted to hug him or at least show her sorrow, but he wouldn’t like that, she guessed. He would see it as pity.

So there was silence. Then she said “well, you are not them. You are not like that, really,” she said softly. “You are an intelligent man, and you know how they acted was wrong, you know how it made you feel... so you would know how to create a healthy environment, of course you would. You know what not to do. You are not... fated to be that. Trust me.”

Again they remained in silence for a while.

“You’ve been pretty nice to me. You’ve helped me with things...” He even made her more confident with regards to Jacques.

He huffed indignantly.

She wanted to apologize for having dragged him into this. But she didn’t. She hadn’t had any other choice. And he was getting something out of it too. _Something he deserved all on his own merit. You’re just being a bitch_.

“Well... Thank you. For sharing. Good night.”

“Good night,” he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the editing is too shitty, please tell me. These chapters are longer than I thought and I get tired midway through, but I want to get it to you already, so I don't stop. Hehehe.
> 
> Please continue sending good vibes, writing has become slower on this. And I am so eager to get it all out already!
> 
> And hopefully this first part will hold you off for a bit... *grins*

Hermione woke up flustered. She had dreamt about him, and a very hot dream it had been. Everything that had happened for these days, yesterday especially, had built up in her and finally found an escape. His hand on her, around her shoulders, on her waist, her body pressed against his as he ‘took claim’ of her at the vineyard... And yesterday as he pressed her against the wall, his breath and silky voice against her skin, next to her ear... His nose rubbing on her cheek. That kiss she had tasted only once, and so briefly, but that still invaded her thoughts every once in a while... And his cock, hard against her bum yesterday morning. It all played in her mind throughout the whole night until it morphed into a scene that had never happened: his body over hers in bed, his cock invading her ever so slowly as he breathed, heavily in arousal for her, against her ear and stretched her core out. It felt so damn good. His cock felt delicious as it slowly sank deep into her, then pulled out slightly only to sink back in. She wanted this every day. She felt desperation, an orgasm at her reach, she could feel it coming, and then she woke up, the momentum fading as she breathed in a labored manner and her mind tried to understand what was happening. 

As she felt part of the excitement evade her body, she just really wanted to sink her fingers into her knickers, rub her clit she could feel was swollen, as well as her entrance which tingled as blood filled it, waiting to welcome his cock. But she couldn’t. She remembered he was in the room. She didn’t even know what time it was, if he was awake. He always woke before her.

She sat up and saw he still slept on the sofa. She wanted so much to go mount him and rub her swollen center on his cock until they were both – he and his cock – awake.

 _No! Are you insane? What you need is a cold shower to forget all this madness._ She quickly retrieved some clothes from a drawer as she made her way to the bathroom as silently as she possibly could. It was best this way. She couldn’t wank properly anyway. Ever since Jacques had cheated on her and she had seen such a disgusting and heartbreaking scene, she felt broken and weird. As if all sex was meaningless and pointless, demeaning even. When she tried to wank, those thoughts would often plague her midway through and halted her increasing pleasure. It was either that or the thought that no one wanted her or desired her, no one could love her truly, and that was why she had to resort to her fingers. She would die alone. That always broke the mood as well and she never got what she wanted. She only got frustrated and moody. 

She tried to just shower and let the dream and all she had felt slip her mind. She tried to be cool. But as she washed herself it seemed to be stronger than her, and every touch, even if innocent, aroused her. And before she knew it, she was sliding her soapy hand in her slit, her clit pressed in between two fingers as she thought about his long digits doing it. She pressed her back to the wall, and imagined it was his chest pressed against her as his hand made its way around her front and rubbed her. Her hand started moving faster as her arousal grew.

In her vision, he was silent, though she thought that his voice saying something naughty in her ear would definitely speed things along. But that was another problem she had been having since Jacques, the dirty talk. Severus was silent in her fantasy, until there was a knock on the door and his voice called her name.

“Hermione. I really need to use the loo.”

She gasped at his voice calling her name and the sense of danger of doing this while he stood just outside, the possibility of being caught, made her arousal mount faster. She rubbed herself more vigorously, a faint feeling of surprise in the back of her mind, surprise that such danger did not make her lose focus altogether, surprise that she was managing this and enjoying it so much. Her legs began to weaken, such was her arousal, and she quickly sat on the marble seat that was in the shower, forgetting the water that fell on her, and spread her legs, allowing her more access to herself.

“Hermione!” He knocked again, and he sounded annoyed, but that did not slow her down. She rubbed herself even more vigorously, all over, four fingers flat on every inch of her, slapping her sex gently, sloppily giving so much pleasure. In her mind, he burst inside and his annoyance changed into surprise and arousal as he saw her splayed out, rubbing herself. 

_Are you rubbing that pussy for me?_

“Yes,” she breathed. 

_Is it nice and wet, kitten? Is it nice and wet and slippery, longing for my cock?_ “Yes.” _So much. So much, Severus. Come and feel how wet it is. Lick my pussy clean._

“Hermione! Come on!” 

_Yes, Hermione come for me, Kitten, come hard for me, let me watch you come undone and as a reward I will eat that pussy like it is my last meal._

She had been biting her lips, breathing sharply through her nose as to not moan loudly and give herself away. But at that moment, she couldn’t control herself.

“I’m coming!” She cried out, trying to disguise her voice as if it were merely answering him. But in truth, she announced the fact that her core exploded in pleasure, her legs trembling, her juices flowing out and mixing with the dampness of the water that still sprayed on her from afar.

She had not time to catch her breath properly. She just rinsed herself off quickly and dried herself, just as quickly, pulling the clothes she had carried into the loo on while she was still slightly damp. As she pulled the door open, he rose from the window seat that was relatively close to the bathroom door. She could see his morning wood, poorly concealed by his jogging bottoms, and it took her mind back to the places in which she had just enjoy being. She could go back into that loo and get off again with just that image, his obviously long and thick prick rock hard for her. She very much wanted to. 

“About time, woman,” he uttered in annoyance as he passed her to enter the bathroom. She had to restrain herself a bit, as to not reach out and feel his cock like she so wanted to.

He didn’t take long, making his ablutions quickly before coming out and retrieving some clothes to go back in to change. She had made her bed as he was in the loo, and when he came out to retrieve the clothes, she was sat on the chest at the foot of the bed, and she watched him going through the armoire and the folded clothes he had left on a chair in a corner that had already been worn but weren’t dirty.

She began to see him in a slightly different light. She finally admitted to herself that he was charming, had this... presence that could make your head turn. She of course had been having some of these feelings of admiration for him since the start of this trip. They were progressively stronger, but she always promptly pushed them down, brushing them off as madness. But there was no harm in acknowledging he was charming, that he had sex appeal. _Of course he does. You wouldn’t have rubbed your clit off to him if he didn’t._

He turned around and looked her dead in the eyes as he held his clothes. She blushed scarlet as her stomach sank in embarrassment of having done that, having come so hard thinking of him. Could he know?

He just turned to the loo again and closed the door behind him to get dressed. Hermione took the opportunity to make up his sofa. She wanted to do something nice for him, but she also took the opportunity to smell his pillow and sheets for some odd reason. He smelled so good. She briefly imagined sleeping with that smell in her bed. But then she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind again.

They went downstairs for breakfast and found only her parents. Her father was on his way out, to go to the vineyard, and they sat only with her mother for a while, having breakfast.

“So, Severus...” Jane started, “I know you like Led Zeppelin, and hopefully you like my daughter as well,” she smiled. “I also know you were her teacher and you are a war hero... but other than that, I don't really know much.”

Severus’ lips curled up slightly, shily. Hermione noticed he wasn't comfortable.

“Mum, you're not going to start with the third degree, are you?” 

“What? I can't get to know my future son-in-law?”

“Mum... Severus is very private and shy of strangers...” 

“It's fine, Kitten,” he said. Hermione felt a chill run up her spine. Her rational mind knew he called her like that to goad her, and perhaps now to keep up the façade they had built, since he was meticulous and aimed to excel at everything he had to do. That became very obvious when he had a ring to place on her finger. She touched the ring with the thumb of the same hand, rolling it a bit on her finger. She somehow felt the pet name came out with less and less venom from his lips. And she remembered how fucking horny it got her to think he was calling her that less than an hour ago while she wanked. _You are delusional._

“I understand you would want... more information on the man your daughter will marry.”

“So...”

“Yes?”

“Tell me about yourself. Where are your parents?”

“Dead. They died when I was a teenager, not too far apart from each other.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jane did indeed look sorrowful. 

“Don't be. It was a long time ago,” he said gravely. 

“And... how was your childhood? Where did you live?” 

“Mum...” Hermione said warningly.

“Cokeworth. I... did not have a happy childhood. We were piss-poor, my father drank and beat me and my mother didn’t do much to stop it.”

Hermione looked at her mother pleadingly as Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His hands were cupped around his coffee on the table, and Jane just reached for one of them and caressed it tenderly, compassion in her eyes. He was taken aback by the tender, even if brief gesture.

“And have you... been married or committed before? I mean, you are almost my age, it is a bit strange that you wouldn't...”

“Oh my God, Mum!”

Severus snorted, a bit amused at Hermione’s outrage and attempt of shielding him. He snorted also due to the awkwardness of this. At least her father wasn’t here.

He could so easily make up a story and not expose himself to these people. But he was so tired of creating lies and shields for himself. And if that nuisance Reynolds appeared to interrogate these people, the stories had to be straight. Jane’s eyes showed openness, not judgement. She seemed like she truly wanted to get to know him. That was a foreign feeling for him. He didn’t remember ever having anyone really interested in knowing him, wanting to listen to him.

He sighed. “I ... I'm sure your daughter has told you about... the war and... my part in it.” He saw no harm in mentioning it. She was asking, and Charles wasn't there. _He_ seemed to be the real problem in regards to magic. 

“A bit.”

“My duties did not allow for... I would be putting someone in danger if I... not that I had interest in anyone like that.” He cleared his throat. “Or that anyone showed interest in me, really,” he said in a lower tone. “Your daughter has been the first to take a deeper interest in me,” he said, “I suspect you didn’t take her to many eye appointments, otherwise that could have been corrected,” he tried to jest and smiled, a small shy smile.

Hermione couldn’t help but rub his back and shoulders in comfort as her heart squeezed in her chest, wondering if that was truthful or if he was putting on an act. She felt her breathing further restricted as she remembered he knew she was only using him and didn't really have an interest in him at all. As far as he was concerned. At least not at first.

“But have you have never even tried with anyone? Taken an interest?” Jane asked.

“Other than a long infatuation from when I was a child to... the earlier years of adulthood, no. Perhaps... I have some trust issues.” Again, he gave a shy curl of the lips, trying to hold back his slight annoyance at the never-ending questioning.

Jane smiled. “Then I guess Hermione hit the lottery in earning the trust of such a complex and deep man. It is very nice to know you don’t take relationships lightly.”

Both Severus and Hermione felt a pang at the fact they were misleading her, such a nice loving woman. And most of her family really. Severus pushed it all down. He had done worse to survive, and this... this was on Hermione.

Thankfully the doorbell rang before Jane could continue to interrogate him.

“Oh, that will be Nana and Pawpaw! You guys should go change into something more pool friendly. We thought we might spend the day by the pool, maybe have a little barbecue... aunt Laura and aunt Kate and cousins Karen and Andrea are coming too.”

Hermione looked at Severus apologetically. There really wasn't much they could do other than submit to those plans. 

“Go on!” Jane said with a smile, pointing to the back stairs as she walked pass them to go get the door. 

“This is my punishment, it must be. I escaped Azkaban, twice, but the gods would not let me get away that easily, would they?” He huffed as they made their way to the room. Hermione didn’t even get offended or bothered. She just laughed. If he were truly, deeply annoyed he could have barked at her mother and not answered the questions so sincerely.

“Don’t complain, grouchy pants, there are worse things to do than spend a day in the sun by the pool.”

He scoffed. “Perhaps for you.”

Hermione picked her bathing suit from the drawer and went into the loo. While she changed in there, he quickly changed in the room. He was not about to showcase his body to the Grangers and extended family, so he put on jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. It was bad enough his faded Dark Mark would be exposed. He couldn’t glamour that, still. Just in case, he did have swimming trunks underneath. 

Hermione though... she came out of the loo wearing a black bikini. It was covered with a white crochet bathing suit cover, but the little holes let him see much, and imagine much more. She was gorgeous with her wild curls down and that skimpy outfit. If he did not have a strong will power, he could easily press her against the wall right there and ravish her. A growl caught in his throat – thank Merlin – as she walked past him. _Are you insane? You now think Hermione Granger is attractive? Is this actually happening? What has become of you?_

“Really, Severus? You are going down fully dressed?”

He just raised an eyebrow. “Just be thankful I’m going down at all,” he snarked, trying to control his eyes that wished to roam down her body, and control the dryness that suddenly overtook his mouth as well.

They sat by the pool. Hermione, her mother and grandparents were all on cushioned lounge chairs in the sun on both longer sides of the pool. He was on a short side, closer to the house, under a sun umbrella, as well as the shade of a tree. He took the book he had been reading bits and pieces of for the last few days. If he could, he would lay in the canopy daybed that was off to the side, further away from socializing, and close the curtains, leaving him alone with his book. Instead, he had to sit there and make small talk to these people. How annoying. He didn’t really know how to do that. And these... were nice people he felt uncomfortable deceiving when they treated him so well. Would he be able to keep this up, a sham marriage, for God knows how long, if he continued to find this chit... enticing? He couldn’t get his eyes off of her, though he tried, by Merlin how he tried. He wanted, needed, to read the book, but every couple of words, her mother or grandparents spoke and he had to look up and answer, and then his eyes would drift to her formidable form laying to his left.

“That’s an interesting tattoo,” jane noticed. Severus just looked at his Dark Mark and did not say a word. Hermione watched him, warily. “It seems like it needs a touch up though.”

“This… is a tattoo I don’t mind fading. It was… acquired when I was young and foolish, and I regret it.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Jane said cheerfully.

“So, who approached who? I’ve been dying to know.” Judith was smiling a bit devilishly, a warm smile that made her look perverted but in a sweet old lady sort of way.

Severus smirked. “Hermione approached me. More like harassed me,” he said with a devilish smile. _Maybe if you could get her annoyed and get her to be on her bitchy mood, you could stop this sudden craving of her that has come up._

“ _Harassed_ you?” She asked, not so very outraged. It just made him remember he quite enjoyed it when she was being bitchy to one of the dimwits and not him. If he were truthful to himself, he even found it... hot.

“Yes. I am your employee after all,” he smirked.

“I just took the initiative because you so obviously wanted me and were a little shy,” she said playfully, smiling as well. Damn it, she got into the teasing. And it was a bit endearing. They could probably banter for hours. _Stop it, you fool._

“That’s my girl. Taking initiative,” Judith said smiling.

“And did you say yes right away?” Jane asked Severus. 

“Of course he did,” Hermione cut in, still playful, posing as if she were a pin-up model on the lounge chair and batting her eyes.

Severus smiled, shy but sincere. “It is true. I’m no fool,” he said simply, and Jane, Judith and Edward smiled tenderly. Hermione was taken aback by his sweet words and was a bit touched. She didn’t know what to say, or if she was hiding her surprise and abashment well. Another subject rose and they talked on, a warmth surrounding her heart all the while.

Pawpaw started to light up the grill and Jane went inside to fetch the meat. Hermione took off her bathing suit cover and started to apply tanning oil on herself. Severus was entranced, watching her hand slide over her arms, shoulders and stomach... the small and wide valley of her cleavage, where he wanted to drown for some reason. And her legs... those legs were marvelous. And as she rubbed them, they became shiny in the sunlight and he had flashes of them slipping against his thighs, oiling them as he slipped inside her. He shook it off and put on his sunglasses and turned his attention back to the book in his hands, trying to put more barriers between his eyes and her splendid form.

Hermione noticed he watched her. She was unsure, she didn't want to think too much of herself, but it did look like he was admiring her body. And she liked the idea that he would be. She smiled to herself as her mind raced, thinking out all the possible scenarios in her life, all the paths it could take from now on, and for a brief moment, before she pushed it out, she thought how marvelous it could be if they could hit it off and not have to fake a relationship after all. 

She stood to go to him on an impulse. She carried the bottle of tanning oil. It was half desire, half necessity really. She would not deny she wanted to feel his hands on her, just to see how it would feel without the barrier of clothes, but she also needed someone to oil up her back, so she could tan evenly. And it would be very odd for her to ask her grandmother when her supposed fiancé was right there, doing nothing.

“Sev,” she started, almost shaking due to nerves. She had to be familiar because her grandmother lay close by in her one-piece bathing suit, and her Pawpaw was within hearing distance as well, getting the barbecue started. “Could you spread some oil on my back?” She tilted the bottle in his direction.

He looked up from the book and she could see his brows knitting under the aviator sunglasses.

What was the chit up to? Had she noticed he was drooling for her moments ago? Did she want to play him somehow? Could she... have interest in him? _No, that's insane. And you don't have an interest in her either._

She just shrugged and looked discreetly around as if saying ‘I have no choice.’ He understood. It would be odd if she asked anyone else. He closed his book and placed it on the little side table beside him. “Of course... Kitten,” he said as he took the bottle from her hand and lowered his legs to either side of the lounge chair, allowing her room to sit in front of him. Even though there was bite when he called her kitten, she liked it and only remembered how her mind had used it for her to wank.

She sat down and pulled her mane to the front of her body, over one shoulder. He squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his palm and rubbed both hands together, to then place them on her shoulder blades. He gently and slowly massaged her, spreading the oil. He would take advantage of this, have his fun. He would quench this desire of touching her that seem to be rising in him lately, and see if it was done with for good. And he wanted to toy with her too, see if he could get on her nerves and bring out the bossy shrew so he could be repelled. Although the thoughts and memories of her being bossy seemed less and less repulsive to him, and more and more enticing. 

As he poured some more oil into his palm and spread it on her lower back, she felt a chill run up her spine, and couldn’t help but pull in air audibly. The hairs on the back of her head and neck stood on end. His hands were so large, firm, yet soft, his fingers moving over her skin made her want... so much.

He was enjoying it far more than he had expected. Her skin was smooth, and as he touched it, he imagined his hands on her back, pressing her into the mattress as he penetrated her and... _No!_

“All done, Kitten,” he leaned in close to her ear and she bit her lip as to not moan.

“Thank you, she replied coyly as she turned back to retrieve her oil and walk back to her chair in the sun.

She lay there, sunbathing, and he took the opportunity to watch her, since she had her eyes closed. Fuck, what did he get himself into? 

“Do you like to barbecue, Severus? Do you want to do it?” Edward asked.

Once again, he put the book down and turned to answer the old man. “I have never done it. I wouldn't want... to char anything.”

Edward laughed. “You can’t even cook? How are the two of you going to survive married? You know Hermione can’t cook to save her life either.”

“Pawpaw! I can cook!” She protested.

“Not well, from what I can remember, baby girl.” Severus snorted as he looked at her scrunching her nose indignantly.

“I can cook, sir. But on a proper stove. I will feed her, don’t worry.”

Again, Hermione felt abashed. Things were getting mixed up in her head. Was he playing a part or being genuine? Was it just wishful thinking?

Jane and Judith were in the kitchen getting this or that dish ready to complement the steaks that were being prepared by Edward. Hermione offered to help but as usual, Jane brushed it off, telling her she should go enjoy the sun and her fiancé. Severus also offered help, of course, and got the same response, from Edward as well, who very much enjoy barbecuing and even was a bit jealous of sharing his duties. 

So Hermione lay in the sun and Severus in the shade with his book. But every paragraph or so he wouldn’t look at her and admire her body glistening in the sunlight, droplets of sweat on it. _Get a hold of yourself, man._

Hermione too would look over to him. She was a bit anxious about the thoughts that now surrounded her mind, and wanted some sort of confirmation either way: if she was insane or if she really was developing some feelings for him, if it could even work. Would he be interested like that? _Oh Merlin, this is not right. It’s Snape!_

But every time she did look over, he was focused on his book. She wanted him to focus on her, for some weird reason.

She stood and walked over to his side of the pool, standing before him to dive in. She was hot anyway, had been in the sun for too long. She could use some cooling off.

It worked. He looked at her walking over to him and raised an eyebrow. Her hips swayed in an excessive way perhaps, but he liked it. He then admired her formidable ass in the little black bikini as she stretched, readied herself to dive. Then, he watched as she swam more than half the length of the pool underwater, emerging almost on the other side. Her body moved like a mermaid’s, the kind muggles imagined, which were pretty.

As she swam back and forth in the pool, she saw he watched. She liked it. So she continued to show off. But at some point, she dove too deep. She wasn’t really sure what had happened, it happened so quickly, but she felt a strong tug on her hair and she couldn’t get up to the surface. The drain, her hair must have caught in it. She tried not to panic. _You’re a witch, you can get yourself free_. But panic took her over anyway and she started swallowing water, and panic filled her more quickly and it became a never-ending cycle. She squirmed under water, trying to free herself.

But soon she felt arms wrapping around her and a hand encompass her hair near her scalp, protecting it from the pulling. She felt the tingle of strong, powerful magic and she was free, being taken up to the surface in said arms. Relief filled her, but she still couldn't breathe and then everything became black.

Severus noticed something was wrong very quickly and jumped in the pool, fully clothed, without a second thought. He carried her to the edge of the pool once they had surfaced and laid her on the ground before hoisting himself from the water. With only one pump of his hands on her chest she came to, coughing and spitting out water. He sat her up as she coughed and regurgitated and he rubbed her back, leaning her forward.

The commotion made her grandfather come forward from the grill and both her mother and grandmother come from the kitchen, all startled.

“Easy, Kitten,” he said as he rubbed her back, not sure why he had called her kitten just then. Her relatives weren’t close enough to hear it yet.

“What happened?!” Jean asked, alarmed as she was the first to approach them.

“Her hair caught in the drain,” Severus said, pointing to her hair, where it was visible that a chunk of it near the tips was missing, making it uneven.

“Oh my God! Are you okay, sweetie?”

“I’m... I’m fine,” Hermione said with difficulty, still coughing and huffing.

Severus took her in his arms and stood as she clung to his neck. He was stronger than she had imagined, and being in his arms made her stomach flutter about. He carried her to the lounge chair she had sat on for most of the morning and laid her down.

“Thank you, Severus!” Jane said as everyone surrounded them.

Severus sat by Hermione’s thighs, his eyes watching her with worry in them, checking if she was truly okay. Hermione was mortified of having been such an idiot, but also touched that he had swept her up and saved her, and that he seemed worried.

Everyone fussed about her, Judith offering some juice or perhaps a calming tea, Jane berating her lightly for her lack of care, Edward giving Severus friendly slaps on his shoulder to thank him.

Once they were already assured she was well and calmed down, Judith noticed Severus sat in clothes that were soaked through. His hair had been neatly pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, now few tendrils fell to his face, loose from the hole.

“Oh my, let’s get you out of those wet clothes!” Judith started, pulling on his wet shirt.

“Oh no, no, I'm fine,” Severus said. Hermione could see insecurity flash in his eyes.

“Nonsense, I'll put it in the wash really quickly,” Judith insisted. 

“Nana, Severus is a bit shy of... being exposed like that.”

“Why? Such a handsome, strong man! Don’t be silly. It’s just us here, family. You can’t stay in wet clothes like that, sugar.”

Severus took a deep breath as Judith’s hands were rested on his shoulder. He would not snap at a nice old lady. His scar, the one that nearly killed him, was glamoured. The small ones was on his chest and back could possibly go unnoticed. No one would ask, at least. Or would they?

He was healthy and ate well, and even worked on his body from time to time. It wouldn't be ridiculed, not anymore. Though he was not such a monster with chiseled abs as Jacques, the ass.

He began to pull off his shirt, containing his insecurity and annoyance which, as every negative feeling with him, turned into anger or contempt.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll give it back as soon as it’s out of the dryer,” Judith said as he pulled off the shirt, handing it to her. She took it, smiling and he stood to pull off his bottoms. It was a good thing he had put a bathing suit on. 

Once he had handed her the bottoms, she smiled to Hermione. “Congratulations, sweetie, you seem to have hit the jackpot.”

Hermione laughed as Severus looked at Judith with narrowed eyes.

“Silly man, embarrassed I don’t know why,” the old lady said as she patted his stomach gently as she left with his clothes.

“Sorry about Nana. But she’s right you know, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Hermione ended with a small smile.

Severus was taken aback by the compliments, and it showed on his face for about half a second before he put his in passive mask back in place.

“And thank you,” she whispered, “for saving me,” she said simply.

He nodded once, stoically. “Pin that hair up before you jump in the pool again, woman.” He then returned to the lounge chair he had occupied all morning. She just smiled. He was worried, she knew. She didn’t know how she knew, maybe it was the years they had worked in close proximity, even if she hadn’t precisely been paying attention. Maybe it just had stuck in her subconscious.

The doorbell rang. It was her aunts and cousins arriving. There was commotion and happy yapping as they made their way through the house and out to the backyard. Hellos were exchanged, the women hugged their parents and grandparents, acknowledging Severus, not really batting an eye at the fact he was in swimming trunks, and started to settle around the pool, still chatting loudly. Severus decided he would return to his book and only speak when spoken to.

As all the chairs were being occupied by Andrea, her mother Kate, and Aunt Laura with her toddler, Karen was left with nowhere to sunbathe.

“Hermione, don’t be greedy girl, let me get some sun! Go sit with your man.”

Hermione really couldn’t refuse, there was no way without seeming petty. So she stood, trying to hide her concern and abashment with a smile, and walked over to Severus. She sat by his legs, to one side, facing the chatting group that had just arrived as her grandmother and mother settled on the other side of the pool with the older women, Jane’s sisters.

Severus closed his book and sat up, putting his feet down on either side of the chair. “I can go sit somewhere else, or inside,” he said in a hushed tone that only she could hear as she rolled up her hair in a bun. He was thinking about his idea of getting in that daybed and drawing the curtains shut.

“No, that would seem odd. We can... sit together for a while, can we?” 

“Sure,” he answered, trying to hold back whatever feeling surged inside him. 

She scooched back slowly, cautiously, to fit in between his legs. She didn’t push back too much, as to not touch her bum to his cock. That... that could be very dangerous. She might not sleep at all later on thinking about it. She leaned back on his chest. It felt so nice, and strong, and like somewhere she would want to rest for the whole night. Every night. 

He tried to control his breathing, but all he wanted to do was take in her scent, the sweet smell of her hair. It was still there, even if lessened by the chlorine of the pool. For some odd reason, he wanted to wrap his arm around her waist as well. But he refrained. Instead he took the book once more, and returned to reading it, holding it to the side. 

Hermione leaned on his chest, head to one side as his head turned to the other, reading. They both felt very awkward, confused. She tried to turn her focus to the conversation going on about them. But she never really fit in well in large groups. She felt she always got left behind, said the wrong thing or no one really cared what she said or would miss her if she wasn’t there. And now, feeling his firm yet comfortable body under her, she couldn’t focus at all on anything other than him and fantasies about it her mind built up without her permission.

“Are you enjoying the book?” She asked, trying to dissipate some of the awkwardness.

“Yes, he answered promptly,” feeling like he could finally breathe. He couldn't focus on the book either. “It is not what I would usually go for, but it is surprisingly well written and... riveting.”

“It is, isn't it? And you haven't even gotten to the good part yet, from what I see, with all the twists and turns.”

“It gets better than a child being pushed from a tower?” 

Hermione sniggered. “Yes. Very.” 

“Okay... Why did you leave it behind?”

“I’m waiting on the next ones. It’s a series.”

“Oh.”

“Favorite character yet? Though I warn you, don’t get too attached to any of them.”

“I never do.” 

They carried on talking for a bit, getting a bit more comfortable with each other while conversation still carried on around them, women screamed at toddlers and babies cried. They were called into the conversation every once in a while, but were quite enjoying discussing the book and what he had already read of it. By the time lunch was served, they were very much past the awkwardness, it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really wanted to post this on Monday only, because weekends seem dead here, few new people find this, my faithful readers take longer to see it... but I couldn't help myself. It will probably take longer next week anyway as I've hit a rough spot in writing this story up ahead and I would like to get some proper notion of what will be done before I post the next one...
> 
> Anyway, I might start to get a bit lost with the extended family members' names (though I drew a bloody family tree to try not to). If that happens, please tell me.

They had had a late lunch outside by the pool, conversation still going strong, Severus even being included in it and not feeling terribly uncomfortable. After that they had remained by the poolside a bit more. Severus was free to remain seated at the table, in the shade with his book after he had helped clean it, without stirring suspicions of the others. That left Hermione free to lounge in the chair he had occupied and talk to her cousin's a bit. But he strangely missed the closeness, though he very proficiently kept those feelings at bay. Hermione though, was not as successful.

It had been a tiring day, as all days that involve sun and water tend to be, so the guests left and Severus and Hermione retired early. Jean had plans of staying in the family room and waiting for the husband who had just arrived and headed for the shower so they could watch a movie. Severus was relieved Hermione preferred not to join.

But as they laid there in their room, waiting for sleep to come, Severus felt the need to talk to her. He had quite enjoyed discussing the book with her earlier. She was very bright and made the conversation... fun. She exposed her views and opinions, and he was surprised to find they matched his own, and she gave him things to look forward to in the story without really spoiling anything. So he wanted to talk more. It wasn't really so strange to wish to talk to her. They _needed_ to talk. They weren't exactly as intimately acquainted as they needed to be.

“Is there any particular reason you did not wish to watch a film with your parents?” 

“No... I'm just tired. I almost died today.” She snorted, biting back a laugh.

“That can be tiring, yes,” he jested.

She sniggered. “Thank you by the way. For saving me.” This time she was serious.

There was a bit of silence which Severus wanted to fill but knew not how. Luckily, Hermione wanted to fill it too. “Did you want to watch? I didn't even ask you, I'm sorry.” 

“Merlin, no. I was just curious.” 

“Oh.” 

“I'm tired as well.” 

“Besides, dad is only pleased and sits quietly to watch if it's a war film. Or one of those old westerns. Not my first choice.”

“What _is_ your favorite film?” 

“Hmm. Really hard question. I enjoy watching films very much. Any and all.”

“Genre at least?”

“I used to very much like horror. That was before the war though. Now I mostly watch rom-coms or action flicks, depending on my mood.” 

“Any you have watched countless times?”

“Notting Hill.” 

Severus snorted. 

“I was still... hurting from...” 

“Sure,” he said, not unkindly. “It's a decent film.” 

“Do _you_ have any favorites?” 

“I've been known to enjoy several if not all Bond films.”

Hermione laughed softly. “That's ironic.” 

“No need to point that out.”

“What about books? What is your favorite?” She asked. 

“I really cannot say. I deeply enjoy reading, and any book I decide to read through to the end becomes my favorite at that particular moment.”

“I am the same.” She smiled up to the wooden beams in the ceiling. “Though I have read Jane Eyre more than most.”

Severus hummed in acknowledgement. “I have read potion books more than most.” 

“Well, of course, that too. But I meant for enjoyment.” 

“I _do_ enjoy reading about potions.” 

“Fair enough. I do too.” There was silence, then she continued. “What's your favorite smell?” 

“My favorite _smell_? What sort of question is that, woman?” 

“What?” She said laughing. “It’s valid. They might ask that. Like, what would Amortentia smell like for us. They might actually do that, it’s a good way to verify...”

“I think we can both safely say potion fumes. Freshly sliced herbs, roots... parchment. Books.” 

“Yes. I guess. It could work. I just hope they don't find it too generic.” 

“Coconut,” he said after a moment of silence.

“What?” 

“Your hair. It smells of coconuts. I can use that.” 

“Oh. Yes. Yeah.” She felt all weird and fuzzy inside that he had noticed her hair smelled like that.

“Well, good night,” he said, feeling a bit awkward. 

“Yes. Good night,” she said smiling. 

Severus slept soundly, very well, and a few more hours then what was the norm for him since he had gone to bed earlier. That was very unusual, that he was rested completely. He even wanted to sleep more. But it was very early in the morning when he woke up with a voice he knew very well, and was learning to know even more in the past few days. It resonated from the balcony it seemed, and though she tried to control it, probably to not disturb anyone, it wasn’t too hushed. She berated someone, sounding very annoyed.

Severus stretched, then stood, while he heard her giving instructions, talking of potions, it seemed. She then huffed, frustrated, and said “no, no, no, that’s not it!”

He made his way to the door that led to the balcony, pulling the curtains and then the French doors open. He stepped outside. She was fully dressed already, wearing a sleeveless blouse, navy blue, that necklace with the skeleton key she seemed to wear constantly falling over the blouse in between her breasts, and white trousers, which hugged her ass and legs formidably. He growled lowly in excitement but was able to pass it off as clearing his throat, especially since she was on the phone, still berating someone. Her hair was up in a bun today, probably because it had been chewed up by the drain in the pool yesterday. Before they went to bed, he had seen her brushing it in front of the mirror and pulling at the uneven ends gently, pouting, not looking pleased at all.

“No, Timothy, that is not how you brew wolfsbane potion!” She berated in a hushed tone. “No... No! Put that project on hold until we come back... No, you will waste precious ingredients, you fool! I am telling you, you will fucking mess it up!”

She sounded exasperated, frustrated, and like she could kill him if she could only reach through the phone. She did look extremely gorgeous when she was her bossy self, Severus thought. As long as it wasn't towards him... His dick stirred.

“I am still your boss, dimwit, and can fire you, even from France!”

She looked at Severus, annoyance evident on her face as Timothy seemingly still protested over the phone. Severus stretched out his hand and flexed his fingers, asking for the device, looking a bit annoyed himself. He could imagine how irritating Timothy was being. Hermione handed him the phone.

“Listen idiot, you will not touch any of the ingredients for wolfsbane, is that understood?” He uttered in his silky, menacing tone. “I know precisely every piece and ounce of everything that is in the stores and if I find anything missing upon our return you _will_ regret it. Trust me.” He snapped the cell phone shut without giving Timothy the chance to rebut. 

He handed the mobile back. Hermione took it. “He is such a fucking imbecile!” 

“Yes. I am impressed he managed to use a phone.” Hermione sniggered. “Did I wake you?” She then asked.

“By hollering into a phone at 6 a.m. within hearing range? No, absolutely not,” he said sarcastically. But she could sense he was wasn't actually irked. He was just being funny and... she actually liked it, thought it was cute. She smiled.

“I’m sorry. But I was about to wake you anyway. There are... plans.” Her face changed into one of anger again, as if she was still speaking to Timothy.

“Plans?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “They seem very fun.” His tone was still sardonic. 

She sighed. “We are to spend the day on a yacht.” It was spoken in annoyance. “I learned this when I went down for a glass of water yesterday.” 

“Yes, that is clearly torturous,” he answered, still being snarky. He looked at her, awaiting an explanation as to why she wasn’t happy about that. _He_ had the right to be unhappy, as they would probably be with family of hers, and he was being pushed to being social, which he obviously didn’t like to do. However, it wasn’t bothering him as much as it normally would. Her mother and grandmother were... quite nice and loving. The grandfather was a nice bloke too, the maternal one anyway. The rest was manageable, not too terrible. Her father was the only one who could cause Severus to want to commit murder, or at least inflict a bit of pain. But luckily, he didn’t make himself too present.

“It's...” She sighed again and looked up to the skies, maybe trying to avoid tears from falling. “Victoria’s future father-in-law is rich, filthy rich, obscenely rich, and is providing them with a yacht to spend their honeymoon on. The rental company offered a day on one, like a test drive of sorts.”

“Oh.” That was hard, clearly. “And... why are _we_ invited to that?”

“Dad... is her favorite uncle. And I guess I’m just along with the package, and now you. She probably wouldn’t even care if I didn’t show.”

“Then don’t.”

“But Dad is insisting and he’s...” She sighed again. Her cheeks were red as she did not allow tears to fall. “Let’s just get it over with. It’s just one day. On a yacht. You are right, I’m being a big baby.” She passed him to go inside again. 

“That is _not_ what I said,” he followed. “I hadn’t known the circumstances. You shouldn’t be forced to do this.”

“Yeah, well...”

“Just explain everything to your parents.”

“No, that... It’s fine. I have to face her at some point.”

“Hermione...”

“You should go change,” she said, smiling, trying to pretend all was well. “Dad must be up already, waiting, complaining we are making him late.” 

Severus rolled his eyes and headed to the armoire, taking out some clothes and heading to the loo. “Will I be made to expose myself in swimming trunks once again?”

“Not unless you want to. I certainly will not be wearing anything other than this,” she gestured down her body, showing her clothes. 

As she said it would be, it was. Charles berated her for making them late, for they still had a one-hour or so drive to the beach. Severus tried to intervene, saying he was the one who had woken up late, which was true, but still the blame had fallen on her. Apparently, it was her duty to wake him and warn him. 

The gentle harassing persisted as they grabbed a cup of coffee. Charles mumbled

constantly that it would only take longer, and he was clearly making Hermione more distressed. When Severus was about to be extremely rude, not able to control his temper any longer, Jane scolded Charles to stop, telling him to go wait in the car. He did as he was bid, but even so, Hermione didn’t eat much, just wishing to get it all over with and avoid more headache.

Soon they were sat in the car. Charles drove and Jane sat next to him as Severus and Hermione sat in the backseat. Severus did not know if it was the prospect of seeing Victoria again or if she was just more uncomfortable with her father present, especially after his psychological abuse early in the morning, but Hermione was quiet, speaking only when her mother spoke to them. Her father was more concerned in driving, and didn't speak much. Most of the time the ride was silent, Hermione looking out the window, resting her chin on her hand. The radio was turned on, and as some tunes played softly in the background, Severus noticed Charles kept looking through the rearview mirror. He had obviously noticed they sat quietly, and apart from one another, and must be wondering, getting ideas, since he had shown his doubts from day one. Jane also looked back from time to time and smiled at Severus, asking if he was okay. He would have to engage in some form of contact with Hermione. Strangely, he did not feel it was a nuisance to him. He actually _wanted_ to do it. He had liked to see her playful side the previous day, and it bothered him she was so sullen today.

He took his seat belt off and scooched closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She quickly looked back from the passing landscape to him, startled, and he looked at her pointedly. Her eyes shifted to her father, who looked up at the rearview mirror and her face changed to a smile, eyes softened.

“He is looking back all the time, I thought it prudent to put on a small show,” Severus whispered, his lips pressed to the shell of her ear.

She nodded gingerly as she shivered with his molten chocolate voice in her ear and his hot breath against her. Inadvertently and quite naturally, she snuggled against him. He then looked to the front of the car, and as both passengers looked forward, humming to the tune that played, Severus quickly pulled a small bundle from his pocket. He held it in front of her and she witnessed it swell before her eyes. She looked at him, scolding, and he ignored her, pulling his hand from around her shoulder to pull the napkin open, revealing a scone.

“Eat. I won't have you fainting and falling in the water. I won’t jump in after you today,” he said solemnly but she was learning to notice when he was being funny and wasn’t really annoyed. She snickered as she plucked a piece of the scone.

“Thank you,” she whispered with a smile on her lips.

They arrived at the docks and Severus could see the yacht they were supposed to board. There were a few people on it already, none of which seemed to be people he had already met. How could a person have so much family? Charles made some comments about being right, they were late, everyone was probably just waiting for them, and Hermione, as well as Severus, rolled their eyes.

As they came closer to the yacht however, Severus saw there _was_ one person he had met before, yes. It was Jacques. 

“What the fuck is Jacques-ass doing here?” Must this asshole be everywhere? Wasn't this the other side of the family, Charles’ side? 

Hermione answered in a hushed tone, just as he had asked. “He's the groom's friend, probably even the best man.” Severus snorted. Oh, this was too good to be true.

“Does he know...?” 

“I have no clue,” Hermione said, cutting Severus off. 

They went on board and were immediately taken to the rear of the boat, where most of the people were. In addition to the groom's - Henri's – family, there was more of Hermione’s family there, to which Severus was introduced. But before he was, he could clearly spot Victoria amongst them without even knowing her. She was the sort of girl who absolutely needed to be the center of attention in all occasions, and who was flirty and pretended to be sweet – and perhaps even believed she indeed was – to conceal her bitchiness. But only the naive and too good at heart would not see through her act. 

“Uncle Charles!” She exclaimed and ran to him as soon as she spotted him, leaving the group which she talked to behind.

“Vic, my darling!” He said, and welcomed her in his arms, twirling her a bit.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Where the fuck was this sort of treatment towards his own daughter?

Jane was next saying hello to the bride-to-be. Victoria then looked at Hermione. “Hello, cousin Hermie,” she said, seemingly sweet but not approaching her for a kiss and hug as she had bestowed on Jane.

“Hello, Victoria,” Hermione said soberly, but with a tiny forced smile on her lips. “Congratulations on the engagement and wedding and all.”

“Oh yes, I’m so immensely happy!” She answered, a bit snobbishly. She then turned her eyes to Severus, and opened a more malicious smile, a bit of sex in her eyes. She quickly approached him and flirtingly laid both hands on his chest, leaning on him. “And who is this charming man?”

Severus quickly took her hands from his chest, not even a fraction of the charming yet shy smile he had had in place when he met others of her family on his face, and stepped away from her, letting go of her hands as he did. “ _This_ is Severus, Hermione's fiancé,” he said solemnly, putting an arm around the witch. Hermione smiled giddily up at him, inadvertently even, so happy and proud, astonished he would have such an honorable attitude even if they weren’t really together. He was indeed loyal, and could be sweet when he wanted to. She placed her hand on his chest as she was pulled close to his side, the hand with the ring he had given her.

“Oh!” Victoria was a bit thrown off. It was probably the first time a man did not react to her charms as she had learned to expect. It must have baffled her even more because he certainly wasn’t the most handsome man to cross her path, Severus thought, so she would expect him to be at her beck and call even more. She was indeed very pretty, her formidable figure being shown by the fact she was already in a bikini only and a short see through skirt. Short black hair, straight and immaculately cut off at her cheeks. Still, Severus wasn't impressed. He could see through it all. 

“Well done, cos!” She told Hermione, and turned to lead them all further on board.

Everyone was introduced. Graham, Victoria’s father, was Charles’ older brother and seemed just as surly and annoying as Charles did, with the exception he pampered and spoiled _his_ daughter. His wife, Margaret seemed rather nice, though a bit snobbish. They also had a son, Niles, who seemed cold and snobbish as well, barely tolerating the situation and the company. Henri's family, through filthy rich, seemed more friendly and open, as did the bloke himself. It was clear he was completely infatuated by Victoria and would drink her bathwater, though Severus wasn’t sure why. He seemed too... sweet for her. Nigel, Charles’ and Graham’s father, was also there.

After all the introductions were made and a bit of small talk was had, another couple arrived, with twin sons in tow. They were only slightly younger than Hermione, the twins, but still childish and all about fun. They reminded Severus of the Weasley twins. Chills ran down his spine at the thought.

“Uncle Richard! Aunt Jocelyn!” Hermione exclaimed, and for the first time that day seemed comfortable in leaving Severus’ side.

She went to them and hugged the older man first, who promptly answered “hey, kiddo,” with a smile. The woman hugged her as well, and Severus could see traces of Charles’ features on her, though she looked infinitely more easygoing.

Hermione looked back at Severus with a wide, sincere smile and flexed her fingers, calling him over. “This is Severus,” she introduced him, and Severus couldn’t help but smile, still not baring teeth though, never baring teeth, but very sincerely to this couple who were the first people he met that day who seemed to genuinely warrant it. They shook hands and then Charles approached.

“About time, Jocelyn, we've been waiting for you to set sail.”

“Charles, old man, why are you always in such a hurry?” Richard asked. “You know what awaits you at the end of the line? Death. Do you want to get there faster?”

Severus snorted as Richard looked at Charles, smiling. 

“Nice to see you too, Richard,” Charles answered begrudgingly.

Jocelyn just seemed amused as she just moved on to say hello to everyone else, ignoring her brother’s crankiness.

“We’ll talk more in a while, Severus,” Richard said with a smile, “I want to know what your intentions are with my favorite niece,” he said with a low tone, still smiling.

“Uncle Richard!” Hermione berated tenderly, abashed. 

“Will do, sir,” Severus said, a little up turn of the lips of his own. Richard moved on to talk to others. 

Hermione and Severus then were accosted by the twins, who were loud in the reception of Hermione, each picking her up and squeezing her playfully or shaking her in the air. They were quite tall, as their father, at a height with Severus, and they were handsome too, with their mother’s dark hair and blue eyes. It was obvious Hermione’s whiskey colored hair and cinnamon eyes came from her mother’s side of the family.

“Herms, love, longtime!” One of them kissed her cheek and put her down so the other could pick her up and do the same. She endured all of this with joy and a wide smile. “Severus, this is Alexander and this is Maxwell.”

They shook hands. “Now that we've arrived, the real party can begin, heh?” One said. 

“And it looks like they’re in dire need of it,” the other started, looking around the boat, which had already set off. “Look at these poor fools, just standing there and... politely talking.”

“Boring old farts.”

“This is definitely not how you party on a bloody yacht, people!” One of them called louder, for more people to hear, including some who were inside the boat. Most just looked at them with disdain and then continued with their conversations.

“Pathetic, really.”

Hermione sniggered as Severus tried to keep track of who was Maxwell and who was Alexander, knowing full well he would never manage.

“Listen, darling, we have to make some plans, party for real, just us young folks.”

“But you can take _your_ old geezer, he seems like fun,” one of them said, putting an arm around Severus and squeezing him to his side. Severus knitted his eyebrows immediately, Hermione could see even as he had his aviator sunglasses on, and she laughed.

“Tell me, Severus is it? Do you drink?”

Severus snorted. “For longer than you have been alive, most likely.”

“No no, mate, do you _drink_? Really drink. Not like these old geezers here, sipping on their posh little distillates. Drink a fucking pint or ten and get sloshed?” 

“In your company it seems I would be very inclined to do so, just get through the evening, yes.”

There was a short silence before they both broke out laughing and shook Severus, giving him friendly pats on his shoulders and back. 

“He's definitely invited, Herms.” 

“We like him,” the other complemented. 

“Well, we’re off to make the rounds.”

“Yes, we have to congratulate the bride and groom.”

They suddenly adjusted their postures and brushed off their clothes, making fun of the snobbish types that were on board. Then they started to walk around Severus and Hermione, hands in their slack pockets as they looked down on everyone and everything.

“What do you think, are we fitting in?” 

Hermione snickered. “Perfectly.”

“Splendid!” 

“Marvelous!” They said mockingly, and walked off. 

“Well, this explains how you’ve managed to put up with the Weasley twins,” Severus remarked.

“Stop it,” Hermione said, snickering and smiling. “They're nice. I really like them.”

Severus and Hermione sat down, close together out on the deck but out of the sun, and a bit away from the rest of the party. They sat quietly at first, watching from the sidelines as everyone mingled. Severus noticed in particular how Victoria really loved being the center of attention, especially amongst the men. Her father pampered her, her fiancé pampered her, her father-in-law also seemed under her spell. And Hermione’s father... well, he was acting towards her like he should act towards Hermione, really. He was caring, and talked to her, and seemed genuinely interested in her life. He was smiling and seemed more approachable than Severus had ever seen him. It seemed like she could do no wrong, ever. Little Saint Victoria. And she was sweet and all smiles with Uncle Charles. Severus felt disgusted. Surely this did not go unnoticed by Hermione either.

It didn't. It hurt her this happened, but what could she do? She was more or less used to it, really, though it didn't make it hurt less. To add insult to injury, Jacques hadn't even bothered with her that day. Not that she _wanted_ his attentions, but it was disturbing that he had gone after her all the days that he had seen her, but since Victoria was present, he had no interest at all. It made old wounds open up, and made her wonder what was so wrong with her to be cast aside like that. Twice. 

Severus noticed this too. Just when he thought Jacques couldn’t possibly be any worse kind of a man, he outdid himself. All men were ensnared by Victoria, and he was obviously one of them. He surely only wasn’t being disrespectful because his mate, her fiancé, was present.

But Severus remained unimpressed by her, and Alexander, Maxwell and Richard seemed to not have any preference for her either. So much so that they came, as well as Jocelyn, and sat with Hermione and Severus for a long while, talking, laughing, interrogating Severus before they once again moved on to mingle with others.

And then Charles approached them. “Are you going to sit here in the corner the whole day?” He had a harsh tone and addressed Hermione mostly. “I did not raise you to be this rude! You’ve barely said a word to your cousin. She’s family, and she was gracious enough to invite us out on this beautiful day...”

“She seems like she is very well tended to,” Hermione replied unenergetically.

“Don’t talk back to me, I am still your father,” he said between clenched teeth. “Now, I expect you to go talk to her and stop embarrassing me. Don’t be jealous and ungrateful.”

Severus bit his tongue. He would not yell at the man, it was not his place, he wasn’t really with Hermione. And she probably wouldn’t appreciate it anyway, and he would only make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He wouldn’t reveal what a little shit his favorite niece was either, as it could bring worse consequences. He now understood better why Hermione never told anyone what had happened. If it had always been like this, she was probably afraid she would somehow be blamed for it anyway, and it would cause more conflict between her and her father. It probably seemed better to just let it be.

As Charles walked away, Hermione sighed. “I knew this would be a shitty day. I should never have said I would stay for her wedding. We should have just gone home and faced the damned interview. Now I have to go there and... make small talk to her, with... _him_ there too.”

“You will do no such thing,” Severus said firmly. 

“It's fine, it's best. Otherwise my father will just keep harassing me, all the way home and through tomorrow.” 

“Pardon my French, but fuck your father, really. You will not lower yourself, humiliate yourself like that. You have to be Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Golden Girl and head of the potions department who makes everyone’s life hell around your father as well.”

Hermione sniggered softly.

“Now, this is what is going to happen, I’m going to get us drinks, and if your father comes back, you will tell him to fuck off.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe not in those words, though he very much deserves them, but... stay put. If I see you talking to... that slut, I will throw you in the water myself today.” Severus stood as Hermione laughed softly.

He went inside, to the bar, and came back with a drink in each hand. A scotch for him and something fruity and fancy with an umbrella in it for her. As he approached Hermione to sit once again, Victoria called to him.

“Oh, Severus!” she sang, “will you be a dear and get me one of those drinks too?” She had a flirty tone about her as she sat on the gunwale at the stern, sunbathing whilst showcasing her frame to Henri and Jacques, who stood around her. Her mother, her father and father-in-law to be, as well as Hermione’s father sat nearby, talking amongst themselves.

“No can do, Victoria,” Severus tried not to sound too venomous or disgusted, but didn’t know if he had managed to. “I only have two hands.” He lifted both drinks as he shrugged and sat down next to Hermione. He handed her a drink and she took it with a smile. “But I am sure _your_ fiancé will not mind fetching you one.”

Severus smirked and then for some reason took Hermione's hand in his and took it to his lips, kissing it, still looking straight forward to Victoria.

She seemed affronted, and broke eye contact. There were quiet words exchanged between Henri and Jacques and the latter left their side, seemingly to fetch the drink while Henri stayed and pampered the chit.

“She is truly at a loss as to why you are not licking the very ground she stands on. She isn't used to that.” 

“Hmmm.” Severus sipped his drink. Their hands were still locked, resting on his thigh. They didn’t quite notice or hurry to let go, even though no one watched anymore.

“It’s quite understandable she’s used to it. She is really pretty.” Hermione was probing for Severus’ honest opinion. She hoped she wasn’t too obvious about it.

“I see through her. It makes the looks of her carcass worthless.” 

“Yes. Because I told you...”

“No. She’s quite obvious either way.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled. “For being loyal to me even if we’re not... This is not...”

He turned his head to her and suddenly they were painfully aware they held each other’s hand still. He loosened his grip and she slipped her hand away, reluctantly.

“Just thank you for not drooling over her so obviously.”

He just nodded once. 

After a few moments of silence, of them looking forward, Hermione made a noise as if she were about to vomit. Severus turned his head slowly to her and raise an eyebrow.

“Just look at her. She gets the cake and eat gets to eat it too. Everyone at her feet, a rich nice-looking bloke licking the ground she walks on... everything she has always wanted. When does she pay for what she has done to me?”

“Well... you can always tell people what she did. It will maybe save you the trouble of coming to such events and feeling like shit, and possibly save the poor naive bloke there who thinks he is marrying a goddess he is unworthy of.”

They looked at Henri, who looked completely smitten and like a proper fool in love.

“No, no, I couldn't... I was... Everyone would just... I would come off as the spiteful one. And plus, what if she has changed deep inside, and I deprive her of love and her chance of happiness?”

Severus snorted. “I thought Mother Theresa had died, but I see she lives on in you.” 

Hermione snickered and playfully slapped his arm. “I’m serious. I couldn’t live with that on my conscience. Besides, maybe he knows and is okay with it.”

“She seems like she cares for no one but herself. And I think you would be helping the poor fellow out because I seriously doubt he would be okay with this with his mate fucking his girl before him. Bonus points to him if he sees how disgusting they are in having done that to you.”

“Still... It should be then to do it, I... It’s not my place...”

“All right.” Severus sipped his scotch. “Well, we can always go below deck and have wild, animalistic sex on what is to be their honeymoon suite,” Severus said with a deadpan tone and not one expression on his face as he looked forward and sipped his drink.

She almost choked on hers, though, as she turned swiftly to look at him. He slowly smirked, she could see, and then she laughed softly. But her cheeks flushed red and a burning sensation spread down her spine and over and around to her core. She could not deny hearing him talk like that excited her.

“And what would we gain from that?” She asked playfully. He turned to her and she could see his brow raise from under his shades. “Besides sweet, momentary, carnal release and pleasure, of course,” she said smiling. 

He shrugged. “The satisfaction of knowing that our sweaty, writhing bodies contorted in ecstasy and our abundant bodily fluids were spilled on the immaculate bed they are to share? And that it happened repeatedly, before even they had a chance to use it?” He smirked again. “And judging by the looks of them, that it was done better than they can manage,” he said more quietly.

Hermione laughed nervously, feeling hot even though her shirt was sleeveless and her clothes quite light. Images of their bodies joined, contorting against one another’s as they breathed heavily flashed in her mind. Fuck, she wanted that. _No, control yourself._

“That’s an idea,” she answered playfully.

“Or...” he continued, “she might...” he shrugged, “I don't know, fall in the ocean out of the blue.” 

“Now _that_ would be entertaining,” Hermione smiled.

“You can make that happen, _witch_ ,” he leaned into her ear to whisper.

She became serious. “Oh no, no, that...”

“It’s not like she’s going to be left out here.”

Hermione began to seriously consider it. 

“If you paid any attention to my Defense Against The Dark Arts classes, you should be able to cast nonverbal spells.”

Hermione looked at him, her jaw dropped in outrage. “I am proficient at them I will have you know!”

“If you do not show me I will forever doubt it,” he smirked.

She looked at him and her outrage changed into amusement. She seemed to have accepted the challenge and she looked fixedly to Victoria, still leaned back on the wider part of the gunwale, close to the stern, enjoying attention from the French version of Dumb and Dumber, mates for life. Suddenly, as if the boat had hit a wave at full speed, she lost her balance and fell overboard.

Henri yelled in French for the captain to stop the boat, moving inside towards him, as they saw Victoria splashing in the water, being left behind. Everyone moved closer to the stern, to observe what had happened, and Severus and Hermione moved to the starboard to get a better view as well, behind everyone else.

The boat stopped and Victoria swam towards it as Jacques descended the stairs that led one closer to the water. He offered his hand to pull her up and seemingly lost balance and fell in as well.

“Oh dear, what are the odds of _that_ happening?” Severus remarked sardonically, and Hermione knew it was him who had knocked Jacques over. She snickered.

Everyone was out of the water and safe, being dried up, and Severus and Hermione returned to their little corner. He could sense she felt remotely better. He had made her laugh at least, but there was still a long day ahead of them. And the lightness she had achieved was escaping her as she watched her father fawn over Victoria as he maybe hadn’t ever done to her.

“I’ll be right back,” he warned her, and left her side.

When he came back, her father was harassing her again, going on about her having no compassion and no shame in spending the day on a yacht and drinking and eating the food her cousin had provided without even speaking a decent word to her.

“Actually, _sir_ ,” Severus said venomously and Hermione had a chill run down her spine, afraid he would reveal something, “we will be disembarking soon.”

He sat beside Hermione and put his arm around her.

“What?” Charles barked in a low tone.

“Kitten is not feeling well.”

“Sev...”

“She had a scare yesterday, almost drowned in your pool, and coming onto a boat this early really wasn’t a good idea.”

“You... almost drowned?”

“Yes. My hair got caught in the drain.”

His face changed from slight surprise into an ‘I knew it’ sort of sneer. “You should know better than to swim with that hair down.”

Hermione slumped her shoulders.

“Anyway,” Severus continued with tempered anger in his face and his voice, “I have already seen to it that the Captain stops at the next marina so we can leave. I’ll see to it she gets home safely.”

Severus really had found Jane and told her that excuse, and said Hermione became more nervous after Victoria’s accident, and Jane, with her sweet ways, had asked Henri’s mother for the favor. Since they were traveling along the coast, it wouldn't be so hard to accomplish.

“Fine,” Charles said and turned to leave them. 

Hermione looked at Severus inquisitively and he explained what had happened.

She slipped her hand into his and his eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment. She smiled. “Thank you,” she said, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened, not quite knowing what to do, but his heart seemed to soften a bit for her. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, nice, beautiful people! Sorry about the slight delay. I got caught up in other hobbies yesterday and forgot to make time to edit this. But here it is. :)  
> Someone brought the fact that shrimp are actually called prawns in British English back in the chapter where we learned Severus likes shrimp. Thank you for that, I remembered it on this chapter, though I did not go back to fix it on that one (yet!)
> 
> On another subject, have you guys read Anima Mea by Proulxes on fanfiction.net? I'm on chapter 6 and I am deeply intrigued. So far it's the sort of story that makes me think I have no business writing at all. Hahaha. Anyway, just thought i should share.

The captain heeded their request and within minutes, after some quick good-byes and half-baked explanations and apologies, they were walking down the docks as the yacht pulled away again. Aunt Jocelyn, Richard and the boys seemed worried as to how they would get home, but Severus assured them he would find a way, get a taxi, rent a car if he had to. It was just a two-hour drive home from that point. Jane didn't seem worried, probably because she knew the actual means of transportation they would most likely be using.

As they walked down the docks, the sun high in the sky, Severus had his arm around Hermione just for show, for the people who watched in the departing boat, who thought a worried fiancé had gotten his sick partner off it. She spoke.

“You didn't have to do that,” she said gingerly. 

“Would you have preferred to stay?” He looked back and saw they were far away enough that he could take his arm away from her, so he did. The yacht was also far enough that there could be no undoing what had been done. “Forgive me if I acted without...” He huffed stiffly. “You should have said something.”

“No, no, I didn't care for staying there, no. But I could have endured it.” They still walked on the wooden planks over the turquoise water, zigzagging between boats that were docked, and Hermione missed his touch. She held herself, a bit shy of what was she was feeling.

He snorted. “Enduring a day of being harassed and stranded at sea. It’s like Azkaban, but with a view.”

She snickered.

“There were even some dementors on board,” he remarked with snark.

“I probably cost you some tasty prawns for lunch,” she said feebly. 

“Well, it is too bloody bad I can never eat prawns anywhere else, isn't it?” He said sardonically. 

They walked a bit in silence, out of the docks and onto a lovely promenade, parallel to the beach and clear blue ocean. The street was busy with cars and people walking leisurely about, probably only tourists on holiday since it was a weekday. There were many palm trees lining the beach and also on the pavement that separated both ways of the street, creating some decent shade in which to walk. When you crossed the road, you could find residential buildings and hotels, both modern and historical, and on the ground floor of them, various stores and restaurants. He was probably looking for a proper place to disapparate from, and she decided to speak up before he did find it.

“Are you in too much of a hurry to get home?”

“Not particularly. Especially since I am starving in there probably isn't anything ready at your parents’.” 

She smiled. “Oh, good. I was hoping to... explore the area a bit. I've never been here.” 

“Very well.” He indicated a crossing and she turned to cross the street, so they could walk along the buildings.

They walked for a few minutes, Hermione admiring the windows of posh shops of designer everything – clothes, bags and watches as well.

“Shall we find somewhere to eat?” Severus finally asked.

“Yes...” they were passing by a beauty salon and it caught her eye. “Can we make a little stop first?” She pointed at the shop window, then touched her hair in a bun, which hid the uneven ends the drain had chewed up.

“Oh wow. The Ministry must be paying you _really_ well,” he teased, and stepped closer to her, towards the salon.

“Stop,” she said smiling. “I've never... splurged like this, and I think I deserve a little pampering today.” 

He touched his large hand to her back, encouraging her to go in, and a shiver ran down her spine. “Go on, Madame Granger,” he teased, “I want to eat.” 

She went in and he followed. “Maybe they can make my hair presentable for the money they charge, and I can look good for once,” she mumbled in a playful tone, but Severus did not smile or snort as she had expected as he held the door open for her. He wanted to tell her that her hair was fine just as it was. Beautiful. But for some reason, he couldn’t.

One of the hairdressers walked over and began to babble in French about what he could do to help her as she stood in front of Severus, and the ladies who sat there with dryers or other machines on their head, or with some product just waiting for it to properly take effect, looked at Severus. It was probably not common to have a man – other than those who worked there – walk in. He passed a few of the ladies to find a seat.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” he bid and the silky tone speaking French caught Hermione’s ear.

He sat and found a newspaper to read while the hairdresser sat Hermione down on a styling chair. Apparently, he had an opening for a quick cut, as most of the ladies there had to wait either way, and were being tended to by his colleagues.

“ _Et vous_?” He asked as he approached Severus. “Don’t you want a trim to that beautiful hair as well?” He continued in French, in his flamboyant way, and ran his fingers through Severus’ hair, making it come loose from its tie. Severus caught the tie as he squirmed politely out of the other man’s grip and proceeded to tie his hair again. Since he had more time after the war, he had managed to finally come up with the perfect recipe for a shampoo for him, so his hair had become quite acceptable. Since he had been away from potion fumes for some days, he supposed it was even better now.

“No, thank you, I'm here just to wait for my fiancée,” he answered in French, and once again Hermione felt something stir in her at the sound of his voice purring in the so-called language of love. After Jacques, the thought of being with a man who could speak French, even if just badly, disgusted her. After she heard him saying to Victoria all the dirty things, sexy things, sweet things he said to her, she could vomit at the thought of having a man speaking French by her side. But Severus’ sweet, silky voice and his perfect French did quite the opposite to her. She caught herself wondering what he could say to her in bed, and if it would be truthful. It certainly would be more truthful than what she used to hear from Jacques. Severus had a _fake_ commitment to her, he was basically coerced to being there, and yet he had acted like a true good man should, not batting an eye at Victoria, respecting Hermione completely, which was much more than she could have said about Jacques.

The hairdresser did what he would as Severus read. After almost a little under an hour, he turned the chair around and called Severus’ attention, asking what he thought of his fiancée. Severus looked up to see Hermione’s hair, which formerly reached the middle of her back, cut to only slightly cover her shoulders. Side bangs were cut as well, and the fact her hair had been dried and straighten into more open curls, to better showcase the cut, made it all, made her, look more gorgeous. 

Severus’ mouth dried up before he managed to swallow and answer. “ _Magnifique_.” 

Hermione smiled and blushed, wondering if he had meant that or if it was only for show, in front of people who thought they were together. _They didn't even really need to think you are together. No one from the Ministry would come here and ask, nor is your family present. He announced that because he wanted to_. 

After she had paid and they had left the salon, she asked, as they walked down the street looking for a restaurant to have lunch in “does it really look good?”

“Absolutely,” he said as he walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. He looked at her again, and as their eyes met, even though both were covered by shades, they felt a jolt of some kind run through them and averted their eyes nervously. “You paid a film star price and you look exactly like one,” he completed. She smiled as her heart filled with warmth.

They found a restaurant that had an elevated patio at the front with tables covered by sun umbrellas. Hermione thought it would be nice to have lunch there. It was located in a nice imposing building of palace-like design.

“My treat,” she said as they climbed the five or six steps up to the patio.

“I may not be the boss, but I can pay for my lunch,” he stated, not too harshly but obviously slightly offended as he knitted his eyebrows.

“I did not mean it like that! It’s just as a thank you, for... for everything, for today.”

“Still... No need. We can go Dutch.”

“Okay, no problem,” she said smiling.

They were shown to a table and started going over a menu. After a few quick minutes, Severus was ready to order.

“Shall we order?” He asked Hermione.

“You go ahead, I’m still deciding.”

“Deciding on what? They have chicken fettuccine alfredo right there,” he remarked, pointing at it on her menu.

“Well, I haven't decided yet.”

Severus snorted.

“What? I may surprise you!”

Severus called the waiter over so he could order. He bid the man hello and proceeded to ordering deep fried breaded prawns with parmesan risotto. Hermione couldn’t help but stare at him as his molten chocolate voice oozed into her ear speaking French. She only realized she was staring when his eyebrow raised while he and the waiter looked at her, waiting for her to order.

“Oh yes, I’ll have the prawn linguine,” she ordered in French, and handed the waiter the menu. Severus raised his brow in surprise now, and topped the order off with a bottle of wine that would suit both their dishes.

After the waiter left, he still looked at her inquisitively and she smiled. “More prawns to go around,” she said. 

They sat next to each other on the round table as they both wished to face the beach and watch the people, as well as the beautiful clear ocean. So when the food came, it was easy for Hermione to offer him a bite after she had eaten some.

He snorted. “Why? Are you unhappy with your choice?” 

“No, Mr. Grumpy pants, I very much like my choice. It’s called being nice and offering you a taste of a dish you will enjoy.” She pushed her plate closer to him. He reluctantly stuck his fork in a prawn and twirled it, to get some pasta on it.

He ate and hummed curtly. “You are right. Quite good.”

“Yours looks good as well,” she said

“Oh, I see what the scheme was now,” he uttered smugly, yet she could sense some playfulness in his tone. He smirked and pushed his plate towards her. She smiled and happily took a bite off his risotto and one of his fried prawns.

“Delicious!” She uttered as she still chewed.

When it came time to order dessert, Hermione refused, saying she would prefer to buy a gelato out by the sand. So Severus forwent his dessert as well, and they were off, crossing the street to find somewhere to buy the ice cream.

They walked a little while, making small talk and observing the people on the slightly crowded beach until they found a stand that sold gelato. As they choose the flavor, Severus asked for a taste of the chocolate one. Hermione pulled a face.

“What?” He asked dryly. 

“Here's some interesting information about me you probably should know: I love chocolate. Chocolate mousse, chocolate cake, chocolate souffle... chocolate chip cookies. But I hate chocolate ice cream.”

“That's preposterous!” 

Hermione just shrugged. 

She ended up choosing dolce de leche, and Severus chose... coconut. He paid for both. Though he wasn't really in a relationship with her and had no obligation to provide for her, he felt bad. Like he would be rude somehow if he didn’t pay, and had been when declining her offer to pay for lunch.

They walked down the pavement still, looking at the people sunbathing on the beach, splashing about in the water, and everyone walking past them, while they licked on their ice cream cones. “Let me have a taste of yours.”

He looked at her with knitted eyebrows, obvious over the shades, and a slightly confused look she couldn’t quite see. He wanted to stop her right there, stop this... friendship, this closeness that was developing. But for some reason, he couldn’t. He didn’t. Perhaps if they had to live together for Merlin knew how long, it could be best to have a better and cordial relationship with her. _But don’t let it get too intrusive and intimate_. Plus, she had had a had a hard morning. It would be so shitty of him to just worsen her day for no real reason other than that his insecurities. He knew well what it was to have an awful day and want some comfort, some lightness to put it all behind the him. 

Severus huffed. “I should have gone with the chocolate one,” he mumbled. Then he smirked and offered her his cone. She took it, handing him hers. Both approved of the others’ choice.

When they were done with their desserts, they began to search for a spot from which they would disapparate, but they did it in no hurry whatsoever. They were calmly taking a stroll down the pavement with all the shops, waiting for an opportunity to turn the corner and head to one of the back streets where they would certainly find a quieter spot. As they did so, they enjoyed the shop windows they passed. Suddenly, Hermione stopped in front of a window, one of a jewelry shop, and stared at something displayed there as she held the skeleton key pendant that seem to always hang around her neck. It had been out of her shirt all day today, on display, something that didn’t always occur.

Severus had taken a few steps further away from the shop before he realized she was no longer beside him, and had to backtrack a bit. She said nothing, just admired something in the window quietly, holding on to her pendant.

He identified what it was though. A pair of white gold earrings. The metal was twisted into a rose shape, small, a few red stones in between and a green one on the side, mimicking a leaf. They would hang delicately from her ears, and perfectly match the intrinsic work of the bow of the key that hung from her neck. 

“Does that necklace have a special meaning to you?” He asked gently. 

“Uhm, yeah, sort of... It's stupid.” 

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Some white clouds had covered the sun partially as a gentle breeze began to blow, so they had taken off the shades and she was able to see his deep dark eyes. They were sweet somehow, unlike she had ever noticed them before. They were understanding. They urged her to speak, so she did. 

“It was my grandma’s.”

“Judith's?”

“No, my father's mother. She always had it on, and I admired it very much, played with it when I was a toddler, pulled on it. I adored her. She always said I was her favorite grandchild,” Hermione smiled, “and she was the one that could... control my father the most, defend me, and shame him when he went off on his rants. He respected her, and was much better back then. When I was old enough to wear it, a bit before I got my Hogwarts letter, she gave it to me on my birthday. She died shortly after.” 

Severus didn’t really know what to say. He awkwardly touched her shoulder momentarily, then let go.

“She used to say I was brilliant at everything I did, even the stupidest and most unimportant things and...” Hermione blinked away tears. “I just miss her. It’s stupid, because I have this huge family and most of them are so great... I just wish she were here too.” 

There was a moment of silence as she recomposed a bit. “She would have loved those earrings,” Hermione smiled. 

“Are you going in to get it?” Severus asked softly.

“Oh no!” Her smile widened. “I already splurged on the hair,” she shook her head playfully as if she were in a shampoo commercial. “I was just surprised that the design is so similar. This necklace is so old.”

As she exposed her feelings, the nice cotton white clouds darkened into gray without them noticing, and they now burst over them full force. They were caught by surprise and let themselves get very wet before they started running to find cover. They turned the corner, still getting drenched, and as the streets cleared, realization came to Severus.

He pulled her back, stopping her from running, and she looked at him. 

“What?!” She was getting soaked, her expensive hair getting ruined.

He pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket and pointed it upward, and as he smirked, and umbrella grew from the tip over their heads. “This is not doing magic in front of your relatives rule is turning me into a fucking muggle.”

Hermione sniggered as they walked in search of an alley. But the breeze began to touch her wet skin and make her shiver quite a bit.

“Why... is it... that rain... is always so cold... when the weather... is warmer?” She asked, jaw clenched as she rubbed her hands on the opposite arm, trying to get warm.

He found a suitable spot to disapparate from and pulled her by the elbow to it, a little nook between shops.

“Will you be able to disapparate?”

“Ssssure,” she said, still shivering.

He rolled his eyes. “You'll splinch yourself.” He pulled her close to him, and there was a moment when their bodies touched and their eyes locked that her shiver was not due to the cold she felt.

They stared into each other's eyes for longer than was actually necessary before Snape finally asked “ready?”

Hermione just nodded slowly, shyly.

With his arm wrapped around her waist, he disaparated them after the umbrella that magically projected from his wand and hung over their heads disappeared.

They popped in the surroundings of her parents’ house, but a bit down the driveway, among some trees and bushes, just in case the parents were home already. It rained there as well. Hermione didn’t really want to, but she pulled away from him, because she felt so awkward. She started trotting up the driveway, onto the gravel sweep, to open the front door.

He couldn’t say he was sorry to see her go, mostly because he only now noticed her white trousers were soaked through and he could see her sexy bum and the white triangle of her knickers that covered the spots in which he suddenly very much wanted to be nestled.

He snapped out of his reverie and followed her to the house, managing to get there just as she pushed the door open.

“Mum? Dad?” She called, still clinking her teeth a bit. Before she walked away from him to further check if her parents had arrived, he touched her shoulder and she felt the tingle of his magic casting a drying spell on her. But as was becoming usual now, other types of magic seemed to cause her to tingle as well.

“Severus!” She berated.

He knew immediately that her concern was her father seeing magic being done. “No one saw. They're probably not even here yet.” 

“Still... it would be hard to explain why I'm dry with this rain outside. And you are not!” 

He rolled his eyes and touched his hand to his own hair, running his fingers through it, combing it back in an extremely sexy way, and he immediately got dry. “There.” 

She widened her eyes in a silent scolding and he just smirked.

“Mum? Dad?” She called again, walking further into the house.

“They are not back, it’s not feasible, witch. Not in any muggle away.”

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll go shower then,” she said shyly. “Unless you want to go first?”

“You're the one who is shivering. Go on.” 

She climbed the back stairs and he followed, unable to stop himself from watching her ass move in front of him.

She gathered some clothes and toiletries and entered the bathroom. He sat by a window, watching the rain pour outside as he pulled off his boots.

“Severus? She said, a big shakingly, holding the bathroom door for emotional support. 

“Hmmm?” He looked up at her. 

“I... I just want to say thank you. For today. I had a nice time.” She smiled.

Severus just nodded once, gently, a soft tug of the lips in place. Hermione closed the door to the bathroom and leaned on the back of it. _Were you just about to invite Severus Snape to shower with you? That’s insane! Is it? Did you not bond today? You did. He was considerate, and funny, and... No, no stop that! Don’t get things mixed up. You are friends now, and that is good. Don't screw it up._

On the other side of that door stood Severus Snape, contemplating knocking on it, inviting himself in. Was he crazy, or had there been something there? A... spark? And that ass in white wet trousers... His hand came down on the door, but didn't knock. He just touched his palm to it as he heard the shower start to run inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooooo want to post more than once a week, but here I am, posting once a week. I won't give up on trying to get ahead in this to post more regularly, I promise.
> 
> Many of you have told me the slow burn is killing you. *Grins* Sorry, not sorry. Hahaha. But I promise you've come further than you still have to go. It will be before chapter 20 for sure. Just think: this chapter today starts off Wednesday in their week... they will be climbing over one another by their weekend. 
> 
> Last note is: Would Spinner's End be in Manchester? I was reading a fic that said so at the time I wrote this, so I went with that.

Hermione did not sleep well. At first, what bothered her was the uncontrollable urges she was getting to go to the sofa where he lay and snuggle up to him, taste his lips, see if... something else would happen. But just being in his arms seemed like a lovely, comforting idea. She fought it, and that battle kept her awake, tossing in bed, especially since flashes of the day kept coming to her. How sweet, funny, sexy he was, had been on several occasions in the last few days. He was surprisingly considerate and just... she didn't even know how to describe it. She just felt warm around her heart while thinking of it. And she needed to fight it, otherwise she would feel... _more_ , and complicate it all. It wasn’t even wise to judge him while on holiday, in addition to having to deal with people he didn’t know and felt uncomfortable around, of course he would get closer to her. He already knew _her_. Not to mention the whole point, to ensure his freedom and job, _was_ getting to know her.

She started to wonder if he would be like that towards someone he was actually in a relationship with. The truth was, he was probably even more attentive. It was only logical _. Of course he would be. Just look at the situation with Lily. So loyal, even if he did realize it was just a sense of duty after a while_. If he had someone really appreciate him, reciprocate his feelings, one could only imagine... why the hell was he alone? Oh my God, was he really alone?

So for the other half of the night, _that_ bothered her. Had he been with someone, beginning something, trying, and she interfered with it? Did she impose herself on his possible happiness? Merlin, that would make her so despicable, not only in her own eyes, but in his. Yes, he would definitely loathe her. She remembered what he had expressed about Jacques on Saturday night. And he wasn’t wrong. It was an awful thing to interfere like that, selfish. The thought of being seen like that by him filled her with anxiety, and sleep was troubled.

He, on the other hand, slept quite well. He dreamt of her sexy bum in white wet trousers, her plump lips sucking on his gelato, how she ordered a dish he would favor to give him a taste. How happily she smiled when he did not give Victoria the attention she was used to getting, and favored Hermione instead. It was like she was amazed that could even happen, when it _should_ happen, especially if she was in a relationship, but not just in that situation. She was beautiful, and it was absurd she didn’t seem to see it, or be told that as often as she should.

He woke with the overwhelming desire to look at her. He always woke before her, so he could maybe do it while she slept. And if her leg had hooked on the outside of her covers as it usually did, he would admire them, so soft, or so they seemed. He had never really touched them to be sure. A bit of yearning throbbed in his lower belly at the thought of verifying if his impressions were accurate.

Severus stretched and sat up, still awaking, but the first thing he did was look over at the bed, looking for her. She was not there, the bed made. He was stumped for half a second before her voice, coming from the window seat he usually sat on to read when he woke before her, startled him. 

“Severus...” 

“Dear God, woman!” He exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his surprise and the fact he was trying to watch her sleep like a creep. “Do not startle a man first thing in the morning.”

She didn't look too amused at his little joke. She actually looked tired and a bit worried. _What fresh hell awaits us today?_

“Were you... seeing someone, interested in someone, pursuing someone... anything of the sort before I... proposed this deal?” 

Severus tilted his head and looked curiously at her. What was this about? Could she be trying... _No, that’s ridiculous. She has no interest in you other than a means to an end. Do not fool yourself._

“Are you worried something might come back to bite you in the arse?” He was not unkind, but there was a cool tone to him that she had strangely grown to not expect. It hurt a bit. “Worry not, nothing will come in the way of your plan on my part.” He had stood and was fooling the sheets he slept with and on. “Good morning, by the way.” 

“It is not that. I do not... I stupidly, perhaps selfishly, had not thought of that possibility, and don't want... I don't want to be an impediment for your chance to find... something real, real happiness. I just assumed you didn't... weren't interested in that because of the Lily story and because I never had seen anything about you that way in the papers...” 

Severus snorted.

“But if, if there was someone you so much as had in mind and I came in the way of that...” 

“What?” His bark wasn’t as vicious as it could be as he turned around to face her again. “You would let me go?” 

She darted her eyes away from his. They, her eyes, to her surprise, stung a bit. And it was not solely due to the fear of having her plan not work and being paired to some stranger who would treat her God knows how, nor due to being faced with the possibility of either telling her parents the truth, or seeming like a floozy that just jumped from guy to guy in a small time frame, with no real feeling for anyone or respect for herself for that matter. No. She also did not want to lose his… this sort of twisted complicity and companionship that was developing between them.

“Well, it's not ideal, but we can... work something out, talk...” 

He could lie and tell her there was indeed someone, and be free of this. But would he get the promotion? What would they tell that Reynolds person? Would he go to Azkaban anyway? And what would happen to her? She would be embarrassed in front of her family, at the least. He oddly didn’t want that.

“What is this sudden attack of a heavy conscience, witch? Snap out of it. I still have my goals and you have yours. Nothing changes.” 

She looked at him a bit funnily. He hadn't really answered her question, had he? She would not admit to it, but with the heavy conscience of possibly getting in the way of his happiness, came a bit of jealousy that there could actually be someone... and that she wouldn’t have the chance to... _Stop it!_

He walked past her towards the loo, holding his clothes to change into. “Don't worry yourself to death, Kitten,” he said in a sarcastic tone, but much milder than he once had managed. She was really starting to like being called that. “There was no one.” He entered the loo, feeling something foreign in his chest, something warm, that she, that anyone, would be worried about his happiness. 

The day promised to be a quiet one. That is, until the evening. There was to be a couple’s game night apparently, and Snape caught himself wishing he would be struck with sudden illness and would have to spend the night locked in their room with a fever he could easily cure with the potions he carried, but of course wouldn’t until morning. If he had learned anything about Hermione these past few days, she would be wishing for something similar.

But until evening, they had the promise of a quiet day with only Jane in the house along with themselves. Charles had left for the vineyard as they came down for breakfast, leaving Jane with a kiss after asking if she did not wish to go. She retorted with a laugh and the words “oh no, no, you’re the one who wanted this. I am happily retired, thank you very much.”

Severus felt more at ease with only Jane around, and offered to make lunch and give her a bit of rest. She accepted, but only in part, because she couldn’t just sit still and idly, so she hovered and asked what needed to be done and helped with chopping this or that. He thought it would be annoying and overbearing, and it was at first, but he managed to see her good intentions and pure feelings, and accepted the help gladly. Hermione just laughed and said her mother was just like that, and helped with what she could too.

After lunch, which Jane praised, Mrs. Granger said she would take a nap to recharge her batteries so she was sharp in the evening.

“Behave, you two,” she said playfully as she climbed the back stairs while Severus and Hermione did the dishes for her. Severus washed and Hermione dried and put them away. Once they were done, Hermione leaned awkwardly back on the counter while also holding its edges.

“So... are you going to head upstairs too?” She asked.

He wouldn't mind getting a bit of reading done. But if he read, he would be lost to this world, and he very much wished to be aware, to be with _her_. It was getting harder to deny, though he still thought he should. But he _did_ need to talk to her. There were still things to know, things _she_ should know, so they wouldn’t get caught in their lies. 

Hermione had asked also because she wanted to talk, spend time with him. He made her feel safe, confident – well, towards others at least, like he would have her back always. He was loyal. But she did not feel that confidence towards him. She was getting rather shy near him now, unsure what she felt, and mostly, what _he_ felt. She didn't want to stop him if he wanted to take the opportunity to nap as well, to be away from her, finally be alone. She would not intrude. 

“I am pretty well rested. But if you wish to go, I can follow and read my book. I can read it out on the balcony, as to give you privacy. I don’t think it would be wise for me to be roaming the house alone should your mother wake or your father return.”

She smiled, pleased. “Nonsense. But we can maybe then watch some telly?”

“Lead the way,” he said, curling his lips shyly at her apparent uncertainty. Could there be something there? _Do not flatter or kid yourself._

She led him into a roomy den, with quite a few comfy seats, be it the sofa, chairs, or ottomans, all facing a rather big telly and entertainment system. She found the remote and handed it to him before sitting down on the large, soft sofa. He raised a questioning eyebrow and she smiled, secretely hoping he would choose to sit next to her and not on one of the other chairs.

Severus watched her. He was either going insane, or she looked absolutely inviting. She was gorgeous in a pair of black leggings and a crop top, very loose fitting, pink, showing but an inch of the skin on her stomach depending on how she moved her arms. She was comfy to be at home, but if she happened to need to step out, she would look marvelous as well.

He sat beside her. It was the seat that was directly in front of the telly after all. He did not scooch too close, but it was good enough for her. Severus turned the telly on and surfed through some channels before finding a football match on. He stopped for a moment. It seemed like one of the teams was about to score a goal.

“Do you like football then?” She asked after the play resulted in nothing. He looked at her to see she was quite comfortable, her bare feet on the sofa, knees to her chest. Fucking gorgeous with her new haircut, even though it was not charmed in the smooth wide waves of the previous day, before the rain ruined them.

“Yes, I guess I do.” 

“What team do you cheer for?” 

“I'm partial to Liverpool.” 

She pulled a funny face. 

“What?” He asked dryly, in a bit of a drawl. 

“Nothing. Just not what I would expect, based on where you are from,” she said kindly.

“And how the bloody hell do you know where I’m from?” He asked humorously.

She snickered. “Just, you know... based on what I saw of your memories and where Harry later found out his mom lived. Aunt Petunia talked a bit more after the war, became more... friendly.

“Oh, you saw my memories did you?”

She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. He furrowed his brow and waited for an explanation.

“I’m... I’m so sorry. Harry showed them to me after the battle, we didn’t even know you had survived... I knew it was a horrible invasion but...”

“It is. Yes. But it's done,” he said calmly and turned back to the telly. She didn’t quite know how to proceed, if he was really okay with it, so she just stared at him.

“My father cheered for Manchester United. Naturally, I want to be nothing like him since a young age, so... 

“You took up cheering for their biggest rival.” 

He just tilted his head indicating her assessment was right. “Do you like football?”

“Well... I’m not totally daft about it, no. But I do only tend to watch the World Cup.”

“Oh, so you _really_ enjoy suffering,” he smirked.

She pushed him playfully, smiling. “I cheer for another country when we lose.”

“Which has been always since you were born,” he said sardonically. 

She just laughed. 

“Which one?” He asked, referring to the country she cheered for. 

“Usually one of the good ones. Brazil, Italy, Germany...” 

“Smart choices,” he still smirked.

“Or one that has never won, African countries usually.” She smiled. “I started watching because it was... something to bond with Dad over.” The information just came out. He hadn't asked. But it came out easily. She _wanted_ to share with him. She hoped he cared, even if slightly.

He patted her feet, which rested next to him on the sofa, and gave her a sympathetic look. “Noble feeling.”

“It got me some nice memories,” she shrugged.

“Good, good. And you got a nice hobby out of it,” he tried. He really didn’t know what to say. He disliked her father immensely. But he didn’t want to be rude or unfeeling.

“What about quidditch?” 

He shrugged. “I know the rules. I had to, to fill in for Hooch on occasion.”

“No love for it?” Hermione smiled.

“Not in particular. The kids who played it when I was in Hogwarts were… less than friendly towards me, and the dislike rubbed off on the sport, I guess. I sometimes listen to matches on the radio. But I can't really be bothered now that I'm not Head of House and can't tease Minerva over it.”

Hermione’s smile grew wider. She had developed a dislike for it because it was all Ronald could talk about on most days it seemed. Especially since his sister was considering playing professionally while they were together, while she was living with them.

“I don’t much like it either. I just tell Ginny I cheer for her, but...”

He snorted. He then handed her the remote.

She took it as a sign of annoyance. “Oh, I’m sorry. No man likes to chat while a match is on. I’ll stay quiet, I’m sorry.”

“No, Kitten,” he let slip in a sweet tone. He realized it too late though, and just pretended nothing had happened, acting naturally, though his heart and insides seemed ice cold in fear, shame. “You may choose something else to watch.”

“You don’t want to watch the game?”

“No teams that interest me are playing,” he smiled.

She smiled back and started searching for something to watch. The fact that he had so naturally called her Kitten had not escaped her notice, and it made her stomach flutter and turn cold in some sort of expectation.

She found an old romantic French movie and for some reason thought it was a good idea to stop on that channel and watch. And that they did, in silence for a long while. There was some sort of tension in the air, but it felt good. It felt good just to sit in silence with him. It felt right, peaceful. She had never felt this, really. She didn't know how to sit quietly if she wasn't alone. She felt the need to keep the other person engaged at all times, and it was rather tiring with most people at some point, in varying degrees. But now, sitting here in silence with him, it was nice, easy, nothing else was needed. Except maybe lying on his shoulder and having him put his arm around her. _No, Hermione!_

“Must we really participate in this game night nonsense? I could fake some illness to get us out of it.” He decided to talk because the couple on-screen was engaging in foreplay, and perhaps it was a good idea to break the silence. That or avoid eye contact at all costs until the scene was well over.

She sniggered. “If you say you are ill, Nana will want to check on you and coddle. Mum as well, probably, although she seems to hold back a bit because you are almost her age.”

He snorted. 

“But she always did want a son.”

“I suppose it’s useless then. Even if I barricade myself in the room, they would just reschedule.”

“That is likely the case, yes. Fewer people are already coming today. So one more cancellation could just cause the rescheduling, true, for a night when even more people can came.”

“Christ.” He rolled his eyes. 

She stretched out a bit more on the sofa, being careful as to not put her feet on his lap, but still almost lying on the piece of furniture. He just sat where he was, wishing to ask if her mother and Nana had coddled Jacques and treated _him_ nicely. He very much refrained though. Why would he want to know that anyway? They obviously still tolerated the man. And that would not be the case with him. Once he was gone, once they got their quick divorce, he would be just that... Gone. With no link to this family. With no family at all. Just back to being alone, completely. Perhaps enduring a bit of a game night wasn’t such a terrible notion.

“Do you walk around in denims and a dress shirt all the time when you’re home?” She asked, looking amused as she snuggled back into the corner between the arm and the back of the sofa.

He looked at her, raising eyebrow. “At _home_... No. But I am not going to walk around in only jogging bottoms around you and your parents.”

Her cheeky smile became a bit abashed at the thought of him shirtless. It was a sight she did not mind seeing every day, not at all.

They watched the film a while longer before hearing someone walking into the house. “Jane, hon?” They heard Charles call and immediately they looked at each other, aghast he was home early. They seemingly shared the same thoughts, that they weren’t very comfy and couple-like there on the sofa. And if there was one person who surely needed convincing about them, it seemed to be him. At the same time, Severus moved closer to her, she sat up straighter, still with her legs on the sofa and her back against the arm of it. The closer they managed to get was with her legs resting on his thighs. As they heard Charles approaching the den, lured by the sound of the telly, Severus took one of her feet in between his hands and started rubbing. There. That could look natural, right?

Her feet were so soft and delicate, with her toenails polished in an off-white color. He enjoyed rubbing it. He enjoyed the fact she hummed at his touch. He wanted to suck on her toes.

She hummed inadvertently. It felt so good already before he had even properly began. Relaxing. His hands were soft and firm. What other part of her body would he touch masterfully as such? Her wish to find out, to have him explore her, seemed to increase exponentially. She reached her hand to the back of his head, into his hair, making the band that tied it fall off, and she caressed, ran her fingers through his smooth, sleek locks, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. It was not for show, for her father. She had even momentarily forgot he was coming. She simply wanted to do it. She wanted to retribute his caresses. She wanted to do _more_.

“Oh, hello,” Charles said as he walked through the door. The scene made his steps halt in awe.

“Hi Dad.”

“Charles,” Snape said with no warmth but respectfully.

“Is Mum around?” He still looked at them as if a bit amazed.

“Yes, she is napping upstairs.”

Charles stepped back to go to his wife, but he looked back once more before leaving their sight completely. Their caresses continued, though.

And they continued, absently, as they watched the telly, even if it was just them there. They told themselves it was because someone might return at any moment, and since the other party did not protest, they assumed they felt the same way. But in truth they were simply... enjoying it. Severus got small chills down his spine as she touched his hair and neck and thought that yes, he should enjoy this while he could, before he had to return to his ever-present loneliness. A game night didn't seem that bad at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to keep you interested despite the long slow burn, I come with an early (ish) chapter. I wanted to post sooner, but life... ugh.  
> This might be poorly edited since I did it now after a long full day and a workout. If it's too horrible, let me know and I will get at it again.
> 
> I may have invented a new way of playing Twister with the sole purpose of getting these two to touch each other... Hehehe. Bear with me XD

Charles joined them for a while after he had checked on his wife. For the first time, Severus was glad her father was around. It gave him an excuse to continue to massage her feet and idly caress her legging-covered legs as he still received tender strokes on the back of his neck and on his scalp. They made the tiny hairs on his skin stand on end all the way down his spine. He was probably enjoying this far more than he should, than what was wise, but he had to take advantage of it. Never had he been pampered as such, or felt such tender caresses, and Lord knew when he would feel it again, if ever. Since he was stuck her, made to endure this damned situation, he should make the best of it. Being angry took so much energy, and he was tired after a lifetime of it. And this chit… was making it harder for him to feel that, despite her selfishness in imposing this on him.

Once Jane was up though, it came to an end. It was almost time for people to start arriving for the game night, and Jane got started on snacks. Hermione got up to help her, and Severus wondered with a bit of a heavy heart if she did not want to be close to him any longer, if it had already aggravated her. People hardly ever endured him for long. Still, after a civil yet not lengthy conversation about football with Charles, Snape couldn’t help but excuse himself to follow her and help the ladies in the kitchen. Perhaps she hadn’t left due to him, but due to her father and his impatience with the film that had been on. It was hope he chose to hold on to for some reason.

The truth was she could have sat there with him forever, feeling his glossy hair in between her fingers and his strong but soft hands on her feet and legs. But she got scared, so very scared it seemed to crush her chest. She started to become overwhelmed and confused, not sure of what was happening, what she was feeling. She wanted to deny the things she started to feel, push them down, but a little speck of doubt always remained in the back of her mind. What if she let it all come forth, arise? What could result of it?

She was helping her mother to assemble sandwiches when he came into the kitchen.

“Can I be of service?” he asked, and she looked up at the sound of his voice. The sight of him made that little speck grow and be dominant, and spread all around her as warmth, making it feel right, so right to indulge in those feelings. The speck now was the part that said _but what if you get hurt and your plan goes to shit?_

As she smiled at him, he gave her a shy half smile. While her mother passed him instructions, she half-heartedly decided she would just let things happen. He was probably, obviously, not interested in her, and was just doing what needed to be done in order for their plan to work out, for him not to go to Azkaban. She would be the only one to get hurt. She had been hurt before and had survived, and as for the plans... there were ways to reinforce them. He had interests to protect as well.

Everything was more or less ready for the guests. All there was to do now was wait for the guests. They – Jane, Charles, Severus and Hermione – sat in the large parlor divided in three areas that housed the welcoming party for Hermione on the first night. They sat at the area further in the back, cozier, which had a large wall of shelves filled with books. They chatted a bit and had drinks. After a while, they waited in silence, and Hermione took the opportunity to sit at the piano in the corner.

She played a few notes, slowly, a bit disconnected from each other, and with only her right hand. She was obviously just distracting herself, not taking it too seriously. Still, a song could be recognized in the melody, Fur Elise, and Severus watched her with a small curl of the lips he did not realize was assaulting his features.

Charles walked to and fro with a drink in hand and stopped to watch as he sipped. “Nice to see I spent all that money on lessons to create a mediocre player at best,” he remarked, and Hermione did not even turn to face him. But Severus could see by the way she exhaled softly and her shoulders slumped a bit that it had gotten to her.

“Charles!” Jane said firmly, berating him. “I swear to god! Stop that right now! Are you determined to make this evening foul?”

As Jane continued on her crusade and Charles tried to apologize and soothe her, Severus stood and went to the piano. Hermione had stopped playing.

“Move over,” he said, placing his drink on the instrument, on a coaster he had carried from the coffee table. He then sat on the bench beside her. “Play what you were playing.”

“Oh, no, no I...”

“Play, Kitten,” he ordered, a bit snarky, but still she sniggered. “We’ll be mediocre together.”

She started playing, an amused smile on her lips, and he found his place to follow with his left hand, making the song fuller, complete, albeit still slow and slightly disconnected.

“You play?” She asked smiling.

“I’ve read books, had interest. But never have been around pianos enough to actually succeed. Didn’t have the time to practice much either.”

“Is there a piano in Hogwarts?” She asked. They were still playing awkwardly, but having fun.

“No. At Malfoy Manor,” he said a bit somberly, but did not stop playing. She asked no more, and just enjoyed his company, the closeness, and the fact he had been there for her, sat with her, defended and encouraged her in some way.

Karen and her husband, Paul, were the first to arrive. As they got comfortable, there was some chatting before Jane went into the kitchen and Charles followed to get everything finished, including beverages. Karen pulled the Twister from the little pile of games in the corner next to the bookshelves.

“Let's get the fun started,” she said, grinning as she held the box up.

Severus exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes, not so much at her, but at the choice of game.

“What’s wrong, Severus? Are you not... _limber_ enough? She grinned, obviously – and playfully – insinuating he was old.

“Karen!” Hermione berated very angrily. “Stop being a bitch!”

Severus smirked, pleased she had taken pains for him against her cousin, even though she wasn’t really being serious or getting on Severus nerves.

“Jesus, Hermione, chill out, I'm just kidding.”

“It's rude and hurtful nonetheless!”

“Kitten, Kitten... It's fine. Set it up, Karen, so I can kick your ass and teach you some manners,” Severus said, a half smile on his face as he folded up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Ooohhhh,” Karen feigned fear, still smiling. “I should warn you though that we play with a set of different rules.” She was unboxing the game.

“Oh?” Hermione uttered.

“Normal rules still apply, but couples can interact to try and make their significant other fall first. Subtle and gentle caresses to take focus away, you know?” Karen was grinning. “Whoever manages to make their partner fall – if anyone – wins outright. So obviously, you should try to stay next to your better half while the opposing couple tries to move you apart or get in between you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. This could prove to be interesting. He wanted to touch her, had wanted to since they sat alone in the den watching the telly. He knew he shouldn’t, but he would take advantage of this, of all moments like these. She couldn't display horror and repulsion to his touch, not in front of everyone. And though it would never go further since it was just a contract between them, Severus decided to stop fighting what seemed to be growing inside him. It hadn’t happened in so long, and it made him feel warm and good - something that hadn't happened in long as well - and the only one who stood to be hurt in all of this was himself. At least this time he was warned, knew it for sure he – this – stood no chance, so he could somewhat control it.

They took their shoes off and stepped on the mat. Karen said that since Severus was the oldest, he should start. Hermione called her name warningly but Severus didn’t mind. She called out a color and the limb he should place on it, and so it was done. He didn't wander too far away from Hermione, and foolishly hoped she would do the same. They took turns calling out colors and limbs and their game progressed.

Very early on, Severus found himself standing directly behind Hermione. He had watched the other couple and how Paul would plant gentle kisses behind Karen’s ear and make her giggle, or lightly tickle her anywhere. He was French, but had picked up English very well, and understood all the little jokes and the goals of the game.

So while Severus stood behind Hermione, he dared speak in her ear. If they didn’t play like the other couple, they would make the others suspect something after all. So he really was just doing what he must.

“Jolly fun, is it not?” He whispered in her ear, and his silky voice along with his breath on her neck made her arch her back as she gently hummed, as if a chill had run down her spine. He may not know of love and complicity, but that reaction he had seen before, and he was quite certain it was a good one. He smirked, amused and bemused he could have such an effect on her.

Yet he dared ask, in a lower tone still “was that in repulsion, Kitten?” in a smirky tone. And again she quivered, silently.

“Stop it, Seev!” She said louder, in a sweet tone, running her hand down her neck to try and make the feeling that still ghosted over her to go away. At the same time she waved a hand back, smacking his stomach lightly.

“I did not make the rules of the game, Kitten,” he said for everyone to hear, the smirk now probably permanent on his face, she though.

And so it went on. She was made to step and then bent over further away from him, but he managed to come closer again. As she bent, her loose top rode up a bit and the skin of her waist and the small of her back were exposed to him. So he traced light fingers on her waist then up her spine, and she bent her knees and almost lost right there, but managed to straighten up again. Not even Karen reacted like this to Paul, and they were married and actually had intimacy. _Yes, they had intimacy, constantly, so it was not so new, that’s why._

What Hermione really wanted to do was forfeit the game and just turn around and kiss him, taste his sweet lips again, only deeper this time. But the thought that he was only doing this for show, perhaps even trying to annoy her, stopped her.

He finally had to bent down as well. And once he did, he saw that her top sagged down a bit as she had her ass in the air, and it exposed her pink bra supporting her pert little tits. It was a magnificent embroidered bra, but it would be even more magnificent lying on the floor of the room upstairs as he sucked on her bare tits... _Stop it. Don’t take it too far. It will never go that far._ He looked down to the mat, refraining from grazing his teeth on her thighs, which were right in front of him.

But then she had to cross her hand under him to reach a red circle. Her shoulder was right under his lips, her sweet scent in his nostrils, and he couldn’t help but place a kiss over the soft fabric of her top, on her shoulder.

She giggled as she tried to move her shoulder out of the way. “Seeveruuuuss,” she sang, and looked back. “I'm going to fall.” _Yeah. Fall for you. This is getting too bloody dangerous_.

“Isn't that the point?” He asked with a nice smile on his lips. Though it was not too wide, it was probably the friendliest and most genuine she had ever seen on his features. It was gorgeous. _Oh fuck, this is not going to help you, Hermione._

She finally plucked up the courage to get into the game like it was supposed to be played, according to Karen’s rules. Severus hands were large, and part of his fingers were outside of the circle it was on. She put her hand on the circle beside it, and gently reached the tip of her fingers to caress his. He looked down at their hands touching and let his eyes flutter shut as he felt her soft touch. He then looked up at her. She was right in front of him now. He looked up, a smirk and a snarky comment ready, but she chased those away when she kissed his nose the moment he was lifting his head. He couldn’t hide his surprise for a second, both eyebrows raising before he lowered just one, slowly, and then smirked, making her giggle.

“It won't be that easy, Kitten,” he uttered.

She smiled and unconsciously bit her lips to refrain from kissing his. She suddenly wanted to, so very much. He rejoiced in the sight of her biting her lips and his head conjured up an image of her doing so as slipped his cock inside her warmth making her feel extreme pleasure. _Fuck_.

Soon, they found themselves in a most compromising position. Hermione had to be supported on all fours, yet facing up, as if she had been frozen while trying to sit on the floor. He made his way to hover over her, despite Karen's and Paul's best efforts to stir him away, so he would not win the game. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes and smirking for a while before he ghosted his lips, his breath, over the corner of her lips, her cheek, down to her ear.

“Hold on, Kitten,” he spoke softly, his lips moving against her skin, and she felt her arms and legs giving out under her. Instinctively, she held onto his neck, but fell anyway. He held his position long enough to say “it seems like I have won,” and then he let his knee touch the ground in between her legs as she still held on to him and laughed softly, watching him smile.

There was a moment that could evolve to so much more, a spark they both definitely felt. Still, they smothered it and sat up properly as Karen muttered, complaining about having lost.

Judith and Edward arrived, and so they moved on to Scrabble, a game they could all play – as couples, of course.

Everyone made themselves comfortable around the coffee table where the board was placed. Judith and Edward sat on a sofa together, their rack and letters with them as they analyzed what they could do. Jane sat on the floor, close to the table, as Charles sat on the sofa behind her, leaned forward, massaging her shoulders. Karen sat on the floor as well, and Paul sat right there with her, next to her. Hermione though sat on the floor alone, Severus on the roomy armchair behind her. But he sat back, nursing his scotch. His resolve had weakened a bit as the thought he was gambling with very high stakes and low probability of any type of gain or success overtook him. He could probably affirm with utter certainty that he could in fact not gain anything from it. Hermione felt deeply the loss of contact that had been so abundant - at least for their reality and what they had been used to - only moments before. She took a deep breath and did not let the disappointment show on her face. It was probably for the best, not having that kind of confusion in her mind.

For two rounds Hermione spelled the word she thought of with the tiles she had and looked back at him. He just looked at it and nodded once, stoically almost, as he sat back on the armchair and watched as she placed it on the board.

But on the third round, she got stuck with some shitty combination of letters, including an L, a K and an R. She could not think of a proper, _good_ word to spell, not even using what was already on the board. She looked back at him in utter despair and he had no reaction. She turned back to the rack, fighting tears of frustration when she felt him slide down from the armchair to fit himself in the space between her back and the chair, legs on either side of her. He scooched closer, touching his chest to her back. Her frustration turned into exhilaration and relief, and she smiled inadvertently. He reached around her and arranged the letters to spell KR*LL, leaving a space between the R and L.

“Use the ‘I’ on the board,” he whispered with his mouth pressed to her mane, to the back of her ear. She quivered as she rejoiced in that before turning her head slightly to look at him with questioning eyes. Krill? Was that a word?

“Trust me,” he whispered again, his body still completely pressed to hers. Once he was close to her again, he did not have the willpower to pull away. She didn’t seem too bothered either, so he did not move.

She placed the word on the board how he had told her to, and it was contested by Paul. He reached for a little English-French dictionary he carried around to be able to communicate with his wife’s family.

“I think you're going to need a better and proper dictionary there, Paul,” Snape remarked a bit sardonically.

Karen stood and picked up a proper tome from the shelves behind Severus’ armchair, a huge dictionary, and looked the word up. “Says here it is a type of prawn.”

Hermione sniggered and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her there.

And thus they remained. He even rested his chin on her head or on her shoulder at times as he watched the tiles and the board. She felt warm, fuzzy, tingly.

They got new tiles and she immediately saw the word ‘toxic’ on them and formed it, a triumphant smile on her face. But he reached over and moved the tiles around, forming ‘quixotic,’ effectively using all their tiles, leaving the space to use an ‘I’ from the board. She looked back at him in awe. How had she not seen that? He was so fucking brilliant she could kiss him right there. He just smirked, reading half her feelings in her eyes.

It was of course contested, only to be proven right. Karen was getting annoyed about losing, as was Charles, but Judith and Edward just smiled sweetly, as did Jane, at their tenderness with one another, and at their obvious connection.

Andrea finally arrived with her husband, Jean, after they had left baby Nicholas with Jean's mother, as did Kate, the girls’ mother and their father Jeffrey. Since it became a little too crowded for Scrabble, they ended the game, giving victory to Hermione and Severus.

That meant they were going to play charades now, still divided into couples to compete with each other. Hermione became a bit nervous, because that was a game that would expose them more. They would have to stand in front of everyone doing the charades, and even though it was her family, she was very shy and self-conscious about that. It would also require some amount of being in synchrony, a couple per se, knowing each other. It wasn’t so much being exposed that worried her, since they weren’t really obliged to get everything right. Not even her Nana and Pawpaw were that good, and they were married for 50 years now. It was just the harsh reality of it all crashing down on the little fantasy she had created in her head, with his touching and how they had gotten along lately, and the sneaky warmth she was secretly clinging to being shattered.

Severus wasn’t excited at all about getting up in front of all those people and being judged. Plus, he would absolutely be shit at it, considering he had never done this, any of this, having a game night. He had no family, no friends, no one to do such things with, nor had he had much time in life for such lightness. The only contact he had had with such ideas was through film and telly, and he quite frankly never believed it existed in real life, this sort of scheduled gathering for this. Fucking rich people. The other games weren’t as hard, since they required no skills other than having limbs and being able to move them, or having a brain and having read something in life. Now... now he was done for.

He sat on his chosen armchair for the evening, and due to the lack of another space for her to sit on – or so that was what she partially told herself as she also admitted that she wanted the closeness to continue, to feel more of his touch – she sat on the arm of the chair and supported herself on the back of it. Thus they watched couple after couple have their turn, and get at least two, sometimes three words right in the minute they had. Hermione munched nervously on some crisps and drank a bit of wine.

It was finally their turn. “Do you want to go?” She asked with a slightly shaky voice but trying to play cool as she looked down at Severus in the chair.

“Not ever, I believe,” he remarked gravely.

Everyone laughed and Severus did not feel uncomfortable with that. It was like somehow he had a certainty they weren’t exactly laughing _at_ him, and he felt like he belonged, even if a tiny bit.

She stood and walked to the bowl in which various folded strips of paper rested. It was obvious they constantly fed the bowl, that this was a recurrent gathering, and that anytime an idea in one of the possible categories came up, they would write it down and mix it in the container. There were common words or actions, expressions and sayings, song titles and film titles, all mixed in one bowl.

Hermione picked a strip and someone turned the hourglass that kept the time. She made a gesture as if she were brushing her teeth. This only happened after she took a deep, long, soothing breath.

“Toothbrush,” Severus said nonchalantly, and she was pleased he had gotten it right. It was an easy one, of course, but he got it quickly. He could have gone for teeth, toothpaste, brushing, or anything like that first.

She quickly moved on to another strip. Oh, this one was hard. She made a wavy movement with her hand and he said “snake.” She indicated it was close, surprised he had gotten that close outright, and she made the same movement again. He simply knitted his eyebrows and she widened her eyes, quickly pointing at him and then repeating the movement. He smirked.

“Slither?”

She indicated he was right with a thumbs up and moved to the next strip, excited at how well they were going. And with that, at the end of their minute they had gotten six right, getting a good head start on everyone, and leaving them all in awe and perhaps even a bit frustrated.

She was quite surprised herself, it was like they were one, like they had shared thoughts, like... She narrowed her eyes as she sat on the arm of the chair again.

“Did you use legilimency on me?” She asked in a whisper in his ear, leaning down as Judith prepared to take her turn. He looked up at her and shook his head. There was sincerity in his eyes. She really hadn't felt like he had been in her thoughts.

Another round started and they had fun watching other people gesticulating. Hermione, still needy, craving closeness, began to whisper to him what she thought whoever was up there was doing. He acknowledged it but did not answer. After two more strips of paper though, he began to contest what he said, and they started their own little side game to see who would guess more of the other couples’ charades.

It was finally their turn again, and Severus rose from his seat as if he were walking the green mile. Hermione let herself slip from the arm of the chair to the seat as she watched him walk away and noticed his bum was really sexy.

He took a deep breath and picked a strip of paper from the bowl. He did not appreciate what had come out, and it was evident – only to Hermione – on his face. _So, humiliation from the get go, is it?_ He huffed.

He started slowly, awkwardly flopping his arms, feeling so fucking humiliated before even looking at anyone's reaction. But no one seemed too bothered by what he was doing. Hermione was the only one that smiled and sniggered softly, but it was... sweet and tender, and there was a hint of a glisten in her eyes. It made him want to smile as well.

“Bird!” She called out.

He nodded and made a gesture with his hand, joining the tips of his fingers and then parting them.

“Birds!”

He gave her a thumbs up and then started to pull on some invisible lint on his shoulder as he sometimes still flapped his arm. She tilted her head slightly before asking feather?

He nodded and put both his index fingers together, widening his eyes.

“Uh…uh... Birds of a feather flock together?”

He smiled shyly, pleased, and moved on to another strip of paper. And after the minute was up, again they had managed to get more words right than what the others averaged.

Severus walked up to the chair and Hermione stood to make room for him. He sat, and she circled around herself for two seconds, trying to find her place again. She then felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her to sit beside him in the little space there was in the roomy chair, her legs draped over one of his knees. He told himself it was because it would seem too odd to everyone else that they didn’t seem naturally comfortable sitting together, but in truth, he just wanted her close. She sniggered as she made herself comfortable against him, heart thudding at the closeness she so longed for as well.

They continued with the game, in addition to their side one, and they continue to absolutely slaughter the rest of them. It was as if they read each other’s minds, and had a deep and long-lasting connection. Any word or expression was quickly guessed, getting them more excited and leaving the others, Karen and Andrea especially, in outrage. They even smacked their respective husbands’ arms once or twice when the minute was up and they hadn’t gotten the word they were trying for right.

Severus even dared a bit of flirtation. Well, to be fair, the opportunity had knocked when the film ‘Pretty Woman’ came up for him. He simply indicated it was a movie and there were two words. Then pointed to the second finger and pointed to her. He made a quick contrast between him, waving a hand down his body, and her, and she yelled “woman.” He gave her a thumbs up and pointed to her again for the first word, a sweet smile on his lips and a bit of malice in his eyes. She smiled and blushed Gryffindor red before she coyly uttered the correct name of the movie.

When he sat in the chair again, she sat down on his legs and cupped one of his cheeks, kissing the opposite one, closest to her. He tried to fight it but he blushed, putting an arm around her and rubbing her arm.

But after quite a few more rounds, the fact that Hermione had not slept well and the bit of wine she had constantly sipped on caught up with her. When their turn was up again, Severus found himself with a sleeping Hermione resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, and a leg hooked on his, such was the closeness they had shared that evening. He smiled, unsuspectedly sniffing her hair, which tickled his chin.

“I believe we are done for the evening,” he said softly to the others.

“No! You have to give us a chance to defeat you,” Andrea protested.

He snorted. “Even sitting her till dawn wouldn’t help you there.”

Andrea scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out to him. He just smirked. “You guys carry on. I will take her up.” He didn’t even dare try to wake her, afraid she would insist on staying more. He was getting tired himself, even though it hadn’t been so bad as he had thought it would be. Plus, if she woke, she would be able to walk up herself, and the chance to have her body against his would be lost.

He gently pulled her legs completely over his lap, hoping she would not wake. She didn't. The wine had really done its job. He then stood with her in his arms. “Good night,” he bid as he walked towards the stairs. “Thank you for a lovely evening and the joyous winning streak,” he said with a tiny bit of bite, and no one was bothered by it. There were some laughs along with the good nights

He placed Hermione in bed and admired her a bit, contemplating if he should dare change her clothes. He decided it was best if he didn’t. Sleeping in day clothes for one night would not kill her. She did look beautiful sleeping. Peaceful. She snuggled a pillow in the way she had been snuggling him downstairs. He could watch her all night. _Don't. Don't let yourself get in too deep. This is just distraction._

He went into the loo for a shower, to cool down and change into his pajamas. When he came out and as he cast a spell to dry his hair, she stirred.

“Severus?” She sat up a bit and looked at him, sleepy, supported by an elbow. “Did we win?”

He snorted. “Of course.”

She smiled. “Did you see the look on their faces?”

“Yes.” He smiled softly as well.

“We make a good team,” she let out as she laid back down, more like threw herself down with a thump. And in the next second she was already asleep again.

“You know, Kitten... I’m starting to believe we just might,” he muttered absently to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight delay. This week was a little slow on the writing front, and I swear it is not because I am finally making headway on Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *grins like a dork*.
> 
> Anyway, I do have some down periods in writing, around a certain time of the month *sighs*. But writing is picking up again! Fingers crossed.

Hermione woke up in a haze, so soundly she had slept. His smell was still clinging to her nostrils and she couldn't quite understand why. She slowly opened her eyes and let go of the pillow she was clinging to, and saw she was still in yesterday’s clothes. His smell was on her clothes, on her. She smiled. And then it all rushed back to her, how they had been snuggling all night, and were so in sync, beating everyone as if they had been together for years and could read each other perfectly. She didn’t quite remember how she had gotten upstairs, though. She just remembered being so tired. Now she was very well-rested.

She sat up and the room was dark on her end, but there was light shining in through the windows closer to the bathroom and the window seat. Severus was not on the sofa, but the curtains of the French doors to the balcony were slightly pulled back. Hermione stood, and slowly, still sleepy, walked to said doors. She saw through the sliver of open curtain that he sat out there. He seemed to be appreciating the view as he sipped a cup of coffee. He was in his pajamas still.

Hermione pulled the door open slightly and squeezed her way outside, not thinking her hair was probably a mess and she hadn't even washed her sleepy face.

“Good morning,” he said without turning back. He then sipped his coffee. He had left the room in a feeble attempt to get his mind off of her, and to not watch her sleep as he wished to. “I retrieved some coffee for you,” he pointed at the mug on the small outdoors glass table beside the chair he occupied. She was standing next to the table and reached down for the coffee. “Careful, there's a charm on it to keep it hot.”

She picked up the mug nonetheless. “Thank you,” she uttered. “Good morning.”

He had been admiring the countryside, the horizon, sitting in the shade a bit of roof provided to the ample balcony. The stone ledge that surrounded the space kept him from seeing the Granger's backyard, and anyone who might be down in it to see him. But he looked up at her as she sipped her coffee. He suddenly smiled, a soft and warm curl of the lips as he saw her face still swollen from sleep and her hair simply riotous.

“No comments on how dreadful I look. Please,” she said as she sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. But he didn’t think she looked dreadful at all. Still, he just snorted softly.

“So you went down in pajamas and fetched coffee. Finally.” She smiled before sipping.

“Yes. I figured no one would be here after the gathering yesterday, so I would be safe.”

“And were you?”

“Fairly. I saw your father finishing breakfast to go to the vineyard. I thought he was supposed to be retired, just making easy money. What is the deal with that?”

Hermione sniggered. “He just can't keep still.”

Snape snorted.

“Did I... sleep on you yesterday? Did you have to carry me up here?” She asked, a bit shyly.

“Yes... And yes.” He sipped his coffee, seeming indifferent.

“I'm so sorry! I hadn't slept well and... Well, you could have woken me so you wouldn't have to carry me.”

“I did not mind, witch. Calm yourself.” He was still managing to hold his impassive mask in place. Hermione just smiled softly.

“What are the plans for today?” He asked and even managed to imprint a bit of annoyance in his voice that he truly did not feel.

“Well... I was thinking that maybe...” She looked towards the edge of the balcony, as if she could see down into the yard, then lowered her voice, “…maybe it is a bit weird that we are in Provence, and are a couple in love, but haven’t gone anywhere alone yet.” That really was something to consider, but it was just an excuse she had thought of to convince him. She just wanted to spend the day with him, alone, and maybe have some fun, like they had had after they ditched the people on the yacht the other day.

“There was the day we spent after the yacht,” he observed, almost immediately kicking himself after, afraid he was playing it too cool and she would back down.

“Yeah but... that wasn't the same. They don’t even know that happened. It was not something we planned, you see?”

“Right.” Great, she hadn’t backed down. His heart beat fast in relief and he tried to still it. “And where are we off to then?” One corner of his lips curled up slightly as he sipped the last of his coffee.

“Well, I... I've never been to Monaco. I was thinking maybe...” she shrugged, smiling coyly.

“Very well. Monaco it is then, Kitten.” He said it, and though it still made his blood run a bit cold that she would notice and contest the fact he was doing it while no one was around, he couldn’t stop himself from doing it.

Hermione showered and got dressed, as did Severus. He had a notion that everyone and everywhere in Monaco would be posh, so he chose trousers and a black dress shirt. That should be safe enough. Perhaps wearing the jacket for the full muggle suit look would be too much.

She came out of the loo looking stunning in a moss green dress that covered her down to her ankles, buttoned down the middle and sleeveless, with a well-behaved cleavage. It only hugged her body down to the waist, and from there down it was very flowy. She wore platform sandals with ankle straps. Severus had to put his willpower to the test to not gawk or make a comment about how gorgeous she looked, or even grunt at the sight.

They went down for breakfast and found Jane already up and busy. She hadn’t even had time yet to fully prepare the table she liked to for them.

“No need, Mum. We have plans today. We're going to let you have the day to yourself and rest.” Hermione smiled.

“Oh, you know you don't bother me at all, honey. I like having you, both of you, around. But it's good that you guys have a day alone planned. There are so many beautiful and romantic things to see here.” Jane smiled. “Where are you going?”

“Kitten seems to have her heart set on Monaco,” Severus observed as he took the liberty of making some toast as to not burden Jane with all his meals.

“Oh, that's wonderful! Will you need the car?”

Severus looked back from the toaster to Hermione with one raised eyebrow, but she did not hold his stare long before saying “yes, if you can spare it. Otherwise we can look for a taxi or take a train or something.” She smiled.

“Nonsense, take it. The keys are in the bowl by the door.”

“Okay Mum, thanks. Do you have a hat that goes with this outfit I can borrow? It's very sunny and warm today.”

“Oh yes! I think I have just the one. I'll go get it for you.” Jane rushed upstairs.

Severus said nothing about the insanity of _driving_ there and just continued to prepare breakfast for the both of them.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked.

“Well, since I’m told you can’t cook, you can watch the toaster while I scramble some eggs.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes then scrunched her nose at him. “It's easy enough. When these pop out, you place two more slices of bread in.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny, bastard,” she said, but in good cheer as she moved to the toaster and he took some eggs from the fridge.

Severus made eggs for everyone, including Jane, who had not eaten yet. He and Hermione then left in her mother’s car, Hermione driving.

He managed to wait almost 10 minutes before he finally burst. “Are we _really_ driving all the way to Monaco? That is about two hours we will waste of the day. It's ludicrous!”

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch, Sev,” she said, smiling. “We will leave the car somewhere safe and apparate the rest of the way. I’d just rather... be safe and not have anyone who doesn't know about magic... or my dad asking questions.”

Severus said nothing else. He just sat there watching the road and feeling warm inside because it had been the first time she had called him Sev when not in the presence of others.

They left the car near a vineyard – not her family’s, of course – and cast a concealing charm just in case. Then, from the middle of some woods nearby, they apparated to a quiet street around the cathedral at Monaco. Thankfully, no one saw or needed to be obliviated.

They took the time to visit the cathedral and admire its architecture. Jane had given them a camera and asked for photos. They figured it couldn’t hurt, and that it was also good for having props to show the Ministry. So they took pictures of the place as well as asked passersby and other tourists to take pictures of them together. They posed for the pictures as couples would, obviously, Severus with his arms around her waist from behind. They both enjoyed the closeness very much, although nothing was said to one another. Severus even dared plant a tender kiss on her cheek, almost by her ear, as pictures were taken. It had made for a great picture, as well as for a tingly sensation that traveled through her bloodstream it seemed, and that would have her dreaming later on for sure.

They had some time to roam the streets and admire the architecture of many buildings before they stopped for lunch. But Severus had been feeling a bit uncomfortable ever since arriving there. One could feel the wealth in the air, and the fact that he most certainly did not belong there or fit in weighed on him. It was like everyone else _knew_ he didn’t fit in, and they stared at him because of it. It reminded him of Death Eater gatherings, where even after he had climbed to the top and was regarded as valuable by the Dark Lord, many still looked down at him. He had felt a fraction of that throughout the week, really, with her family’s house and properties. But he had managed to keep it a bay, especially since most of her family was very nice – and sincere about it – towards him. But now, now it seemed too heavy to ignore. It had built up in him, it seemed, and his self-loathing was kicking in.

His discomfort had nothing to do with Hermione and the fact they were posing for pictures as little birds in love, with him nuzzling her neck and taking his sweet advantage of the situation. But of course she noticed his graveness and thought she was the reason immediately.

So as they sat across from each other and ate their lunch, she gathered the courage to ask. “What's wrong?”

“Hmmm?” He hummed absently as he chewed.

“You don't look... very pleased. Is the food bad? Are you bored of the beautiful sites? Is my company making you annoyed?” She managed to smile with her last remark.

“No. None of that.”

“Then what?”

“It's not important.”

“Is it me? You can tell me, I won’t be offended.” She feigned a smile and hoped it was convincing and hid the sadness that suddenly overtook her.

“No. It's... this place. I obviously don't belong here, and I feel like everyone knows and is staring.”

“Oh.”

“I told you it was unimportant.” He took a bite of his steak to his mouth.

“No. I get it. But trust me, if anyone is staring it's because of how charming you look,” she let out with a smile.

He stopped chewing for a moment and raised his eyes to hers from his plate. They were piercing and filled with... something she couldn’t quite place. It made her blush furiously red. He was simply in awe that she thought he was charming and looked good, goof enough for people to take notice.

“Anyway, why do you have to feel like that?” She tried to move on, overcome her embarrassment and the awkward silence. “Why can't you feel like James Bond, for instance?” She asked, remembering he liked those films. And probably the books as well.

He snorted.

“Weren’t some of the films shot here?”

“Yes.”

“Well there you go. You _were_ a spy.” She smiled. He just snorted again. “And you are certainly dressed for it.”

“It wasn't glamorous like that, being a spy,” was all he could say, again surprised with her compliments.

“I know. But there _are_ such things as fantasies, Severus. You should try one sometime. It's great to escape your own mind and worries and sorrows. Like reading.” She cut her steak and didn’t look up at him as she spoke, as to not get into what it was she had to escape. He could probably imagine by this point anyway. He _knew_ a lot about it, actually.

After lunch, they headed to the Monte Carlo Casino. When they entered, both looked in amazement at the majestic interior, the high ceilings and ornate arches that adorned them, the luxurious chandeliers and the spark of excitement that lingered in the air.

“Feeling like James Bond yet?” She asked as she stood beside him.

He let out a brief and deep chuckle.

“Come on, let's place a bet.”

“Do you _want_ to lose money?”

“Come on! No fun coming here and not placing a bet. I can be your Bond girl and blow on the dice for you or something. For luck.”

He had been looking forward while she talked, admiring the place, the atmosphere, the crowd. But once those words escaped her, he looked to her as they stood side by side, raised a brow and then looked her all the way down her body and then up again.

“I know I don't look like a Bond girl, far from it, but you’ll have to work with what you got,” she said, trying to sound cheerful as she tried to hide her insecurities and slightly low self-esteem, and the fear of what he thought of her looks.

“Oh, I think you look every bit like a Bond girl, Kitten,” he dared say. “In fact, blowing solely on dice would be such a waste of talent.”

She let her jaw drop in surprise as he smirked, and then she laughed and smacked his arm playfully. He did not mind the slightly brute physical contact, oddly enough.

“The only issue is that...”

Her breath caught as he looked down at her legs, it seemed.

“…Bond girls usually show skin. You should have worn that dress from last Sunday that exposed your gorgeous legs.” Again he smirked, and lightly moved his fingers, the ones that rested beside his legs and hers, grazing the side of her thigh.

She felt it and blushed, not only due to his touch, but his compliment of her, the fact that he had noticed her dress, her legs, and as early as Sunday past. She didn’t quite know what to say.

“Come, Pussy Galore, let's buy some chips,” he said. She then laughed again and smacked his arm as he started to step towards the exchange booth.

“You cheeky bastard,” she said as she still laughed and hurried her step to catch up to his. As she did, she, without thought, slipped her hand into his. Both froze for a moment as they realized what had happened. She was about to retreat her hand and give some stupid excuse when he closed his fingers around hers and continued walking as if it was a natural happening.

He did not exchange too much money, just a little over the minimum. He then left the booth with her by his side.

“So, what are you playing?” She asked cheerfully.

“Craps.”

“Craps? But Bond always plays poker.” She was smiling, her hands still in his after he had briefly let go of it to retrieve his money and exchange it for chips.

“You want to blow on dice, you will blow on dice, Kitten.” He smirked and pulled her by the hand to a craps table.

The casino was just opening, and most people just visited to observe the building, the space, not to actually gamble. So Severus got to be the shooter pretty quickly. He juggled the dice in one hand and then placed it in front of her lips.

She sniggered and looked at him coyly.

“Go on. Blow.”

She did as he bid and he rolled the dice, rolling a seven. The table paid him and moved on to another shooter.

“Was that good?”

“Yes. Seven or eleven at first are good. Two, three or twelve are not.”

“And the rest?”

“They can be good, it depends.”

There were few players, so it was Severus’ turn again in no time. He shook the dice and reached out for her to blow on them, and she did. He rolled a five. The ON button was placed on five, and the dice were given to him to roll again. He shook them and placed them, his hand, before her lips again.

“We need a five,” he said, and she smiled before blowing. She smiled for the simple fact he used _we_.

A five was rolled, and Severus was paid. Hermione cheered.

“So, the other numbers have to be rolled twice?”

“Yes, before a seven is rolled.”

“Okay. I'm getting the hang of it.”

After three more rounds of winning while the other shooters crapped out or did not win as big, they gave up being shooters, preferring to bet on Severus. He always rolled the right numbers, Hermione having blown on the dice before he rolled, and won everyone some money. He kept his bets nice and small, just in case, so not much would be lost. And slowly they accumulated a nice little sum.

“Don't ever let this one go,” another player said in French, of course, amongst the cheers he heard of yet another win. “She is a good luck charm.”

“You should marry her,” another, slightly drunk gambler said, also in French.

Severus held her hand up while he smirked, showing them the ring he had placed on it. “Way ahead of you,” he answered in French, making Hermione snigger and blush. And very much start to appreciate the French language again, when spoken by a good man, in this lovely silky tone.

He rolled an eight and needed to roll another. He gave her the dice to blow on, and for the first time he didn’t roll the eight outright. Instead he rolled a six. There was no cheering and Hermione became apprehensive.

“What happened? Sorry...”

“It's fine, we are still in the game.”

He shook the dice and let her blow on them again, and he rolled five. Hermione was disappointed, but Severus was still smiling, in his discreet and shy way. He shook the dice in his hand and placed it in front of her lips as he whispered in her ear “blow on them properly, Kitten. Blow like you mean it.”

She quivered and blew on the dice, also placing a sweet peck on his knuckles swiftly after. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, then rolled the dice and it was an eight. Everyone cheered.

They decided to buy out while they were ahead, and Hermione was giddy as she walked beside him towards the exit. She didn’t dare put her hand in his again, very self-conscious about it, about what he would think, what she herself thought, what it would mean.

Once they stepped outside, he asked “where to now?”

“Hmmm... How about the oceanographic museum?”

“Very well. My treat,” he replied, smirking as he pulled his shades on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter before we get started on some form of REAL action, which will not take long at all to escalate, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, just curious really, on a scale from 1 do 10, how pissed off would you be if after all these chapters and this slow burn, I sort of glossed over the smut? Hahaha. I ask because I'm reading this fic and...

They had time to visit the palace and the museum. Severus was true to his word and paid for her admittance fee with the money he had made, and he still had some left. But he had plans for that nice little sum.

They weren't much impressed with the palace or its gardens. Not that the sights were not beautiful, but Severus and Hermione had quite a bit of that sort of thing back home in London, and neither had even ever visited those _there_. Hermione enjoyed the aquarium and the museum with whale carcasses hanging overhead as she read every bit of information she could of everything that was available, but Severus paid attention to nothing other than how beautiful she looked under the blue shimmer of the water in the tanks surrounding them.

They got back to the Granger residence when it was already evening, but not late enough that grumpy Charles would have already eaten. So they all sat down to dine together, Jane, Charles Hermione and Severus, and younger pair told their dinner companions about their day in Monaco. Jane looked at the pictures and seemed very happy with them, choosing, along with Hermione, which ones would be printed to be put in picture frames both there and at Severus’ and Hermione’s home – the one Jane imagined they had or would soon have together. Charles wasn't very pleased with the fact Severus had gambled. That was obviously not a smart move, it could lead into addiction, and he did not appreciate his daughter's future husband, who was already making less money than her and was her subordinate, to waste money like that. It wasn't all said, but Severus knew nonetheless.

It didn’t take away from the ease and the giddiness that was felt – the giddiness more on Hermione’s side of course. They retired after dinner and were still laughing – smiling in Snape’s case – and talking to each other about the day, reminiscing if you will, before Severus let Hermione take a shower ahead of him.

She came out of the loo wearing a nice long robe over her nighty and he immediately entered the loo for his own shower. She did not want to go to bed yet. She wanted to talk to him more, all night if she could. So she sat on one of the leather armchairs that faced the sofa on which he slept, a random book she picked out in hand so she could pretend she was reading, in the hopes he would sit and talk to her more when he exited the bathroom.

He took longer than necessary, than he usually would, to shower, it seemed. Maybe it was because she was anxiously waiting this time. Or maybe it was because he was masturbating. Was it too far-fetched to think he would wank to her? He had complimented her earlier that day after all. Apparently, he had been noticing her since Sunday. Or at least _had_ noticed her on Sunday, her dress. Maybe he _could_ think of her...

She started to imagine his strong, large hand sliding over his long, thick cock, thinking of her, imagining her gorgeous legs – as he had put – it wrapped around his waist, imagining how warm she was. He would be damp, the spray running over his body as he stroked his cock and grunted her name, grunted _Kitten_ with one hand propped against the wall. He then would start stroking more intensely, his climax approaching him, his chest and arms contracted, protuberant, marking their every ridge as he finished himself off for her.

She was blushing, her breath slightly hitched as she thought of that. She shook it off as nonsense, forcing her arousal to subside before he stepped out and caught her. Little did she know that exactly what her mind pictured was happening at that moment just a few feet away from her.

He exited the loo expecting to find her in bed and was surprised to see her looking back from an armchair at him.

“Hey,” she smiled, her feet on the furniture, tucked under her.

He managed to hide his surprise and shame at having just climaxed marvelously with the thought of her. He made his way to the sofa on which he slept and sat down, looking rather too stoic for her taste. It was just how he protected himself from anything, embarrassment as well. He did look so very charming with his damp hair falling on his face. He ran his fingers through it, combing it backwards, and it magically was dried. She thought that was so hot.

“So, uhm, I was thinking, what are you going to do with the rest of the money you won?” She tried to strike up conversation.

He shrugged as he sat across from her. His lips curled down as if he said _I don’t know_. “Buy something.”

“Oh really? That's very groundbreaking,” she remarked sardonically, yet smiling. “ _What_ are you going to buy?”

“Don’t you know that curiosity kills kittens?” He smirked and sat back, resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

She snickered. She didn’t want the conversation to end. And she had many curiosities she could approach to prevent that from happening.

“Do you think they could use veritaserum on me?” That _was_ a real concern that had been bothering her, even more so now that she had some mixed feelings about him, much confusion, and she had no idea what would come out of her lips if they asked about him, because she didn’t even know what was her perception of the truth anymore.

“We've been through this. It's useless to them. I can fight its effects, who’s to say you cannot as well? And it's preposterous, the whole idea.”

“Well it's preposterous to think they would force marriage on people, but here we have it.”

“Still... it is against the law.”

“ _They_ regulate it!”

Severus just looked at her in silence.

“Do you... carry any?” She had thought of it before, but she didn’t trust Severus enough at the time to go through with it. Maybe she now did. And maybe he carried some, a spy habit that stuck with him.

“Are you insane, witch?”

“What? What’s the problem? Carrying some veritaserum is not an offense.”

“But using it is. Which is what you want me to do.”

“ _Do_ you have any?”

He snorted. “Of course I do. I'm a potions master. I carry any and everything that might be of use.”

She felt slightly embarrassed she was head of the potions department and probably didn't carry all the potions she should.

“Will you teach me to resist it?”

“That takes time. You have to learn occlumency techniques. And they will not use it on you, woman.”

“Can you say that with absolute, utter certainty?”

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes for a moment.

“See!” She protested. “Couldn’t hurt to try something. I _am_ the brightest witch of my age, I’ll have you know,” she smiled. “I am perfectly capable of picking up _something_ quite quickly.”

He still looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“At the very least I need to know how it feels! I don't even know _that_ , not in the flesh, just in theory.”

“Are you hellbent in seeing me in Azkaban? Is that it?”

“No! No one will know. It will wear off in what? An hour?”

“And you trust me to be around you while you are under the effects?” He had no malice in his eyes, no smirk on his face. But there was a glisten of surprise there, even... joy, that he was trusted by her.

“Well, yeah... she said shyly. “I mean, I have no deep dark secrets. Most of the things that have hurt me or bother me you have knowledge of already, either through the tabloids or from our time together here... And... And you need to know everything anyway.” There was only one thing that could go wrong that she could think of. If he asked her what she thought of him. She did not hate him or despise him, she knew that much. So whatever came out of her mouth would not hurt him. But what would she say? How _did_ she feel exactly? She didn’t know. And she wanted to know. If it came out... well, they would have to talk and deal with it like the adults they were. It would be all right. Right? He wouldn't humiliate her, not at this point, even if he didn't feel the same. Right?

“Plus... you would not humiliate me, I'm sure.” She smiled shyly once again.

He felt overwhelmed that she trusted him like that. No one ever had, not that he knew of. It was a nice feeling. His lips curled up a fraction. “Well, it will be entertaining at the very least.”

He stood and made his way to the armoire as she smiled and clapped lightly, excitedly. He rummaged through a small bag she had seen at the bottom of the armoire. It was charmed so no muggle could find it and go through it. And he then came forward with a phial containing clear, water-like liquid. She got a bit scared as he approached her with it, her stomach fluttering.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, standing over her. His smell was so good she felt at ease when she was enveloped in it. She nodded slowly, looking up at him.

He popped the phial open and held her chin as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. He shook three drops of the potion onto her tongue.

She felt a rush of blood immediately that made her neck and ears hot. And this overwhelming need to talk, just babble, about any and everything, overcame her.

“You smell so good,” she said before he had pulled away from her. He tilted his head, one end of his lips curled up as he let go of her chin and popped the cap back on the phial.

“Okay... thank you, I guess. How do you feel?”

“Like talking a lot I want to talk about everything,” she said with almost no pause.

“So, not much different from the norm for you.” He smirked then turned to walk away.

“You're funny, you know that?” She babbled on, smiling.

Again, he was not sure how to react to the comment. “Okay. First exercise: fight that urge. Do not talk. Breathe deeply, empty your mind, and sit quietly.”

She nodded and breathed. In... and out. It was hard, but feasible. While she did that, he made his way back to the armoire to put the potion away. He then sat across from her again. There was so much he wanted to know, chief of them being how she felt about him, truly. Why he cared, he could not really say. He would not ask that though. That was dangerous. She would be blunt, truthful, and he would be heartbroken, and lose a nice little fantasy, an escape he now had, that one day this would be more than an arrangement, that when she did not need him anymore, she would still _want_ him. That he felt that even after everything she did, how she got him here, was preposterous all on its own. Another reason not to ask was he couldn't betray her trust either. But there were ways of knowing _some_ things he wished to. He would go slowly.

“Right, then. I will ask you some questions. You have to try to fight the urge to answer. Keep your mind blank, keep a wall around your thoughts, around the answer. The basis of occlumency is exactly that, shielding your thoughts. There are various techniques. The simplest is just what I have told you, keep your mind blank or imagine high endless walls around your thoughts, impregnable. More advanced techniques include painting a whole complete picture that dissuades and fools whoever goes looking.”

She nodded, the urge to talk overwhelming, but she managed to keep it in check.

“You're doing well. Now, for your first question… what are your true feelings with regards to Harry Potter?”

“He is a decent friend, although I feel he hasn’t really considered me as much as he does others, or as much as he should. Kind heart, but very clueless and slightly dimwitted at times, or outright annoying.”

Severus chuckled as she realized she had answered, and what she had said. She thought she was doing well with the keeping her mind blank.

“Oh how delightful,” he remarked, still chuckling. And how do you feel about Ronald Weasley? You are always going on in the press about how you ended things amicably and you still hold him dear. Tell us the truth.” This is what he _really_ wanted to know. Could she go back to the red-headed baboon? Why did he send her flowers a few times? It had been a good while since that had happened, and he only recalled it having been done twice, but that memory had bothered – badgered – him lately.

“He's an idiot. Does not have a thought worth hearing, really, and couldn't fuck me properly if his life depended on it.” She immediately gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Snape laughed, a good hearty laugh, unlike she had ever heard from him before. Her horror at what she had said turned into delight as she smiled at his laugh.

“Oh...” he was catching his breath. “That was very satisfying, thank you.”

“You can never repeat that, Severus! To anyone!”

“Very well, Miss goody goody, it will follow me to the grave.” He was still laughing softly. “Now, where is that willpower and strength of mind, Hermione? _Repress_ the urge to answer me. Leave your mind blank.”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Now, I will pose a question that might be embarrassing. Perhaps the sheer embarrassment will motivate you further to not answer.”

She nodded, biting her lip, her stomach churning at the possibilities of what question was to be posed.

“What is the most embarrassing thing you can think of right now?” He asked it innocently enough, with a mind to actually teach her to fight some of the potion, at least.

She widened her eyes, bit her lips and shook her head. He chuckled. “Come on, out with it,” he teased. But she was doing a good job, he thought. She at least managed to fight the initial urge. She’ll manage to keep it in. Was it something he wanted to know? Could it be her true feelings towards him? “You know you want to...” he teased further.

Before he say anything else though, compliment her, tell her she did well, the words came tumbling from her lips. “I have wanked to you.” She then immediately grabbed the small cushion that supported her back and pressed it to her face and screamed in embarrassment.

Severus was surprised. He could not lie, he was very pleased with that notion. But he would not kid himself, it probably meant nothing. He did not even know if that was a recent event or one fruit of teenage hormones and the fascination for authority or ‘bad boys’ years ago. He of course would not ask and embarrass her further. It could potentially ruin his own fantasy if she confirmed it was years ago. No, he would rather believe it was recent, in that loo where he too had thought of her at least twice now. It would make for a nice shower tomorrow.

“Relax, Kitten,” he said in a silky tone, trying to be nonchalant. “I won’t hold that against you. I know it means nothing, it was just your mind taking something in a moment of natural need and going with what happened to work at that moment, for whatever small reason.”

She still held the cushion to her face, muttering things like “oh god, fuck, how mortifying” into it.

“Here's another question,” he started, trying to make her forget. He wouldn’t very much like to have the fact he had just wanked to her divulged either. Unless... it led to more closeness, to lust and desire. But no, she wouldn’t want that. She had just taken a thought and ran with it. They had after all been touching, been close a lot lately... It meant nothing. “When were you going to tell me tomorrow is your birthday?”

She lowered the cushion and immediately blurted out “how do you know?!” in surprise.

“Ah, answering with a question, that's good progress there.” He smiled coyly. “So, you were just going to let me be embarrassed and be the douchebag, clueless fiancé tomorrow, were you?”

“No! I just didn't want you to feel obligated to give me anything!”

“Well, if I bloody don't I will be the fool and the insensitive one, won't I?”

“No, no, we can tell them it's private, that you gave me something up here.”

He rose an eyebrow

“I know, that's lame. I just don't want anything from you.”

He raised his eyebrow higher. “Is that right?” He was stoic, walls building up because that had hurt him. “Just to use me for your convenience then, very well.”

“No. I don’t want a gift from you, not if you're _forced_ to give it, no. I would love to have something from you, but given from the heart.” Her cheeks turned a shade of red almost instantly as that was the veritaserum making her talk so bluntly.

He observed her, heart feeling lighter.

“We can go out, and say _that_ is your present. We'll have dinner.”

He snorted. “Do you honestly believe your mother and grandmother aren't planning something?”

“Have they told you something?”

“No, but I _am_ great at reading people.” He smirked as he remarked sardonically.

“Okay. Okay! I have earrings, necklaces they haven't seen, we put those in a box and say _you_ gave them to me.”

“The present is not the point, woman. If it were up to you I wouldn't have even known, and when one of them approached me about it...”

“I see. I'm sorry. I was stupid.” She really seemed regretful.

“This type of thing cannot happen if this is to work. As much as it might... be distressing and annoying for both of us, things need to be discussed.”

She sighed. “I can't do anything right,” she whined.

“No. No self-loathing. I was merely making an observation.”

She nodded, coyly, because the self-loathing wasn’t supposed to come out either, Damned potion. His kindness, tenderness, the fact he was trying to not make her feel bad also touched her. She hadn’t much been privy to that sort of empathy from men in her life.

“How did you know anyway?”

“I've worked with you for about 3 years now. Some birthdays _have_ passed.”

“Okay. Yours is on January 9th, right?”

Severus was a bit surprised as he answered “yes.” She smiled, pleased she finally knew something and even surprised him with that knowledge. She then looked at him, the softness in his eyes and his kindness towards her lately, and in this moment of vulnerability especially, touching her deeply. The urge to say something she had felt for a while now overtook her. And it spilled out.

“Severus, I am so very sorry for how I forced you into this and held a promotion over your head, a promotion you most certainly deserved. But I am not completely sorry, my actions did bring you here, and I am not at all sorry that you are the one who's here with me now.”

Severus tilted his head and knitted his brows. He could see she was being truthful. _Of course she is being truthful, she has just taken veritaserum and has not the proper ability to lie through her teeth with it in her veins. She meant it_. It moved him to no end. He didn't know how to deal with that properly, so he just nodded and cleared his throat.

“Very well, it's best we go to bed then. You probably have a full day tomorrow.” It was best to cut conversation short. She was still under the effects of veritaserum and he so much wanted to ask her things he shouldn’t. It would be a betrayal of her trust. After that confession of having masturbated while thinking of him, the softness in her eyes when she said she would love a gift from him if it came from the heart... And this most recent revelation... No, he was reading too much into it. Best to go to bed.

“But I haven't learned how to fight the potion!”

“Nor will you so easily, witch. You show promise, I won't lie, but it will not be achieved in one night.” Little did he know she was doing quite well indeed, for she wished to tell him how much she wanted him to lay in her bed, make this not a sham anymore.

“Okay.” She stood and walked to bed, leaving the book she had been holding as a prop on the chair. Severus watched as she took off the robe she wore over the nightie, pretending to be busy opening sheets to make himself comfortable on his sofa. He got a glimpse of her bare back and her legs as she sat on the bed, images that would inhabit his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised no one paid attention to the date on the memo in the first chapter and figured out they would have to spend her birthday together. Hehehe. A birthday shag may be in order.
> 
> Ideally I would post the next chapter on Saturday, September 19th, cause it IS her birthday. But I doubt I will manage. Still, I want it to be earlier than usual.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus woke relatively early, and for that he was glad. She still slept soundly so he treaded lightly as to not wake her. He quickly made his ablutions and changed, but in between he still managed to stop for a few seconds and admire her sleeping form, one of her gorgeous legs always hooked over the covers. He had to control himself as to not lose himself and the time he had gained waking early while watching her.

He left the room quietly and made his way downstairs to find Jane preparing breakfast for herself. Charles was talking on the phone outside, on the patio that led to the backyard.

“Good morning Severus,” Jane said smiling. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, very.”

“And where is our birthday girl?”

“Sleeping still. I did not want to wake her. I'm hoping to... sneak out to get her present before she does.”

“Oh yes!” Jane’s face lit up in excitement. “Surprises are fun! I just wanted to ask you... Have you got plans with her? Because I have arranged a little get together, but I don't want to ruin anything you have planned.”

Severus let the corner of his lips tug up shyly. “No. I... figured it would be nice for her to spend it with everyone and not just me, since she is not always here on her birthday.” Lies. He had not the kind of intimacy warranted to arranged something for just the two of them. The thought had crossed his mind, though. Many thoughts that shouldn’t were crossing his mind lately. He was letting what was supposed to be a little bit of fun get the best of him.

“Oh good! Great! You're a nice lad,” Jane smiled. “I'll make you some eggs so you can go then!”

“No, no, that won't be necessary. I really want to leave before she wakes. I just... Do you happen to know a number for me to call a taxi here? Or somewhere down in the village where I can find one?” He wouldn’t of course go all the way where he intended to go in a taxi, but he thought of Hermione’s concern and request to not flaunt magic around them. He would take a taxi to the village, or if she told him there was a way to get a taxi there, he would have an excuse for a nice walk before apparating.

“Oh, you can take the car, don't be silly!”

“I can't ...” he interrupted her before she fetched the keys “... drive,” he completed, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh. Okay. Well... can't you...” She had lowered her voice, “you know...” She snapped her fingers, “and be there?” Charles was still on the phone, oblivious to them.

He curled his lips. “Yes. But I was strongly advised against doing so, or making it known. I would not want to... distress Hermione, today of all days.”

“Yes, she would do that,” Jane smiled. She then looked back at Charles before facing Severus again. “You go ahead. It will be our little secret. As far as Charles is concerned, you went for a little nature walk. When you return, he won’t be here anyway. He’s going to the vineyard for a bit before lunch.”

Severus smiled. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Sure you don't want coffee at least?”

“No, thank you. I will get something along the way.” He did not want to risk Hermione waking and still finding him there.

Hermione woke and, upon seeing Severus was not there, panicked slightly, irrationally. Had he given up? Had he up and left her there to look like a fool in front of her family on her birthday? She looked for him on the balcony, in the loo. He hadn't gone just to retrieve her coffee as the previous morning because the sofa he slept on was unburdened of sheets. She only calmed down once she opened the armoire and saw his clothes were still there, as was his suitcase beside the piece of furniture.

Downstairs she found her Mum, Nana and Pawpaw busy at work in the kitchen. As soon as they saw her descending the stairs, they stopped what they were doing and made a fuss, moving to crowd her.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!”

“Happy birthday, honey!” Is what she heard as they took turns hugging her and kissing her.

“Are you excited?” Judith asked.

“About what? It's just us here, at home, right?” She suddenly widened her eyes, looking a bit desperate for it to be true.

“Well...” Jane started, “I invited the family.”

“Who?”

“Who? Who is your family, silly? Aunt Kate and Laura, uncle Mark, Karen and Andrea... their respective spouses and children... Grandpa Nigel. Uncle Richard, Jocelyn and the boys said they would stop by as well...”

Hermione started to panic a bit.

“Victoria...”

There it was, fucking hell.

“... said she'd love to come, but she went for a final fitting of her dress in Paris, so she won't be able to make it. Her parents and Niles went with.”

Hermione never felt so relieved in her life, it seemed. It escaped her lips audibly, and Jane looked at her with curious, narrowed eyes. Hermione blushed and tried to move the subject along quickly as her Pawpaw went outside to set things up – apparently it was to be a barbecue again – and Nana moved outside with him, taking a platter with meats to be grilled that she had just finished seasoning.

“That's all, right?”

“Well, yes. I did not invite neighbors and friends because they would need more notice, and I was not sure if you and Severus had other plans. But do you want me to invite anyone else?” Jane was slicing the makings of a salad.

“No!” Hermione said a bit abruptly. “No,” she corrected herself by mellowing her tone, smiling. “Just family is great.”

Jane smirked. “I wouldn't be crazy to invite Jacques, if that is what you are worried about,” she said more solemnly. “He was here that first night because he just showed up. And everyone _was_ here, so it would be rude... But to a birthday...”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Hermione tried to be calm and indifferent.

“Not ready to tell me what happened there yet?” Her mother had worried, caring eyes.

“Nothing happened, we just decided to part ways.”

Jane harrumphed. “Right... well, I still think he did something and I don’t care for him, despite the sad story he tells.”

“He wha?” Hermione couldn’t even enunciate the whole word in the mixture of surprise and outrage she felt.

“He says you left him in the middle of the night, out of the clear blue sky, after a fight on the beach that afternoon because you were irrationally jealous.”

Hermione let out a sound of outrage as her jaw dropped. _Irrationally jealous_? Could he even say such big words? The idiot. Irrationally jealous… he _was_ flirting with Victoria, irrevocable proof came that night. She didn’t expect _that_ from either of them at the time, still she had felt a pang at the looks and smirks he gave Victoria. Victoria was just being… Victoria, flirting with half the beach really.

“But it’s not important. You’re with Severus now.”

“Yes,” she smiled, the horrible scene that had returned to her head quickly forgotten.

“I like him. He’s a nice man. And you are so easy going, happy around him. Not wound up as you usually were.”

“You think so?” Hermione was blushing.

“Yes. I hadn’t seen you like this in years! I won’t lie, I was worried about the age difference at first... But he’s good to you, for you.” Maybe the age difference was related to her issues with her father. But no matter, as long as her guy treated her well.

“And you didn’t like Jacques?”

“Well… he didn’t seem bad per se but... I never thought it fit.”

That was interesting and new information. But Hermione didn’t dwell on it. She was smiling coyly because of the things her mother had said of Severus, and how she was near him. “Where... Where _is_ Severus?”

“Oh, he left earlier... I seem to remember something about a birthday present,” Jane sang excitedly.

Hermione laughed, but she felt anxious about him going to get her a present. She said he didn't have to. She really didn't want to have something of his if it was just out of duty, to keep up appearances.

Severus arrived shortly after Hermione had finished her quick, small breakfast. She was helping with preparations, the kitchen a bustle, Judith now baking her a cake. She stopped what she was doing and went to his encounter in a hurry. She pulled him into the sitting room, out of her family’s sight. He felt foolish as his heart filled with hope of... something, like a school boy.

“Mum said you went for a present?” She spoke close to him, softly, even though they were in another room. He liked her closeness.

“Kitten, so very curious,” he smirked.

She smiled sweetly. “You didn’t have to, I thought I told you... I’ll pay you back then.”

He looked at her, lips curled slightly, surprisingly not offended by her offer. She was coy, abashed. He understood what she meant. It hadn’t been a rejection of his gift.

“No need. I got it because I wanted to. From the heart,” he smiled as he rolled his eyes, but not in a mocking or annoyed way, just… shy, repeating the words she had let slip the previous night.

She hadn’t been looking him in the eyes directly, but with his words her gaze caught his in surprise, a longing in her eyes, something palpable now in the air between them. They moved a fraction closer to one another, the seconds they spent looking at each other seeming like minutes, or maybe like nothing at all, as if time had stopped. And then Jane’s voice entered the room, calling them before she entered herself.

“Severus, can you go help Pawpaw set up?” She asked sweetly, barely realizing she had interrupted something.

“Of course.” He snapped out of his haze and cleared his throat, moving away from Hermione and into the kitchen, past Jane.

They were kept busy up until everyone started to arrive. And then Hermione of course had to be shared, give everyone attention. Severus was happy to lay back and watch as she smiled and laughed with her aunts, uncles and cousins. It looked like she felt like she belonged again, felt welcome, and he smiled at that. He knew what it felt to want that, and had a faint idea how it felt to achieve it, even if only slightly, thanks to her and most of her family these past few days.

Severus sat on the outskirts of the fun by the pool, mostly observing Hermione and unsuspectedly, inadvertently, unwisely, letting his infatuation grow. It wasn't a pool party per se, so everyone was dressed, thankfully. Severus would not be comfortable exposing his body in front of _this_ many people. He brought her drinks, helped Edward with the grilling when needed, when Charles wasn’t doing so, and also helped Judith and Jane in the kitchen with finishing this or that, a snack or a drink in between conversations. In the middle of it all, he caught snippets of stories, sweet stories, about Hermione when she was a child, and about how her family saw her.

Lunch was served, and the festive atmosphere continued right through it. Hermione sat beside him of course, and that thickness in the air between them could still be felt. And when, during the meal, elbows would touch, or it seemed appropriate to demonstrate some form of affection, which was coming quite naturally to them, a spark could be felt on their skins. That motivated them to touch more, caress hands on the table, place a hand on the knee, and Severus even rested his hand on the back of her chair as everyone lingered at the table after lunch conversing, and rubbed her shoulder from time to time. She leaned into it, his touch, she enjoyed it.

And then it was time for presents. They all moved away from the shaded round table that sat in between the house and the pool onto tables on the lawn, in the shade of trees, and the presents that were on a table by the house were brought to sit next and around her. Everyone was excited for her to open their gifts, but the only one she wanted to open was Severus’. However, she didn’t know which one was his, if it was even in the pile. She hadn’t noticed a package when he arrived. That could mean it was small, or had been shrunken and put in his pocket to be placed there in the pile when there were no witnesses, or to be given to her later. Maybe he had left it outside and picked it up afterwards, when she was not looking. She really didn’t know what to choose first.

She picked a medium sized package and looked for a card before ripping it open. Before she found any though, she heard her aunt Amelia say “that is from me and your uncle Mark.” Mark was smiling and nodding, Amelia propped on the arm of the chair, taking support on her husband’s shoulders.

Hermione smiled and ripped the wrapping, opened the box and found a very nice and posh handbag inside.

“Oh goodness, it's beautiful! Thank you!” Hermione made her way around a small crowd that sort of huddled around her and hugged her uncle Mark and Aunt Amelia.

She picked another package, and so it went on, people calling out which was their gifts and it never being the one she was most curious to open. She received various very nice pieces of clothing, books, even a nice basket with so many skin care products, perfumes, moisturizers and shampoos from a posh store.

Somewhere along the way, she picked a small box that had been lost amidst the others. She held it in her hand, briefly analyzing it, her mind telling her it looked like jewelry.

“That is from me,” she heard that silky molten chocolate voice saying in what seemed like a shy tone she had never noticed on him before. She looked up to find him, and saw he stood at the back of the crowd. He had been standing there quietly this whole time, just fascinated by the family interaction and by her smile and her chestnut hair as the sun shone on it through an opening in the leaves of the tree that gave her some cover. He had been leaning with one hand on the back of a wicker cushioned chair, which Judith occupied, but as she looked at him he stood up straight, seeming nervous. She smiled at him and he coyly, curled his lips up in return.

“Ooooohh, this is a defining moment mate,” one of her twin cousins called out.

“Yep, if she does not like it...” Someone else said cheekily, just trying to pull his leg.

“The ultimate test.”

“What? Like he hasn’t given her presents before?” Someone else, a female, called out.

“Not with her entire family as judges,” someone else teased.

As this teasing occurred, Hermione pulled the wrapping paper open and saw it indeed was a small, velvet covered jewelry box. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, down to her lower belly. She popped the box open and her jaw dropped immediately as her free hand came to clasp her mouth, a bit shakily.

“Happy birthday, Kitten,” he said simply.

“Oh my...” she said as she looked at the contents of the box, amazed still.

“I think you passed with flying colors, mate,” Alexander called out and everyone chuckled.

Inside the box lay the rose shaped, white gold earrings that had they had seen the other day, the ones that matched the necklace that hung from her neck even now. He had remembered. He had cared about her silly story. He had listened. That was so thoughtful. And the money he must have spent...

She walked over to him in silence and awe, then stood in front of him awkwardly for a fraction of a second before wrapping both hands around his waist and pulling him closer in what seemed like a side hug. He let himself be pulled and wrapped the arm she had pinned down with her body around her shoulders, to complete the hug.

But she looked up at him, deep into his onyx eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips… and back up again, to his bottomless obsidian pools as she bit her lower lip gently. One of her hands, the one not holding the small box behind his back, left his waist and cupped his cheek, pulling him down to her, slowly, unsure, at the same time she raised herself a bit on her tiptoes. He just let himself be guided, completely lost in her whiskey colored eyes.

And then their lips finally met, for long, marvelous seconds before she pulled away briefly, and very little, only to touch her lips to his again, and suckle on his lower one, then kiss his lips fully once more, the tip of her tongue gently teasing them, begging for entrance.

He granted her access, the hand that had rested by his side now sinking into her chestnut curls with passion as his lips took over control and claimed hers with such intensity, such hunger he did not even remember feeling ever before. Her hand sank into his smooth silky hair as well, as she let herself be dominated by his kiss, her head tipped back, his tongue chasing hers into her mouth, massaging it, rolling over it, _with_ it in sweet synchrony only to be chased back moments later. The cheers and wolf-whistling that broke out around them were lost to both, for they were lost in each other.

When they parted, he nipped her lower lip, looking from her eyes to her red, swollen, sweet lips, then back again. Then he suckled on them to soothe the sting. Then, he pecked her lips before fully letting her go. She had never been enraptured in such a good kiss, that fully made her core tighten so much it almost seemed like cramps. And as cheesy as it may seem, she had even raised a foot from the floor. Now that both feet were on the ground again and she tried to walk away from him as if that kiss, any kiss, were an everyday, natural occurrence for them, her legs didn’t seem steady enough to properly cooperate.

“Right then, there is no point in continuing with this as I am pretty sure no other present will match that from now on,” one of the twins said as Hermione returned to her place in the small crowd, blushing and gently grazing her fingers on her lips.

“That was one hell of a thank you!” The other twin said, always the funny crowd pleasers. Everyone chuckled at their comments.

As afternoon gave way to early evening, guests were slowly leaving, giving Hermione their best wishes again, and hugs, and love. The first were uncle Mark and his wife, Amelia. Then Richard and Jocelyn had to leave, though they very much wanted to stay, but there was a function for Richard’s work they had to be at. Alexander and Maxwell left with them, but reinforced their wish to go out at some point with their favorite cousin.

The husbands that remained scattered a bit to talk in their own circle, as the women talked and laughed amongst themselves. But, despite Severus and Hermione sticking to their respective groups, there were looks exchanged, and they were loaded with desire, feeling, and also doubt and confusion as to what had happened, what it meant, what would happen from them on.

“Okay fellows,” the women came forward and Laura was the one doing the talking, “we have decided to go out for a little ladies’ night, and you guys will have to fend for yourselves.”

“Will you lend us Hermione for the evening, Severus?”

“Not just the evening. The night,” Karen said.

“Yes, we haven’t had a ladies’ night in so long, we need it,” Andrea completed, smiling at a feigned offended look her husband gave her.

Severus would not lie to himself, he was looking forward to the end of this gathering, the time when he would climb those steps with her and they would be shut in a room together, the whole night through. He had been gathering his wits since that kiss to either sit her down and discuss what that had meant, expose how he felt about it and hear her intentions, like civilized parties of an agreement, or to quite simply claim her lips again, claim her, and if there was no objection or struggle, make love to her the whole night through. But what her intentions were now remained unclear to him – or perhaps some self-doubt hindered him from seeing the truth – and that was very unsettling, especially to a spy. The only certainty he had was that the kiss was not only for show. They had been playing a part for a week now and never had a kiss – save for once – been required, and even then it had not been one such as this.

“Though the thought of being parted from her for the night is quite distressing,” he started, speaking to the other ladies but looking directly into Hermione’s eyes, “I will not be the one to object to your outing.” He smiled, still looking into her eyes as she blushed. “But please, don't keep her long. I need her warmth in my bed,” he dared say, lifting an eyebrow and smirking at her, hoping some sort of message went through. She blushed a darker shade of red.

“Wonderful!” One of the ladies said.

“Oh, it will be such fun!”

“You can wear some of your presents...”

They went off, chatting, pulling Hermione away from his deep stare.

With that, the men dispersed shortly after. Laura and Andrea’s husbands, who were the ones with small children, went home to let the nannies go. Charles moved inside to watch a football match with Nigel and Jeffrey, Kate’s husband, and only Severus and Edward remained outside with the ladies, chatting a bit more, laughing with them at the nonsense that was always said amongst women, especially when they felt comfortable.

Soon the sky became completely dark and Edward said his goodbyes to retire to his home and his favorite chair, and wished the ladies a pleasant evening. Hermione was shooed upstairs to get ready, seeing as she had expressed the wish to change. The rest of the ladies’ outfits transferred quite nicely from day to evening. It was obvious they had been hoping something of the sort could be arranged. They would, therefore, need only to freshen up.

Severus had a mind to follow her, attempt a quick chat, to perhaps feel the atmosphere between them when they were alone, and have some stronger notion of what to do, of how she felt, of how he felt truly. But he was held back by the ladies, who very much wanted to chat and get to know him better still. So he stayed and chatted a bit, not feeling uncomfortable while doing so. It was quite strange that this was not annoying him when it definitely should. It would, not many days ago.

And then it happened. He saw Jacques coming through the French doors that led to the kitchen, not far from where the ladies had settled to talk. Jane got up and went to his encounter and Severus’ blood was boiling in his veins as he watched. The nerve of the imbecile, being his smug, charming self while he spoke something to Jane. How did he have the courage to show his face, repeatedly, try to be charming and slime his way in after what he had done to Hermione? How _could_ he have done such a thing, and to that amazing woman, who had been willing to give herself to him, wholly. The anger he had managed to control thus far in the trip came rushing up to his head.

He stood, fury making him deaf to what her aunts and cousins said around him, and marched his way to Jacques as Jane left him to step inside.

“What are you doing here?” were the words that immediately spewed out of his mouth in cold, venomous, low bark. He knew it wasn’t business with Charles, for Charles certainly had been the one to let him in. Besides, the bastard held a bouquet of roses.

“I ‘ave come _tu_ wish ‘Ermione a ‘appy birthday,” he smiled smugly. “Maybe take ‘er and the ladies to a nice party.” His smirk grew.

Severus’ hand was gripping his throat and pushing him against the stone wall of the house in a heartbeat. He finally heard the girls behind him, in the distance, gasp but he did not care.

“You listen to me, you fucking arsehole,” Severus started in French, “I will speak in your native tongue so there is no chance that you misunderstand. Do _not_ presume that because you are built as a brute that I cannot harm you.” Severus did not shout, and yet the anger could be felt dripping from his every word. Still, Jacques had a bit of a smugness on his face, even though breathing was an effort and he could not seem to free himself as one hand gripped Severus wrist. So Severus squeezed his throat harder. “I... can kill you and make it so they will never recover your body. Have. No. Doubt.” The danger was evident in his eyes as he leaned closer to the imbecile, and in the silkiness of his voice. That and the fact that he now couldn't breathe at all made fear flood Jacques’ eyes.

“I _know_ what you did to her, you disgusting pig. I could kill you simply for that. Right now. But I will let you live. You will leave this house immediately, and if you ever come close to my woman again, disrespect her, disrespect me, I promise you no one will recognize your pretty face ever again,” Severus spat, still in French. “Do I make myself clear?” He asked between gritted teeth. Jacques manage to nod, panic still etched into his eyes, and Severus finally let him go.

Jane came out of the door next to them to hear the final words Severus uttered and see Jacques coughing up a lung as he was released. She had been inside, scolding Charles for having let him in and demanding he come get rid of him before Hermione saw him. She looked from Jacques to Severus wide-eyed, impressed really, though worry immediately flooded Severus that she had been appalled by his actions.

“Jacques was just leaving,” he said coldly, and the man nodded, and made his way past Jane, who made way for him to step into the kitchen. Charles, finally making his way to talk to Jacques, caught him leaving.

“I ‘ave to go, sir. I will see you on _lundi_ ,” he said, and made his way to the front door as Severus watched with both hands in his trouser pockets and a murderous stare about him. Jacques looked back once or twice before leaving.

Charles only mumbled something about having been pulled from his football for no reason and returned to the den, and Jane still stared at Severus.

“Forgive me for my... abysmal behavior in your home, Jane.” Severus said it stiffly.

“Oh, no, quite all right. He seems to have needed some... correcting.” She gave him a shy curl of the lips. Still, he worried he had shown his true colors and now they would all hate and fear him, dissuade Hermione from being with him. Now, when he craved their approval. Now that he craved the chit upstairs who had messed with his heart and mind.

He walked over to the group of women who still sat staring at him with a mixture of alarm and awe. He cleared his throat. “Well, ladies, I... will go see what is keeping the birthday girl and send her right down to you. I hope you have a lovely evening,” he managed to smile in that charming way. He turned, and headed for the table that held her presents. He gathered the ones she had left behind when she went up, because she couldn't carry them all, and took them upstairs with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting early. Hehehe.  
> Well, that was some form of action. Hope you enjoyed and it satisfied you somehow. Real action will come next.


	18. Chapter 18

He set her gifts down on the center table placed in front of his sofa, where the others had been left. The excitement and expectation he had felt through the afternoon, after they had shared that kiss, had now faded. He was guarded now, as he should always have been, because expectations only ever led to disappointment. He should have learned that by now, with four decades of nothing but disappointment on his track record. Once she headed downstairs, the women would tell her what happened, paint him an ugly light, and this would all go back to what it was, what it should be, just an agreement. All for the better probably.

She came out of the loo, where she had been only applying her lipstick to finish up her look, and as she came into sight, he lost his breath. She wore a burgundy skater dress with flared long sleeves and a plunging neckline. She smiled under his intense gaze, tucking her loose curls behind her ear coyly, exposing the earrings he had given her, which matched the necklace that hung between her breasts, over her smooth exposed skin. Her feet were wrapped in strappy heels. All items had been recently gifted to her, with the exception of the necklace of course.

She then became worried with his stare. It made her self-conscious, and the smile faded. “Do I... how do I look?” She asked shyly.

“Absolutely ravishing and ensnaring,” he blurted out, despite his sense of preservation telling him to not expose his feelings.

Her cheeks burned bright red as she smiled at him, and that thickness in the air between them could be felt again. Severus cleared his throat. “Do you plan on staying out too late?”

She gave him a funny, inquiring look.

“I am not trying to control you, by all means,” he said with certain lightness, “I was merely thinking I could take the chance of your absence to sleep a bit on a proper bed, if that is all right with you. I am an old man and my back could benefit from it,” he jested. _Yes, wonderful, remind her of the age gap and make her disgusted by you, bloody twit._

“Oh. Yes, go ahead.”

“When you return, just poke me and I will know to move to the to sofa.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

There was silence. She gathered courage and said “thank you so very much for the earrings. I love them.” She touched the piece of jewelry hanging from her ear. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

Again they stood across from each other in deafening silence; feeling, doubt, desire, all palpable in the air.

“Well, they are all waiting for you. I said I would come see what kept you.”

“Yeah, I should go,” she said as she advanced towards the door and passed him awkwardly.

“Have fun,” he bid, and she looked back with a shy smile once more before closing the door behind her.

All the ladies went out to dinner and chatted, had much fun in their girls’ night out. After their meal and a whole lot of conversation, Nana and her daughters were done for the night and wanted to go home. The younger girls however, namely Karen and Andrea, still felt like the night was young and had a lot to give. So they dragged Hermione to a pub where they could have some drinks and listen to good music, maybe even dance a bit.

Karen and Andrea were really invested in the evening, excited about being out without their blokes – and kid in Andrea’s case. So they drank and got quite tipsy, speaking and laughing loudly. Hermione never really understood the point of getting wasted. There was no fun in it. So she always drank until she was at a nice level of happy, but still had her wits and shame about her, and then she switched to cola or water to sober up. Besides, someone would need to drive them home.

“I reeeeaaaally needed this!” Karen said, a little out of it. “I mean, I love my husband, but a girl's night out is essential sometimes.”

“Yes! Very true!” Andrea was also very happy and sipped her drink. “And no crying babies,” she raised her glass.

Hermione just sniggered and sipped on her drink, probably the last one before she switched to her customary soda.

“Look at her, Karen. Judging us from her shiny new relationship pedestal,” Andrea said. “You will get where we are at, Hermie, don't worry.” She smiled and drank again. Hermione was amused at how the obnoxious feeling of having the best relationship in the world faded a bit with the booze.

“Although...” Karen started. “Nope, never mind.”

“No, come on, out with it,” Andrea slurred a bit.

“Yes, out with it!” Hermione was curious. Had she noticed something about their sham relationship?

“Okay, okay. It's just... You and Severus seem to have a little extra oomph, a... _je ne sais quois_ , if you will. It's cute. I like it.” Karen smiled. “I can see you being clingy and not wanting to come out with us without dragging him along.” Karen rolled her eyes mockingly.

Andrea just nodded as Hermione smiled coyly. “Severus is yummy, I like him.” She then said.

“Yesssss,” Karen concurred. “You have moved up in life, babe.”

“You have, it’s true. Jacques, though ripped and chiseled, was no good.”

Hermione froze up. Did they know what had happened? What was this with everyone deciding that today was the day to reveal that they did not like her ex-boyfriend instead of doing it while she was with him and perhaps saving her some heartache?

“Well... How come you never told me you didn’t like him back when I was with him?”

“Oh, what were we? Twenty, twenty-one?”

Karen let out air through her lips as if mocking that information. “Dimwits, everyone at that age.”

“So we of course thought he was marvelous. Eye-candy. So cool. I was even jealous a bit, not going to lie.”

Karen nodded. “I even thought you were insane to just leave him like that. Throwing away a perfect relationship for your career!” Karen sipped. “But the gift of hindsight is a great one.”

“Plus, we've had the _pleasure_ of living with his constant company longer now. Annoying, vapid arse.”

“Something about him doesn't feel quite right.”

“And nothing good comes from things that move that fast, nope. You were soooo smitten from the get go. That’s infatuation, passion, it goes out just as quickly as it came about.” 

“I should know,” Karen said. Hermione looked at her inquisitively. Karen waved her off. “This stupid guy I dated before I met my hubby.”

“Timothy,” both sisters said, rolling their eyes.

“Anyway, you and Severus have known each other for how long? At least 2 years, right?”

“Well... Technically it's about 14, since he was my teacher,” she said quietly. But we didn’t really know each other back then...” if you disregard the fact she saw his memories and that he had always been a spy, observant of her, to protect her.

“Oh wow. A loooong while then. And only now have you decided to be together? Well, 6 months ago. So yeah, that is an informed decision, something built slowly, a solid foundation. That will last, right there.” Andrea sipped. Hermione snorted but quickly covered it up with her drink. If only they knew.

“And he is funny. In a sarcastic way, but still.”

“And has this brooding, charming sexy thing going on.”

“Obviously is in good shape. Not in a male model sort of way, but still.”

“You two are obviously totally in sync. And he obviously takes good care of you. Look at those gorgeous earrings.” Karen reached out to dangle her new earrings.

“Tell us, is he good in the sack? He looks like he can get shit done.”

Karen and Andrea laughed, as did Hermione, though a bit nervously.

“How long is his prick?” Andrea asked in a low tone and Karen laughed.

“Oh my god, Andrea!” Hermione blushed as she still smiled nervously.

“What? Jean is about yay big,” Andrea spread her hands out on the edge of the small square table, from one corner to over half of the way to the other corner, showing a considerable size.

“Oh, well done you!” Karen said. “No wonder you are slow in the mornings!”

They all laughed.

“Paul is about ... Karen stretched her hand to show her husband’s length in between Andrea’s hands, marking the table about an inch on the inside of one of her sisters still outstretched hands.

“Not too shabby there, love.” Andrea said smiling.

“Come on, Hermione, don't be a party pooper.”

Hermione once again smiled shyly. _This_ at least she could answer. She had felt his hard cock on her bum once, and seen it once, albeit covered by his jogging bottoms. Still, she could make a fair assessment. It was astounding how Karen and Andrea made her feel comfortable in sharing such information, considering what had happened with another cousin and her ex-boyfriend. _But Severus isn’t really anything of yours, stupid_.

She slowly reached her hand and indicated a spot an inch or so on the outside of Andrea's hand, the one chosen as the tip apparently.

“Oh ho! And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!”

“How are you still able to walk, woman?”

Again, they all laughed.

“It's no wonder you seem happier, more easygoing.”

“You think so?” Again, second time she had heard that on this day.

“Yes. You are more like the Hermie we remember from when we were kids.”

“You were a bit obnoxious around Jacques, if we are to be frank.”

“Why have I never heard of this before?!” Hermione exclaimed.

“A whole fat lot of good it would do to tell you back then, you were blinded by infatuation.”

“Well fuck, I would think you would try to stop me from making a huge mistake in life by ending up with him!”

“Shhhh, It's okay. We're older and wiser now, and we really approve of Severus.”

Karen nodded. “That's not dick you throw away,” she said before laughing.

“And the dangerous bad boy thing, without really being a git, is a super plus.”

“Yep. The way he was protective of you today... ugh.” Andrea fanned herself.

“A bit jealous and possessive, yet not controlling. A perfect balance of oomph.”

“I wish Jean would defend my honor like that sometime.”

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Hermione managed to get a word in.

“Oh girl, he didn’t tell you? I thought that was why you took so long to come down.”

“Jacques showed up while you were changing.”

“With a bouquet. The nerve on that idiot.”

Hermione widened her eyes, outraged. The nerve on him indeed! After everything he had done... Hadn't he realized it? Why she left him at the beach? Or was he just _that_ slimy?

“Severus marched up to him like this sexy, dangerous, knight in shining armor and slammed Jacques to the wall in a choke hold.”

“Almost got me wet, with all due respect, Hermie.”

“I didn't catch everything that was said, but there was something about disrespecting you and him, and _if you ever come near my woman again_...”

“Hot as fuck.”

The other cousin nodded.

“Anyway, Jacques scurried on out of there in the blink of an eye.”

“Freakishly strong, that Severus. I wouldn't have thought he could hold down a man-cabinet like Jacques.”

Hermione had deaf ears to their comments for a moment as she imagined Severus standing up for her, calling her _his_ , and considered all the things her cousins had said about him, which only fueled what she had already been thinking and feeling.

If it were up to Karen and Andrea, they would have stayed out until the wee hours of the morning. But they were too drunk already, lacking better judgment, and Hermione thought it was better to drag them home. Besides, she really wanted to get home herself and look the wizard that laid there in her room in the eye, talk to him, get a sense of what the hell was going on. She had initiated that kiss earlier on impulse, because his gift had been so thoughtful, and if she were honest with herself, she had wanted to kiss him again ever since their first night there. She took the opportunity because in front of everyone, he would not deny her. But she was not expecting him to kiss her back in such a passionate and... enticing way. Was it just for show? Was he toying with her? No, it couldn't be. There was feeling there. The way he nipped her lip, suckled on it, then pecked it in the end... That was feeling. _You can’t be that misguided and delusional, can you? As to interpret that wrongly? You were with Jacques..._

She dropped Karen and Andrea off, taking her mother's car back home. It wasn't that late, a little after midnight, but the house was dark and silent. She made her way to her room quietly, and smiled once she was shut inside.

He was sleeping on the bed, on the side she did not usually sleep. Her side was still neatly made and respected. He slept on his back, and looked very peaceful and comfortable. He had left the fire crackling in the hearth, as the evening had turned a bit chilly, and a lamp dimly lit the opposite side of the room from where she stood, lit that little corridor to the bathroom. He slept in a nice orange glow that would not disturb him.

She smiled also at the fact he had neatly arranged her gifts on the center table in the sitting area near the fire. Some of the clothes were laid out on the chairs as well. He was a methodical neat freak like her, she knew this from working with him. She had only left things thrown out in such a mess because she was in a hurry. The sofa was also neatly made, waiting for him to transfer there once she indicated he should, as they had agreed on.

What she wanted to do was wake him, kiss his lips, see if he would respond as he had earlier now that they were alone, but she tried to dissuade herself from it. She went to the loo, taking a flowered black nighty with her. She freshened up, washed her face with cold water, changed for bed, brushed her teeth, all the while trying to take her mind off what she wanted to do. But the earrings he gave her still dangled from her ear, staring back at her from the mirror as she brushed. That had to mean something, right? And that kiss... And the way he apparently had stood up to Jacques... Had he really called her his? All of that lingered in her mind as she made her way to the bed and slowly slid herself under the covers beside him.

He _was_ sleeping soundly and undisturbed. It could be due to the fact he was finally in a proper bed for the first time in a week, a soft, very comfortable bed, which had the sweet smell of her hair lingering on the pillows that lay beside him. Or, it could be due to the haze of the orgasm he had given himself in the shower before bed, an orgasm that had been magnificent because while he stroked his cock, he thought of her in that burgundy dress and how stunning she had been as she walked out for her birthday night out. The truth was she was stunning in any which way.

He felt a hand on his chest, not his, for they both rested on his stomach. Said hand caressed him, his chest, tenderly, slowly, and it felt so good. But his sleepy state was still very much present, and he couldn't open his eyes or make sense of what was happening. Suddenly, his mind drifted into a deeper state of unconsciousness, and fed him images of Hermione caressing him, smiling as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. So in his dreams, and in real life, he took the hand that caressed him and pressed the palm to his lips gently, still not aware of what he was actually doing.

Hermione smiled at his sweet gesture, even though it had been done without thought, probably didn’t mean much. He was still sleeping. He could be thinking of anything. She continued to caress his chest nonetheless after he had placed her hand back on it.

“Sev,” she called softly. She then tentatively pecked his shoulder.

He was roused as his mind brought to the forefront the fact he was supposed to vacate the bed once she arrived.

“Oh, right,” he said sluggishly, still asleep practically, eyes half closed as he started to pull the covers back and turned his back to her to get up from the bed.

“No, don’t go,” she said softly, and then he felt her kisses trail softly from his shoulder to his neck, to his scar, as her nails gently grazed his chest over his shirt. Her fingers then slid down to his stomach, dangerously close to dipping into his bottoms, nails still grazing him enticingly.

He opened his eyes, wide awake, and turned cupped her cheek. “Hermione,” he uttered, blinking her into focus to make sure this was really happening. His severe look stopped her progress, making her look into his eyes and nothing more.

He wanted this. He very much wanted this, but not if she was drunk, if she was going to regret it tomorrow, find him and what they had shared disgusting. So he looked into her eyes. And all he saw was the spark of lust and longing slowly fading as fear of rejection took its place. But there was no haze of inebriation.

His thumb then slowly caressed her lips as he still cupped her cheek. He looked at them, her lips, with hunger, and his long fingers weaved into the hair behind her head swiftly, to pull her lips to meet his. His tongue, teasing her lips open, begged for admittance into her warm sweet mouth. She granted it, and he made sure to show her there would be no rejection from his part. He wanted this. He wanted her. So much.

He rolled his tongue over hers gingerly as they found a delicious rhythm to their snogging. It was hungry, like it had been that afternoon, but slow and tender at the same time, taking their sweet time to explore each other, to make up for lost time. She hooked her leg over him as she lay on her side, under the covers, and he turned, her leg now hooked over his hip as his own thigh slowly slid in between hers, their lips never parting.

He pulled back to look at her, but briefly, before he suckled on her lips once, twice, and then locked on them again, tasting her deeply. She gave into him completely, her hand in his untied hair, holding him almost desperately.

He pulled back once more, and smiling in the silence of the room, he let his eyes wander down her body along with his hand, which caressed her bare arm and then her bum, her thigh, all the way down to her knee. He pulled her knee up to further hook it on his hip, pull her closer still. As his hand traveled back up to her bum, under her nighty this time, he leaned further over her, his lip searching for her neck to plant soft kisses there, trail them back over her jawline, to meet her lips once more, claim them passionately.

He squeezed her bum, his long digits then reaching around to tentatively tease her core from behind, over the black knickers she wore. Her breathing hitched as their lips were still locked, tongues entangled in a sweet dance, and he liked the effect he had on her. His hand traveled up to her back, fingers lightly tracing it, and even over the silk that partially covered her skin, he made her back arch as she parted her lips from his and gasped.

He moved to kiss her chin, nip it, and as he felt the gentle rolling of her hips against his thigh, firmly lodged in between her legs, he smirked. Her hand moved to his waist, lifting his shirt, caressing his warm skin, taking purchase on his side to roll her hips and get a bit more friction on his leg. He pushed his leg further up against her core as his kisses moved from her chin to her lips again, suckling on them once, twice, three times before deepening the kiss. There was feeling there. It wasn't just sex. That notion made her slightly more uninhibited.

Her hand slid from his waist down in between them to gently squeeze his cock over his jogging bottoms. It was hardening, but not yet at its full glory. He let out a soft low grunt into her mouth at her touch. He pulled apart from her lips and just felt her stroke for a few moments, eyes closed as his breath became more labored against her parted lips. She smiled upon seeing the effect she had on him.

Severus then took control again, over his wits, over her, and rolled her to lay flat on her back as he lay over her, perfectly fitted in between her legs, his now hard cock rubbing against her core. Even though two layers of fabric separated their warm, pulsating sexes still, she felt heat spread in her, burn hot around her neck and bosom. His soft, sweet, tender lips claiming hers again, his tongue invading her mouth with slow, gentle hunger, only added to that feeling.

Hermione’s hands traveled up his side, lifting his shirt as her palm glided over his skin. She then caressed his back under the fabric, feeling the muscles there moving as he embraced her, caressed her. She grazed the fine scars that marred his peppery scented skin, until she could lift his shirt no further. It was then he parted from her to pull his shirt off, and after discarding it to the side, remained knelt before her, admiring her with a sweet sparkle to his deep dark eyes. One of his hands gently cupped and breast, rolled a thumb over her hard nipple, still concealed in the silk of her garment, and that made her arch her back and let out a low hiss, her hips rolling slowly against him.

His other hand caressed one of her legs, which were wrapped around his hips, and looked at it with hunger, biting his lip as his digits grazed her skin lightly, down the side of her thigh to her knee, then her calf, only to grazed it up again to her bum, his light fingers making a string of excitement tighten between her navel and core. He leaned down to plant kisses on her knee, on her thighs, and she smiled not only due to the ticklish yet enticing feeling, but because she remembered him saying her legs were gorgeous.

Severus looked at her again, and the light burning in his eyes lit one in her belly. She reached for his chest, caressed it, and slid her touch down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his bottoms, pulling it down over his hard cock and exposing his member.

She rolled her tongue over her upper lip then bit her lower one upon the sight. His cock was delicious, rock hard, pointing upward, its red tip grazing his navel almost. He was also very well groomed, which only made her hunger to touch, lick, feel him greater. And she was extremely pleased to find her estimate given to her cousins was not wrong at all.

She stroked his cock, smiling, squeezing near the tip on the upstroke, and he leaned down to kiss her neck, her collarbone, suckle on her earlobe, on the earring he had giving her which still adorned it. She in turn kissed his neck, his scar, licked it, and as the skin there had remained sensitive, he hissed in pleasure, at her kiss and her warm palm. His cock still throbbed in her hand between them, but also rubbed against her knicker-covered sex, making her want to rip her knickers off to feel him against her directly.

While he kissed her neck, her collarbone, the flesh of her breasts that peaked out from under her nighty, he pushed said garment up. She arched her back to aid him to get it off, her hands on his bum, holding him close as she rolled her hips on his cock, seeking friction. She vanished his jogging bottoms as she held him, so great was her desire and lust for him. She squeezed his bare bum, firm and round, fleshy, until she had to let go to lift her arms to be unburdened of the unwelcome piece of clothing that covered her.

As soon as she was bare, she remembered she had unglamored the scar that marred the shallow valley in between her breasts. No one had ever seen it, not even Ron, who had been present when it was inflicted on her. It had gotten thinner, less angry since the last time she had been intimate with someone, but it still made her insecure.

Severus however did not skip a beat upon seeing it, lowering himself to kiss the top end of the scar as he cupped one breast, kneaded it gently. His lips then moved to the other breast and suckled on it once, twice, his tongue rolling over her nipple, his teeth grazing it. His lips then pinched it gingerly and pulled. It drove her insane, making her moan softly and arch her back to push her breast into his lips further.

As if it were not enough, the hand that had been on her other breast lowered itself to rub her mound over her knickers, firm friction which she so needed.

“Oh... Sev...” she breathed heavily as he rubbed and her clit swelled beneath the cloth, in between her labia. “Sev...” she gently rolled her hips against his unyielding hand.

“Yes?” He asked softly, a smirk in his voice, as his lips pulled away from the feast they had enjoyed on her breast. He then licked her scar, from the bottom end all the way up to the top. It did not make him flinch, it did not discuss him, it required no explanation.

She smiled and bit her lower lip as she looked down at him. He was looking up at her as he kissed her scar yet again, then the flesh of her breasts, his hands still flat over her knickers, rubbing in sweet slow circles.

“Sev...oh... Severussssss,” she breathed.

“Hermione,” he let out soflty.

“Yes. Yes. Severus...”

She reached for the side straps of her knickers, pushing them down over her bum. She needed him, she needed him so much.

He smiled and pulled back, to pull off her knickers. He pulled it up to her knees slowly, grazing fingertips on both her thighs as her shins were supported on his hips. She then lifted her legs, toes pointed at the ceiling, eyes begging him to pull it off quickly and he did, his hands quickly returning to caress her legs as he watched her swollen pinkness exposed to him hungrily when she lowered and spread her legs around him.

Her fingers came to tease herself gently, drawing her clit further out as he watched. She glistened in arousal, he could see, and then her sticky fingers came to stroke his cock, rub his tip against the apex of her sex. She moaned and groaned at this long-awaited intimacy.

Severus rubbed her directly, all of her, allowing his fingers to know every inch and corner of her sex, testing how each touch made her react. It all made her pleasure mount and the burning desire in her for him to grow. As he rubbed, pinched, teased, spread her slick arousal all over her, his other hand rested on her lower belly and cast a contraceptive charm.

Severus laid atop her again, his length nestled in the valley of her slick sex. Her hands had been up beside her head while he had rubbed her so sweetly, for she gripped the pillow beneath her head at the pleasure his caresses provided. He now pinned one of her hands where it lay, intertwining his fingers in hers. Looking deep in her chestnut colored eyes, he aligned his tip with her swollen, willing entrance, and then held her knee to his waist as he pushed into her. She rolled her head back, letting the sweetest moan he had ever heard escape her lips as she took purchase on his shoulder with her free hand.

He nipped her chin, and she slid her hand up to the back of his head, to hold him there as she lowered her lips to meet his. His tongue invaded her mouth in the same smoldering rhythm his cock invaded her core, and her fingers ran through his hair as they kissed, locks of it curtaining down to tickle her cheeks.

He pulled back to admire her, his hips still slow and steady in their movements, sliding in... pulling out, hips rolling on her in between, pressing her clit just the right way. There was warmth along with desire in his eyes. That made her smile. There was definitely something there. That knowledge made excitement stir stronger in her belly.

After Jacques, she had been shy about sex, unwilling, the thought of it even seemed dirty and disgusting, since everyone seemed to treat it as just another bodily function, no regard for anyone or their feelings. But this, now, felt so right, so good, tender.

Her breathing was heavy, her heels digging into his buttocks, encouraging his movements. He kissed her neck, nipped the flesh that joined it to her shoulder, and his hands cradled her head, fingers sunk into her curls. She held him close, a hand on the back of his neck as the other gently caressed his spine. She breathed heavily next to his scar, his ear, then nipped his lobe.

They moved as one, and that movement, along with the excitement that being admired like he did lit in her, the way his eyes glistened, made her pleasure come relatively quickly.

He felt its onset as her breathing was hitched in his ear and her thighs pressed on his sides. He hoisted himself onto his hands to get a good view of her face and body writhing in the pleasure his provided, her hands gripping his waist as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in a smile. Gentle waves rippled through her, making her quiver and hiss gently, all her hairs stand on end, as he slowed his movements to an almost complete stop. Lucky he had pleasured himself before bed and was able to hold his own pleasure back as he felt her heat spread on his cock, because he definitely did not want to be over with her yet.

She opened her eyes, still smiling at him, and he smiled back and began to move inside her once again. She was sensitive from her pleasure, and her hands slid from his waist to his hips, to dictate the pace. He heeded her gentle grip on him and moved slower than before as she winced and hissed.

But he filled her so magnificently, hitting every spot he should, his pubic bone nudging her clit, and so tenderness turned to arousal once more.

Severus lowered himself onto her again, a forearm supporting him, cradling her head as the other hand cupped a breast in between them, pinched and pulled softly on a nipple. She moaned against his cheek as he looked down at what he was doing, and then he looked to her, in her eyes, the hand that supported him reaching out a thumb to caress her lips. He then pecked them, eyes still on hers, then again, before deepening the kiss and closing his eyes. Her hand slid up and down his sides lightly, slowly.

They parted and he reached a hand in between them, his fingers circling her clit. She widened her eyes at how wonderful that felt, along with his gentle thrusting, and let a low moan escape her. He smirked as she nodded eagerly, urging him to continue.

That he did, his fingers sliding up and down on either side of her clit and his sheathed cock. She was so wet it was effortless to do so. He loved how her breathing grew heavier and her soft moans became more frequent. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes flickering, but her jaw was dropped, moans escaping her lips constantly. He stuck out his tongue to lick her upper lip. He did it again, licking the roof of her mouth, his hips gently increasing the pace against her sex. On the third time his tongue reached for contact, she stuck hers out to meet it. They engaged in a sweet slow battle for a moment before being concealed by their joining lips, continuing their battle and privacy.

He parted his lips from hers with a soft nip, his fingers slipping on her clit, pinching it between them at the same increased pace as his hips rolled. She grazed her fingernails up his sides, still moaning and mewling at his expert ministrations, and once she reached his chest, her thumb gently grazed his hard nipple. He missed a beat of his ginger pistoning as he quivered and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, and she smiled up at him cheekily, very happy at this discovery. She caressed his nipple again, and he grunted, letting her have that win, but regaining his pace, making it grow.

“Yes... Sev... Oh...” she let out at his increased pace, her hands still grazing him, caressing his back and sides and of course his nipples from time to time. It was not frantic, the pace, just fast enough to produce mind-blowing pleasure, but still tender and affectionate. He touched his forehead to hers, rubbed his nose on hers, his breath heavy and hot on her cheek.

“Sev... Ah... Severus...” she continued to whimper, her hips now moving at the pace he set, against his cock, his hips, his fingers on her clit.

She once again interlaced her fingers in his hair, gripping it firmly as her pleasure intensified. “Oooohhh... Shhhh... Yesssss.... Sssssev,” she hissed, and her verbal encouragement along with her heavy breathing was so hot, making his breath beacome even more labored, making grunts and groans escape him.

“Yesssss... Fffff... Oh, Sev... Aaaaah...”

She rolled her eyes back, all sounds failing her, and her legs trembled, toes curling in the air as her heels rested on his buttocks, her hips moving more frantically up until the point they froze up. Her sweet humming against his lips and cheek, along with her clenching around his cock, hot juices flowing around it, made him come with her with a grunt, bucking into her, both bodies tensed against one another as their pleasures overtook them.

She was rejoicing in the haze her orgasm left behind, white lights flickering behind her eyes, his forehead touched to hers, his nose and heavy breath on her cheek, he sweaty body against her sweaty body as he was still inside her, catching his breath. And then she felt the loss of contact as he rolled off her to her side without a word. Insecurity filled her. Had she misread the situation yet again? Was he only using her, making the most out of the crappy situation she had put him in? _No, stop, don't be clingy, don't ruin this, Hermione._

Then, while her eyes were still closed, she felt covers being pulled over her, his body coming closer to hers, his arm pulling her closer. She smiled, relief filling her heart along with warmth. She turned in the circle of his arms to face him and opened her eyes. His eyes smiled as they watched her. His lips pecked her nose, then her lips. She snuggled closer against his chest to fall asleep in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was worth the wait. No glossing over, at least!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you haven't lost interest since I finally gave you the smut. Hehehe.
> 
> Sorry for bad editing. It's hot as fuck in my neck of the woods and I can feel my brain cells melting. I also edited while watching something on TV that is making me a very uncomfortable mix of baffled, disappointed and pissed off. Hahaha.

Severus woke up and his cheeks actually hurt. He had been smiling the whole night through. It probably was not wise to be this foolish and taken, but it was stronger than his rational mind. The fact she would be stuck to him either way, for a while at least, gave him the confidence to decide to fully pursue this, try to woo her, and not play games like it seemed to be the norm these days. He had known her for a long time after all, and the more he thought about it, the more everything he had observed over the years he worked with her seemed endearing, exciting, stimulating. She knew him too, and he could only hope that the light she saw him in would change like it had for him _. Maybe if your walls are not up and you aren't constantly in the defensive, she can see something she likes. Maybe there is still something in there that is likable._

He turned on his side to see she still slept, her bare back to him though she clutched the covers to her chest. Her gorgeous leg, as usual, was hooked over the covers. He smiled while observing her, then leaned in to smell her hair in a way that would not disturb her. He couldn’t help but peck the back of her bare shoulder tenderly before gently pulling the covers off his lower half and getting out of bed. He found his discarded shirt on the floor and pulled it on, going for a pair of jogging bottoms in the wardrobe since she had vanished the ones he was wearing the night before. After his ablutions, she was thankfully still asleep, and he headed downstairs, gently closing the door behind him.

“Oh good morning, Severus!” Jane bid cheerfully as she saw him coming down the steps that led straight into the kitchen. She was still in a robe.

“Good morning, Jane,” he smiled.

“Hermione still asleep?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“How late did she get in?”

“You weren’t with her?”

“Oh no, no, us older gals came home after dinner and a bit of chatting. The younger crowd went for more drinks. Dancing might have been in the plans as well.” She smiled and sipped some of her tea, setting the mug down on the counter afterwards.

“Oh. Well, pretty late,” Severus replied. He then looked at the breakfast things on the island and realized that his urge to take the little witch a full breakfast in bed might seem strange, since he hadn’t done it once the whole week they were there. “I was thinking I might take her breakfast since... I couldn't yesterday,” he smiled shyly.

“Sure, go ahead, honey! No need to ask permission in this house. Especially to do something sweet for my daughter.” Jane sipped her tea once again and smiled. “Make yourself at home.”

Jane then took out a tray from a cabinet and placed it on the counter as Severus reached for a plate and began assembling breakfast for Hermione and himself.

Hermione woke up naked – in more ways than one – yet alone in the room. She had hoped his arms would be around her, that he would place kisses on her neck and cheeks to wake her up. Had she once again misinterpreted a situation? Judged a man’s character wrongly? She was too insecure and clingy after the whole affair with Jacques, very much in need of romance and reassurance. She thought she had managed those expectations towards real flesh and blood men long ago though, but apparently that was not as well done as she had thought. No man would endure this neediness of hers. Severus hadn't even endured staying there to see her wake.

“Stupid Hermione. You are so stupid!” Had it been just sex? No... It couldn’t. She had felt there was more, she had _felt_ it. _Like you probably led yourself to believe with Jacques. Stupid._

She covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. She then turned on her belly and hit the bed with her fists, calling herself stupid and screaming incoherently as some tears stained the pillow.

“Should I give you a moment?” She heard his silky voice say and turned swiftly, clutching the covers to her chest, to see him standing there with a tray, breakfast on it, a smirk on his face.

He smirked to try and keep his composure and dignity, but he was terrified that she had regretted the previous night.

“Oh, hey,” she said casually, blushing very dark shade of red. One tear still slipped down her cheek. “Good morning.” She smiled upon realizing he had brought her breakfast.

He walked over to the bed and place the tree on it, in her reach. “What is the matter?” He asked, a bit more relieved after seeing her abashed smile. He had learned to read her pretty well over the years he worked with her, he just wasn’t trusting it due to his own feelings. But he would now. He would remember to.

“Nothing is the matter. I'm just being silly,” she said softly, and reached for a cup of coffee to sip on, not really looking at him in embarrassment.

He watched her and tilted his head. It was as he had imagined from the start. She was insecure. That Jacques-ass had pulled a number on her and now she always second-guessed men in their intentions, and in matters of the heart. Quite understandable.

He got up and walked over to her side of the bed. She was placing her mug on the tray to look at what he was doing when his curved index finger lifted her chin to him and he claimed her lips, slowly and tenderly sucking on them. She reached her hand to sink in his hair and respond to it properly, her heart now light with warm fuzzy feelings.

“Good morning, Kitten,” he uttered when they parted. She smiled like a silly schoolgirl. He then returned to his spot across from her on the bed to share some breakfast with her.

“Thank you, for breakfast,” she managed to say despite her awkwardness and shyness. She wanted to cuddle up to him and just be with him. She wanted to make sure that is what this had turned into, but that talk would be awkward first thing in the morning after their – hopefully first of many – night of intimacy. And it would be awfully needy of her.

“My pleasure,” he said, smiling properly, a wide and warm, sincere smile.

“You have a really gorgeous smile, you know,” she couldn’t help but say as she took a bite off her bagel. “You should show it more often.”

“I just might find reason to from now on.” He was looking deep in her eyes and a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Once they were done eating, he took the tray from the bed and placed it on the edge of the center table in front of the sofa where hopefully he would never sleep on again. He then turned his attention to her, still sat on the bed, clutching the covers to her chest as she watched him.

“Perhaps we should make an appearance downstairs. Your mother was already up when I got there. Apparently she came in earlier than you.”

“Oh yes, it was just Karen and Andrea and I for the end of the night.”

“And did you have fun?”

“Yes...” She said with a cheeky touch, blushing furiously.

Snape smirked. “With them, I meant.”

“Also yes. We only headed back because Karen and Andrea were absolutely pissed. I had to take them home.”

Oh, so that was the sole reason you came back, was it? He was smirking as he sat on the bed facing her, so very close to her.

“No... Not the sole reason...” She was blushing as he moved closer to her and lingered there with his lips inches away from hers, rubbing his nose this way or that on hers. She closed the distance and claimed his lips, butterflies flying about in her stomach. He was being so incredibly dreamy, much more than she could ever expect from him.

“Go change before I lock you in this room to myself for the remainder of the day, witch,” he said a bit out of breath as they parted. She giggled.

“Okay. Just... close your eyes so I can get to the loo.” She was still holding the covers to her breasts.

“Why? I've seen everything last night,” he smirked. “Was that the only time you intend on letting me?” His fingers were tracing the hem of the covers, tentatively pulling them down, but she held them in place, smiling shyly.

“No... no... definitely not. But the lights were dimmed yesterday, hiding any... imperfections.”

“You are fucking gorgeous. No imperfections. I assure you.” He kissed her neck, making her sniggered.

“You're too sweet.”

“I am anything but. Go on, let me see that magnificent bum of yours, Kitten. Bond girls are not shy about their sensuality.”

She however was still shy and tried to get up from bed still holding the covers to her. But as he lay on them, he gently pulled them from her grip as she walked away, and admired her naked body with lust in his eyes as she quickly made her way around the room, gathering clothes she would change into and heading to the bathroom, shy but excited about the lustful look he gave her.

Severus changed as well while she was in the loo, not much worried anymore about being fast about it, since she had already seen him in the nude and hopefully would again soon. Both dressed, they descended, Severus carrying the empty tray and plates. He set them on the counter to start washing, but Hermione protested sweetly, saying she would wash since he had brought her breakfast. She gently pushed him aside with a smile and got to it. Jane and Judith – who had only recently arrived – watched with a smile and exchanged looks loaded with meaning. Charles didn't much care as he finished his mid-morning cup of coffee, eager to return to his telly.

Before he did though, he addressed Hermione. “Your cousin has called.”

“Which one?” Hermione asked innocently enough as she turned from the sink. Severus stood beside her, still facing the sink while he dried off what she had just washed.

“Victoria.”

Hermione’s smile faded as she felt a cold jolt run through her body. Severus knew that had had some effect on her, sensed it, and turned to face her family as well, as a sort of moral support. He wouldn't hold her now because that would seem odd to at least Jane and Judith, he knew.

“Oh,” she said disheartened. “Why?”

“There has been a family emergency with one of her bridesmaids and she has asked you to step in to replace her.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Can’t she find anyone else?”

“She doesn't have many female friends.”

Severus snorted inwardly. _I wonder why._

“And what sort of attitude is that? She is your cousin! You should be supportive! You are her only female cousin,” Charles continued in a harsh tone, as if Hermione had personally insulted him. “It is an honor. You should be honored.”

Hermione scoffed. “Yes, that is probably why I am only a backup plan.”

Charles looked at her seriously. “You adjust that attitude,” he said menacingly.

“Charles, go away,” Jane demanded.

“I will not have her...” He started in a heated tone.

“No, _I_ will not have you treating our daughter like this! Our _daughter_! Our _only_ daughter! Do you realize this is why she rarely ever comes to see us?” Jane was exasperated. “You stopped this bullshit right now, or you and you alone will be the reason you will never get to see your grandchildren! And trust me, I will _not_ forgo that pleasure because of you. Whatever action needs to be taken, I will take it, do not doubt me.”

Charles looked at her with surprise and a touch of fear at her veiled threat of leaving him. He then just walked away quietly into another room.

Hermione was leaning her lower back on the counter, holding herself a bit, feeling uneasy because she had caused a fight between her parents. Severus then finally wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him and kissing the side of her head. She felt better, breathed easier in his arms.

“Hermie dear,” Judith began as Jane calmed herself down, taking deep breaths, “why don't you want to be her bridesmaid? You used to get along nicely enough.”

“It's nothing Nana, really, I will go, it's no trouble.” Better than to create further problems.

“Are you sure honey? You don't have to.”

Hermione just breathe deeply in the semicircle of Severus’ arm. “Do I have to have a specific dress or something?”

“Anything cream or pearly like. Severus will be needing a gray tux as well.”

“Severus?”

“Yes. It was a couple that had to drop out.” Jane looked to Severus.

“Oh joy,” he deadpanned, and everyone sniggered a bit.

“If you don't want to...” Hermione was looking up to him with slightly pleading eyes. She would certainly feel better if she did it all with him beside her.

He turned to the older ladies. “I will do it if Hermione wants to. But there is the slight problem with me not having the proper attire.” He had only taken a black suit for the wedding. Never mind that he could just transfigure it.

“I don't have a dress in that color either.” Transfiguring always did make it a tad off.

“Oh, I might have something, dear,” Judith said. “A little tinkering here or there will make it perfect for you. I might have something of Edwards for you as well, Severus.” Her warm smile and eyes met the tall man’s.

Well it was a nice shot at getting out of it, Severus thought.

“Come on, let's take a nice walk to Nana's and we can see what we find,” Judith said and started heading to the door.

It was indeed a nice walk. A bit of a nature walk for a part of the way, then they entered the small quaint village with narrow cobble streets and stone houses and stores with colorful doors. While they were still walking down the long gravel driveway and road surrounded by trees and bushes that made their house a recluse one, talking amongst themselves, Jane and Judith leading the way, Severus and Hermione walked behind, close to each other, but not touching. Hermione was trying to be detached and grown up about it, especially because he was older, mature and could go back to thinking she was nothing but a silly, annoying, bossy little know-it-all, but she couldn’t stop thinking about their night of passion, and how she wanted it to happen again, and again, and again. She still had her insecurities about what it had meant for him, even after his sweetness earlier that morning. And as she walked and contemplated these things, not listening completely to what her mother and grandmother said, Severus’ hand, large, soft, so talented she will remembered, made its way to fit in and hold hers, that had been limp by her side.

She looked up at him startled, but he just looked forward, answering something or other one of her relatives had said, still holding her hand as if it were nothing, natural, an everyday occurrence. There wasn't even anyone looking. Hermione smiled, and wrapped her fingers firmly in between his.

As they made their way through the village, everyone bid them hello. Of course, it was a small, relatively quiet place, and they all knew each other, and of course they would know the family of foreigners that owned the big house on the outskirts of the village. Severus and Hermione were introduced many times, and they only let go of one another’s hands to shake other people’s, swiftly returning them to their perfect fit. Severus’ charming half smiles to those he was introduced to made something stir in her belly, especially as she remembered that he said that morning he may have reason to smile more from now on, referring to her.

Judith and Edwards house was at the other end of the village, a bit secluded as well. It was smaller, but still very comfortable.

Edward was sat on his favorite chair, reading the papers when they walked in.

“Edward dear, we’re going to have to go through your closet to find something for Severus to wear to the wedding. They have been promoted to bridesmaid and groomsman,” Judith said cheerfully, heading towards the stairs. Jane went to her father, who was putting the paper down, and kissed him hello. Hermione was right behind her and did the same once he had stood up. Severus was in tow as Hermione pulled him by the hand she did not release.

“Well, you’re a bit taller than I,” he said looking up at Severus and smiling as he patted the younger man’s shoulder. Severus did tower over him a tiny bit.

“I'm sure there will be something to let out in the hem. Besides, people shrink with old age.”

Jane laughed at her mother as Edward looked at his wife with mock outrage. “Excuse me, who are you calling old?”

“I didn’t say that, honey,” she came to him and patted his cheek in a somewhat condescending manner. “But I do remember you being taller,” she said more quietly as she turned back to the stairs.

Hermione joined Jane in laughing softly and even Severus smirked a bit.

“This is abuse,” Edward said in a playful tone as he followed his wife back towards the stairs and started to climb after her. “I am trapped in an abusive relationship.”

“Hush. You like it,” Judith replied.

They made it upstairs into a large room that was clearly not where they slept, but where many of Edward’s old work clothes were still kept in the wardrobe. Apparently, he was an important business type before he retired and invested in the vineyard, with many posh functions to attend, and so had a large array of suits. Judith of course would accompany him on such functions and that is why she had an equally large collection of gowns.

“What are we looking for?” Edward asked.

“Something in gray. A three-piece tux with a nice silverish tie would make him fit right in,” Jane stepped in to say. She knew how the wedding party was supposed to be dressed because of course Victoria's favorite uncle would be included in that.

“Gray, okay, so we are looking at this corner of the wardrobe,” Edward pointed, opening the doors. “Be my guest,” he said.

Severus was a little reluctant to go through another man’s clothes and looked from where he stood. But Hermione spotted something she liked, certainly something she had already seen her Pawpaw in. He was a very elegant man and you could tell he had turned some heads in his day. Hermione let go of Severus’ hand and stalked to the wardrobe to pick something out.

“Oh, Sev, you would look so handsome in this,” she said holding up a dashing, classic piece that looked like it might be designer made.

“Oh, Hermie has a good eye,” Judith said. “One of my favorites.”

“And it does fit the bride’s requirements,” Jane said.

“What do you think, Severus?” Judith asked.

“Well... I can hardly go against the judgment of three distinguished ladies. Women do know best.”

Edward patted his shoulder firmly once as the ladies smiled. “Good man. I can see you’re going to manage being married very well,” he jested. Severus just smirked.

“Okay, you put this on, Severus, and Edward, you start to see what needs to be taken out or fitted to him while we find something for Hermione in the other room.” Judith opened a drawer and took out a little box full of pins, placing it in Edward's hand. “You know the drill.” Judith liked to sew and Edward had been a helper and a mannequin for her many times.

Judith left, Jane in tow. Hermione looked at him with big loving eyes before she followed.

“So, Severus, get to it.” Edward said, sitting on a chair by the bed to wait.

Severus looked around, a little self-conscious, and guessed he was supposed to change right there. Like in a locker room. Oh fun. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I don't mean to corner you at a vulnerable moment, Severus, but we have never much talked on our own.”

“No we have not, sir.”

“And I feel the need to have that fatherly talk regarding our little Hermie,” he smiled.

Severus just nodded once in acknowledgment as he now pulled on Edward's fine linen shirt.

“I have watched you these past days, and I can see you are very attentive towards my granddaughter. But it has been only a few days. Are you only putting on a show for us?”

Severus felt his stomach drop. It had in fact started out like that, but somewhere in the middle, he wasn't sure even when, it had shifted.

“Marriage is very serious business, even though kids nowadays seem to think it is solely an experiment. It’s not only going to be good days, you know. You’ve been together for what, six months? That’s still the honeymoon phase,” Edward smiled.

Severus snorted. “Yes, but you fail to observe, sir, that I have worked under her for 2 and ½ years before we… began to get involved. I have witnessed the bad times and been the target of them, many, many times.” He was now buttoning up the gray designer trousers.

Edward chuckled. “True, true. And are you willing to endure those times and treat her well, as she should and deserves to be treated despite them, for the rest of your life? Will you always be this kind and attentive and understanding towards her? Loyal? Supportive and uplifting? Lord knows she has lacked of that sort of male attention,” Edward said a bit under his breath, obviously referring to Charles and his harsh ways.

Severus stopped adjusting his attire and shifted his gaze from looking at himself in the mirror on the door of the wardrobe to look at Edward sat by the bed.

“Sir, I can honestly tell you right now that I want to, yes, with all my heart, and will always do everything in my power to succeed in that intention.” It was honest. Though he was coerced into this, he now felt glad he found himself in this situation, so he could realize her worth, the gem he had hidden right under his nose all this while.

“Good.” Edward smiled. “I believe you. Now, let’s see what we can do about this suit,” Edward rose from his chair with the little box of pins in his hand.

Severus was very much Edward’s size, and apparently Judith was right, Edward had been taller when younger. So, very little needed to be done. It all just needed to be taken in a touch, for where Edward was slightly chunky, Severus was leaner. But his muscular frame filled out most of what Edward’s fuller frame did.

“You will need cufflinks. And a tie clip.” Edward opened a drawer in the built-in wardrobe and went through some boxes. “Ah, these will work nicely!” Edward opened the box to show silver cufflinks and a tie clip, both with a Celtic knot pattern. “They go with the ring you gave Hermie.”

Severus just smiled. Edward took his wrists and put on the cufflinks, and let him put the tie clip on. The ladies came in after knocking and gushed at the sight of him.

“Ooh, so handsome!” Judith said. Well done, Hermie, you found yourself a keeper.”

Hermione smiled and walked up to him, flattening his vest and jacket from his shoulders to his chest as she caressed him, smiling. He leaned down and suckled lightly on her lips, not caring he had an audience.

Judith analyzed her husband’s markings and, having approved what had been done for her to sew later on, she exited with the ladies so he could change back. That Severus did, and as he returned the cufflinks and tie clip to Edward, he heard him say “Oh no, those are for you.”

Severus widened his eyes slightly. “No, sir, I couldn't possibly...” They looked quite expensive.

“Hush. You’re family now. And even though I haven’t been around you for long, I sense you do make Hermie happy. And that is what really matters most. And you are a good man.”

“I....I....”

“Don't be uncomfortable. I have plenty of these things, as you can see, more than I have the chance to wear these days. And I have given a little something to every honorable man who has entered this family.”

Severus was speechless with his gesture. But at the same time, he wondered if _every_ man truly had gotten something this valuable.

“Well, perhaps don't flaunt that around Charles too much,” Edward said as if having read Severus’ mind.

He snorted softly. “Thank you, sir. I shall always endeavor to deserve this confidence.”

They stayed for lunch, and after much conversation and laughter, Jane, Hermione and Severus headed back to the Granger’s. The box with Edward’s gift to him seemed to burn a hole through Severus’ thigh as it sat in his pocket while they walked through the village. That had been so thoughtful. Severus had never felt so welcomed anywhere. He looked over at the witch beside him, holding his hand once again, and he felt good. He had been honest with her grandfather. He now felt the absolute need to care for her and protect her, be by her side. She was intelligent and gorgeous, he wondered how he had never noticed before, and just absolutely brilliant. He trusted her, and felt like he could tell her anything and she would not judge him, even though he still found some difficulty in opening up. But she had definitely been the one who he had most opened up to. And still she seemed willing to be with him, even _knowing_ him. Yes, he would enjoy her completely, and try his absolute best to be the man that she deserved and wanted, so that when it came time, she would not want to push him away. But even if she did, he felt it was better to have those memories at least than to deprive himself of happiness, even if short-lived.

They arrived at the house and everyone went for a glass of water. Hermione was the first one to finish drinking and announce she needed a little nap, for she hadn’t slept all that much. She started climbing the stairs and looked back at Severus when she was at the top of the first flight, turning the corner on the landing. There was lust in her eyes, and it made the whiskey in them burn like embers and something stir down in Severus trousers. She then looked away, abashed, still unsure, and proceeded to climbing up to their room.

Severus’ feet wanted to follow her immediately, but his mind said he shouldn’t be too obvious. He washed his glass and was thinking what excuse to give Jane when Charles appeared in the kitchen looking like a dog who pooed on the carpet and knew he shouldn’t have. Perfect. They would need to talk in private and Severus would be the understanding type who realized he needed to clear out.

“I think I will take a nap as well. That walk in the sun made me a bit tired. Excuse me.” Severus started to climb the steps as Charles approached his wife.

“You rest up, Severus!” Jane called in her always cheerful tone, but her eyes had murder in them as she looked at her husband. _I see where the feistiness comes from as well,_ Severus smirked.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. She was standing there, looking at him with uncertainty. Before he arrived, she had been pacing nervously. She wanted him, wanted to _be_ with him, fully, no sham. But how could she tell him that after all she had put him through? How would she know he really wanted her if the threat of being thrown in Azkaban was always there? She could show him, show him and hope he noticed and felt it was real. Show him if he allowed her to. And how sweet and supportive he was, enduring yet another annoyance in being a groomsman to someone he didn’t even know, just for her. Every little thing he did just made her feel warmer and fuzzier inside.

Severus just smirked as he watched her flushed, coy features and reached behind him to lock the door.

Hermione rushed forward, reaching for his cheeks. He closed the distance as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close as their lips met in utter hunger and passion. Her fingers dexterously opened his buttons – not all were done up to begin with – and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He begrudgingly let go of her body and parted from her lips to pull it off. As he did, she pushed him towards the bed while undoing his denims.

As the back of his knees hit the mattress, she pushed the denims down along with his boxers in one desperate movement.

“Straight to it then?” He smirked.

“Yes,” she breathed, so horny for him with just the memory of what he had done to her the previous night. Her hands encompassed his half rigid girth. She hadn't even pushed his clothes past his knees, so hungry for him she was.

He let out a drawn-out groan at her touch, and his cock hardened completely in her palm almost immediately. She licked her lips as she looked down between them and bit her lower lip. That was some good cock.

She pushed him back to lay on the bed and immediately climbed to straddle him, lifting her short summer dress slightly to enable her to move in such a way. She sat on the length of his manhood and he felt her warmth directly. She had unburdened herself of her knickers before he had entered the room.

“Oh, fuck yes, Kitten,” he let out.

She rolled her hips slowly, snuggling his hard cock along her slit as she rubbed herself on him, taking support on his chest. Her clit rubbed on his erection, making her moan softly, and when his tip got caught at the apex of her valley momentarily, he groaned. He gripped her hips and pulled her back and forth on his member, his eyes piercing hers as her juices left his dick slippery and slick, making the movement that much better and enabling it to easily pick up some pace.

“Fuck. Your pussy is so deliciously wet,” Severus granted. She blushed crimson at his words and some shyness took over her features, but she also shivered and bit her lips, a good sign.

She leaned down to claim his lips, but continued moving her hips on his cock. On the upstroke, he managed to align his tip with her entrance. “I need to bury myself in that warm, soaking wet pussy, Kitten.” It was said in a whisper against her lips as he pushed inside her and she threw her hips back to welcome him in. Again, there was no verbal reply to his filthy language, but her soft moan and bite of her lip told him she did not dislike it.

When she sat up, his palm pressed on her lower belly and she felt the tingle of the contraceptive spell he cast non-verbally. She began to slowly bounce on his cock, taking purchase on his chest, letting out whimpers on every downstroke as his manhood filled and stretched her out so completely and deliciously.

“Fuck Kitten,” he panted, “you’re so deliciously tight. Take that dress off. Let me see your gorgeous tits as you bounce on my cock.” He slipped his hand from her hips up her waist and side to cup one breast, roll a thumb over her nipple even though it was covered. Despite her blushing cheeks once more, he was absolutely sure she liked the dirty talk this time, because he felt her snatch clench around him. That prompted him to roll his eyes back into his head and groan. When they came back into focus, it was to see her pulling the dress over her head as he had requested.

Severus smiled and gripped her naked hips, aiding her bouncing movement on him, making her pick up pace. She continued on her own, moaning and whimpering, panting, holding her hair up. He cupped her breasts and kneaded.

“Oh, Sev!” She let out breathlessly, and then leaned down to kiss his lips again. His hands moved from her breasts as she lowered herself, and one squeezed her ass cheek as the other snaked in between them, touching her engorged clit lightly once, twice, three times before pressing it gently, providing a firm surface on which she could seek friction as she rolled her hips back and forth, his prick inside her.

With each touch, she moaned softly against his cheek, her forehead rested on his, and when his touch became consistent, so did her mewling.

“Oh... Sev... Yes... Oh... Ffffff... Yes, Sev, yes.... Shhhh....” She breathed and hissed against his skin, softly planting moist kisses on his cheek in between her whimpering.

“I’m going to come so hard in your tight little cunt, Hermione,” he rumbled in her ear, “come with me, Kitten, make that pussy squirt on my cock.”

And with his words, she shivered and froze, her breathing more hitched than before, her pussy tightening on his cock over and over, making him grunt. He pulled her down on his cock once, twice, while she was still climaxing and letting out a low wail in his ear, and he came with a groan in hers.

They caught their breaths while she still laid on top of him, touching her forehead to his cheek, his cock getting limp while inside her. He lifted her hips and pulled out, then lowered her on him again, letting her lay there on top of him, as he caressed her back up and down lightly, touching his lips softly to her cheek and the corner of her lips. She liked it very much.

“I guess the depth of the lies we have to tell has shortened a bit, huh?” It was a lame attempt at probing at his feelings and figuring out what this all meant.

“Indeed,” he answered simply, and they were lulled into a slumber by the haze of their orgasms.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they went back down for dinner, everything seemed to be more or less sorted out between Charles and Jane. He had even cooked dinner. It did not escape Severus’ attention though that an apology to Hermione was never issued. They ate in pleasant conversation and it was insisted upon – by Jane – that they sit down in the den, all together, to watch a film.

That they did, and this time, the gentle public displays of affection did not need to be feigned between Severus and Hermione, as only a show for her father. Since the Grangers had taken the sofa that was directly in front of the large telly, Jane with her head on Charles's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, Severus and Hermione lay on the spacious recliner chair to one side, spooning, Hermione's bum perfectly nestled against his crotch as his arm draped around her waist and she caressed it, as he nuzzled her neck from time to time. After the film was over, Charles and Jane moved on to another, but Severus and Hermione bid their good nights and climbed up to their room.

Hermione was already in bed when he exited the loo from brushing his teeth. He did not want to be an outright bastard and presume too much, so he stopped in the middle of the room and looked from the spot beside her in bed to the sofa that had been good to him for the past week. He looked back and forth a few times, as if asking her what he should do, and she smiled and pulled back the covers to welcome him into the bed.

“Don't be silly,” she said, and tapped the mattress beside her. He walked over to her.

“I just did not wish to presume, Kitten,” he said as he got under the covers and made himself comfortable.

“Why do you still call me Kitten?” She plucked up the courage to blurt out.

“What do you mean?” He was settled, and she slid down from a sitting position to lay next to him.

“I know you only started it to take the piss out of me because of the incident in second year.” She was pouting a bit. “And you don't even like cats, you're allergic.”

“Every rule has an exception,” he smirked. “I very much like you, Kitten.”

She smiled coyly.

“Besides...” He took his voice down a tone or two, “every time I stroke your pussy, you mewl,” he rumbled next to her ear.

She blushed red like a tomato but did not shy away from his gentle nuzzling. And again, no answer was given to his filthy language.

“Do you not like dirty talk, Kitten?”

She chewed on her lower lip as if nervous, averting his eyes a bit.

“What? Tell me.”

“It's nothing.”

“I'll stop it then.”

“No! Don't!” She blurted out, only to surprise herself and blush terribly again as she widened her eyes.

“What happened to knowing everything about each other, hmmm? The more the better were words I remember you using.”

She sighed. “I.... seem to have mixed feelings about it. I _used_ to enjoy it. And when you say those things... It does things to me.”

That much he knew. He saw, he _felt_ it. But the demure hissing and blushing in bed was throwing him off a bit. Not that he disliked the shy act.

“But…” she continued, “something in me seems to feel that it... well, it was cheapened after... after I caught... after I was cheated on. He was saying things to her I thought he only said to me and...”

She was embarrassed about her stupidity and growled in frustration. “It’s stupid, I know.” A few tears threatened to fall. She would look like a clingy mental patient.

“I see,” he said. He then cupped her cheek and turned her gaze from the wooden beams in the ceiling to him. “But you see, Hermione, when I say naughty things, know that they mean something to me. I want to make you get off not because it strokes my ego, but because I want you to have pleasure. Because seeing you get off makes me get off.” He pecked her lips. “This is not just fucking, Kitten. I'm here, I'm with you, for as long as you'll have me.” Her tears started to flow now because of his sweet words. “And even if you decide to cut me loose tomorrow, I will not be fucking anyone anytime soon because I will mourn the fact I lost you. It… _means_ something to me.” He kissed her cheek, the tear tracks on it, trying to make them stop. “So when I say your pussy is delicious, it is not something generic. I mean it. Your pussy feels delicious on my cock, it's fucking incomparable. And I love that you get so fucking sloppy wet for me.” He was whispering now and she was getting horny with his tone, his silky voice, his words.

He shifted his body to be atop hers, well fitted in between her legs. He then claimed her lips, giving into a slow, teasing kiss, because he had already heard her breathing change and noticed her growing arousal. “I want to make _you_ dripping wet every day, Kitten. It makes it all the better for my cock to slip into your tight little cunt.” He kissed her again. “And it _is_... so so tight. It feels wonderful, snug and warm around my cock. I’ve never felt so good. It makes me so hard, makes it so hard for me not to blow my load in one sweet slow thrust into you.” His own breathing was becoming labored.

She spread her legs wider to better accommodate him. She bit on her lip, cupping his cheeks, looking into the deep dark pools that were his eyes. She also rolled her hips gingerly, to rub herself against his dick, which was covered by his jogging bottoms.

“I've never felt so good like I do inside you. It's remarkable pussy, Kitten. I will never forget it.”

“Yeah?” She breathed against his lips, smiling.

“Yess,” he hissed before he took her lips in a deep kiss again. “But if you want me to stop talking...” He said when their lips parted.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t stop,” she panted.

“Then talk back to me,” he rocked his hips against her once, making her feel good friction on her swelling clit, even though it was covered by knickers under her nighty. “Tell me everything you've held back.”

“Your cock...” She breathed.

“Hmmm, what about my cock? It's throbbing for you already. Can you feel it?”

She nodded. “It's so big. I'm amazed at how well it fits into my small, tight little pussy.”

Severus growled as he kissed her neck, still dry humping like teenagers.

“It stretches me out and fills me up so deliciously. It makes me want to ride it all day, every day. I want to ride it until I can’t walk straight.”

“Fuck yes, I can do that, Kitten. I want to fuck you so hard you’ll never walk straight again.”

They kissed with much hunger, breathing heavily through their noses. Severus parted from her lips to speak again. “I want to know where you masturbated thinking of me. Tell me, Kitten.” He suckled her lips.

“In the loo. In the shower,” Hermione whispered, then reached for his lips again.

“Right here?”

“Yes,” she let out breathlessly, his hardening cock rubbing over her sex making her ache for him so badly.

“And was I in the room?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

“You were knocking on the door, and the sound of your voice calling me made me come so fast. So hard.” She gripped his hips to hold him closer against her as she ground against his erection.

“Really?” He smirked. Then he pecked her lips, her cheek, down to her neck.

“Yes.”

“And what did I do in your little fantasy?” He was still nuzzling her neck, nipping her earlobe, his covered, throbbing cock rubbing against her progressively wet core.

“You burst into the loo and watched me wank. You enjoyed seeing me finger my little pussy.”

“Of course I did. What sort of fool wouldn't?”

“You promised you would eat me out if I came hard for you,” she panted, still gripping his hips, enjoying the friction he provided.

“And how hard did you come, Kitten?” He was panting too, planting soft, wet kisses on her cheeks and neck, alternating sides. Occasionally he would linger on her lips.

“So hard.”

“Yeah?”

“Soooo hard. I squirted. I had never squirted before.”

“Fuck, Kitten. I will make you squirt again. That is a promise. I stroked my cock in that shower thinking of you as well.”

She widened her eyes in surprise. “You did?”

He smiled softly at her surprise and kissed her lips tenderly. “Yesss. I imagined how warm and tight you would be, those gorgeous legs around my hips as I slipped deep into your pussy.”

She moaned loudly as she rubbed against him, looking into his eyes.

“And let me tell you, Kitten, it made me come hard too. Still, it wasn’t half as good as actually being inside your magically delicious cunt.”

“Oh ffffuck, Severusss…”

“Now show me. Show me how you fingered your sweet pussy thinking of me.” He sat back and allowed her room. It was then he saw she wore see-through skimpy knickers for him. The previous night had her in comfortable ones, for sleep. Not that he had minded. But this view was magnificent.

She started to rub her mound over her knickers, but he could see a damp spot already on them, and her clit peeking out in between her lips, just with their dirty talk. She rubbed shyly, whimpering, and he stroked his cock over his bottoms.

“I am sure you were completely naked in the shower, Kitten. I want a faithful reproduction,” he smirked.

She smiled cheekily and sat up to pull her nighty off over her head. She then lay back down and arched her back to slowly pull her knickers off over her bum, then push it over her knees and lift her legs to pull them off completely. She then spread her legs up in the air, wide, to only then lower them, still spread.

He gazed at her pink folds with hunger. They glistened with arousal, and she rubbed herself up and down once, pinching her clit in between her middle and ring fingers, then spreading her pussy lips open for him to see all. She pulled her hand away to show him how sticky she was, her excitement clinging in between her digits.

He pulled in air through gritted teeth, his eyes glistening just as much as her sex as they were fixed on her, a fire burning in them. He stroked his cock over his pajama pants again. She returned her hand to her sex and teased herself lightly, grazing her labia up one side and down the other before placing two digits firmly on her clit and rubbing in circles, rolling her head back with a long moan.

“Rub that gorgeous pink pussy, Hermione. Rub it for me.”

“Ffffffuuck... Yes, Sev. Look at how wet I am for you. Can you _hear_ how wet I am?” She lifted her head to look at him again and saw he watched intently and squeezed himself, trousers still on. He quickly pulled his shirt off as unbearable heat rose in him. He then returned his hand to his cock.

“I can. Sweet music to my ears. I can _smell_ how horny you are as well.”

“Pull out that massive cock, let me see you stroke yourself,” she panted, and he promptly heeded her request.

“Oh… yesss!” She licked her lips as she watched his hand slide up and down his rock-hard cock slowly. She then tapped four flat fingers on her sex, once, twice, a bit harder.

“Do you like having your juicy cunt slapped? Fuck kitten, let me help you,” he breathed as he crawled to lay beside her and took over the rubbing of her clit and mound.

He teased slowly while nuzzling her neck and cheek as she moaned and rocked her hips slowly against his hand. He then suckled on her lips, her jaw still open with her heavy breathing. He licked her lips. She managed to make her tongue meet his, despite her need to verbally express how horny she was, and then he slapped her pussy firmly. She yelped in surprise and pleasure.

“Shhhhit, Sev, do that again,” she panted, clinging to his neck and rolling her hips to his now rubbing hand.

He smirked, and slapped her twice more, in succession. She hissed and scurried to hook a leg on his hip and try to mount him, but he held her in place.

“Do you want my cock?” He asked, still rubbing her, his digits sliding on her slippery folds and entering her to tease that spongy spot inside her.

“Yes, yes, Severus. YES.”

“Beg for it, Kitten,” he rumbled.

“Sev… oh fuck… Sev…” she mewled. “I need you inside me. Sev. Pleaaaase, I want your cock, I want your cock, put it inside me,” she whimpered desperately.

He momentarily lifted his hand from her, to lick his fingers clean, and it was enough for her to scurry again traying to mount him. But he was quicker, turning her to lay on her back again as he settled in between her legs and plunged his cock into her, his trousers lowered just enough to allow him that.

They both hummed in relief as they were joined, and then she hissed at his slowly thrusting hips as she cupped his cheeks, sank her fingers in his hair. She closed her eyes and nodded as the movements continued, approving of them, then opened her eyes to gaze into his. And despite the filthy things they had said, that connection that had been there the previous night was still present, it perhaps had even swelled a tiny bit. There was still tenderness and trust and respect.

She snaked her hand in between their writhing bodies and cast the contraceptive charm he had forgotten to. Both her hands then slipped to his bum, only half exposed by his bottoms, and she dipped her hands into the bottoms to squeeze his buttocks and pull him closer and harder to her core. He was holding one of her legs behind her knee, rocking against her deliciously as their tender moans, whimpers, grunts and heavy breathing composed a sensual symphony. A kiss interrupted such a song, a brief pause in between movements.

“Pound me, Severus,” she ordered once their lips parted.

He grazed his fingers behind the thigh that was supported by his waist and hand, and it made her quiver and throw her head back. Still, his movements were smoldering.

“You'll have to ask nicely,” he remarked, smirking.

She held his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. “Severus...Sev,” she panted, “will you please sink that incredibly delicious cock of yours deep and hard into my very tight and very wet pussy? Pretty please,” she smiled cheekily.

He growled lowly, then smiled as well, and picked up pace, little by little. She followed until she was frantically grinding her hips against him, whimpering, gripping his shoulder blades, holding him close to her.

“Yessss... sssSev... Hmmm... Shhhhhiit. You feel... So good. Ffffffuuck... Fuck me hard, Sev. Hmmm mm... I need to come. Make me come.”

“That's it... Kitten, mewl for me,” he panted in her ear. “I want to make your pussy squirt. Are you going to squirt for me?”

“Yes, yes, fuck, fuck” she whimpered amidst their frantic movements. Her legs were shaking. And then, all the muscles in her body tighten and her toes curled, pleasure flowing out of her, dripping around his cock. She let out a wail, louder than she had been so far, but muffled it by biting down on his shoulder.

He thrust twice more in her clenching pussy and felt that tingle at the base of his spine before his pleasure exploded inside her. Her own pleasure had already peaked and as she just enjoyed the aftershocks, the lights still shining bright behind her eyes, she suckled and kissed his shoulder where she had bit him, to numb the sting.

He rested his head on her bosom to catch his breath, and she caressed his hair, smiling as he pecked her rosy peaks and nipped her flesh. He then rolled off of her and she immediately rolled to fit on his side. He wrapped his arm around her.

“I need another shower. You’ve made me so very sticky.” She said it, but she was already falling asleep.

“Good. I wonder if such details will be asked in the Ministry interview.”

She smacked his chest playfully and he chuckled. “It's just that if you say I am the only one that has ever made you squirt, the fact that you ended up with me would not be contested.” He still had a playful tone about him, but she didn't like that he demeaned himself slightly.

“Hush. You have _many_ qualities.”

“Hmmm.”

“You do.”

“Okay.”

“Sev...”

“Hush witch, let’s sleep.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently I only wrote a slow burn to justify all the smut I secretly wanted to write. But there should be plot again soon. Hehehe.
> 
> If it dependended only on my writing pace, this would be up on Wednesday. However, this week was... very fucking weird. Anyway, know that I have written a important chapter up ahead, there will be one more that may be difficult to write, them maybe 3 more to finish the whole thing properly, and once I've done those, I will hopefully start posting more than once a week until we get to the end! Yay.

They had showered eventually – separately – and then gone back to bed to sleep peacefully. Severus woke the next morning before she did, and was happy to find that the leg he had so often admired in the past few days, which always woke draped over the covers to entice him, was now draped over his hips as she slept nestled at his side. It made him smile. The fact that they had chosen to sleep nude even after they had showered allowed him feel her warm skin directly against his, and it was bliss. He caressed her knee, letting his hand travel up her thigh, making her stir. She then turned in her sleep to face the windows and door to the balcony, her leg leaving the perfect support his body provided so her back could be turned to him.

He turned to spoon her, his lips touching her back softly, peppering kisses on it here and there as his cock rubbed against her buttocks. He did not want to waste _this_ morning's wood. She wiggled a bit and hummed, not quite awake yet. He snaked his hand to her front, caressing her stomach from side to side with light fingers, grazing short nails on her as his lips still pecked her shoulders, grazed teeth lightly on it. All the while, he still rubbed his hard cock along her crack. All these caressed made her skin prickle and her breath grow labored, even though she wasn’t quite alert yet. Then, his hand descended to her mound and started to tease. She woke up with a gasp.

“Good morning,” she breathed, caressing the back of the hand that rubbed her mound.

“Is it?” He asked cheekily.

“Yes.” She spread her legs slightly to allow his hand, her hand, more movement, more friction on her sex to stimulate her rapidly growing arousal. He took the opportunity to slide his cock in between her thighs, to gently thrust in the small gap that encompassed him perfectly, where her thighs met her sweet, hot cunt. She gently squeezed her thighs together to provide him pressure and pleasure. He groaned into her hair, and then nipped her earlobe, his hand applying pressure more firmly and quickly on her clit. She guided his hand to move faster, and her hips also moved against his flat fingers. That provided his cock with warm, slick strokes as she started to ooze arousal, and his cock rubbing against her folds also made her ache for more of him.

“Sev...ohh...I need you inside me,” she panted as she turned her head to try to claim his lips. He met her lips with his, suckling on them with earnest as he pulled away from her buttocks a bit to align his tip to her folds and push inside. He then placed his large strong hand on her lower belly, pulling her back onto his cock, and cast the contraceptive spell. His fingers lowered to her mound once again and circled her bud of nerves, making her moan amidst her heavy breaths next to his lips.

Hermione reached behind his head and sank her fingers into his hair, pulling lightly as she hiked up a knee to rest in front of her belly on the mattress. He understood her wordless plea. She wanted him on top of her. So he shifted his weight, granting her wish, and she began to roll her hips more vigorously against his hand, which was happily trapped in between her wet pussy and the mattress, providing her sweet, sweet friction.

“I’m going to come,” she panted, gripping the pillows beneath her. He covered one of her hands with his free one, intertwining his fingers in hers.

“Come, Kitten. Come for me. Make that pussy strangle my cock.”

She squeezed the pillows and his fingers along with it as her body tensed up, only to relax in bliss. He came with her, bucking against her bum, gripping her waist and biting her shoulder gently. Once their high had passed, he rolled off her and playfully smacked her bum before she turned to lay on her back.

”Fuck... Severus...” she was still winded. “How did you get so damn good at this?”

He chuckled. “Were you one of those people who thought I was a virgin, saving myself for a dead woman?”

She blushed. “Well... It had crossed my mind briefly, I will not lie. But that idea did go out the window after I tasted your kiss.” She smiled. Severus just chuckled.

Hermione pulled herself to a slumped sitting position, leaned on a few pillows. “How... how many exactly have there been, for you to master the art of...” She was a bit shy. Insecure. Jealous even.

He looked over to her. “I don't have an exact count, Kitten. A few. Never serious though, never recurrent or... meaningful. It seemed it was naturally and silently agreed that was to be as such.”

“Oh. Good,” she let slip her lips, then clasped her hand over them.

“Is that jealousy, witch?” He smirked.

“No... No!”

He cupped one of her cheeks and pulled her down to him. He tasted her lips slowly, tenderly, lovingly even. Though she was sat, her knees became weak.

“Everything before is nothing,” he whispered against her lips when they parted, his forehead touching hers. She smiled giddily and pecked his lips again.

“And _your_ number?” He asked as he lay back on his side of the bed.

“You know it,” she uttered shyly.

He looked at her with some surprise, an eyebrow raised.

“Ron and Jacques. That's it.” And none of them could properly fuck her, she now knew. With Ron it was quite obvious, even if she had been a virgin. It didn't mean she was a fool. She had read things, heard things, and assumed that if everyone was so obsessed with it, sex must be good. But she didn't feel what she thought she would with Ron, what she thought she should. She thought maybe it was the mourning period after the war, the worries still hanging over them, but since their minds hadn't really clicked either, she hadn't really cared to continue attempting something. Later on, she gave him a few more shots at it, but found out it was indeed just his abilities that were poor and lacking.

With Jacques, since it had been worlds better than with Ron, and she was blindly enamored, and she managed to come every two or three times in the sack with him, she thought he was great, and that was it. But now… _now_ she found out what great really was, why people kept looking for it all the time, and that the times she had come with Jacques and even alone were not intense and fully pleasurable as it could be. Severus was phenomenal.

“Surely a gorgeous woman such as yourself...”

She smiled at the compliment. “I don't know about _that_... But after Jacques I never really had the urge to ... go looking for... that. He made it all feel so cheap and disgusting and pointless. I wanted it to really mean something. I did go on a few dates, but I never felt like going on a second date with any particular candidate, and I certainly wouldn't sleep with them if I did not have even the urge to see them again.” It was funny how she wanted to open up to him, despite her insecurities. She somehow thought he would not judge her or ridicule her, even though that was a trademark Snape reaction. She truly trusted him now. “Even... playing with myself yielded poor results. It still felt pointless and…sad. I thought to give Ron another chance, since I knew him, perhaps I would feel safer with him, but that was a big mistake. Still felt cheap.”

That explained the flowers from Ron those times that had intrigued him so much for some reason. He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. He was actually happy with that information. It meant she trusted him, and that he really did mean something to her.

“So... You haven't had sex in what, two years?”

She blushed intensely. “Something like that. Up till Friday.”

“And you haven't been able to even... come on your own?”

Fuck. Why had she shared so much? He could think she was a loon. Or be so full of himself that in the past 36 hours or so he had made her come frequently.

But he simply placed himself atop her again, sinking his hands into her hair and once again tasting her lips as if they were a rare pleasure, to be savored slowly so her taste could etched into the memory. His lips then dropped to her collarbone…suckled on a breast… rolled his tongue over her nipple, watched as it made her hiss and arch her back… kissed her stomach… and finally reached her mound. He made himself comfortable with his head in between her legs, his arms hooked under and around her thighs, grazing short fingernails on them or on her stomach as he placed wet kisses on her inner thighs.

“Severus... What... What are you doing?” She asked, wetting her lips in excitement that started to trump her slight embarrassment.

“You have so much lost time to make up for, Kitten,” he purred silky, then placed a wet kiss on the flesh of her mound before moving to her other thigh. “I'm going to help you. You have two years’ worth of orgasms to have, and I want to give you each and every one of them if possible.”

Her snicker came out mixed with heavy breaths, and turned into a whimper midway out. He continued planting wet kisses up her inner thigh, until he reached her mound and graced it with attention as well. She was desperate for more direct contact on her clit, and lightly moved her hips forward, trying to make him nudge it at least. It was swollen, peeking out from her slit, begging for attention.

Severus smirked.” Kitty is sticking its little tongue out.” He lightly flicked the hood of her clitoris with his tongue, only the tip of it, up and down, and she whimpered as her legs trembled once as if they had been jolted with electricity.

“Is it thirsty? I should make it wet.” He still smirked, and Hermione could only bite down on her lip to try and control her desperation for him.

He finally placed his flat tongue on the bottom of her slit and licked all the way up, sinking it into her valley, entangling it with her bud of nerves, circling it sloppy as she moaned and watched him intently. Severus sucked on her whole mound, her clit being sucked on as well, incessantly.

“Oh... YES... Seeveruuuuss.... Ffffffuuck.” She rolled her head back and it hit the wooden headboard with a loud thud. She let out a small wail of pain mixed with pleasure.

Severus stopped his savoring of her and began to move up towards her head, worried. But before he could even properly move, she sprang her head back forward to look at him.

“Don't stop!” She ordered desperately. “Fuck, Severus, please keep going,” she then whimpered.

He smirked and with his arms still hooked around her thighs, he pulled her further down the bed, to definitely clear her from the headboard, and then latched his lips onto her pussy again, suckling on her clit before rolling his flat tongue over it once, twice, again, again, faster and faster.

Hermione intertwined her fingers into his hair as he looked up at her, his tongue still at work. He looked deep into her eyes as she smiled, breathing heavily, licking her own lips as she watched him lick her other lips.

“Yes...Sev.... Ooooh... Does my pussy taste good?”

“So good,” he answered as his fingers took over for him for a moment. When he returned to licking, two fingers sunk into her folds and scratched her front wall, that spongy sweet spot. She rolled her eyes back into her head and it took a moment for them to come back into focus on the marvelous man in between her legs.

“Yes... Yesyesyesyes,” she began to mewl as her hips bucked involuntarily. “Lick that pussy, yes Severus, yes, finger it hard. Lick me, baby. Fuck, I want to come so hard.”

He did not answer, just kept at his work, looking up at her. Her legs began to tremble and to threaten to shut on his cheeks, but he held them open. Her mewling became unintelligible, and she just tugged on his hair while nodding at him and rolling her hips against his tongue. She rested her feet on his back, rocking her hips more intensely on his mouth, holding his head to her. Her body tensed up and her toes curled on his skin as she wailed loudly, her pleasure flowing from her onto his lips.

Her body relaxed and became limp on the mattress as he licked his lips clean, and then licked her pussy clean, making her quiver. He placed a trail of soft kisses up her stomach.

“Oh Severus... So so good,” she panted.

“Will a report be given to Nana then, confirming her suspicions?” He was smirking.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you heard that!” She covered her face with her hands, mortified, and he just chuckled as he reached for her head, where she had knocked it. She winced in pain as he touched the exact spot.

“That’s going to leave a rather large bump, Kitten.”

“Totally fucking worth it,” she smiled.

Again he smirked. He then got up and went to the armoire to fetch her a potion from his bag.

“Take this.” He handed her the potion and as he stood over her, and she downed it without a thought, without inspection, with no suspicion. It warmed his heart. She really did trust him. “It will ease the pain and the swelling.”

“Okay,” she smiled looking up at him, trying to entice him a bit as she swayed her knees, which were bent up in the air, gently from side to side.

He leaned down to peck her lips, then started to move to the loo.

“Where are you going, Sev?”

“Shower,” he replied, and closed the door behind him.

He was turned to the shower, turning the water on. When the warm water started to fall on him, he turned his back to it, and he saw Hermione standing there in the shower with him, smiling. She swiftly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his wet body to pull it close to hers as she stood on tiptoes and reached for his lips. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, and as they lingered in the kiss, one of her hands slipped down his front, to his limp cock, and started fondling it. He gripped her wrist and lifted her hand up from him as his lips parted from hers.

“Hermione... He said warningly, and she looked at him with knitted brows, puzzled at his serious tone. “I’m not a young man... as other men you have experienced. It does not work like that.” Sure, he had gotten hard an awful lot in the past day or so, but always hours apart and sleep in between. He had just come marvelously in her tight pussy. He wasn’t getting hard now. And so a bit of insecurity crept in his mind, behind his eyes, because he did not want to do _anything_ to ruin this. With his track record, it was faded to end anyway, but he wanted to keep it going for as long as possible before she returned to just enduring him, putting up with him for the sake of their agreement, or before she felt it was best to submit to whatever else the Ministry had in store for her.

She saw it, the unsureness behind his eyes, and she smiled cheekily. “What if I can... work some magic? Why don’t you let me try? No strings attached. If I succeed, good on me, if I don’t I’ll just have to wait a bit longer to feel your delicious cock in my mouth.”

She managed to free her wrist from him and started to stroke him again as she kissed his neck gently.

“Don't feel you have to... retribute. I ate your pussy because I have wanted to for some time now.” As he thought back on it, maybe longer than he would care to admit. Perhaps the thoughts did not have tender sentiments behind them as they did now, but he had had such thoughts. He had thought of her in those skirt suits in her office at the Ministry, and what they could hide, if he could maybe subdue her bossiness by making her come undone deliciously, but of course he always pushed such thoughts down in half a second. Contempt and anger were healthier to nurture.

“Oh no, I _want_ to suck your cock, Sev,” she whispered against his skin as she kissed him on his chest now, still handling his manhood gently. “It's so big, thick, and it gets so fucking hard for me, it honestly always makes me salivate. I want your pink tip in my mouth. I can only imagine how good it will feel against my lips. I wonder how long before I can make you come. Do you want to come in my mouth and watch me swallow all of it? Fuck, I bet you taste so sweet I’ll want to have you for dessert every day.”

Severus let out a throaty groan as his cock twitched in her hand and he imagined what she described. He took purchase on the glass door.

“Or would you prefer to come on my tits, huh?” She smiled cheekily as she looked at him, rubbing her free hand on her damp chest, cupping a breast, pulling on a nipple as she bit her lower lip, which was still curled in a smile.

“Oh fuck, Kitten.” His cock rock hard on her palm already.

“See, Severus, I told you.” Her cheeky smile was still in place. “You don't need to worry. Older or not, you are the best I've ever had.”

“Am I?” He asked with a smirk, cock twitching again in her warm palm that gently stroked him.

“Yes. You make me come hard every time. I’m getting addicted to you.” She sat on the marble bench in the shower and gripped his hips. “I want to make you come as hard as you do me.”

She stroked his cock again, looking up at him, and bit her lower lip before she gently kissed his tip. His dick twitched of its own accord. She then licked his tip, rolled her tongue over it, looking up at him still, to then suck on it, her hand still stroking his shaft.

“Oh Kitten... Fuuuck.” He caressed her mane, damp due to the steam, then grazed his knuckles over her cheek. Her stroking was near his tip now, as her tongue started licking his base, on the underside, and slowly trailed up, savoring every ridge. Then, as her lips reached his tip again and she took more of his cock into her mouth, he sank his fingers in her hair and tugged, groaning up at the ceiling before he managed to look back down at her, to admire how she savored him earnestly while looking straight into his eyes.

She pulled him out, licked his underside slowly, from base to tip, then went back down to lick, then suckle his balls. Again she licked his underside and all he could do was grunt in between heavy breaths.

Hermione took him in her mouth again, and he couldn't help but entangle his fingers in her hair and slowly thrust into her mouth. She seemed to smile with her eyes as he looked at her. He didn’t go too deep, and she rolled her tongue on his tip every so often, making his breathing spike.

She controlled the pace with one hand on his hip as the other slid up his side, her nails grazing his skin until she reached his chest. Her fingers then grazed his nipples as she sucked him off. She remembered he liked that, and he confirmed it, his hips bucking as he hissed at her teasing.

That warm tingle started at the base of his spine, and he mustered enough wit to warn her. “Kitten, I’m... This is...” He said as he let go of her hair and faintly pulled back.

She immediately gripped his hips and kept his cock in her mouth, pressing it as deep down her throat as she could without gagging, whiskey eyes on his black ones.

He closed his eyes, however, as he came hard down her throat, groaning, hand in her hair once again. She pulled his cock out and licked his tip cheekily before she let it fall limp against his thigh.

“Oh fuck, kitten, that was… bloody hell.” His eyes were still adjusting, bright lights flashing behind them still.

“I knew you were delicious.” She had stood, licking her lips, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Do we have to leave the room today?” He asked as they parted.

She sniggered. “I think a small appearance is needed, yes.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter might be a bit crappy, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am so very tired. Anyway, I apologize.
> 
> The editing may be lacking as well (because I'm tired). I always write longhand and read it to my phone instead of typing to save some time, and also avoid my tendinitis flairing up. And of course my phone understands half of it right. lol. So i correct it while editing. Some things get missed, though. Today those things might be more numerous.

Severus and Hermione finally made their way downstairs and it was, naturally, much later than when they usually made their appearance.

“Good morning! Jane bid. She was making lunch for Charles already. He was helping. “Did you guys sleep well?”

“Very,” Hermione said with a grin, and Severus just smirked.

“A little later than usual,” Charles remarked, but it wasn't loaded with judgment as it normally was. Still, Jane narrowed her eyes at him and then widened them meaningfully. He shrugged lightly. Looks like he was still not in her completely good graces after yesterday, and he was trying to be on his best behavior. Yet, Severus did not fail to notice, he still hadn’t apologized to Hermione, the one directly affected.

_Yes, it is later than usual. I was fucking your daughter senseless, starting off the day with a nice bang. You should try it sometime to see if the stick up your ass shifts. Plus, it's Sunday, so sod off,_ was what Severus had a mind of saying, but held his tongue.

“Yes. We weren't quite hungry yet, so we had a little… lie in” Hermione said simply, and Severus was glad her good mood did not seem affected by Charles. “Do you want a cappuccino?” She turned to ask Severus with a smile and in a low tone. Jane quietly observed, noticing her daughter was touchier and loose with him, more trusting and less guarded than she seemed before.

Severus also acted more naturally, caressing Hermione’s cheek and smiling as he answered “I thought perhaps we could go for a walk in the village and try something there.” He raised an eyebrow. “I saw some interesting looking places there yesterday.”

Jane smiled to herself, very pleased at his treatment of her daughter. It was good before, but now... It seemed like something had shifted. Perhaps he just finally felt comfortable around her family.

“Oh. Okay,” Hermione was grinning.

“We're going for a walk,” she announced to her parents.

“What about breakfast?” Jane asked.

“We'll grab something in the village.”

“Don’t take too long. Remember we have Victoria’s pre-wedding cocktail party today.”

“Oh. Right. Okay. We'll be back soon.” Even with that news, her chirpy mood was not dampened, and she merrily pulled Severus towards the front door by the hand.

They had a nice walk, hands always intertwined or his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. They talked, getting to know even more about one another, they bought coffee and a bagel at a quaint little shop, and walked around, exploring other shops and admiring the charming visual of the stone paths and the rustic houses with colorful doors.

They were back in time for lunch, just a little later than usual. Jane had already eaten with her husband, but sat at the table with them nonetheless, chatting. It wasn’t long before they had to change for the party. Since they were now part of the wedding party, it would be in good taste to arrive early, especially since it was to be at the vineyard, where the wedding would also take place. Victoria and her family did live further away, and had nothing to do with the vineyard, but her favorite uncle had arranged for her to have a nice outdoor wedding there.

Hermione let Severus shower first, and when he came out, she was sat on the foot of the bed, her feet on the cushioned chest as she stared at nothing in particular. She had already shed the denims she had worn earlier in the day and sat only in her knickers and a tight-fitting t-shirt.

“What’s the matter, Kitten?” He asked as he pulled the towel from his waist and covered his head with it to dry his hair a bit more, and then his chest. She blushed. The sight of his member hanging casually between his legs, this new intimacy and lack of inhibition that they were sharing, made her do that.

“Nothing.” She answered as he pulled on his black boxer shorts.

He knitted his eyebrows. He knew she would be nervous about seeing Victoria again. A good part of him knew it was no reflection on him, that it was simply hard to move past such a betrayal, even if there was no more feeling for the one who hurt you. But still, a little part of him, the worst part, wondered if he was not enough to make her forget that asshole.

She smiled. “Honest. I'm just trying to figure out what I should wear.”

“Well,” he started as he approached and towered over her, “if I may have a say,” he leaned down and suckled on her lips. He then knelt on the chest, forcing her to lean back onto the bed as she sniggered, “... I really enjoyed that dress from last Sunday, the one that showed off these gorgeous legs.” He was caressing one of her legs as he touched his forehead to hers, looking down at them. She was leaning on her elbows. “It was fantasy inducing.”

“Of course you have a say,” she said, hooking the leg he caressed on his behind, rubbing it on him, on his side, on his thigh. “I have something similar that might please you then.” She hooked her hand behind his neck and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. He continued to graze his fingers on her thighs. “Let me go get ready then.”

He pulled back, stood up with a smirk, and watched as she scurried to the armoire and pulled something out, purposely hiding it from him, and then went to the drawer and retrieved a piece of undergarment, hurrying to the loo.

He dressed himself in a black suit, of course, and a white shirt, forgoing the tie and just wearing the collar unbuttoned. His hair was slickly and elegantly pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck.

When she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, his breath caught in his throat. She wore a short-sleeved wrap satin dress, dark green in color, tied at the waist like the one he had mentioned, a high-low hem that showed off her legs nicely, and a V neckline that showed just enough of her shallow cleavage. Her makeup was light, and her hair was down in loose smooth curls, the long side bangs the only part that were completely straight.

“So... You like?” She asked.

“Fuck yes, Kitten.”

She smiled at his complete amazement, his jaw dropped as she walked past him to retrieve her skeleton key necklace, and the earrings that went with it that he had gifted her. She then sat on the armchair by the bedside table and crossed her legs, showing them more openly, to pull on her high-heeled sandal with thin straps.

“I will definitely need to fuck you while you wear that.”

She smiled cheekily. “That will definitely be arranged.”

“Can it be arranged now?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No,” she sniggered. “We'll be late.” Jane had left her car for them and gone ahead with Charles who, as always, was in a hurry.

They arrived and safely made their way to a corner, next to the bar, where they intended on staying tucked for the remainder of the evening. Fortunately, Victoria was already busy with her fiancé’s large family, who had come with them, and right after Severus and Hermione made their entrance, guests kept pouring in and seeking the bride and groom out. So they had the good excuse of just waiting back until the bride was... less busy.

Severus and Hermione were talking, cozy with one another, when Jacques walked in. Hermione, who had her back to the door as she faced Severus, saw his countenance change into a grave sort of grimace. She looked back to the door and identified the problem, then turned back to her wizard.

“If he bothers you...” he started.

“He shouldn't, if he has any sense, after the little... _talk_ you had with him on Friday.”

Severus stiffened further. “You were told then.” He didn’t quite look at her, and sipped his scotch. He was afraid she would find him disgusting, violent, too harsh, berate him for acting as such in front of her family.

She chuckled and cupped one of his cheeks, caressed it. “Thank you for defending my honor, Sev.”

He looked down at her, slight surprise etched on his face.

“Did you really say I was your woman?” She smiled, though coyly, and averted her eyes a bit.

“I might have.” He was smirking as he leaned down to whisper next to her ear. “Does the thought of being mine please you?”

She gazed at his lips as he pulled back from her ear a bit, and she ran her thumb over them. “Yes,” she let out in a shy whisper.

He smiled widely before he claimed her lips, not with as much hunger as he would have liked, as to not mess up her lipstick. He then looked around for the asshole again.

“He won't bother us, Sev. I've seen how scary you can be. He'll have the sense to stay clear.”

She turned to place her empty glass on the bar after taking the last sip and he embraced her from behind, nuzzling her neck, making her smile. “If he had any sense he wouldn’t have cheated on a woman as gorgeous and precious as you, Hermione.”

Her smile grew wider and she immediately turned to him to peck his lips. Once she turned back around, the bartender had placed another cosmopolitan on the bar next to her. She picked it up only to have it snatched from her hand suddenly by none other than Victoria.

“This looks good, cuz,” she said and sipped the drink. Hermione sighed, trying to reign in patience and serenity. Severus, who stood behind his witch, handed her his scotch. Victoria certainly was the type of person who induced drinking, he knew. Hermione took the drink.

“Hello, Victoria,” she said then sipped, and only then could she manage a fake smile.

Victoria smiled in her flirty and affected way, twirling the decorative pick with the lime in the drink. “Hi, Severus,” she sang.

Severus just uttered “Victoria” coldly, his arm around Hermione’s waist possessively. He then turned his head to the bar and gestured for the bartender, asking for another cosmo.

“Isn't everything gorgeous?” Victoria looked around the premises still smiling.

“It is, yes,” Hermione replied.

“I can hardly believe I am so lucky to have such a dream wedding,” Victoria continued, not much minding Hermione’s opinion. What she enjoyed was being the center of attentions.

The bartender placed the cosmopolitan next to Severus and he took it, wrapping his arm around Hermione to present it to her. “Here you go, Kitten,” he said, and Hermione placed his scotch on the bar to take her drink.

“Thank you, Sev.”

He in turn once again took his scotch.

“Oh, I was going to give it back, greedy greedy! I was just having a taste!” Victoria said.

“You keep it. I’m not one to share like that,” Hermione said it with bite, and Severus snorted softly, sipping his drink to disguise it. Victoria seemed lost for a moment.

“Isn't it splendid that things worked out so that you could be in the wedding party?! It was always my intention to have you in it, but you moved so far away, and I wasn’t sure if you would be able to make it to the wedding...”

“Sure, sure. I completely understand.” Hermione had that tone of fakeness to her cheery voice. Severus noticed, and held her closer to him, caressing her stomach to soothe her.

“If you had come unaccompanied, like I assumed you would, I wouldn't know what I would have done! I would probably have to pair you up with Jacques!” Victoria laughed affectedly. Hermione said nothing, just sipped her drink, and Severus narrowed his eyes menacingly at Victoria.

“Oh! You two must come to one of the dance lessons this week! To get closely acquainted to the rest of the wedding party!”

“Oh no, no, I don't think we can...” Hermione started to quietly protest.

“Nonsense. It’s _my_ wedding, I insist. You simply have to! Besides, I don’t want people to look bad on the dance floor and you two look like your dancing skills could use a brush up.” Victoria smiled the whole while in a ‘bitch trying to be nice’ sort of way. “Severus especially looks a bit clumsy.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Severus squeezed her closer to him and spoke first. “Name the day and time and we will be there. Now, I believe you have recently arrived guests to harass... uhm, talk to,” Severus pointed towards the entrance, where a snotty looking group stood, looking around, and her fiancé walking towards them.

“Oh joy!” Victoria exclaimed and turned to go to them.

“Severus, you didn't have to...” Hermione started.

“I thought it would be the quickest way to get her to stop her incessant drilling.”

Hermione snorted, almost choking on her drink. She then caressed his cheek. “Thank you. Really. For enduring all of this when you really didn’t have to, at all, and...” Guilt of having forced him into this started to weigh on her again suddenly. It now weighed heavier than it had last time it struck her.

But before she could demean herself and give him a way out like she wanted to, his lips found hers as she stared contemplatively into the small triangle of his chest that was bare. The kiss was involving, intoxicating, and made the guilt evade her, along with the will of making it easier for him to pull away from her completely.

She was smiling once they parted. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked as the party happened around them, soft piano music muffled by the chatter of the large crowd assaulting their ears.

“Always, I hope.”

She gently pulled him down with her free hand, so her lips could reach his ear. The other hand still held her drink. “I am not wearing any knickers,” she said in an enticing whisper.

He pulled his head back to look at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk, his hand gently sliding down the satin of her dress to feel her lower back, where her bum began, and her hips, where the lines of knickers would be felt. He indeed felt nothing. He let out a low, sensual growl and then bit at the air, showing his teeth and his lust.

Someone clinked a glass with silverware and started talking in favor of the couple in French, and the crowd gathered around to hear. Severus took the opportunity to take Hermione’s drink from her hand, set it on the bar, and start pushing her towards a door that led to another large dining area.

“Severus, what are you doing?” She whispered.

“Taking you somewhere I can thoroughly ravish you.”

“Sev! The speeches,” she smiled.

“I don’t give a fuck about them. We won’t be missed, you’re not a maid of honor or that close to the bride, you won’t be required to speak... probably.” He was behind her, speaking into her ear. “Let’s go.” He pushed her towards the door and she followed his guidance, smiling like a teenager about to do something naughty.

Severus then rushed her through the large room they had entered, which was empty of people, and found stairs that led down to a cellar. It wasn’t rustic, with plain stone walls and dirt floor, barrels upon barrels of wine like the one they had visited when they were last here. It was a posh one, with wood and glass cabinets all around that displayed bottles upon bottles of various drinks. He closed the door behind him.

“Severus, stop it, we can’t do this here.” She turned to pull the door open and leave, but he embraced her from behind before she reached it. She could feel his lust scorching her back. It felt so good to be wanted like that.

“You cannot expect me to not want to be inside you immediately after you divulge such sweet information.” His hands slipped down to her front and found its way into the slit where the cloth of her dress overlapped. He touched her bare, warm mound and growled at the sensation.

“Sev...” She smiled, “we can do this at home...”

“I want you now. In that dress.” He continued to lightly caress her mound.

“What if... What if someone comes...”

“That is hopefully what will happen, yes. We both will come.”

“No, I mean... walks in...” She was losing focus and her protest were meek as his hand slipped into her slit, teased softly, searched for moisture and arousal. Her breathing grew heavy.

He waved his free hand at the table in the middle of the room was suddenly against the door, and the lock on it turned as well.

“Now...” His hand pulled away from where her thighs joined and caressed her arm instead, down from her inner elbow to her hand. He then took her hand to the back of his head. He liked it when her fingers were intertwined in his hair.

Her fingers did just that as she caressed his head and leaned back into his nuzzling of her neck. His knuckles caressed her inner arm, the one reaching around his head, down to her breast. He then lightly pinched her nipple over the satin, and she arched her back, pushing her bum into his hardening cock. She turned her head and her lips searched for and found his, and as they shared a passionate, slow kiss, his hand traveled over to her other breast, sneaking its way under the neckline of her dress to knead it. Only the lace of her bra worked as a barrier.

Severus swiftly turned her to face him and just as rapidly lifted her, gripping her bum, to sit on the table that was against the door. Both hands pushed the neckline of the dress outward, and then slowly pulled the cups of her dark green and black lace bra down to expose her tits.

Hermione smiled and bit her lower lip as he smirked, gazing at her small breasts with hunger. Their lips met again, and he then trailed a path of kisses down her neck, collarbone, to cover a breast whole as he leaned her down to lay flat on the table.

“Severus...” she breathed as his hot breath and warm saliva on her breast made her more aroused. She spread her legs to properly accommodate him in between them, and his hand spread the overlapping cloth to expose her completely. He pulled back to admire her open pinkness and slid two fingers up and down in her slit, her clit caught in between them.

“Fuck, Sev. Yes. Slide that delicious cock into me.”

Severus smirked. “But what if someone comes?” He asked mockingly.

“Me. I want to come. Make me come, Sev, and I'll return the favor.” Hermione smiled cheekily.

Severus placed a hand flat on her stomach and cast a contraceptive spell as he pushed his cock into her warm wet folds. They both moaned in exhilaration as they were joined, and Severus thrust slowly, savoring every inch of her depth as he cupped both her exposed breasts and kneaded.

Hermione covered his hands with hers, looking him in his eyes. Her smiles were only interrupted by bites on her lips and when her face contorted in pleasure with his slow thrusting. The ring he had placed on her finger caught his eyes as her hand covered his, covered her heart. Their hands shifted and intertwined with each other’s, and moved to rest next to her hips. He stood over her body, admiring it while they moved slowly as one, her dress still tied at the waist but open, exposing her breasts, her stomach, her sex, their repeated joining. And with the gentle swaying of their bodies, his pubic bone nudging her clit when they met, making her moan softly, mewl his name, he started to feel the telltale signs of her orgasm coming on. He already knew her body so well. And just as her body exploded into ecstasy, he pulled gently away, leaving just his tip in her warmth, so his orgasm could not be squeezed out of him by her gently clamping pussy.

“Now you fuck me” he said cheekily as she looked up at him with hazy eyes.

Her smile then turned cheeky as she let go of his hands and took support on the door behind her head, so she could push herself down onto his cock and sheath it. He stood still, or as still as he could, as she moved her hips down on him. She locked her heels behind his buttocks, pulling him to her, increasing her movements slowly. His hands slid up and down her thighs. “Your legs are so fucking gorgeous,” he panted. He gripped her hips, encouraging her movements. But as her breathing grew heavy again, her pleasure mounting once more, he started to circle her clit with his thumb, making her pleasure rise even more. It was evident she was highly aroused again, because she moaned and panted his name.

“Severusss.... yesss... Shhiiit that feels... ssssoooo good.”

She started to roll her hips onto him faster, and he finally matched her movements. All they could hear was their own labored breaths in their ears, each other’s panting, moaning, grunting, hissing. Mewling. And then they achieved the peak of their pleasures together, moaning in unison.

Severus pulled her limp body up, to hold against his, and claimed her lips with hunger, his tongue rolling over hers, exploring her mouth as if it were the first time. They then remained in that position, touching foreheads, catching their breaths.

When Severus finally pulled away, he cast a cleansing spell on himself, and covered her sex to cast one on her as well, to avoid their bodily fluids staining her dress. As he tucked his limp cock away and their haziness and gentle post-coitus adoration of each other gently faded away, they finally heard the knocking on the door and felt the attempt at opening it from the outside, which was obviously unsuccessful.

“ _Excusez-moi_ ” Jacques’ voice came with banging on the door, and Severus’ lips curled into a smirk as he zipped up his trousers. It was obvious he would have heard at least _some_ of their verbal expressions of delight while copulating. “ _Qui est lá?”_ He asked who was in the cellar with urgency.

Hermione’s face was of shock as she quickly pulled her dress closed, then jumped off the table to further adjust her outfit. Jacques’ banging was incessant as was his babbling in French, and Severus calmly waved his wand, which he had retrieved from his pocket, to return the table to its rightful place. He then strolled towards the door, smirk always on his lips, and unlocked it without the use of magic, opening it just a sliver since Hermione was still recomposing.

“May I help you?” Severus asked, his face and body closely obstructing Jacques’ view of the inside of the room.

“What are you doing here?” Jacques asked after recoiling with the initial sight of Severus. “You can't be here!” He tried to forcibly push the door open but Severus held it in place firmly.

Hermione then caressed his arm, warning she was good, composed, and he looked back to see she was indeed properly covered up. He then suddenly let go of the door as Jacques still forced it in, and so he stumbled inside.

“I would think the owner's daughter could go anywhere,” Severus retorted as he put his arm around her shoulder. “But there you go, the room is all yours.”

They started walking away, and Severus’ hand slid down to her buttocks as Jacques watched them go down the hall.

“Such a shame I didn't leave the door open,” he muttered, and Hermione sniggered, slapping his chest playfully.

“Behave, Severus!”

“You can't tell me you wouldn’t have found that poetic.”

I “It's not worth the sheer horror of the possibility of having my father find us.”

Severus just snorted.

As they climbed the stairs, one of her twin cousins was descending with a girl on his arm. She looked rather shy, and as they all locked eyes, she blushed and escaped his embrace, hurrying up the stairs and out of sight without a word.

“What were you doing to my cousin, mate?!” Maxwell asked in a tone that conveyed a bit of playfulness mixed with horror.

Severus snorted. “Probably what you were planning on doing with that girl.”

Hermione smacked his chest as Maxwell grimaced in disgust.

“Anyway, I advise you find somewhere else,” Severus continued climbing the stairs, arm around Hermione, leaving Maxwell frozen in disgust with his own thoughts on the steps.

The party went on, Severus and Hermione had pleasant conversations with her nice aunt and uncle and the twins, dinner was had and enough time had passed so that they could leave without being rude, even though they would be one of the first ones to go.

“Shall we?” Severus offered.

“Isn't it too early?”

“I think we have fulfilled our duties. Even the bride seems to have fled.” Victoria was indeed nowhere to be seen.

“Okay. I'll just go warn mum.”

Severus followed Hermione’s gaze and saw Charles was very comfortable in conversation with his brother and sister and their respective spouses. Jane was there as well. Thank God they had come in separate cars.

“I'll fetch your shawl.” Severus parted from Hermione to go to the reception, where such things and coats were kept. As he approached, he heard some French bickering in the coat room. As he stepped inside to retrieve Hermione’s shawl, he witnessed Jacques holding Victoria by her wrists, something pleading in his eyes, and Victoria was trying to break free. That happened without effort when they saw Severus.

“Severus!” Victoria said as if nothing had been happening. But there was caution in her voice, fear of being exposed in her eyes, so much so that her flirty ways were gone. “Going already?”

“Yes” he said coldly as he spotted Hermione's shawl and picked it up.

“I should say goodbye to Hermione then,” she said, “and set up that dance lesson,” and she swept past him hurriedly.

Severus was left with Jacques staring at him angrily. He simply raised a disdainful eyebrow and left to go find his... fiancée.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all!  
> Thank you for all those who worried about me being tired. This week was a bit better, I got to rest a bit more. Still would like to spend a day in bed though. hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to post this earlier, but I'm writing the events very close to the end of this story (you guys still have quite a few chapters to get there I think), and they are causing some difficulties, and of course, as usual when I approach the end of a story, I'm unsure of my choices and my brain is trolling me and giving me ideas to start a NEW story. So I'm a bit slower than usual due to that too. But we'll get there.
> 
> Anywho, I need some help from you guys. The being tired and the trolling brain are giving me a hard time in remembering something. So here goes, hopefully it won't spoil anything for you in the story:  
> I want a moment in the books or movies where Hermione was being a badass, escaping danger, showing her awesome magical abilities, maybe during battle, dueling or something, and that Severus could have seen from the shadows somewhere, maybe even have given her a little anonymous help.   
> Anything you can give me to jog my memory, a starting point for research, I'll be thankful!
> 
> And now, the reason you are all really here:

Severus and Hermione arrived at the house and though they had the whole house all to themselves, they preferred not to risk anything and hurried up to their room immediately. Their hunger for one another was insatiable it seemed, probably because it was so new still.

Severus was careful to lock the door behind him and then ward the room. Hermione was in dire need of him because he had teased her on the car ride home. While she drove, he had sneakily reached his hand to caress her mound. He had done it over her dress at first, and when she had berated him, he told her to watch the road with a cheeky smirk on his lips. He then reached under her dress to caress her skin directly, lazily, not giving her all she wanted, only increasing her desperation to get home and ride him.

And so there in their room she pressed him against the door, hungrily taking claim on his lips, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders as her tongue explored his mouth. She caressed his neck and undid the charm that hid his scar. But he then took charge, pushing her towards the bed, and as her body hit the mattress, he climbed to hover over her. She dexterously worked on his buttons, and once she was halfway through, she tried to push him so their positions would be flipped, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the mattress over her head.

“You are not the boss in here, Miss Granger,” he remarked with a smirk.

She smiled. “No, I am not. How do you want me then... _sir_?” She licked her lips then bit her lower one. He growled at the cheeky witch as his dick hardened in between her legs. He then rolled off of her.

“Strip for me, witch,” he ordered as he lay back on the bed to watch her, supported on one arm.

Hermione stood and pulled away from the bed, a cheeky smile still on her face, and began to gently sway before his very lust-filled eyes. She tentatively, slowly, pulled her dress up, showing more of her legs, which he always complimented, and just flashes of her bare sex through the slit where the cloth overlapped. She slowly untied the dress but did not let it fall open, swiftly turning her back to him to prevent him from getting a good look. Hermione continued to sway and move her hips as she finished undoing the dress, and let it fall off one shoulder teasingly as she looked back over said bare shoulder. His smile was sweet, but his eyes showed an indecent hunger. She liked it very much. It emboldened her. The fact he was undoing his trousers, pulling out his thick, delicious cock to stroke himself pleased her as well.

She let the dress fall off completely and continued to sway her bare bum as she unhooked her bra. Slowly still, she pulled it off, then turned to face him while covering her breasts with one arm crossed over them. She took her free hand to her lips, biting a fingernail coyly before revealing her breasts. She then kneaded them, biting her lower lip. A hand lowered down her stomach to her mound, which she gently began to tease. As he watched this marvelous scene, he stroked himself with the show he was given, rolling his thumb over his tip with every slow upstroke.

She turned her back to him again and bent over, legs spread, to take off her stilettos, giving him quite the view of her swelling pinkness. But before she reached down completely to undo her shoes, her hand slid in between her legs and she played with herself a bit, making his view even greater as he admired her fingers spreading herself, rubbing herself, making herself even more wet and swollen for him. His cock twitched.

He tore away from the bed in a hurry and hooked his arm around her waist with a growl, pulling her to the bed, throwing her on it. There wasn’t even time for her to take off her heels. She fell on the bed giggling after an initial gasp in surprise at his actions. He pinned her hands together over her head, and she felt invisible ropes tie them together.

“Only I can play with that pussy. It's _mine_ now, Kitten,” Snape rumbled next to her ear as he teased her bare sex along her slit while lying next to her. She nodded and bit her lower lip while spreading her legs, seeking more direct friction.

“Lay on your belly, Kitten,” he purred.

She scurried to turn, the fact her hands were tied together making it a bit harder to do so as fast as she wanted to. When she was in position, another spell was cast, pulling her hands straight over her head as if they were tied to a headboard as well, even though she lay with her legs to the side of the bed.

Severus caressed her ass cheeks, squeezing one or the other every once in a while. She lifted a knee to rest at level with her waist, begging for his touch to slide down to her core. He did run two fingers down her slit, teased it open, but then suddenly his palm came against her bum firmly. She yelped in surprise.

“Do you like that?” He asked in a whisper next to her ear.

“Oh Sev, yes... So much,” she panted.

She gently rolled her hips against the mattress, silently asking for more. He smacked her other ass cheek and she moaned. His fingers slipped down her slit and dipped gently into her folds.

“Naughty Kitten... You _do_ like it. Look at how wet you’re getting ...” He spread her essence all over her sex. “Fuck, I want to burry my cock into that sweet wet pussy.”

“Do it!” She moaned.

Severus smacked her bum again. “You do not give out orders here.” He smacked her again.

She let out a drawn-out moan and rolled her hips. “Yes, sir. I need to be punished for that. Please punish me, sir.”

Severus smirked before his palm met her flesh again. “Does bossy Miss Granger secretly want to be dominated? To relinquish control?”

She said nothing, just rolled her hips against the mattress as she bit her lips, her cheek pinning her arm tied arm against the mattress.

“You are to answer when I ask a question,” he said firmly, and slapped her bum again.

“Yes! Yesssss...” She moaned. “Take control, do what you want to me.”

He let out a low growl in arousal at her words. “And what do _you_ want me to do to you, Kitten?” He asked as he caressed her bum. He couldn’t resist it, so he leaned down and bit her flesh. It made her hiss.

“I want to come, hard, so hard.”

“And do you think that my rubbing your swollen little clit will provide you that?” His fingers were already spreading her slit and pinching her clit softly.

“Yes, Sev, yes,” she whimpered.

As he rubbed her, she rocked her hips against his fingers to increase friction. He managed to reach his thumb up to her puckered hole and caress it, casting a cleansing spell she felt tingle up her back entrance.

“And what if I stretch out _this_ tight little hole?” He asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I'm yours, Sev. Do whatever you want,” she panted as she rocked her hips faster against his circling fingers, chasing her orgasm.

He again caressed her puckered hole, teasing her before he sank his thumb into her. “Ooooh, ffffffuuck!” She moaned. “Yes, that’s so hot.” Hermione continued to roll her hips on his fingers, the friction on her clit achieving just the right pace, his thumb moving in her bum and pushing her closer to her climax.

“Yes, Sev, ffffuuuck, I'm going to come. Yes, sir, just like that...”

Just before her pleasure peaked, he pulled his hand away from her and swiftly turned her to lie on her back.

“Why did you stop ?!” Her breath was labored, her chest heaving. “I was so close!”

“I know, Kitten... I could feel it.” He quickly pulled his shirt off and then his slacks as he spoke. “But you said you wanted to come hard,” he smirked. “I promise it will be worth it.” He was now palming her breasts while kneeling in between her legs.

He lowered himself to encompass one of her breasts with his lips. It was small, the perfect size to fit whole in his mouth. He suckled on it, rolled his tongue over her nipple. He then pinched it in between his teeth gently. She arched her back, letting out a loud long moan, and pushing her breast further into his mouth. As he played with her, his hard length rubbed against her swollen sex. He did it on purpose, as to not let the flame of her mounting pleasure extinguish completely. He did it for his own benefit as well, since his cock throbbed and twitched for her with her every moan.

She pulled her knees up, planting her high heels on the mattress, exposing herself to further stimulation. His lips trailed a path down her stomach, his tongue licked her navel, then his teeth pinched the flesh beneath it before his lips pecked her mound, then licked it, making her hiss in lust as she watched him. His eyes were on hers when his mouth encompassed her mound and clit and sucked hard.

She lifted her hips further into his mouth as he laid a flat tongue on her slit and licked its whole length up, until he reached her clit, paying special attention to it, making her bite her lips to muffle a moan.

“Do you want to scream, Kitten?” His fingers caressed her slit and rubbed her clit, pinched it in between them. “You can be as loud as you want, the room is warded.” His fingers sank into her folds and hooked to caress that special spot inside her that made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Oh.... Ffffffuuck! Severus!” She let out loudly. His tongue came to caress her engorged clit again, his fingers still inside her. His other arm was hooked around her leg and she rested the heel of her foot on his shoulder careful to not hurt him with the shoes.

“Sssshiiit, Severus, yes, lick my pussy, lick it, lick that wet pussy,” she mewled.

He lowered his tongue to her entrance, taking up the job his fingers had performed, and his hooked nose rubbed on her clit, making her head roll back, making her pull her hands to try and hold his head, but to no avail of course. So, she rolled her hips against his face. His tongue lowered to her back entrance as the hand of the arm that was hooked around her leg rubbed four flat fingers on her mound, her clit being teased indirectly in the mix so fucking sweetly, making it very hard to breathe.

“Do you like my little arsehole, Severus?” She panted. “Ffffffuuck that feels so good!!!” She then screamed as her legs began to tremble and her toes began to curl in the straps that restricted them. He then pulled back, delaying her pleasure yet again.

“I need you inside me! Please, please, Severus, please, fuck my tight wet pussy!” She screamed.

He knelt between her legs and rubbed his cock up and down on her bundle of nerves, making her scream again and buck her hips. He then buried his cock into her, his palm holding her down by pressing her lower belly, where he cast a contraceptive charm.

He pistoned into her with urgency, an urgency that matched that of her rocking hips. One hand wrapped around her neck as the other released the bonds on her hands. They, in turn, immediately came to hold his forearm of the hand that put pressure on her neck, not out of distrust or fear, for the pressure he applied only made every sensation better. She rocked her hips into him as he thrust deep, hard and fast into her. He let go of her neck and a surge of pleasure filled her.

“Pound that pussy, Severus, yes, yes, yeeeeeesssss!” She screamed as her legs trembled, her snatch clamping hard on his cock as it showed her pleasure also in liquid form. One tightening around his cock was enough for him to release his own pleasure into her as he bucked his hips twice and froze, then his body relaxed on top of hers.

Hermione held him close to her, caressed his hair as his breath evened out next to her ear.

“Sev... I think my pussy is going to be sore.”

He chuckled as she sniggered.

“Have you never been fucked hard? Your sweet little pussy certainly makes a man lose his mind.”

She nipped his earlobe. “You are the best I've ever had, Severus,” she repeated in a whispered in his ear. And she didn't mean just in sex.

Hermione woke up the next day in the circle of his arms. Their legs were intertwined, one of hers hooked over his, one of his in between hers. His large hand rested on her lower back, pressing her hips close to his, and she could feel his soft breath in her hair, on the top of her head. She smiled. This was nice, really nice. She would not mind waking up like this every day. But she really should take it as it came, manage her expectations. Last time she felt like this, it crumbled. Maybe she hadn’t felt _quite_ like this. She definitely knew Severus longer, even if the initial years of their acquaintance were of a much shallower connection. Still, she knew him, she knew his history, there was a deep sense of trust she hadn’t ever felt before, not even with Ron as odd as it may seem. It had always wavered with Ron, with their friendship. He would be great at one moment, then obnoxious or hurtful the next with no real reason other than his temper. Severus was consistent. She knew what to expect.

Hermione caressed his chest. Her hands had been tucked under her chin, against his chest, as she slept. He stirred with her light touch, but did not wake. She then wrapped her arms around him, snaking it in between his arm and his side, and she proceeded in placing soft kisses on his bare chest and collarbone, up his scar.

“Morning,” she said softly against his chest before kissing it again.

“Morning,” he uttered into her hair, and his voice was hoarse from sleep. It was still sexy as fuck.

He suddenly found his strength and pressed her close to his body, lifting only her chin and finding her lips with his. He laid only a gentle peck on it as she sniggered against his lips.

“Are you sore?”

“Yes, a little.”

“Will I require to go downstairs and announce that you will not make an appearance today?” He asked in his snarky but jokingly way.

She smacked his arm playfully. “No. Though I’d like to see how that conversation would go with my father.”

He snorted. His hands slid down her bum and then over her thighs to the front, cupping her bare sex.

“Severus... I’m not kidding, we’re going to need to give it a rest.” Suddenly, a fear that he would lose interest if she wasn’t putting out overtook her.

But he just smiled and kissed her nose. “You should get something for that so we can go down for breakfast.”

She moved to pull away from him, reluctantly, so she could find a potion for her slight discomfort. But he pulled her back to lay against him before she could properly move out of bed.

“Sev...”

“You're a witch. And I do not want to lose the warmth of your body against mine just yet, nor your coconut scented mane suffocating me.”

She smiled and kissed his chin. She then accioed a potion without leaving his side.

They eventually made it downstairs and were warned that much like a week ago, the plans were to spend a day by the pool, and cousins and aunts were to come. They once again put on their bathing suits, but this time, Severus was not fully dressed over it. He felt more comfortable sitting in his swimming trunks with that lot, since they didn’t much seem to care or notice last time.

Before everyone got there, he even took a dip in the pool. Hermione joined him, her hair tightly pinned up this time, and after they swam around a bit, even creating a little competition, he stopped to lounge in a corner of the pool and she joined him, resting her back to his chest and her head back on his shoulder. Jane, Judith and Edward were all around the pool, preparing this or that for the outdoor lunch, or simply sunbathing a bit, and the ladies especially exchanged meaningful and pleased looks.

The rest of the party arrived and they had left their little corner of the pool to sit on lounge chairs. Since Laura could not make it this time around along with her toddler, there were enough chairs for them to sit on separate ones.

As ever, the chatter amongst the ladies was loud and constant. The difference was that after the previous Friday, on Hermione’s birthday, Severus felt more comfortable in partaking in it, especially since they seemed to include him in it more as well.

“Rough night?” Karen asked smirking as Hermione turned to sunbathe her back. The others were talking amongst themselves and did not pay attention to them.

“What?” Hermione did not follow what she meant.

“There is a cheeky little bruise on your bum that tells me you had an excellent night. Maybe the long arm of the law came down on you?” Karen grinned.

“Oh my God!” Hermione let out, appalled, as she turned back to sit on her ass.

Karen just laughed. “It's all right, we've all been there. Way to go, cuz.”

“Shut up,” Hermione pleaded with gritted teeth. Karen just continued laughing.

But Hermione was rather quiet that day. She was quiet because she was contemplating her life, admiring the man who sat beside her. He wasn’t social, far from it, but he made an effort and got along with her family. He had helped her with so much these days, lifted her up, defended her. She might even be falling for him. If she were honest with herself, she would know she already had. But she couldn't move fast like this, it wasn't right. What if... What if he was only making the most of the cards that were handed to him and really didn't have any special preference for her? But his eyes while they… made love, because they had, done that... there was something there. His tender touch, his passionate kisses... they all said something. But she had been wrong before. Would he had noticed her and chosen to be with her if she hadn't forced him to?

It was wrong, so wrong to have started like this. This... there could be something there. She _wanted_ it to be something, she wanted it so bad. But she wanted him to want it too, not to be forced into it.

“Sev,” she said softly, touching his arm while the others were entertained and distracted, “may I speak to you? In private?” She tilted her head back to the trellis-covered area on the other end of the yard. He raised an eyebrow, worry filling his mind. But he consented with a nod and followed her as she stood.

“What’s the matter, Kitten?” He asked as they reached the shade. She smiled with a sweetness in her eyes upon hearing the pet name.

“I... I've been selfish, Sev. So selfish. I shouldn't have forced this on you, any of this.” He just listened attentively. “I... You can back out. I will still give you the lab and the promotion, you have more than earned it, you had earned it before I was born, most likely.”

“I see...” He said calmly, almost stoically. “And what will you do?”

Will? So he was going to take the out? _Of course he will. Why wouldn't he?_

“You'll just marry any fool they match you with? Is that what you prefer?”

Her eyes were filling with tears. But she had to control herself. She couldn't have her family thinking something was amiss.

“No...” her voice broke. “But this isn't fair to you...” she took a deep breath. “I... I can move here, finally complete my masters, avoid marriage law altogether. I’ll refer you as my substitute as head of the department even. You deserve it more than I do. I got it out of fame, more likely. You actually have the education I still haven’t managed to finish.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “Then all would be as it should have been long ago.”

“Hmmm,” he let out. He then leaned closer to her and cupped her cheek. Was this goodbye? “And where would that leave _us_?” He uttered softly.

She looked at up at him in surprise and couldn't help but to well up more.

“I say fuck the department, fuck any job.”

“But... you are here because I forced you, it's not fair, you deserve the job, you're a Potions Master and…”

“It may have started out like that way, but I'm standing here now because I want _you_.”

“Really?” She smiled.

“But if you want me to leave…”

“No! I want you too.” She cupped his cheek. “I just didn’t want you to be doing this just because...”

“I’m not,” he said looking deep into her eyes. “I am content in having you boss me around at work. As long as I properly subdue you at home,” he ended in a lower, naughty tone.

She snickered.

“As for your masters, you can take a license to complete it if it bothers you so much. I will look over things for you at work, if you want.”

“You'd have my back like that?”

“Yes, of course.”

She smiled again and pecked his lips.

“Was that all?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said, now feeling a bit foolish.

“Are we in understanding?”

“Very much, I think.”

“Good.” He took her hand and pulled her back to the poolside. He sat on his lounge chair and prevented her from sitting on the other by pulling her onto his lap. She giggled as she fell on him and settled in between his legs and in his embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who answered my request on the last chapter's notes. Hopefully the muse will come back soon and I can do something nice with your suggestions.

Hermione woke up the next day with a smile on her face. His words had been so sweet. He had basically committed himself to her. Perhaps this could work out, not just for a short period of time, to fool the Ministry, but for good. They did have a lot in common, she had just been too dumb to see it before she was forced to.

She had spent the rest of the day feeling so giddy and all warm and fuzzy inside with their constant displays of affection and his thoughtfulness towards her. They had even made Karen feel uncomfortable once, on purpose of course. She had gone off again about how absolutely perfect her husband was and how happy they were together. The subject had come up because Severus’ gift to Hermione was complimented, and a brief explanation as to why it had been so thoughtful was given. It was easy enough to shift to all the thoughtful and expensive gifts Karen had gotten from her perfect man.

Severus, who had been sitting with Hermione in between his legs on the lounge chair, both behaving marvelously up until then, started to kiss Hermione’s neck, nip her ear as Karen talked. Hermione understood his game and played into it, taking his hand in hers and intertwining her fingers in his, turning her head a bit to peck his cheek or lips from time to time. It made Karen stop her boasting and allowed the subject to shift to something else.

But now, even though she had fallen asleep with his warm body against hers, she woke up alone in a big empty bed. She looked around for him and saw, through the slightly drawn curtains, that he sat out on the balcony, still in his pajamas.

Hermione got out of bed and slipped her knickers off – she had slept in knickers and a nighty because they had not engaged in the steamy activities they couldn’t seem to get enough of. She then stepped out onto the balcony to see Severus sat beside a table that had a full breakfast on it. He had cast a stasis charm on it to keep it all warm, or cold, as each item should be, as he waited for her. He watched the horizon, his shades on even though he sat in the bit of shade the roof provided, because it was a very clear and bright day.

“Good morning,” he bid.

She made her way around him and straddled him on the chair. “Good morning,” she said in a naughty tone, with a smile to accompany it, as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her hips started to roll on him gently, and he grunted into her mouth.

“Oh. So you just want to use me wantonly?” He asked as they parted.

“Yes. Do you wish to register a complaint?” She leaned close to his ear and whispered “your cock doesn't seem to mind.” It _was_ getting hard under the heat of her sex, even though he still wore his jogging bottoms. She pulled back and watched his face.

A smirk graced his lips and his hands gripped her ass. She pulled the shades down his nose with a touch of her index finger to look into his eyes. They had fire in them, lust, but there was also warmth, feeling.

Hermione reached in between them and pulled his cock out of his bottoms. She touched her warm moist sex to his length and he hissed, his grip on her bum becoming firmer.

“Fuck, Kitten. Your pussy is fantastic,” he whispered, mindful that the morning was quiet and there could be people below who could hear them.

“Yeah?” She stroked his cock once, twice, then aligned his tip to her core so she could engulf him. He grunted as her warmth embraced him, a hand on her lower belly casting the contraceptive charm. “Then I guess it’s an excellent match for your cock,” she whispered in his ear as she began to roll her hips with him sheathed inside her.

His grip on her bum, under the skirt of her nighty, aided her movements. She breathed heavily through her nostrils, trying to control her vocalization of how good he felt, aware they were outside. But as her pleasure mounted and their rhythm grew, her moans escaped her involuntarily, even though they were hushed.

He pushed her nighty up, her balance being kept by her hands locked behind his neck, and bunched it in her mouth, to both quiet her moans and expose her body to him, her breasts to his hungry mouth. He leaned down to suck on one, his hand kneading the other, pinching her nipple as his teeth gently grazed the other. Her moans grew louder and closer to one another, muffled by the nighty, her hips rolling more frantically against him. He switched his oral attention to the other breast, and her movements became more frantic.

“Yes, Kitten, make that delicious pussy pop on my cock,” he whispered in her ear. “You are so fucking wet. Can you hear your pussy echoing in the morning air?”

She nodded, touching her forehead to his, bouncing her hips on his rock-hard prick and moaning into the silk of her nighty.

He snaked his hand in between them and rubbed her clit. She bucked once more into him and tensed up, her nails sinking into his shoulders. Her tight snatch clamping on his cock made him come as well, with a grunt caught in his throat.

Hermione let her nighty fall from her mouth as they caught their breaths. “Now I'm ready for breakfast,” she painted.

“I wanted to eat your creamy pussy for breakfast,” he said.

She smiled. “You can have it for lunch, Sev. You can be sure it's always going to be hot and sweet for you.”

After they had their breakfast and a quick, behaved shower – despite the fact they took it together – they made their appearance downstairs. Severus carried the dishes they had used for their breakfast to be washed and took care of it himself, despite protests from Jane, who said she would happily do it.

As he was finishing up, Jane asked “So, are you are there any plans for today for the both of you?”

“Nothing special,” Hermione promptly answered. “Thought I would work on my tan a bit, as to not be too ghost-like at the wedding. Especially in that dress…”

“What _does_ the dress look like? I have yet to see it,” Severus intervened, turning from the sink and leaning back on the counter since he had finished with the dishes.

“That will be a little surprise for you,” Jane said cheerfully and sneakily at the same time. Hermione just smiled in confirmation.

“That's all I have planned,” Hermione finally said.

“We have that dance lesson with Victoria in the afternoon, Kitten.”

“Oh. Yeah.” She rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders as she let out a breath.

Jane made nothing of it. She understood how Charles’ treatment of Victoria could hurt Hermione and make her indisposed towards the girl. She had pointed this out to Charles, but he in his pig-headed ways had not taken any of it into consideration. He justified it all by saying Victoria lived closer and he saw more of her, and he could relate to her more because she was ‘normal’. He even had the audacity of saying that Victoria showed him more respect, completely disregarding the fact that Hermione only stood up for herself and spoke back from time to time because _he_ showed no respect for _her_.

This relationship of theirs really hurt Jane. She didn’t know what to do. Charles wasn’t a bad man, so much so that she had fallen in love with him. He had always been strict towards Hermione though, in an attempt to raise her perfectly, since she was an only child. Jane knew he had had some issues with his own father while growing up, though he never wanted to discuss them. But he used to be proud of their daughter nonetheless, even if it was hard for him to show it to the child. He would show it to Jane though. After she had gotten into Hogwarts, he couldn’t relate to anything she said, and instead of taking an interest and trying to learn, like Jane, he just shut down. It only got worse after the memory alteration.

With all of that, Jane still thought there was more to her attitude towards Victoria. A little bug gnawed at the at her brain about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it could be, so she didn't think it over too much.

“And after that, I thought I would take Kitten out on a date,” Severus continued. “If there aren't any plans that is, Jane.”

Hermione looked surprised, her cheeks blushing. “This is the first I'm hearing about this.”

Jane just smiled widely and clapped her hands together once under her chin while she admired them. “No plans, no, no. You guys go ahead on your date.”

“Do you have a nice location to suggest?” Severus asked. “Kitten, make yourself scarce, I want this to be somewhat of a surprise,” he continued with a smirk.

She blushed again. “Fine. I’ll go upstairs to change into my bikini then.” She climbed the stairs merrily, excited that he actually thought of taking her on an official date.

Once she came down, her mother was gathering some shopping bags and her car keys. “I need to run out to the store. I’ll be back in a while. You kids don’t tear my house apart,” she said jokingly before she left.

Hermione sat in the sun to tan a bit as she had intended, while Severus had gone up to fetch the book he had been reading and was finally able to fulfill his fantasy of sitting in the outdoor daybed at the edge of the garden to read in peace, away from the sun. After almost an hour of reading and getting very much ahead in the book, he got tired of it and decided to peek out through the flowy white curtains at what she was doing. She still lay in the sun, on her belly, her bum a sight to be seen in her green bikini she had chosen for that day. It was a bit disquieting the way she stirred with his desire, his emotions, like he was young and unburdened of all he knew, all he had been through.

She suddenly got up and walked towards the daybed with the bottle of tanning oil in her hand. She pulled the curtains back to see him laying leisurely with a hand under his head and a smirk on his lips.

“Sev, can you spread some oil on my back? Otherwise the tan won't be even.”

“Sure, Kitten. Come in, have a seat, he said cheekily. She handed him the bottle and lay down beside him, on her belly, so he could do what she had asked of him.

That he did. Supported by an elbow as he lay on his side beside her, he squirted some of the oil onto her back and rubbed it on with one hand. He rubbed her shoulders, making it nice and slick and shiny. Slowly, enticingly, he spread the oil down to her lower back, taking the opportunity to graze his fingers on her spine and make her quicken.

“Seeeev,” she sang sweetly, “stop it.”

He paid no attention to her request and continued to rub the oil on her, now on her bum, around the skimpy green triangle that barely covered her sweet ass. And then, sneakily, he slipped his oiled-up fingers down in between her legs, sliding them under the fabric and teasing her slit.

“Severus! What are you doing?” She snapped up to lay on her side and face him.

He smirked. “Did you know that I have had fantasies involving your oiled-up body and that holed up bathing suit cover of yours all these days?” His hand trailed its way over to her front as uttered that in his silky, delicious rumble. He caressed her stomach, circled her belly button. Severus then closed the distance between them, shifting his body over hers, making her lay on her back with a smile to accept his kiss. The kiss was slow and exploring, tasting every inch of her mouth. He pulled back and pulled the bottom of her bikini to the side, squirting a bit of oil on her mound.

“Severus! Mum can come back at any...” His hand was already rubbing the oil on her mound, and then it slipped into her slit, finding her clit “…moment,” she ended in a whisper.

“Doesn’t the danger of getting caught excite you, Kitten?” He rumbled, his fingers sliding with her clit pressed in between them, slick with oil and with her slowly mounting arousal.

“Severus...” She gripped his shirt as she uttered breathlessly.

He pulled the curtain style cup of her bikini top aside with the hand of the arm that supported him, and his fingers gently flicked her perky pink nipple. She moaned, then bit her lip with a smile as he continued to rub her sex with his other hand, now with four flat fingers on her whole mound, her swollen clit underneath being gently teased. She still gripped his dress shirt. She then lifted his chin, since he looked down to her spasming hips, and her lips searched for his. He granted her the kiss before lowering his lips to her exposed breast, encompassing it whole, licking her nipple and then pinching it between his teeth. All the while, his hand still teased her sex.

“Oh yes, Severus, fuck that feels good,” she let out breathlessly, her fingers sinking into his hair.

He pulled away from both her sex and her breast, and he licked his sticky fingers clean as he looked her straight in the eyes. She once again bit her lower lip in need, muffling a moan. That was so fucking hot.

Severus then pulled her bikini to cover her mound and tapped it, then covered her breast.

“What... Why...?” She was still panting. And then she heard her mother call them. She widened her eyes and got up quickly as he smirked at her. His spy senses had enabled him to hear her mother pull up in the driveway. She hadn’t heard also because her breathing was heavy in her ear, as she was close to coming hard on his hand.

Her breathing was still heavy and she blushed furiously red, both due to the arousal that had not subsided and the fear and shame of getting caught. She pulled on her bathing suit cover as she arrived at the lounge chair she had occupied, as if it would ensure that she was indeed all decent for her mother to see.

“Are you guys hungry yet?” Jane asked as Hermione scurried to the kitchen, still blushing, and Severus calmly followed with that ever-present smirk.

“No, Mum,” Hermione answered as she started helping her mother on the task of putting the groceries away.

“Oh good. Because I ran into a neighbor at the store and she insists I visit her, that it's been too long. So I thought I'd go for some tea before getting lunch started.”

“No problem, Mum.”

“Go, take your time. I'll start lunch in a little while and it will be done, or nearly so, when you get home,” Severus offered as he looked at the clock on the wall. Then he looked pointedly at Hermione before turning to Jane with a sweet tug of the lips.

Hermione's blush crept up all over again with the look he gave her.

“That's very sweet, Severus, but there is no need.”

“It's no trouble. I won’t be... doing anything, and I enjoy cooking.” Severus passed behind Hermione and discreetly teased her crack with a finger. She quivered. He then began to help them put away the groceries. “Go, have a nice chat with your friend. We’ve been hogging too much of your time.” The sweet half smile was still in place.

“Okay. Thank you,” Jane smiled. “I'll just finish putting this away and go.”

Severus continued to help the older woman. Hermione closed the cupboard she had been stocking. “Looks like you guys have the rest handled,” she said. There were indeed very few items left. “I need to go freshen up. It got... so very hot outside.” It was her turn to smile cheekily at Severus when her mother wasn't looking. He looked at her with eyes that were deep dark pools of glistening lust and smirked in an indecent way.

“Okay baby. I'll see you for lunch then,” Jane said without looking back, stocking the fridge.

Hermione ran upstairs under Severus’ intense gaze. When she reached the landing, she pulled her bathing suit cover up teasingly and licked her lips, staring right at Severus before she continued on her way.

Severus finished helping Jane and saw her off on her stroll to the village before hurrying up the stairs. When he entered the room, he was greeted with an extremely pleasant surprise.

Hermione was in her crochet beach cover up – _only_ in her crochet beach cover up. He could see the thin tan lines on her skin, her pink nipples poking out through the holes in her attire, the bare skin of her mound visible through it as well. She wore a sensual smile as she sat on the arm of one of the armchairs on the sitting area by the fireplace, an armchair which faced the door he stood by. She rolled her hips as she mounted it.

“You took so long. I had to continue without you, Sev,” she said in hushed tones peppered with soft moans. Her hands slid down her body, caressing herself, pinching her nipples as her pace increased on the slippery leather covered arm of the chair.

“Don't stop on my account, Kitten. You look gorgeous. My prick is getting so hard for you.”

“Yeah? Let me see it.” She still rubbed herself on the furniture.

He unzipped his denims and pulled his cock out. Without the denims restraining it, his cock spring up to rub his navel. He pumped it slowly, once, twice as he watched her.

She pulled her bathing suit cover up, gripping it as she looked intently at his manhood. “Your cock is so beautiful,” she panted. She then leaned back against the back of the chair, exposing herself completely to him, spreading herself with two fingers under his hungry gaze, then rubbing herself, gently flicking her clit.

“I love it when your huge cock stretches out my tight little pussy.”

He grunted at her words as his cock twitched all on its own. She returned to rubbing herself on the chair and with one, two more rolls of her hips, she pressed her thighs together, against the arms of the chair and quivered as a small wave of pleasure overtook her. She whimpered.

“Oh no, no Kitten,” he said as he dexterously unbuttoned his shirt and swiftly pulled it off. “You’re not done.” He climbed on the bed. “Come sit on my face so I can have that pussy for lunch and make it pop properly.”

She mewled, so horny he made her, and scurried off the chair as he laid back on the bed. She straddled his face and looked him in the eyes as he began to thoroughly eat her slick cunt, gripping her bum. She rocked slowly on him, lifted and lowered herself on his lips as her fingers sank into his hair. She quivered and whimpered at his soft tongue flat on her clit, sinking into her folds. She then lifted herself completely off of him, and smiled at his confused face.

Hermione shifted to face his chest, taking support on it as she once again lowered herself on him. His hand lifted to come down on one of her ass cheeks. She yelped and bounced softly on his chin. “Naughty kitten,” he purred before hungrily encompassing her folds, her clit, all of her in his salivating mouth.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his hard cock as she stroked near the base. He grunted into her, caressing her bum hole and casting a cleansing spell as he flicked her clit with his tongue, squeezed one of her ass cheeks. She in turn sucked on his thick cock, swallowing but half of it as her hand teased the base. Her lips then slipped down his length on one side, slowly, then back over his tip, circling the head with her tongue, then down the other side, only to once again bestow attention on his glans, slowly sliding her lips down his girth again, drooling on it.

He gripped her ass in excitement, smacked it, and licked her clit more vigorously, suckled on it, stuck his tongue in her folds, teased her puckered hole with it. She moaned on his cock, his tip touching the back of her throat, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Fuck, Kitten,” he panted. He couldn't help but lift his hips to thrust slowly further into her mouth.

His motivation grew along with his arousal and he sucked her wet pussy relentlessly. She had to pull away from her task as she lost focus. She moaned loudly into the room, rolled her hips faster on his face.

“Yes, eat my pussy, Severus, eat that pussy hard,” she panted, her pleasure close to its peak. She still stroked him slowly, gripping one of his thighs for support as she bounced her sex on his face.

She finally came with a long drawn out moan, wetting his chin. But she did not allow the haze of the mind-blowing orgasm dominate her. She hurriedly climbed off of him, and with bright lights still blinding her, she took his cock hungrily in her mouth again. She now faced him, looked him deep in the eyes.

He watched, licking his lips clean of her essence. His stare was intense. She sucked him off slowly, savoring him, humming as if she was tasting a delicious gelato. Her lips slid down his length, her tongue licked him up from the base, zig-zagging around his ridges and blood-filled veins, exploring his every _long_ inch. She kissed his bright pink tip, rolled her tongue over it, while stroking his base. And then, she took him in her mouth.

The hand that did not squeeze his girth gently, fondled his balls, and a finger even teased his perineum.

“Hermione,” he panted. His hand caressed her hair, brushed it back so he could see her face. He caressed her cheek. His breathing was heavy and loud in his ears, but he tried to hold back, to admire how beautifully she sucked him off, and how the glint in her eyes told him she truly enjoyed it, enjoyed him... Liked him.

He bunched her hair together and held it in a ponytail as his hips moved slowly up into her mouth. “Fuck your mouth is soft, Kitten,” he panted. She hummed on his cock and he could feel that familiar warm tingle on the base of his spine. “I’m going to come,” he managed to groan in warning and she pushed his prick further down her throat.

He exploded down her throat with a moan, and she slow swallowed every drop, only releasing his limp cock when it was completely spent. He hooked his index finger on her chin and pulled her up to his lips, claiming hers.

“That's a fucking wonderful way to work up an appetite.”


	25. Chapter 25

As he had promised, Severus made lunch, with Hermione’s help. When Jane returned, it was nearly ready.

It was soon after they had eaten that Snape and Hermione left for the dance lesson with Victoria and some of her wedding party. Charles and Jane were also in the wedding party, but had attended these lessons before and had been cleared by the bride, so they did not need to return. All for the better, since enduring Charles _and_ Victoria at once was a bit too much for Severus to take, especially now that he had embraced his feelings towards Hermione and felt a need to protect her. He was not sure his temper could be trusted with abuse after abuse piling up towards his witch.

They left relatively early because it was a long drive to the dance studio. It was closer to the bride, of course, than to them. And they had to arrive in a car because they would not be able to explain anything else, especially since there was a car in the garage Jane wouldn’t be using. There was also their date after, which meant they would be home late, and Hermione was still adamant about not having to stress with possible questioning and accusations on her father's part.

So they drove out, headed to their appointment, and ended up getting there early. After greeting the bride and groom, and the few friends of theirs that were there as well, there really wasn’t much to do except wait for the rest of the party to arrive, including the teacher. That Severus and Hermione did, in a corner that kept them at a healthy distance from Victoria and a friend of hers and the conversation they were having. It was getting easier by the second to be with one another, talk about the most varied subjects, agree on most, disagree with respect and kindness on others. They preferred it to having to feign interest and force smiles while they put up with Victoria and her friend.

Not that they were invited to join them anyway. Victoria's friend was like her, oozing that snobbish pretty yet bitchy girl essence. Of course. Who else would endure such a friendship other than one you could be bitchy about others with?

And that was exactly what they were doing, being bitchy about others. Though the pairs did not stand next to each other, and there was some French chatter coming from Henri and two of his buddies, who spoke and laughed a bit louder, Severus and Hermione could hear what was being said by the proverbial high school mean girls; Severus especially, his spy senses never having left him. He _was_ the main subject after all.

It seems they were quite convinced that both Hermione and Severus spoke poor French and would not understand a word of what they were saying, especially if they spoke fast. Victoria assured her friend of that. Conversation went on to how Victoria had no other choice but to add them to the wedding party when so and so's family emergency rose up. No one else would do it in such short notice. But they certainly wouldn’t have been her first choice. So she just had to make them take this class because the pair of them looked like they couldn’t dance properly, especially Severus, who had had a certain charm at first glance, but if you really looked at him, was awkward.

Hermione felt some anger rise up in her as she heard this. She was not sure Severus was following though, so she let it be, as to not call his attention to the conversation and hurt his feelings. He didn't seem to be listening as he brought up another topic with her, holding her attention again.

But Victoria went on, saying she couldn’t have them ruining her wedding – and the video – as the members of the wedding party would be the first to take up the dance floor after the first dance of husband and wife. It wouldn’t be nearly as good as she wanted it to be with just one lesson, but hopefully it wouldn’t be awful.

The girls then went on to comment more on Severus appearance. Seemingly bitten by the fact he hadn't given her the time of day, Victoria said that it was amazing how such an uninteresting man would not pay attention to her and treated her ugly little cousin like a goddess. Her friend said that it was probably precisely because he knew he would never have a chance with Victoria with that ugly nose of his, and since it was a miracle he had found anyone at all, he'd rather stick to a sure thing.

That was enough. Hermione wouldn't take any more of it. She started to march towards them, her chin stuck out in defiance, her brow furrowed. The overwhelming need to defend Severus when she had never stuck up for herself when it came to this cousin went unnoticed by her.

But not by Severus. He stuck his arm out, managing to hook it around her waist and stop her progress, pulling her to him, back against his chest.

“Leave it, Kitten,” he purred in her ear.

“She can’t talk about you like that!” Her heart clenched at the fact he had heard after all.

“I've heard worse.”

She turned around to face him and saw his lips tugged up in a sad and shy smile. Her heart clenched more.

“She's not wrong. About my appearance that is,” he completed in an almost matter-of-fact way.

“Yes, she is! You're gorgeous.” Hermione caressed his cheek, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

“No, you are the one who's gorgeous,” he noted, the fact she hadn't gotten angry at the comments made towards _her_ not escaping him.

But Hermione ignored his comment and went on praising him. “Your nose is lovely, regal, it makes you look strong and superior, like an eagle.” She traced her finger down the curve of his nose. “Besides...” Her hand reached behind his neck and pulled him down to her, so she could whisper in his ear. “... it feels majestic on my clit when you eat me out,” she purred. “I'm particularly fond of that.”

He smirked and hooked his index finger under her chin, claiming her lips in a slow lazy, delicious kiss. He loved that the feisty, bossy witch came out for his defense. A sexy, gorgeous witch like that, with him… who would have thought it? He remembered, due to her comment, how she in fact writhed and quivered at his touch and attentions, how her snatch was always wet and hungry for him, tight and so warm. Victoria was not completely wrong. He should be so thankful that he now had her.

His dick stirred at his memories, at her tongue rolling over his, her sweet taste. _Down boy. I'll die of exhaustion if I keep this up. But what a lovely way to go_.

Henri suddenly called them over, once their lips had parted.” Severrrus, ‘Ermione!”

The headed to their little group, composed by the groom and two friends.

“Eh, you talk French, yes?”

Severus smirked and answered on behalf of Hermione as well. “ _Oui, nous parlons français_.”

“ _Ah, bon_!”

Henri continued in French because he and his friends weren't too fluent in English, or comfortable speaking it. They, especially Henri, were quite nice. Hermione knew this, having met Henri once or twice while she dated Jacques.

It made Severus feel for the poor lad and wonder if he was truly aware of the type of woman he had welcomed into his life, and the type of friend he had. It made Hermione hope Victoria had changed, and that her own bias was what did not allow her to see it.

Victoria looked over with some disdain at the fact they were speaking French, perfectly, and being friendly towards her fiancé. She decided to join them with her friend, much to Severus and Hermione's dismay.

At one point, Henri invited Severus to his little bachelor party towards the end of the week. Severus could not deny him without being the rude bastard he was so tired of being, especially since the only reason he was seemingly still in France now was for his wedding. So he said he would show up.

More people arrived, among them Jacques, who immediately approached the groom, his friends. It was Severus and Hermione’s cue to excuse themselves, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Henri. Victoria too pulled away, but she did have more people to greet.

The lesson finally started shortly after, with the arrival of the teacher. Hermione could not deny to herself that she was worried. Worried that Severus would indeed be a bad dancer. He didn’t seem the type that would know how to dance, or care to know. Not that it would change her... _feelings_ for him. She just didn’t want him to be embarrassed, or shamed, nor did she want Victoria to have a little triumphant smile Hermione could see almost clearly in her mind’s eye. It made her sick with anger.

The teacher took the groom and showed a few steps. She then started the music, encouraging everyone to find their partners and start.

Severus took Hermione's hand. “May I have this dance?” He asked, bowing exaggeratedly and kissing her hand.

She sniggered. “Yes.”

He took her in his arms and immediately, naturally, took control. He led her gracefully, and she effortlessly followed, not having to think too much of what she was doing. It was easy. She trusted him, gave herself completely, and he could twirl and bend her whichever way he wanted. They fit together perfectly, and they moved graciously, smoothly, as if on water. He was showing off, really, doing more than what the teacher had shown, warranting her applause and smiles. Victoria looked at them with envy and outrage, especially since they were clearly doing better than the bride and groom themselves.

“How do you know how to dance like this?” Hermione asked with an amazed smile.

He twirled her and pulled her close to him again once she faced him, making her snigger.

“Well...” He said a bit stiffly, “there were... balls I had to attend when...” he sighed. “It was a way to... flaunt status and power and I...”

“I know,” she cut him off. It clearly was painful to him, embarrassing to speak of such times, and she knew, she _knew_ he regretted it and had only wanted to fit in somewhere, be accepted. “I know, Sev,” she smiled tenderly. She only didn’t caress him as to not miss a step in the show they were providing.

The time came for the bride and groom to practice their first dance. It was to be a tango. Severus snorted. Of course the snobbish bint would want something like that. The teacher revised steps with them as the other simply waited around, serving as the audience Victoria rejoiced in having. The music then started, and they proceeded in their dancing.

Severus cheekily pulled Hermione from the corner and into position, arms positioned in semicircles as their hands touched. She became very nervous. She didn’t know how to tango, at all, aside from the steps she had just seen the teacher show. But with a cue of the song, he pressed her back, and she followed graciously as she had before. Slow…slow… quick, quick, slow. She smiled, giddy that she was actually doing it, amused at Severus raising his eyebrow, clearly wishing to show off and annoy Victoria. 

He pulled her to him, so close, his nose touching hers, his lips taunting hers as if they were to kiss to only pull away as they moved on to other steps. She was completely under his control, her body moving as he willed it as he twisted her to one side, then the other, then pulled her close to his chest again. She didn’t quite know how it happened, but he was suddenly pushing her down sensually, in the slow rhythm of the song, and her foot was dragging down in between his, her legs spreading. He pulled her up quickly to his level again, nose to nose, and she so wanted to kiss him. This dance was getting her aroused, she couldn’t deny it. His thigh fit in the middle of her legs and her mind sprang back to their passionate and intimate moments, when she rolled her hips on his thighs.

And on it went until the end of the song. They were doing quite a good job, despite the chorography he led her through not being a difficult one. The others watched them in their corner instead of the bride and groom, and even the teacher couldn’t help but admire them out of the corner of her eye from time to time.

Severus twirled her to press her back to his chest, and he glided his hands up her body, held her head, rolled it forward once. Fuck, she was getting so horny. He was going to get so lucky tonight. With the sharp harsh notes of the violin indicating the imminent end of the song, he twirled her away from him, then back to him just in time to the end of the song, and the kiss he had taunted her with for the whole song finally happened. Slow, soft, tender. People applauded, and Victoria seemed beyond pissed off that they were the center of attentions and not her.

When the lesson came to an end, most of the guys headed outside, chatting. A few of the girls headed to the loo, and Hermione and Severus were heading out to the car to move on to their date when Severus announced he needed the loo before they left. Hermione, having no wish to be caught in a bathroom with the lot of Victoria’s friends, passed and said she would wait for him in the car.

As Severus strode towards the loo, two of the women who had been using the facilities headed out. Still, as Severus approached the door to the men's bathroom, he heard voices coming from the door opposite it. They were of the two women that had been bad-mouthing him and his witch earlier, and he, for some odd reason, stopped to listen before he had even heard what the chat was about. Turns out it was quite interesting, which was why their voices were lowered and they spoke in English this time, which the interested parties understood less of.

“Tell me _vhat_ ‘ _oo_ said ‘ _oo_ _vould_ tell me later. It's later. _Vhat_ happens with ‘ _oo_ and Jacques?” The friend asked in her heavy accent. “ ‘ _e_ is very _beau_ but does not pay attention to me!” She was the bridesmaid, partnered up with Jacques. There was interest and sensuality in her voice as she spoke of Jacques.

“We... fooled around for a while.”

“ _Ça veut dire...”_

“ _Oui_. It means we fucked.”

“ _Vhen_?!”

“Ah. It started years ago. It was just sex, great sex. It was through him that I met Henri.”

“So it stopped _vhen_ you met your fiancé, yes?”

There was pause, and then the friend exclaimed “Oh you bad girl!” With amusement.

“They might have overlapped a bit,” Victoria said, and Severus could almost hear her disgusting smile. “And perhaps I have indulged in ... some déjà vu once or twice since.”

“Vic!”

“What?! Moments of weakness. Henri is a great guy, a nice guy, but... nice guys don't always... you know… get your engines running.”

“Tsk tsk,” the friend said, still in an amused tone.

“But now he wants more, Jacques, says he is in love with me. He has been harassing me for a few days. But I’m not going to leave Henri for him, even if he is...” She growled. “But Henri is safe, rich, he can give me stability, and he is rather nice... he worships me. I like that.” She sighed. “Perhaps one more good fuck for the road,” she ended, and her friend laughed.

Severus heard their steps approaching the door and quickly disillusioned himself.

They walked past him laughing, none the wiser, and he was free to enter the bathroom.

He was disgusted by the whole thing. It was worse than he had imagined. She not only betrayed her cousin’s trust, but did so with the man she was seemingly committed to, repeatedly it seemed.

Hermione noticed he was a bit quiet when he got to the car and as she drove away. Quiet and taciturn.

“What is the matter, Sev?” Inquired Hermione softly, a sudden irrational fear that he had thought things over and did not want to go on a date or really be with her anymore creeping up on her.

He snapped out of his contemplative trance. He did not want to worry or burden her, especially since learning that Jacques and Victoria continued on fucking, not really caring that she had left or noticed it had been due to that, might hurt her. It would do no good. She wouldn’t be able to bring herself to tell the poor cuckolded bloke, worried her family might blame her, and she would just mull it over and feel bad for the guy, feel bad herself. “Nothing, Kitten,” he told her with a softer countenance.

He remembered with a smile how she had shown concern and regret about the situation she got him in. Since getting here, away from the threat on her freedom and away from the pressure, she had shown her true, soft insides the hard, feisty shell hid. She would feel so bad for the man.

He vaguely remembered Reynolds saying something about popping up at any time and wondered why he hadn't. The trip was almost over. Was it merely a threat to keep them on their toes, entice them to tell the truth? And if he did show up, would she go back into the bossy bitch due to the stress? Would she treat him any differently? He was now in too deep to be able to get out unscathed. He hoped this would last. He deserved _some_ joy in his life. And he wanted to bring her joy too.

“Where are we going?” She asked. The location of the date still remained a surprise to her, even though she was the one driving. Her mother hadn’t given it up either. So Hermione had just asked what she should wear, and was told that nothing fancy was needed. Something comfortable, she was beautiful any which way.

She wore a nice flowy summer dress with sensible, very small heels, good for dancing. The outfit would transfer well from day to evening, and from dance lesson to restaurant or movie, whatever else he might have in mind.

He took out his wand and tapped the dashboard. There was a shimmer over it and she felt the jolt of magic spread over the wheel.

The vehicle will know. Just... let it guide you. He smirked, aware of the frustration she felt for still not knowing where he was taking her.

The car took them to a secluded beach. As it parked itself as close as it could come to it, Hermione could see there was a small slope of rocks before they could actually reach the sand, and from the slope of rocks to the car there were some small bushes and plants. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was still in the sky, though it would set soon, reflecting off the turquoise and calm water. Highish cliffs cut off the short beach on either end, making it a quite secretive spot. So much so that there was only one person sat on the sand, watching the sea, and a couple that were already climbing up from their afternoon walk

Severus got out of the car. “Pop the boot for me, Kitten.”

“What?” She didn't know of anything being in the trunk.

“The boot,” he tilted his head towards the back end of the car and walked there.

She pressed the button and got out of the car herself, heading to the back.

He pushed the door up to reveal a picnic basket, a large blanket, cushions, everything they would need for a nice, comfortable picnic. She never even saw when he did all this, or put it in here. It must have been while she took a quick power nap and got dressed, and it must have been with her mother’s help.

“What is this?” She asked, pleasantly surprised.

“I figured we can go to a restaurant anytime but the beach...”

“Sev...” She smiled as she called him in a singsong way. She then stood on her tiptoes and reached for his lips. “This is so thoughtful. It’s perfect!” He _could_ be romantic, as she had figured before giving herself to him.

He lugged down the basket and several cushions as she carried the towel. She cast a silent spell to turn her small heels into flats as they descended to the sand. They found a nice spot, where the view of their surroundings was perfect. Hermione laid down the large blanket and took cushions that were nestled in his arms to lay on it. He placed the basket on the center of the blanket and offered his hand for her to take support as she sat, and then sat beside her. He was so glad that she smiled the way she did. For a moment he had worried that this was too simple and her expectations would be frustrated.

He opened the basket to “set the table.” There was a modest charcuterie board, champagne and sandwiches. They ate, fed each other, drank and watched the sunset. It was all very romantic, even though they were drinking champagne from a paper cup.

Hermione preferred to lay her head on his lap than on the cushions he had packed, and he proceeded to feeding her grapes. She took them with joy, suckling on his fingertips as he placed the fruit in her mouth. In turn, she reached up to feed him as well, as light faded from the day.

“I thought you said I was not to get used to this,” he smirked as he chewed, remembering the last picnic they had together, the first picnic they had together.

“Well...” She smiled, placing another piece of fruit in his mouth, “perhaps you can get used to it after all.” Her voice cracked a bit in shyness. He leaned down and took her lips in a tender kiss.

She shifted to sit in between his legs and rest her back against his chest. He leaned back on the cushions, and they watched the stars that started to prick up in the dusk sky. Hermione felt warm and fuzzy inside, and wondered if it was fate that cornered her into the situation that made her corner him, so they could finally notice each other. It was so unlikely that it must be the case.

His arms were around her waist, and she rested her arms on his, caressing them, grazing her fingers on his skin and rousing the tiny hairs on it. He nuzzled her neck, pushing her hair back with his nose, brushed his lips against her skin, then nipped her ear. It made her quiver, and the warmth that had been surrounding her heart constantly now spread. She turned her head so her lips could meet his before she turned completely to lay over him, facing him. Their snogging continued, his hands sinking in her hair and cupping her cheeks. It went on until their breathing was shallow and the sky was completely dark, so much so that the flame she had produced and trapped in one of the empty food containers did almost nothing to help them.

“Perhaps we should head home,” he rumbled, his tone and smirk indicated he wanted to do indecent things to her.

She smiled. “Perhaps we don't have to go that far,” she replied, a twinkle in her amber-flecked eyes.

“What, the car?” He asked, not sounding put off by it. “Or right here? I'm not much in the mood for pussy milanese, but if it's a fantasy of yours, I'll be happy...”

She snickered and gently smacked his chest. “No!” She was still laughing softly.

“Then what?”

“Remember when you suggested we have hot animalistic sex in the yacht?”

His deep dark eyes shone. “Feeling vindictive, are we?”

“No... I don't care about that bitch anymore. I should thank her for clearing my way for me to find you.” 

Severus’ heart swelled in his chest.

“But...” She continued, “when will we have the chance to have sex in a yatch again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen Severus Snape doing a tango at a gas station? Here you go:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4-gNN8WRHo You are very welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, I'd like to apologize. I always promise I will post sooner and fail every time! Arrrgh. But this week... this week I had these classes I was taking back in March and that got interrupted return. They never went online, and now they've returned and I have to learn how to juggle work and going to classes EVERY DAY and having homework again. Honestly I'm getting too old for that shit. So I didn't manage to post sooner, again. Bright side is classes will be over in two more weeks.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It seems I have gone crazy with the smut again. You'll get a break from it next chapter, I promise.

Instead of driving to the marina where they had boarded the yacht the previous week – and it was close by – Hermione drove halfway home. She hoped they wouldn't be too quick in their adventures on the yacht, and so she thought it was better to park the car somewhere safe halfway home and apparate back to it once they were... ready to go home. That way the drive wouldn't be too long.

And that they did. Once the car was safely parked at a 24-hour market, they found a deserted spot and quickly disapparated to the vicinity of where the yacht had departed from. While they were still under the safe cover of darkness in the deserted alley, Snape cast a disillusionment charm over them both, so they could make their way to the boats undetected.

They walked down the wooden planks, a _muffliato_ cast on their feet, and made their way to the area of the marina where the boats of the charter company were docked. They recognized the one they had been aboard a week before, and once again climbed on board.

Neither of them had much familiarity with boats, so there was a lot of walking around and opening doors to other cabins before finding the master suite. Not that the rest of the boat was shabby, not at all, but that master suite... Wow.

Hermione was the first one to find it, and she called Severus over, who was checking the other end of the hallway. “Sev, I think I've got it!”

He came to her as she stood at the doorway and looked around in awe. Her reaction was quite understandable as it was an impressive room, especially for a boat. It looked like it could be long in a extremely posh and expensive house.

The room was a bit oval, a big comfortable bed in the middle of it. The bed was made in shades of gray and pastel, many different-sized pillows and rolls on it. The walls were also light, a cream color, with dark wood trimmings and columns. The wall in front of the bed was all windows, dark wooden columns supporting the panes. Cream curtains framed the windows, and beneath them were cabinets that probably served as closet space, all done in the same shiny dark wood of the columns with gold trimmings. Above the bed there was a skylight, and numerous spotlights covered the ceiling. Those could be completely lit, dimmed, every one of them lit, or only a few of them. The way Hermione had hit the switch had accidently lit them in quite a romantic, dimmed way.

The bathroom was another marvel. All done black marble, the cabinets and walls made once again of the mahogany-type wood. Just the interior of the large round bath and the double sink were white porcelain.

“This is _very_ nice,” Hermione said.

“It is. Why don’t you ask dear old dad to pay for one for _our_ honeymoon?” Severus was snarky and had a smirk on his lips to match his tone.

Hermione snorted. “Sure. Like he would do that for me. Plus, he is not _this_ rich.” She turned to Severus and snaked her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. “Hence why we should seize the opportunity.” Her smile was cheeky. “When will we get the opportunity again?”

“Whenever you feel like a naughty little kitten and want to commit breaking and entering,” he rumbled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“Is that a complaint, Severus?” Her tone was still cheeky as he sucked on her lips languidly, pushing her against the marble of the bathroom sink.

“Not at all, kitten.” He continued to push his body against hers, hands gliding up and down her sides and back. The contact of their bodies, the kisses, teasingly slow, made both their arousals mount.

“Let’s take this to the bath, shall we?” Asked Hermione breathlessly when they parted.

“Yes. Excellent idea.”

She led the way and sat on the edge of the tub as she got the water running. There were candles strategically placed around it, and Severus lit them with a snap of his fingers as he stood beside her.

Hermione reached for the hem of his denims, looking up at him and biting her lower lip, as she unbuttoned it. She could see his cock hardening underneath, feel it pushing against the fabric, and before she pulled the zipper down, she teased him, feeling his rigid member over his trousers, making him grunt as he undid his dress shirt and pulled it off brusquely, urgently.

She smiled at the hunger he displayed, and slowly unzipped his denims, letting his cock spring out. “Have I told you your cock is... simply magnificent?” She asked as it stared her right in the face. She let her fingers encompass his girth, and stroked him up and down slowly while he let his trousers drop, smirking.

“Can you keep it up for me all night long, Sev? I want you to fuck me on every surface of this boat.” She pulled off her dress over her head and revealed her body, only her sex covered by a tiny pair of forest green knickers.

“Fuck yes.” He hooked his hand under her hair, behind her neck, and pulled her up to him for a hungry kiss. His other hand glided down her soft warm skin to squeeze her ass cheek. “This magical tight little ass can keep me hard all night.”

Hermione smiled. She then leaned over to turn off the faucet of the tub, leaving her ass up in the air and close to his cock, swaying it teasingly. He smacked her bum, making her yelp then laugh, and then he pulled on the string of her knickers, ran his hooked fingers on the inside of it, pulling it up further into her crack, making her moan sweetly. He then pulled it to the side, to give him a view of her puckered hole and a bit of her folds, which were clearly swelling to welcome his already very willing cock. He pulled on the string again to see even more of her pinkness, and the knickers snapped away from her body, being left torn, hanging on his finger.

“Oh. Ooops,” he uttered with no real regret, just a deliciously hungry smile on his lips and a sparkle in his deep dark eyes as he watched her, all open for him.

She stepped into the bath and lowered herself into the water. “Get that sweet cock in here,” she beckoned provocatively with flexed fingers, spreading her legs underwater for him to see.

He stepped inside the bath and lowered himself to sit opposite his witch.

“Why so far away?” She asked as she placed her feet on his chest and spread her knees. He growled low in his throat as he observed the view and her cheeky smile.

“If we are to fuck all night long on every surface of this yacht, we’ll need to pace ourselves.” He took one of her feet from his chest to his lips so he could suckle on her toes. She quivered and her core clenched. He smirked at her moans, her head tilting back, and he took her foot in his hands to massage.

She enjoyed that for a few minutes, humming at his abilities and praising them. But soon she pulled her feet from his hands and pushed her whole body towards him, to straddle him. “That's all well and good, but there's another part of me that needs some rubbing, so…” She intertwined her fingers on the back of his neck and rolled her hips on his erection.

She was biting her lower lip, enjoying the friction as his hands supported his damp back for him to lean forward and cover one of her breasts with his mouth, roll his tongue over her pert nipple. Hermione sank her fingers in his hair to encourage him as she threw her head back, the ends of her hair grazing the water.

Severus lifted her from his lap and sat her beside him. If she kept rocking her sweet slit along his cock, this night wouldn't be nearly as long as she wished, as they both wished.

As she sat beside him, he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, his hand cupping her breast, kneading, caressing. There was a basket on a corner of the ledge of the bath which contained bath bombs and salts, bubbles and baby oil, things of the sort that would make the bath more pleasant. Severus took the baby oil, an indecent smirk on his lips, and squirted it on her chest and collarbone abundantly. He then returned to his ministrations, spreading the oil, massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples, pulling on them gently as he nuzzled her neck bestowing light kisses and nips on it and on her throat. Hermione simply let her head fall back in pleasure and whimpers escape her lips.

“Severus,” she breathed, placing a hand over his hand on her chest as she stroked his cock gently at her side with the other. She turned to face him, and he quickly slid his knee in between her legs as his lips claimed hers. She groaned into his mouth and in appreciation of the friction he provided her bud of nerves. As their tongues fought a sweet battle, she pressed down on his thigh, and her clit was indirectly pressed and rubbed under her mound. It wasn’t all she needed, but it was _something_. Her sex was swelling and heat was spreading over it with just his thorough, slow kisses and the scorching feeling of his body pressed against hers.

Hermione's hand slid up his side, and her thumb grazed over his damp nipple when she reached it. He quivered, his cock twitched in her other hand as he bit on her lower lip with a grunt and looked into her eyes. They glistened in desire and lust, the amber flecks in them dancing like flames. Her want, her need for him, only served to excite him more.

He reached for the baby oil and squirted more of it down her body, in between them, some of it getting lost in the water. He then massaged it on her chest, soaking his hand in the oil. He then lowered his hand into the water, pulling himself away from her slightly, and cupped her sex. Even though they were underwater, his fingers were still lathered in oil, and as he sank his middle and ring fingers in her slit, she felt the sweetness of how slippery they were. It mixed with her abundant arousal, making his rubbing of her clit easy and swift.

She rolled her hips in rhythm to his slow teasing, humming her approval of his attentions. “Fuck, Severus. Fuck, I'm so horny,” she moaned breathlessly.

“I can feel it, Kitten,” he rumbled against her cheek, then pecked it. His fingers slid inside her hungry tight snatch.

She took her hands to his hair, dampening his locks as she sank her digits in his glossy tendrils. He in turn took his hand away from her core and took it to her lips, wedging his fingers into her mouth for her to suck on. She did, hungrily, and then he took them back to her pussy, sliding her clit in between his fingers as he claimed her lips.

As his fingers once again dipped into her channel and scratched that sweet spot inside, she parted from his lips to moan loudly, the rolling of her hips increasing.

“Let's get out of the water, Sev,” she breathed. “I need you.” She managed to squeeze his cock and make him groan.

“Let's go,” he said roughly, and she sprang out of the water excitedly.

She was reaching for a towel when he intervened. “No, Kitten I want you wet and oily.”

She did give up getting the towel but looked at him cheekily as he made his way out of the tub. “I'm going to find us something to drink.” She set off, naked and wet as she was, to find the bar. He wasn’t far behind. She reached the bar, which was made of a caramel colored wood, and tried to sort of climb over it. She ended up bent over the counter, legs dangling down the front of it as she looked behind it for a bottle of something nice, perhaps overly expensive.

He took the opportunity to slap her ass, which was damp and shiny and so enticing, then slapped it again, making her yelp and giggle before he gripped her hips and pulled her down from the bar to mount her on a cushioned stool just below it. He smoothed his hand over her ass and the redness he had left there. Then, he squeezed her as she looked back over her shoulder at him and bit her lip, rocking gently on the stool. He spread her ass cheeks and she moaned, still rubbing herself on the white fabric of the stool. He held his cock in one hand as he spread her with the other to place his tip in between her cheeks, teasing her back entrance with it as she arched her back, making more of her open to him. He then slid his tip down to her folds and plunged home as she took purchase on the bar and moaned out loud.

He thrust slowly into her, squeezing her haunches, spreading her cheeks as she rocked on the stool on which she was mounted, rubbing her clit on the cushion seat, enhancing her pleasure. His thumb roamed down to her crack, and as it ghosted over her puckered hole, he murmured a cleansing spell. He was then free to entice her more, caressing her back entrance, teasing it by sinking the tip of his finger in it lightly.

“Yes, Severus, yes,” she breathed, increasing her pace on the stool as her hands gripped the countertop, as she threw her bum back onto his him as best as she could.

Severus leaned down and kissed her damp shoulder blades, traced her spine with his tongue, still holding her haunches and pulling her onto his cock, slapping it every once in a while. She quickened as a wave of pleasure hit her, making her whimper and press her thighs against the sides of the stool.

Severus pulled her back to rest on his chest and licked the shell of her ear, cupping one of her breasts. “Sweet, demure Kitten,” he rumbled behind her ear, “I’ll have you screaming loudly by the end of the night.”

She reached around to tug gently on his hair, and turned to find his lips on hers. “Let’s get to it then,” she said as they parted. “I want to squirt all over you, Sev.”

He pulled out of her, his cock still hard, and smacked her bum. She smiled, dismounting the stool, the wish for a drink completely forgotten, and let him pull her by the hand to the luxurious bedroom.

He, however, stopped in the bathroom on the way, and as he let go of her hand to lean over the bath, she wrapped around him from behind. As her hands grazed his chest, her teeth grazed his shoulder blades, and he reveled in the feeling she provided. He tried to remember when he last felt this good, this accepted and just... joyful, and realized he had never felt like that, ever. He felt some sort of rush when next to Lily, and expectation, but it always seemed to fall short, as _he_ seemed to do in her regard. It turned into self-deprecation and frustration or sorrow, no matter how hard he tried. But now... Now it was like he was fulfilled, complete, truly accepted as he was.

Her hand lowered to his lower belly and she gently scratched it while kissing his back, and gently tangled her fingers in the trimmed hair that descended to surround his hard cock.

“Seeev,” she sang, “are we getting in the water again?”

“Do you want to get in the water again?” Asked Severus as he stood up straight, holding the baby oil now, still rejoicing in the way her body was wrapped around his.

“I don't care, as long as we're close, as close as can be,” she breathed, then kissed his shoulder again.

Could he be in _love_? Was this what true love, that actually stood a chance, felt like? His cock softened a bit at the thought of that, at the confusion it brought about, just as her hand was lowering to encompass it.

So he stopped her progress, taking her hand in his before she could feel him, and turned to face her. And as he saw the tenderness in her whiskey eyes, mixed with the fire of desire, the sincerity in them, and how they seemed to smile along with her lips, he was soothed.

He held up the baby oil. “Let's go to bed,” he let out in a naughty rumble, and she turned to lead the way.

She climbed on the bed and crawled to sit closer to the cushioned headboard. As she made her way, he slapped her bum, and she let out a surprised yelp. She stopped her progress and turned to splay herself to him. She suckled on her fingers and lowered them to play with her clit slowly for him to watch. She then sank her fingers into her folds and pulled them out to beckon him with the sticky digits, showing him just how horny she was for him.

He quickly climbed over her, the oil bottle skidding over to somewhere on the bed, and she touched his half hard cock with her sticky fingers, stroking him gently as he looked into her eyes. It was enough to harden his cock completely again, especially since he felt her heat and wetness on his tip as she laid back and he covered her body with his. She swiped his tip along her slick slit as she stroked and squeezed him.

“Bloody hell, Hermione,” he grunted. “Your pussy is fucking delicious.”

She smiled as she continued teasing him. But he held her wrist, stopping her, then quickly covered her sex with the hand that had held her wrist, sinking his fingers in her slit, drawing out her clit.

“So hot and sticky,” he rumbled against her neck, then kissed it, his hand still slowly rubbing her up and down. “Fuck. It’s going to feel so good clamping on my cock, milking it dry.” He nipped her ear.

“Yes. Yes. Bury that huge cock in me,” she moaned.

“Not yet. Let me make your pussy soaking wet. I want it extra creamy. I want you to beg,” he purred.

He then reached for the oil while his lips claimed hers languidly, and once they parted, he squirted oil all down her front, especially on her mound. His hand then glided all over her, slowly spreading the oil on her chest, her stomach.

Their lips were locked again, and she grazed her nails on his back, down his side, then reached for his cock, twitching against her thigh.

His lips latched onto one oily pink peak as he pinched the other, making both so very pert before his hand slipped to her stomach, down her waist and hip over to the front of a thigh and finally reached her mound. He spread the oil all over her sex. She eagerly spread her legs, making it so she was open to him, her clit peeking out, begging for attention. And he gave it willingly.

He slid two fingers down her slit, pinching her clit in between them. He teased her folds, sank his fingertips into it as his palm put pressure on her clit. He then teased her puckered hole, spread oil over it as she started slowly rocking her hips against his hand, needing more, losing focus on her ministrations of his cock.

He placed four flat fingers on her mound and circled, watching her with a slight curl of his lips. She bit her own lip and muffled her moans as her hips moved in slow circles along with his hand. It moved slickly due to the oil, and seemed to pick up some pace of its own accord. Her own sticky arousal started to pool and pour out of her, making it all slicker and more pleasurable when he fetched it with his fingers and spread it over her oily smooth pussy before returning to bestow more direct attention to her oh so swollen clit.

“Fuck Severus, oh fuck,” she whimpered. “I'm so wet. It feels so good.”

“Yes. It does,” he smirked as she continued whimpering. “Do you want to taste your sweet pussy nectar?”

She just nodded as she emitted incoherent gibberish. He pulled his hand away from her and teased her mouth open. She suckled on his fingers hungrily, staring him straight in the eyes, making his prick twitch. He returned his fingers to her clit – her hips had continued to roll on air even without his touch – and returned to his rubbing, picking up the pace a little more.

She could feel her juices starting to coat her inner thighs. She looked up at him, managing to lift her head and open her eyes into more than just slits, and he... _admired_ her. There was no other word to describe the look in his eyes as he looked from her face contorting in pleasure to his hand on her pussy, then back. It made her want him more.

“I need you, Sev. Please,” she breathed. “Stick your cock inside my creamy pussy.”

He smirked and moved quickly to align himself with her.

“Wait,” she breathed. “Can I be on top? Let me ride your cock, Sev. Sir. Let me Ride you, please.”

He growled in his throat and sat on the mattress, pulling her quickly by the haunches to sit over him, to mount him.

He ravished her lips, his large strong hands sliding up her back and covering most of it as she impaled herself on his cock. She hummed softly into his mouth as she felt his erection stretch her, fill her completely. He brought a hand in between them and cast a contraceptive spell.

She rocked into him slowly, scratching his back softly, trailing a way up to his head. Even she reached it, she held it, fingers lost in his hair, the band that had tied it back lost somewhere amidst the sheets, and when their tongues were not thoroughly exploring each other’s mouths, their foreheads touched as they gazed into one another’s eyes, a deep sparkle of excitement and regard in both the onyx pool and the amber one.

His hands grabbed her hips, pulled her closer, keeping her movements slow and steady and her tight snatch sheathing his cock magnificently. He then moved them up her back and hooked them over her shoulders to brush her hair from her face, so he could take a better look at her gorgeous features.

Severus kissed her chin, nipped it, then moved down to her collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. She threw her head back to encourage him, her hands still firm on his head, and he latched onto her breast. The rolling of his tongue over her nipple, his hot breath and saliva on the whole of her small peak, his teeth grazing it as his cock throbbed inside her, were too much for her to endure.

She placed her hands flat on his shoulders and pushed him to lay back on the pillows. His body obeyed, though he wasn’t too keen on parting from her warmth like that. She took support on his chest, hooked her feet on the inner part of his thighs, and began riding him faster. She needed more.

As her movements increased, her lips let constant whimpers slip through them. He smirked, gripping her waist and pulling her to roll on his cock more and more. She grazed her nails on his nipples and clamped on his cock at the same time, and he went blind for a moment as his body quickened and his eyes rolled back.

“Fuck, Kitten,” he panted, and slapped her ass.

She smiled cheekily at him, still whimpering.

He began to push up into her and she changed her rolling into bouncing, meeting him halfway, the only sounds in the quiet night that of the ocean, of her whimpering and heavy breaths – as well as his – and their flesh meeting. She was so wet he slipped out of her, and she slid his length along her slit before impaling herself with him again.

He gripped her haunches and pushed up into her, hard and fast, making her whimpers grow into loud moans and screams. She was trembling all over, her legs especially. She was going to come hard, he could feel it, but she managed to reach behind her and fondle his balls before she did. They tightened as he hissed, and both came simultaneously hard, exploding and scorching where they were joined, he with a groan she with a scream.

She collapsed on him and he held her to his chest. Their breathing became synced as they tried to come down from the intense pleasure they had felt. When he pulled out of her, she tried to roll off him but he tightened his grip and held her in place. “Where do you think you're going, you fucking marvelous little Kitten?”

Hermione sniggered and nodded off on his sweaty chest, snuggling close to it.

It was a short nap. He woke before her and watched the stars through the skylight as he caressed her back gently, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. She was still on top of him. He smiled up at the night sky without noticing what he was doing. When she stirred, he uttered “shame we can't spend the whole night. We should be going.”

“Already? It's probably not even midnight yet.”

“We cannot wake up here in the morning, witch. We should count ourselves lucky no one came looking after you screamed like a banshee.” He was smirking and she pulled back with a bit of outrage and slapped his chest. He chuckled. She made to slap him again and he held her wrist. “Now, now, Kitten, don’t be naughty. We wouldn’t want there to be... punishment, would we?” He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled and dismounted him to lay beside him. “No, sir. Or perhaps yes.”

He held her chin with one hand and claimed her lips tenderly. “Shall we go then?” Asked Severus once they parted.

“No.”

“Kitten... We cannot sleep here.”

“Who says I want to sleep?” She whispered cheekily.

He grunted low in his chest. “I think you have spent me completely.”

She nuzzled his neck as her hand glided down his chest. “Maybe I can work some magic,” she said before pecking his collarbone. “I have been told...” She pecked his chest... “That I am...” she suckled on one of his nipples and he hissed, intertwining his fingers in her hair “...a remarkable witch.” She traced her tongue down the middle of the slight crease of his slightly muscular figure, stopping at his navel.

“That you are, Hermione.”

She climbed over him again, stroking his limp cock between them as she nipped his earlobe. “Sev,” she breathed. “I want you to fuck my tight little arsehole.”

His cock twitched in her hand and began to harden immediately. She pulled back to look into his eyes with a cheeky tug of the lips.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” she said timidly. She was still fondling him.

“Have you done it before?”

“No...” she replied, blushing.

His cock grew completely stiff in her hand. He felt excitement at the mere thought of her arsehole being his, just his. He was very possessive, and that thought thrilled him. It also thrilled him that she trusted him like that, lusted for him as such... possibly felt... _much_ _more_.

“Oh Kitten...” he growled and she smiled as he held her face in between his hands and turned her until she was under him. He claimed her lips tenderly, pouring so much feeling into the kiss, trying to deepen her trust in him, to relax her further. When they parted, he reached for the oil, still on the bed, and poured more down her mound and slit, which were still a little oily from before.

She bit her lip in anticipation and nerves as she watched. He slid his fingers down her clit, nudging it lightly, then past her folds, and teased her back entrance, spreading the oil their abundantly, renewing the cleansing charm.

Severus kissed her chin as his fingers still circled her asshole, then he kissed her lips, slowly, savoring her. He gently deepened the kiss, helping her to relax. She did breathe easier as she snogged him. His kisses were so sweet and marvelous. So when he dipped his fingertip into her puckered hole, she barely felt it.

He began to move his index finger inside her, his thumb teasing her folds, and her arousal began to mount. He wedged more of his finger into her, still moving, still flicking his thumb at her folds, pressing her clit gently, making her moan.

He lowered himself to rest between her legs and he proceeded to flicking her clit with his tongue, his eyes fixed on hers as she watched him and licked her lips. He then sucked on her mound, taking her clit into the suction too, and her mewling began. He sloppily sucked and licked at her clit, her slit, her folds, his finger still stretching her bum hole, and she again began to get soaked.

“Look at how wet you are, Kitten ... And it just so happens I am parched.”

Severus stuck his tongue in her channel and tasted her essence, his nose rubbing on her clit before he returned his tongue to it.

“Oh Sev, ffffff.... best.... pussy eater.... hmmm....” She uttered as she caressed his hair and began to slowly rock her hips against his mouth.

He took his finger away from her bum and dipped two, his middle and ring fingers, in her snatch. He thrust slowly, still suckling her clit sloppily. He hit that spot inside that made her eyes roll back. He pulled his soaking wet fingers out, spreading arousal down to her back hole.

His tongue flat on her clit, Severus pushed one finger into her bum easily with her slickness. He moved it as he licked her. He then pushed the second finger in.

“Ooooh, shhhhit, Severus.... That feels so good,” she panted.

“Are you going to come for me, Hermione?”

“Yes, Sev. I'll do anything for you,” she breathed.

Her words made his heart tighten in his chest and his dick twitch against the mattress. He moved both fingers in her bum, and suckled her clit with no relent. Soon, her legs were trembling, trying to close in on his head, but he held her open. Her mewling grew loud in a fraction of a second, and she came with a howl, squirting on his face.

He pulled away smiling, looking at her as he licked his lips. He pulled his fingers away as well. He then held her knees to her breasts. Her limp body complied easily. “Hold your legs for me”

She obeyed with a smile.

He slid his cock into her pussy, slowly, then pulled out just as slowly. It was wet, and he stroked himself to spread her essence on him properly. He then squirted more of the oil on her very exposed back entrance, and on his cock. He stroked himself once more and then aligned his tip with her puckered hole.

“Ready, Kitten?” He asked. It was the sweetest tone she had ever heard from him.

She nodded, and he pushed into her oh so very slowly. She squealed softly as he leaned over her, taking on the burden of holding her legs by leaning in on them, lending his shoulders for her to rest her ankles on.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” He breathed, cradling her head in his hands.

“Yes,” she let out breathlessly, reaching up to cup his cheeks.

He began to move ever so slowly while pecking her lips, sucking on them. It took her a moment or two to respond, and then he deepened the kiss, controlling his excitement and gauging how far he could go without hurting her.

“Sev, yes,” she whimpered as he moved slowly. She ran a hand down his chest, his stomach, caressing him tenderly. But then her hand lower to her own stomach, then to her mound, and began to circle slowly.

He looked down between them and smirked. He suckled on her lips once more before he knelt back between her legs, his cock still stretching her puckered hole, his hands holding her ankles as her feet were now supported on his shoulders.

He kissed the inside of her ankle, grazing short fingernails on her legs as his cock pumped into her with a touch more of haste. She whimpered and mewled, still rubbing her mound in circles, then finally feeling desperate again to touch her swollen clit directly.

She spread herself, exposed herself to him enticingly before she placed flat fingers on her clit. His eyes burned hot at the sight of it all, every sensation. He sucked on her toes again, and felt as she clamped around him in excitement while she hissed. He guided two fingers into her empty, lonely pink folds. With the digits flexed, he moved them in synchrony with her fingers on her clit and his cock in her bum. His free hand palmed one of her breasts, and every main point of pleasure on her body was being stimulated.

The pressure in her was unbearable in the most marvelous way, and she exploded in a fucking magnificent orgasm, one in which she was unsure where the sensations came from, since they seemed to attack her from every which direction.

Her clamping of his fingers and cock, the sweet mewling of his name after every other expletive as she seemed so completely lost in pleasure, made him come hard inside her with a drawn-out groan. He pulled out of her and collapsed by her side, taking his hand to gently cover her sex, caress it as she wound down. He then gripped her haunches and turned her to him, his hands smoothing her ass cheek.

He suckled her lips as she still evened out her breathing.

“Are you okay, Lo… my sweet, sweet Kitten?” He bit his lips before uttering what he seemed to want to.

“Oh... So very much. Sev.” She smiled, tracing a finger down his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on the shorter side folks, sorry. I was going to join this one with the next one, bacause it would make sense and would make for a longer and more complete chapter, but I've had to work this weekend, and this is what I managed to edit.
> 
> Just a little fluff for you guys.
> 
> P.S: if you ever need a professional translation, please give the translator some notice. WE ARE NOT MACHINES that translate 7k words from one day to the next. At least not WELL. Thank you. /rant

They tidied up magically, as to avoid immediate detection of their adventures there. They did this after they had showered, of course, to wash the stickiness and oiliness of their very fun evening away.

Hermione was very tired and if it was up to her, she would have slept in the yacht and just dealt with the possible consequences of that in the morning. So Severus apparated them to the car, and though technically he could not drive, he took them home as she slept on the passenger seat. He was a wizard after all. And he knew the theory behind it well enough.

So, with a little spell to help, he was driving on the empty French roads in the wee hours of the morning. As he did, he would constantly look at her resting form, lit by the bluish glow of the moon, and smile to himself inadvertently. She really was beautiful. And despite the circumstances that brought them – forced them – together, he was happy that he had this chance. If it weren’t for this, he would probably never notice her as he did now. He would continue to prefer to nurture contempt for her, to assume she hated him as well and that it was best to keep his distance, and he would continue with the conviction that he was to die alone, that no one would ever want to accept him for who he truly was – or wish to get close enough to _know_ who he was. She apparently did.

He arrived at the Granger house and parked the car. After admiring her for one more moment, he ran his knuckles up her arm softly, then on her cheeks. She smiled in her sleep, then stirred and woke.

“Hmm?” She uttered still sleepily.

“Let's get you up in bed, Kitten.”

“You drove!” She smiled, still hazy.

“Yes, I did. Come on.”

He got out of the car and opened the door of the passenger side to guide her upstairs, _sneak_ her upstairs really. He tucked her in, and as soon as he changed and got into bed himself, he was pleased to see she immediately snuggled close to him, automatically, since she was already asleep.

It was morning and Hermione was still snuggled against him, her wild curls on his chest, a leg over his own, her hand draped over his stomach. He was aware of all of this as well as of her sweet scent, his brain willing him to wake up, but his eyes and body not complying just yet. He absently rubbed her arm as he thought dimly that they could stay in bed longer, couldn’t they? Would it be ill-mannered to ignore her family today and just stay in there?

She stirred, and he involuntarily held her tighter, closer to him as to not let her escape. And then there was a rapid succession of her exclaiming “oh, shit!” and brusquely escaping his grasp, then hurried footsteps that were paced by some more expletives. When he managed to open his eyes and sit up to see what was going on, she was shutting herself in the loo.

He looked down at the bed, at his legs, and there was blood – a fair amount – on the sheets and on his sleeping bottoms. His sluggish brain became alert at once, and the first thought it jumped to was war, lack of safety, no time to sleep, enemies could attack you. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the loo to bang on the door.

“Hermione!”

As he did that though, that first fear faded as he realized how absurd it seemed for their current scenario, and a second thought occurred to him. Had he been too rough in their... experimentations of the night? Had _he_ hurt her?

“Hermione?” He tried for the doorknob but the door was locked.

“Go away, Severus!” She called out.

“Are you all right? Are you hurt? Let me in!”

“I'm fine. Just completely mortified! Go away!”

“Woman, what the hell is going on?” He sounded concerned.

“It's just my period. It came early.” Her voice was shaky in embarrassment.

“Oh!” He breathed easier and then started to chuckle, so relieved he was.

“It's not funny, Sev!” She now sounded annoyed.

“It is to me. I thought I had hurt you or something.” He still chuckled.

“Go - AWAY or I swear to Merlin _I_ will hurt you!”

He laughed more openly. “I'm going, witch, calm down.”

Severus got changed and went downstairs carrying all the pieces of bed clothing – and his own pajamas – that got stained in a bundle in his arms. Cleansing charms wouldn’t quite deal with the small mess properly. Lord knew he had tried to clean blood off his clothes one too many times.

Jane looked up with curious eyes. “Good morning?” Edward and Judith were at the table having some tea as well.

“Morning,” he said a bit stiffly.

“Is something that matter?” Judith asked.

“No, nothing of consequence. If you could just point me to your laundry room...”

They still looked at him expectantly.

“There… there has been a little accident.” He hoped that would suffice.

“What sort of accident?” Jane inquired.

He sighed. So this is what having a family was like. Oversharing. No privacy at all.

“Well, let's just say... you are not to be a grandmother quite yet.” His lips curled up slightly and Jane’s eyes lit up. “Oh!” She smiled. “Right, okay, just through there,” she pointed, but went ahead of him anyway.

She helped him put the sheets in the wash, as did Judith, and he did not feel as annoyed as he should for not being allowed to do something so simple on his own.

Hermione exited the bathroom still mortified, tiptoeing and looking around for him. He was not there. But the bed did have fresh sheets on it. Had he taken the dirty ones to wash for her? She looked around, not finding them anywhere, and concluded that to be the case. Wonderful man. She smiled. Unless he had been disgusted by it and had done it because of that. That probably was not it though, she thought as she remembered his laugh outside the bathroom door.

She laid down again. Her killer cramps were beginning to take over and she’d rather just lay down than face the world. No need for food or conversation. Damn this period, coming days earlier. It wasn't supposed to happen on holiday at all, which is why she wasn’t prepared, she didn't even have her pain potions with her. She would have to weather this.

The door to the room opened suddenly, and in came Severus with a tray. He placed it on the bed and took the hot water bottle on it to gently place it on her lower belly. She smiled giddily. He then asked “pain potion?”

He of course did not have potions for menstrual cramps, so he was probably asking for hers, for him to fetch for her. She shook her head. “I didn't bring any. It wasn't supposed to come this early.” She was slightly exasperated.

“Well, fortunately muggles developed things as well.” He took pills from the tray and placed them on her palm. He then lifted a teacup from the tray. “I am told tea helps?”

She nodded with a small smile and took the cup to down her pills. Oh, this man... he was a keeper.

“I brought a small assortment of breakfast food. I wasn't sure you'd want to eat. If you want more, I will fetch it.”

“No... just a piece of toast is fine.” She took one and bit dispassionately into it. He ate with her in silence until she finally had the courage to speak. “I'm sorry.”

“For...?”

“What do you mean ‘for’...? I bled on you.” She blushed hot pink.

“Blood does not frighten me. Especially when it does not mean you are injured and it _does_ mean I have at least one more month of not being a parent.” He smirked.

“It's mortifying!”

“The point of this trip was to get to know every detail about one another, was it not? Knowing your cycle is as intimate as it gets.” He chuckled.

She threw herself back into the bed and pulled a pillow onto her face as she huffed. He still chuckled. “Relax, Kitten. It's no big deal.” She was still laying with the pillow on her face and the bottle of hot water on her belly.

“Will you be making an appearance today or should I tell your family to not hold their breaths?” He asked when he finished breakfast and was about to take the tray down.

“I have to make and appearance. I'll have to go out for tampons. I just had the one in my purse.” She really didn't expect it this early. She still looked completely abashed, hugging the pillow that had been on her face. “I’ll go as soon as the painkillers kick in.”

“Okay.” He took the tray and winked at her before exiting the room. She blushed but felt all warm and fuzzy inside nonetheless.

As she lay still, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to ride out, she thought he was taking rather long to come back. Of course he didn’t have to stay cooped up in the room with her, but she rather thought he would very much enjoy the excuse he had to not socialize with her family. Maybe she had pushed him away, screaming for him to get out while she had been full of embarrassment. He could have interpreted it as her wanting to be left alone all day. Though the thought of lying there without his company pained her a tiny bit, the thought he was downstairs getting to know her family even more was heartwarming.

There was a quiet knock on the door. She knitted her brows. Severus wouldn’t knock.

“Come in,” she called out, and in came her mother.

“Hey sweetie. Need anything?” Jane approached the bed with a smile and climbed on its empty half, which was closest to the door. Severus’ side.

“No. Just for the horrible pain to go away,” Hermione whined.

“It will soon. You've taken your medicine, haven't you?” Jane smiled.

“Yes.”

“That is an aspect of being young I do not miss,” Jane commented.

Hermione just grunted in dismay, remembering she was a witch, with a larger life expectancy and that even this agony was to stretch more in her life. “Where is Severus?” The daughter then asked.

“He went for a walk. On a mission to get you tampons, if I'm not mistaken.”

Hermione looked at her mother in awe. “I told him I would go, he didn't have...”

“Yes, well... you should be thankful he wants to,” Jane smiled as she caressed her daughter's hair. “You've got a good one there, Hermie.”

“I do, don’t I?” Hermione smiled. She had been worried these past few days, that their relationship was purely physical now – because it had been, so very physical – and once that fizzled they would be back at square one, stuck in a relationship for appearances’ sake, he with a renewed contempt for her having forced it laced by the awkwardness and bitter aftertaste that having indulged in carnal needs often caused.

But the raw sexual desire was not all that was there, it wasn't. They had trust, companionship, complicity. There was more there... She could feel it, see it in his eyes when they... made love. Because they had, made love. She could very well be _in_ love, but it wouldn't do to dwell on that now, no. They had to return to their everyday life in London, she as his boss, them living together there – they would _have_ to move in already, because of the Ministry and whatnot – getting to know one another as a newly formed couple while maintaining the appearance they were an established couple already. If they passed _that_ test, then she maybe could be sure, could let her heart roam completely free.

“It's strange...” Jane continued. “You never had truly nasty comments about him when he taught you, not that I can remember, but I wouldn't expect him to be... well, _this_.”

Hermione snickered. “He is snarky and gets easily annoyed... but I guess it's mostly defense mechanisms. Better to be rude and give them reason to hate you and stay away than to have them come close and turn away anyway, ridiculing you. It's what he's known. I don't think he has known much acceptance.”

“Oh, the poor man!”

“But when you get through those walls... he’s the most loyal bastard,” she smiled fondly.

“Is he _really_ annoyed with all the people and the family here?”

“Not as much as he wants to be, trust me. I think deep down he has enjoyed getting a sense of what having a family is like. He only had his parents, and they weren't very mindful of him.”

Jane let out a muffled cry of sorrow for him.

He then appeared at the open door, a little bag from the pharmacy in his hand.

“Oh, Severus,” Jane exclaimed as she scooched off the bed. “How was your walk?”

“Pleasurable. The sun isn't unsufferable yet,” he remarked stoically.

Both Jane and Hermione snickered.

“What do you fancy for lunch, Severus?” Jane asked. She now really, fully wanted to mother him.

“I... I have no preference, whatever you are making... I will be down to help in a moment.”

“No, no, you will have a little lie in and tell me what you fancy,” Jane ordered. Hermione snickered.

“I... nothing in particular...” Severus seemed a bit at a loss.

“Hermione, what does he like?”

Hermione was still snickering. “Anything prawn related, I am told.”

“Okay. Good. And for dessert?”

Severus looked from one woman to the other, a raised eyebrow.

“What _is_ your favorite dessert, Sev?” Hermione asked.

“Uhm... Chocolate cake with coconut filling, I guess.”

“Oh good! Same as Hermione. How nice,” Jane smiled. “Now you have a nice quiet rest of the morning and lunch will be ready at 12:30, okay?” Jane made her way to the door with a perky step and closed it behind her.

“Is that really your favorite dessert or did you somehow know it was mine and said it just because?”

“No, it really is,” he said with a smile as he crawled onto the bed after kicking his shoes off, “second to your sweet pussy.” He then took her hand and kissed it, making her snicker, and he placed the bag he held on her belly.

“Tampons for the lady.”

“You didn't have to, Sev. I was going to go.”

“Based on my... explorations of the area and the leakage on me earlier this morning, I presume I gauged the size needed well.” He chuckled.

She swung the bag at his chest. “Git,” she said playfully.

He lay beside her and summoned his book, opening it and lounging to read it. She watched, in awe that he could just lay beside her and keep her company. So their relationship was not purely sexual. They _could_ have it all. Could they?

It was nice and easy to lay there beside him in silence as he read. He reached out his hand and placed it on her thigh. He moved it in circles, grazed his fingers on it absently, all without taking his eyes off the book. His hand then fell to the bed in between them and nudged her hand. She immediately intertwined her fingers in his with a smile. He really was a keeper.

She snuggled up to him, her chin on his shoulders to better see the page he read and there they remained until lunchtime, reading together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a bit on the shorter side. But things are looking up, and this week *fingers crossed* I should have time for myself again and write properly and maybe even finish this story so I can post it faster.

Lunch was marvelous. Jane made a prawn risotto and the chocolate coconut cake, with Judith’s help of course, and it probably had been the best meal he had ever eaten in his life. It did not escape him that the fact it seemed to have been prepared _especially_ for him, with... love, had probably been key in making it so delicious. He had never had that. All his meals up until Hogwarts had been... lackluster, made out of habit and necessity, insistence and even obligation, to appease his father's wrath. His mother never seemed to have enjoyed cooking. Meals at Hogwarts were better, so much better, but still not prepared especially for _him_. And the meals he made for himself were good, and finally made him gain some weight, much needed weight – the meals along with the ease of not being burdened by all which had burdened him for most of his life – and made him look like a healthy human being, one that could even spark desire in his little young witch. But meals such as Jane Granger's... those could very well make him obese if he ate them every day.

He insisted on doing the dishes. It was the least he could do. And that he set off to do, with a mind to tidy up and clean the whole kitchen, empty any pots that still had food in them, store the food in the fridge, wash the pots and wipe down every surface. Hermione, feeling better with regards to the pain cramps provided, would push through her slight discomfort and help him.

So Jane, after much convincing, left them to it, and decided she would walk her parents home to spend some more minutes with them and to burn off some of the lunch calories as well. Severus saw this as an opportunity to make his work... progress faster, shall we say.

He waved his wand and rags were wiping down the white and cream marble countertops and table tops on their own, and the dishes, including the pot Hermione was holding to take from the stove to him, all floated to the sink and started to do themselves. A mop danced all on its own around the floor to clean it.

“Severus!” Hermione berated, but not with much feistiness.

“Yes, Kitten?” he asked nonchalantly, raising and eyebrow and seemingly picking something from under his nails.

“What if someone sees?”

“No one is home. And it will all be done in a minute, so we can go put our feet up.” He smirked. She smiled coyly. “This is who you are, Kitten. You cannot be ashamed of it or let someone try to beat it out of you. Your abilities... help people. They helped the very person you walk on eggshells around. Embrace that, know it, despite what he may think or say.”

Her smile became a little wider despite the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

But then, as luck would have it, Charles came home early. They did not hear him approaching, nor the door opening and closing. He was just there, standing in the kitchen as if he had apparated to that very spot. Or as if the Earth had split open and he had risen from hell, more like. He looked furious. Hermione, despite Severus’ pep talk minutes earlier, looked livid.

The work was mostly done, the floors and counters clean. The only thing that remained were the dishes, still doing themselves. Severus, in that moment in which time seemed to have stopped, made the dishes plop down into the sink. He braced himself for the inevitable screaming that was to come. He couldn't care less about Charles or what he thought. Severus’ fret lay in Hermione yelling at _him_ and blaming him. _Hating_ him. He was angry with himself, because he knew Charles would be an asshole and it was he who had given reason for the old git to be. Hermione would blame him with reason.

“What is the meaning of this?! After I specifically said I want none of this shit in _my_ house!” Charles’ voice boomed through the kitchen. “Are you so lazy and useless that you can't even do the dishes on your own?” His remark was directed at Hermione.

She huffed, her jaw set as if she were going to go on one of her feisty, bossy tirades, but she would never dare, not against her father. Not that she didn’t want to disrespect him or anything like that, but it was just no use. He did not listen to her, respect her, and would just yell louder to impose himself as the all-knowing and almighty authority. She was tired, so tired of this. No matter how many times it happened, it stung as if it were the first every single time.

She stalked up the stairs rather quickly, and Severus could see that though she tried to look indifferent and even angry, she was holding back tears.

“You fucking cunt,” Severus said to Charles once his witch was out of earshot. His tone was controlled, yet deadly.

“What did you just say to me?!” asked Charles in outrage, stepping closer with a puffed-out chest as if to intimidate Severus, corner him.

Severus did not move an inch. “You heard me clearly.”

“Why, I could just...” Charles grimace, enraged, and lifted a clenched fist towards Severus, threatening him.

“Try it. I beg of you. Give me one more fucking reason and I will make it so your face is rather hard to look at, more than it already is.” His tone was silky, murderous and he twirled his wand in between his fingers.

“You don't have the balls.”

“Don't I? Try me.” 

“You cannot speak to me like that in _my_ house!”

“Why the fuck not? Look at how you speak to your own daughter, the only one you have. Don't you bloody dare try to preach respect to me, you fucking imbecile. You disgust me, and the only reason I have not cut that tongue of yours off yet is for Hermione's sake.”

Charles just stood there, fuming, glaring at Severus as he made his way past him, calmly, to the bottom of the stairs. Once he reached it, Severus turned back.

“You better start treating your daughter right. And not because I am threatening your health and well-being if you don’t, which, make no mistake, I am, but because you, in your insignificant little span of life, will inevitably need her. You will get old and senile to the point where you shit yourself and need someone to push your sorry sagging sack of bones around, and who will you have? Your only daughter. And perhaps she will then still recall how you treat her now. Think on that. Or do you think your precious Vicky will leave the comfort her poor clueless husband provides her to come wipe your ass?”

Severus gave him one last disgusted look and turned to climb the stairs, leaving Charles still fuming, yet speechless. The wizard entered the room he occupied with his witch upstairs to see Hermione curled up in bed, her back to the door, crying and sobbing so much that her shoulders shook. He understood well enough how she felt. Though you raise your walls and try to be strong, certain comments, when made to you repeatedly, beat through your shields and weakened them every once in a while. When made by a parent, it is worse. And she had not reached the level of coldness and darkness he had, where most of the comments were just fuel for the anger and motivation to do... atrocious things. She could never. She was kind and pure. Beautiful in every way. But even Severus had had days in which some tears escaped him, even after it felt like everything was dead inside. She was making him feel alive again, slowly but surely.

Severus closed the door behind him and turned the lock. He then curled in bed behind her, embracing her, fitting her body to his perfectly. And praying to God she would not push him away, since it had been his fault, technically. He had never had anyone to comfort him, but in his moments of weakness, he imagined someone who understood, who cared, and did not judge or think you insane would be nice. If it were one that cared... more deeply than most, and that could give him some form of physical comfort as well, all the better.

She let him snake his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck, Thank Merlin.

“Oh God... I'm a mess!” The vulnerability that her hormones made her feel contributed to her breakdown. “You must think I'm insane.”

“No,” he said quietly, then kissed her cheek.

“You shouldn't see me like this.” She made to move. She meant to go to the loo and wash her face, blow her nose, recompose, act like a fucking adult. But he pulled her back into the fit of his body and pressed a hand to her chest, to her thumping heart.

“Yes, I should.” He kissed her shoulder. “It’s okay, Kitten. I am here for you. Cry all you must. But know that you are not what he says. You are capable, brilliant, beautiful, loving. Anything he says should have no weight. And he does not deserve you shed a single tear because of him.” It was odd advice, since he was her father, but he did act like one, so she should not take anything he said into consideration. Severus knew very well that it was easier said than done though.

Her crying increased, but it was gratitude, perhaps even love for Severus that was overwhelming her now. “Thank you,” she sobbed.

He nuzzled her neck again and said nothing.

Suddenly there were angry knocks on the door. Charles, calling her name. Apparently he had found more words and wanted to speak them.

“Fuck, I do not want to deal with him!”

“Nor will you. I'm right here. He won't get near you for as long as you want, I guarantee it.”

Charles was now jiggling the doorknob. Severus turned, letting only one arm disentangle itself from his witch, and with it he pulled his wand out from his pocket and cast a charm on the doorknob. It was an electric current that certainly reached Charles hand for, for there was an uttered expletive as the jiggling stopped. After a moment, the banging on the door resumed, and Severus repeated the charm, two, three times. It was enough for the man to back off.

“What happened? What did you do?” she asked, still exhaling deeply, trying to control her emotions, not turning to face him.

“He’s still alive, don’t worry,” Severus said curtly, pecking her shoulder, holding her frame close to his.

“I need to go clean my face,” she said after she tried to get up and he held her closer still. Wandlessly and wordlessly, he summoned a box of tissues from the bathroom, and it floated in to sit on the bedside table which she faced.

She sniggered through the tears. “You're never letting me get up?”

“No. Never.” _I’m never letting you go, not if I can help it._ “Not until you are soothed and smiling,” he continued while she dried off her eyes and blew her nose.

With his palm over her chest as he still nuzzled her neck, kissed her shoulder and arm, he felt her breathing and her heartbeat calm down. She placed the last of the tissues she used on the bedside table and snuggled back into him and exhaled deeply one last time.

She felt so safe, protected, loved unlike she had ever felt with any man. She could be herself with him, her true, insecure, cranky, bossy self. He now finally knew all levels of crazy and vulnerable, and still he did not pull away, still supported her. Who knew Severus Snape could be so sweet? All he needed was acceptance as well, a chance to let his soft and beautiful side out with no recrimination or consequences.

“Look at me, Kitten,” he uttered. As she took a moment to respond, he nipped her ear.

“No, I look hideous!” she said with some humor, no longer crying.

“Kitten...” He pulled on the arm under her body, forcing her to turn and face him.

She did, face swollen and red from crying, nose a little raw from the blowing and wiping. He caressed her cheeks anyway, and wiped away a rogue tear that suddenly rolled down her cheeks again. He then rubbed his nose against hers.

“I look like a mess.”

“You don't. You're beautiful, as always.”

“I am not,” she stated, but smiled shyly as she caressed his arm.

“I will fuck you right now to prove you wrong if you want me to.” He suckled on her lips. “You can get me hard at the drop of a hat.”

“Severus!” she smiled. “I'm on my period. That would be a mess.”

“Blood has never made me squeamish.” He smirked.

She laughed and smacked his arm.

“There's that gorgeous smile and laugh.” He traced his thumb on her lower lip. “Don't ever let him take those away again, okay? Don't give him that power. I know it's hard because he's your father and his words should matter... But since he does not utter the right ones, as a father should, the best is to just... school yourself to ignore them, okay?”

He knew what he was talking about. The harsh treatment he had received only led him to self-loathing, so much anger, and the need to be accepted somewhere – anywhere – that led him through paths he wished he had not taken. But then again, those paths eventually led him to be here, with this lovely witch in his arms.

She nodded and cupped his cheek, kissed him tenderly.

They lay in silence a bit longer, Severus drowned in the wildness of her hair and its sweet scent.

“I need a drink of water,” she suddenly said, “but I so do not want to look at him right now.”

Nothing else needed to be said. Severus got up immediately to go down into the kitchen and fetch her what she needed. He found Jane recently arrived and was curiously looking at the few dishes that still needed washing in the sink.

“Oh yes. I will finish those. There was... an interruption.” He walked to the sink to quickly rinse out the dishes before getting Hermione her water.

Jane noticed that the lightness in the air and on his countenance had lifted. He was indeed more guarded, stoic, afraid her husband would give her versions of what had happened that would turn her against him. He had liked being mothered, having some amount of... family that liked him. But he shouldn’t get used to it so easily. He knew better than that. The worst part would be if she spoke against him to Hermione, dissuaded her from whatever feeling was finally beginning to bloom there.

“Severus, what happened?” Jane asked.

“Hmmm?”

“To interrupt you, what happened?” She had her chin set in determination, just as her daughter would, as he turned to face her, drying his hands on a dish cloth. He looked at her reluctantly.

“Severus, we are to be family. I am trusting you with my daughter's heart, her well-being, and my trust has to be made more intense because of the fact she lives miles away from me. I hope you can trust me enough to be frank and open.”

He nodded once in understanding.

“So come on, out with it then.”

“I... In the attempt of getting the cleaning done thoroughly and quickly, before you returned, I used...” He twirled his fingers in the air dispassionately and rolled his eyes. She knew what he meant and nodded. “Your husband came in, and there were harsh words spoken to Hermione, as I am sure you have noticed is... his way,” Severus said grimly. “I needed to go tend to her, after having... words with him myself.”

“I see. Thank you for your honesty.” Her eyes were fierce in distaste.

“I apologize.”

“For what?” Her eyes softened in surprise.

“For using... abilities you don't condone with in your house and for speaking to your husband... sharply.”

“Oh honey,” she smiled. “First of all, I do not mind your abilities, really. They are fascinating. And Hermione assures me you use them for good, so... I wouldn't mind having the dishes being done with the snap of my fingers, let me tell you.”

Severus let his lips tug up a bit.

“I just... try to keep the peace. So if you can get by without showing such abilities, and you even have to hide them from... others, I just sort of classify Charles as ‘others’ in my head and move on. I apologize if that makes you feel... restricted in any way, like you cannot be yourself with me. Because you may, of course. As for the harsh words... That man really deserves to hear them,” her eyes were fierce again. “He will be getting an earful from me, don't you doubt it.”

Severus smirked.

“Severus,” Jane asked after a few seconds of silence, “be frank with me again, please. I need to know... Is he the reason she doesn't show up too much?”

“Yes, one of them,” Severus let slip.

“ _One_ of them?”

“I’m sure Jacques isn’t a pleasant sight,” he tried to see if that appeased her and corrected his slip.

“Hmm. Is Hermione well?”

“She is better now, yes. There were tears though. And she does not wish to... face him right now, which is why I came to retrieve a glass of water for her.”

“Okay. Tell her she needn’t worry. No one will be bothering her today anymore.”

Jane stalked off, presumably to find her husband. Indeed no one would bother her, not with her loyal, protective, possessive Slytherin to guard her and a fierce mama lion on duty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this at a later hour than usual. I have no excuse. I was watching a football (soccer) match around the time I usually edit and then I fell asleep. lol.

Hermione's indisposition to speak to her father lingered strongly. She wanted to find somewhere else to go as to not be stuck there all day with the risk of running into him. Severus suggested going to a hotel, or even home, why not? They had had time to get acquainted – rather thoroughly – and could face Reynolds’ interview easily enough. As for the wedding, well... fuck Victoria, really. They owed her nothing, Hermione owed her nothing, and quite frankly, Severus was uncomfortable standing up at that wedding, supporting such a disgusting situation... but he didn't quite know what to do about that. If he told Hermione, perhaps all he would do was burden her, as she would probably feel even less comfortable than him in revealing the little bint Victoria was – she hadn't so far. In fact, Severus only felt uncomfortable in outing her and Jacques’ lies because of his witch’s reaction. He wasn't sure what it would be.

But, to Hermione's luck, her cousins Maxwell and Alexander rang her up wondering if she and her _geezer_ were available for a drink. She took them up on it immediately, just to get out of the house. Severus submitted to his fate, in an attempt to make Hermione feel better. He couldn't deny that his idea of going home made him a bit... apprehensive. What if the magic, the fire, the connection they had found in each other fizzled when they went back to their day-to-day lives? The ordinary situations in which they had never seen each other in the light they did now? He was not in a position of indifference any longer, of merely _putting up_ with this situation solely to save his own skin or get better employment. Fuck better employment if he could not go home to this witch, have the curve of her sweet ass nestled against his crotch as he fell asleep after a tiring day. He could not lose this now, it would... cut his very soul.

So off they went to the pub. Hermione practically zoomed in a straight line out the door, allowing no room for anyone to approach her. Severus followed in his own time, not too quickly, and so as Charles tried to catch up to her – not to apologize by the look on his face – and received a firm warning from Jane to let her be, Severus was graced with a look of frustration from Charles. Severus just smirked as he walked on past him and out of the house to follow his witch.

At the pub, Hermione was relaxed and smiling, at ease. The outing got the hurt and bubbling emotions away from her mind, and her cousins were great fun, she absolutely adored them. So Severus took deep breaths to put up with their jokes and juvenile ways, and to ignore the fact that he probably looked like a chaperone on a school outing sitting at a table with the Muggle version of the Weasley twins and his young and perky, beautiful witch.

They got pints to get started, and simply chatted. Hermione, who of course sat beside her man, was always stroking his thigh or intertwining her fingers in his, in appreciation of him being there, making the effort for her, because she knew it _was_ an effort for him. He very much enjoyed this, her touch, her appreciation, and it did keep him calm and almost oblivious to how annoying he found the twins. The night was turning out to even be pleasant, unlike he thought it would.

The boys convinced them to play darts, and so they vacated their table to go. The twins were the first to take their turns, and they scored quite well, but never did they manage to hit one in the middle of the board. Then it was Severus’ turn. He took deep breaths and focused, staring the board down as if it were a particularly insolent student, Hermione noted, or even one of their dimwitted employees in the lab. She sniggered at that.

But, whatever it was that he did, it worked. His darts hit the bullseye on every of the three shots he got, despite the twins talking a bit of smack to try and distract him.

“Oy! What the hell, mate?”

“Chill a little, will you? You’re making us look bad in front of the very nice and tipsy ladies we got here, heh?” Maxwell winked.

Severus snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes as she took her place to try her hand at this dart throwing business. She concentrated, took a deep breath, and threw the first. It missed the board entirely and fell to the floor.

“Hermie, love, watch that! You can poke someone’s eye out!” Alexander joked.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched her nose in frustration. Severus knew how to read his witch very well, and noticed she was not taking it as lightly as she perhaps should. She did like to excel at everything.

So as she took her spot to try a second throw, Severus placed himself behind her, holding her close to him by her waist, his hand caressing the outstretched arm that held the dart until it cupped her hand.

“Sev, what are you doing?”

“Trying to help you,” he rumbled in her ear, making her quicken.

“Help me or distract me?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

“Help you,” he whispered, then suckled on her earlobe. She coyly pulled away from his lips, but not from him, and touched her ear to her shoulder as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. “Now,” he continued to rumble into her ear, drowning out the chatter around them, “it's easy.” He’s still cupped her outstretched hand and gently swayed it, aiming for the bullseye. “Take a deep breath, aim... aim as if you were going to throw a hex square on someone's chest.”

“Oh... well, I’m not as good at dueling as you are,” she said softly, very much enjoying his breath on her ear, the closeness, his tender explanation of the game. She now knew without a doubt that all these little things were not for show, and that just made them all feel better. He wanted her, he wanted her to succeed, he wanted to take care of her.

“We’ll work on _that_ later,” he smirked and kissed her cheek. “Just look at the board... Breathe... Aim,” he said, chin resting on her shoulder. His hand then pulled back from hers, grazing her arm and then descending her side to rest on her waist with its twin. “... And throw firmly.”

She did, and though it did not hit the bullseye, it was pretty close.

“See?”

Hermione lifted her arms in the air in celebration, then turned and supported them on his shoulders and hoisted herself up to kiss his lips tenderly. “Thank you.”

He simply smiled.

“Oh, Severus,” Maxwell said in a mock damsel in distress voice, “will you teach me how to throw the darts as well?” He forcibly batted his eyelashes.

Hermione dropped herself to the floor and shoved her cousin’s shoulder playfully, trying to keep a straight face but holding back laughter.

“Yes, Severus, oh please,” Alexander batted his eyes as well.

“Shut up the both of you, before I… _accidentally_ miss the board and hit your bullseye instead,” Severus barked menacingly. But Hermione knew it was just a front, and the twins found it funny and burst out laughing.

With Severus’ instructions, Hermione did considerably better, well enough to touch on the twins score and worry them. Severus however, remained firmly ahead of them all and unworried, hitting the bullseye more often than not.

“You have created a monster, Severus,” one of the twins said. “I intended on leaving with a lady – or maybe not so much of a lady – that is firmly impressed with my abilities, and that will be impossible if I lose all darts to my baby cousin!”

“Hey, I'm older than you, twit!” Hermione complained.

“Yes. Only a year or so,” Maxwell replied.

“But you are shorter and cute as a button,” Alexander added.

Severus just chuckled and made no move to intervene in the cousin's bickering. The twins were lovingly teasing her as she tried to bat their hands away while they squeezed her cheeks and bopped her nose.

Apparently, the twins assessment that some women could be impressed by abilities in such a silly game was right, as Severus noted that with his winning streak, he was getting eyes from some women from a table nearby. They were young, as Hermione.

The witch noticed the provocative looks meant for her wizard and threw a few nasty looks their way, though that did not seem to dissuade them much, the slags.

The game was over, Severus having of course won, and the twins agreed to take a seat again instead of risking more embarrassment and losing another round. The group sat within sight of the girls that were admiring Severus. They still did, exchanging comments between them which, by the looks on their faces, were racy.

“Did you notice that those chicks over there can't take their eyes off of you?” One of the twins asked.

Severus spared a quick uninterested side look only to reply “I did, yes,” solemnly as both younger men gawked at the women and raised a glass to them. Severus noticed because he was observant. He was always observing his surroundings, alert to any possible danger. But he could not care less about the girls.

Hermione huffed as she looked at the hussies again with a furrowed brow. If they hadn't understood yet, they would now. She stood and made her way around to Severus, lifting an arm that rested on the table so she could squeeze her way to sit on his lap.

He smirked, amused, as he very willingly made room for her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She leaned down to tenderly kiss his lips, and he welcomed her claim on him.

“Marking your territory, are you, Kitten?” He asked as he smirked, one of his hands holding the wrist of the other around the side of her hip.

“Why yes, yes I am. Maybe sluts are more visual creatures.”

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek before kissing it.

“And if this doesn't work, I'll go over there and slap them.”

Severus chuckled again. “And what if they slap you back?”

“Oh yeah, they look like slappers,” one of the boys said dreamily, causing Severus to chuckle and Hermione to snigger.

“Hermie, you are ruining our plan!”

“What plan, Max?” She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“It's not well formed yet,” Alexander said, “but it did involve Severus as our wingman. Perhaps going in and being the creepy pervert so we can swoop in and save them from his harassing.”

Severus snorted and reached for his drink. “I would partake in no such plan.”

“Oh come on, mate! You are bound to have some tips for us. Now that you are spoken for, you need to pass on the knowledge.”

“Believe me, I have no knowledge to pass on.”

“You do too. You landed a formidable young lady in our cousin, that takes skill.”

“That...” Severus started, still holding Hermione close and now looking into her eyes, “was fate being kind to me for once, and pure dumb luck that your cousin is blind to believe that simply who I am is enough.”

Hermione held his chin, smiling, and once again kissed his sweet lips.

“Aaaaaawwww,” one of the twins let out mockingly.

“And you were a monk before Hermie?”

“No,” he reached for his drink and sipped, “but I did not get _formidable_ young ladies.”

“It's fine, we'll settle for the wrong ones.”

“Yep, out with the tips, Severus!”

“Just go over there and be your charming selves.”

Alexander narrowed his eyes. “You're shitting me, right? If that worked I wouldn't be asking for tips!”

“Go over there and tell them I taught you everything you know… bedroom-wise. That should pique their interest, if they are indeed interested in me.”

“And what is everything you know, bedroom-wise?” Max leaned forward to listen intently.

“Oh, this will take a long while,” Hermione remarked, to her cousin's horror. “You guys better ask for another pint.” She smiled cheekily and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh god, I had forgotten he does it to you!”

Hermione laughed.

“It all boils down to being patient and observant, reading well their signs,” Severus said.

“Okay. Yeah. We can do that.”

“Yeah.”

Both stood and downed their drinks before running their fingers through their black hair and walking confidently over to the girls.

Hermione and Severus returned home as the twins left, successful in their pursuit of a hookup. As they parted ways, there was one thing that was said that bothered Severus. He approached it as he lay in bed with his witch.

“Are they serious about doing this constantly?” Apparently, their father was in France for only a year, for work. They took time off University to follow and live such an experience. But now the year was coming to an end and they would return to England and continue their studies and lives. And so they looked forward to having these nights out often when they moved back. Severus was worried about having to endure them, but at the same time he completely saw himself doing it with pleasure, since his witch very much liked the boys and smiled around them a lot.

Hermione snickered. “I think so. You helped them get laid, they will definitely stick to you.”

Snape snorted. He then looked at her, lying on her side beside him, way too much space between them in bed, he thought, though it was only a few inches. “Why are you so far away?”

“I don't want to bleed on you again.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled her body to touch his, pulling her knee to hook a leg on him as he lay on his back. He then caressed her leg, exposed even though today she switched the nighty for one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. “I fucking adore these legs,” he said as he caressed her from her knee to her bum and back again, slowly.

She smiled sheepishly, still not so accustomed to being praised all the time, cherished so.

“Would you...” she started, now with her head rested on his chest, gently scratching his abdomen over his T-shirt. “Were you... used to picking up many girls in pubs?”

He tilted his head to the side in a ‘you could say’ so gesture while he still caressed her thigh, his other arm around her shoulders, and watched the wooden beams on the ceiling. “Depends on what you consider _many_. I did manage to succeed whenever I saw the need. Apparently, as odd as it may seem, my... taciturn ways present a charm for certain Muggle women. A few enjoy ‘bad boy’ types, even with my… unconventional looks.”

Hermione snickered. “It's not odd at all. You _are_ very charming and sexy.”

“You're too kind, Kitten.” He kissed her forehead.

“You are! Believe it!” She said, holding his chin so he would look in her eyes. She then gently suckled his lips.

He smiled as they parted and then he looked at the ceiling again and returned to his absent caressing of her.

“And...” she interrupted the silence, “did you... see the need often?” Judging by how ravenous he was with her, he must have fucked half of London.

He chuckled. “I know what you are thinking. And believe me when I say you, sexy, delicious, fiery witch, are the only one that works extremely talented magic that makes my prick hard so often. Never had I been so active. It's all exclusively for your sweet, warm, delicious little snatch.”

“Oh.” Hermione blushed and concealed her face against his side, then kissed his body where she nuzzled him.

“And if I hadn't... dragged you into this, would those be the types you would pick up?”

“Hermione,” he said seriously, lifting her chin up to him. “Though you did force me into this... situation, you did not force me into wanting you so much. I am with you because I very much want to be. I have told you, what came before is nothing, it does not matter at all.” She smiled, cheeks bright red, then took her finger to his nose and traced it, it’s bridge. He claimed hers lips softly.

“Now,” he said when they parted, “stop being the jealous little lioness and sleep.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, here I am again, later than usual in the day, not posting more frequently. The excuses are the same. Work has been utterly insane. I hardly have time for myself during the week. I have a new excuse this week though, because both my parents are sick, one possibily with Covid (I in fact edited this in the emergency room, so sorry for any awful mistakes, I suck at doing things on my phone) and I'm an only child, so yeah, it's all on me to get both what they need. Extra tired, yes, lovely.
> 
> Anyway, about this chapter... short! Again! But I swear I did put in the extra effort and typed up the next chapter already. I was going to join it with this one because I did not want you guys to feel like I was stalling, which I'm afraid you might think. Next chapter has... stuff happening to get the plot moving along, but it's written in a way, and I noticed you guys are expecting a certain something that I did not write. So I waited, slept on it from yesterday, tried to fit something in. It didn't work and I said "fuck it, I'm going to give them what I've got". BUT as I started editing, a little seed planted in my brain. Then I had to take my feverish mother to the ER and couldn't develop it. So I decided to post it as it was originally meant, two chapters, first this filler one, and hopefully I will manage to develop the planted seed by Wednesday and give you the next chapter then, a fulfilling chapter. That is it. That's my explanation.   
> I'm not stalling! Hope you enjoy this one anyway. Thank you, good night!

They had a quiet morning. Charles was off at the vineyard for the day, so Hermione left her bedroom with no worries. She still didn’t really want to talk to her father. Though it was only them and Jane for most of the morning, with Nana and Pawpaw coming over only for lunch – all people whom Severus liked, Hermione was sure - her wizard still brooded. She hadn't seen him in this type of dark mood for days now, ever since their trip had started. Thankfully it was not as dark as it could get, she very well knew. He was still very attentive to her and polite to her family, but there was a quiet and grave undertone that probably only she could notice. She let him be. She knew what most likely was the cause.

After a late lunch, all the retired people set off to take their naps, no greater plans in mind. Severus and Hermione sat to watch the telly in the den, her feet on his lap as had been the case before, him absently massaging it. He looked at the TV but didn't really watch it. It wasn't long before he said:

“I guess I should go rest a bit. It most certainly will be a long night.” His tone was of annoyance.

She sniggered. “Don’t be a grumpy pants. You’ll be drinking and most likely watching women strip. Shouldn’t be that bad. And you said so yourself that Henri wasn't that bad of a bloke. His friends shouldn't be awful either.”

Severus snorted. “You _have_ met Jacques, have you not?”

“I’ve had the misfortune, yes.”

“Besides, you are the only person in the world whom I want to see strip.”

She smiled and blushed.

“How come you do not have to go to Victoria's hen night?”

“Because God has smiled upon me and she either forgot to invite me or simply really doesn't want me there. I don’t even think it’s today. She certainly only invited us to be in the wedding party out of desperation of not having anyone else.” Later in the day Hermione would get a snobbish explanation from Victoria that the hen party had been planned for a while now, and it needed an RSVP with anticipation. It wasn't simply a bunch of girls gathering to go out all of a sudden, as guys tended to do. And since Hermione had not given word she would be going to the wedding until almost the last minute...

“Lucky witch.”

“I am, yes.” She scooched onto his lap and sweetly sucked on his lips. It made him smile when they parted. “There's that gorgeous smile!” She suckled on his lips again. “Come on, let's go get you rested.”

They did go upstairs and lay down, but Hermione could not keep quiet long enough for him to get a little shut eye.

“You can just make an appearance, to be polite, and then come back. If it's going to annoy you that much...”

“It was what I planned on doing all along.”

“Is it... Is it really at a strip club?”

Severus smirked. “I don't know. I only have an address.”

“How... much do those women actually take off?” Hermione sounded a tad worried and insecure.

“Is kitten jealous yet again?” He smirked. He had never had anyone actually jealous of him.

“You won't be touching them, will you? I mean, I know you will have to look, you can't help it, they probably are really beautiful and sexy, but...”

He held her cheeks in between cupped hands, looked deep in her eyes and stopped her babbling. “ _You_ are really beautiful, and the only one I want to touch.” He pressed his body to hers and claimed her lips.

“I’m not that strip club material sexy though...” She continued babbling, “men wouldn’t gather around me, never have, certainly not to see...”

“Kitten...” He kissed her lips again. “Let me show you just how sexy you are,” he rumbled. His hand slid down her back and squeezed her bum as he savored her mouth once more, exploring its depths.

“Seeev...” She sing sang coyly, “I'm still on my period” she let out in a whisper before he claimed her lips again, pulling her closer to feel his hardening cock. Her period was not intense anymore, it should be over tomorrow, but still.

“I've told you, I'm not squeamish.” Another kiss. “I want to fuck you senseless and show you are the sexiest witch, woman, on this planet and I would be insane to want anyone else when I've got the most delicious pussy in the world right here.”

She was still smiling coyly but gave into his kisses more and more. They were making her core clench in desire.

“Are you uncomfortable? In pain?” He asked.

“No...”

“Then what is the matter? I can tell you want to, Kitten,” his silky voice came with short breaths. Her breathing was heavy too with their snogging, her body giving him all the sweet signs that he was pushing every right button.

“Look at it this way, if you fuck my brains out you will guarantee I'm too tired to even look at anyone else.”

She sniggered. “I trust you, Sev. I can trust you, can’t l?” She panted.

“With your life, Kitten.”

She really did want him. As they returned to their snogging, she snaked her hand between them and felt his erection, raging, just for her. She gently squeezed him over his denims.

“Fuck,” he let out. “Don't play with me if you aren't going to give me sweet, sweet release.”

“It would get messy, Sev,” she said breathlessly. “I can suck you off. I do love the taste of that talented cock.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but the point was showing you a good time as well, making you see that you are sexy and beautiful and that I want you in every which way. You don't need to be embarrassed of me.”

She bit her lip as she smiled. He was making it really hard to say no to him. She didn't want to say no right from the start anyway.

“Will you feel better if we do it in the shower?” He offered, horny out of his mind. He knew she wanted it too, the expectation and excitement were making her breathing uneven and loud.

She finally nodded in consent. “Give me a few minutes head start,” she said, pulling away from him and climbing off the bed to make her way hurriedly to the bathroom, legs a bit wobbly.

Severus waited impatiently for 5 minutes that seemed eternal before he stalked to the bathroom door. He imagined there had been enough time for her to dispose of what needed to be disposed, since he heard the shower running. Either way, he did not care. He had a deep desire for her pulsating through his veins, he needed her now.

He opened the bathroom door to find his sexy witch in the nude under the spray of water, her back to him, her skin glistening with moisture as steam started to fill the cream marble covered room. He quickly dropped his trousers - his shirt had already been discarded during his long wait in the other room - and stepped into the glass encasement with her.

Severus touched his chest to her back as he too enjoyed the warm water over his body, and he pulled and held her to him. One of his hands held her to him by the waist as the other slid over her damp breasts and gently kneaded before pinching a nipple and pulling, making her moan. His nose tickled her neck, the gap behind her ear in which it seemed to fit perfectly. Meanwhile, her ass cheeks slightly snuggled his hard rock cock, and she moved her hips in a way that made her crack slide up and down his erection, enticing him.

He grunted at this teasing, and his hands slid down to her mound to circle and tease as well. Some remaining shyness made her catch his hand and stop his progress to slip his fingers into her, but he swiftly leaned her forward, forcing her to take purchase on the wall in front of her as he slipped his cock into her burning hot core with a groan and a nip to her shoulder.

“You feel so fucking good, Kitten,” he breathed in her ear. His hand on her lower belly cast the contraceptive spell, just in case, and the other continued its interrupted progress with no hindrances. He circled four flat fingers on her mound at the slow pace his prick thrust in her, stretched her, and she moaned over and over at the same pace, every time his cock hit home. He then drew her clitoris out and teased it directly, making her moan slightly louder, and making a wish for more grip on the moist marble of the shower walls to overcome her.

That trouble was quickly solved when he pulled out of her and turned her to face him, pressing her back against the wall. He then hoisted both her legs to hook on his hips and pushed his cock back into the embers of her folds. Her grip was firm on his shoulders as she bit her lips and muffled a moan. His lips in turn made themselves busy by suckling on her breasts, grazing her nipples as he slowly but firmly thrust into her, pushing her back against the marble wall with every stroke.

“Fuck... Severus,” she panted. “Your... cock...” she let out breathlessly, punctuated by her back being pushed against the wall. “Delicious.” Her hands were in his damp matted hair, holding his mouth to her breasts, her legs locked behind his firm bum. She could feel his sweet buttocks clench as he pushed into her repeatedly.

“I love it... I love it...” She continued whimpering. “Shove that thick long cock in my pussy, Severus,” she whispered in his ear. “Stretch out my tight pussy. Make it burn hot for you.”

He looked up at her and growled lowly in his throat as his eyes glistened in pure raw lust, his movements never stopping as he now held her waist and pulled her down onto his cock. “Filthy witch. I love it.” His hand slipped in between them and started to frantically rub her clit as he still fucked her.

“Oh!!! Seeeevvvv... Ffffffuuck, yes, harder, fuck me harder!”

He picked up his pace, pistoning into her as she did her best to bounce on his cock as well, his free hand on her waist, the other rubbing her clit at a pace that made it hard for her to breathe, so fucking great it was.

“So... Good... Don’t stop, don’t ever stop,” she panted.

“I can feel that sweet pussy creaming on my cock. Are you coming? Are you coming hard on my cock, Kitten?”

She found it in her to nod as her head was leaned back on the wall, her eyes rolled back into her head.

“I want you to come screaming my name. Scream it for me, Kitten. Who's the only man that can make that pussy cream?”

“Oh... Fuck me... yyees... You, Severus, you.”

“Who's the only one who treats that magnificent pussy right?”

Her legs started to spasm against him, locking tighter around his hips as her hips rolled against his cock, against his hand desperately. “Ahhh.... Severusssss!!” She screamed as she came, scratching his shoulder blades.

Her tight, burning hot snatch clamped around him, her legs trapping him, and he felt that hot tingle on the base of his spine and his balls tightening, and he spilled himself in her, his orgasm hitting him hard as he breathed her name.

They remained frozen as they were, foreheads touching, lips blindly trying to find each other’s, pecking whatever piece of skin they could reach. And miraculously, he still felt it. He was still hard, like he was bloody 18 again. Oh fuck.

“See how fucking sexy you are, Kitten? I'm still hard for you. You're the only one who can do that to me, witch.”

Hermione smiled before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

“Are you going to fuck me until my cock is limp?”

She bit her lower lip in a mixture of shyness and arousal, and nodded as she still clung to his neck. He gripped her bum firmly and carried her as he moved to sit on the marble bench in the shower.

Severus licked her neck as she adjusted her position, hooking her feet on the insides of his thigh, and since he had slipped out of her, he reached around to align himself with her swollen and moist folds. As he pushed into her, she threw back onto him, both letting a deep heavy breath escape them as they were once again joined.

She started to roll on him slowly. They alternated locking lips hungrily as they held each other close, his hands gripping her sides, sliding up to her shoulder blades, sinking into her hair, while her fingers intertwined on the back of his neck, and staring into each other's eyes lovingly as their foreheads touched. His eyes smiled, as did his lips, while they admired her. The sparkle in their deep bottomless black made her stomach rise into her chest in excitement. Could this be love? The real deal, not the blind infatuation she had mistaken it for before. Was this it? Was she having her cake and eating it too, after everything that brought them here? Can they stick together, build a family?

He nipped her chin and groaned her name as she clenched around him with the thought of being in love and having him feel the same. Oh this could very well be love, yes it could. It scared her, especially the possibility of being wrong and once again having her heart broken. But at the same time, it made her feel ecstatic, the possibility of having this, this closeness, this intimacy and ease and trust for the rest of her life, with him.

She stuck her tongue out to tease his upper lip momentarily while he threw his head back a fraction, eyes closed, rejoicing in her warm enclosure of him, in her slowly increasing pace. He felt her tongue and immediately chased it with his, and they became entangled once again in a passionate battle.

They breathed as one, shallow heavy breaths, in synchrony as their lovemaking became more intense, their pleasures mounting fast once again. Their foreheads touched, their breaths hot against each other's lips.

“Sev... I'm going to come,” she panted.

“Come, Kitten, come for me.”

“Come with me, come with me Sev,” she whispered right before her body tensed up and she gripped him so very close to her as she let out a long moan. The intensity of her orgasm, their closeness, it all pushed him off that edge as well.

After staying as they were for a few moments as they caught their breaths, he pulled out of her. She pecked his cheek, then his lips, and stood up. Immediately she was mortified to see his manhood with a bit of blood on it. He snorted as she hid her face, mumbling “oh God, oh God” into her hands. He stood and placed himself under the warm spray of the shower, rinsing himself off, and then he pulled her under the water with him, claiming her lips tenderly. “Stop your foolishness,” he rumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks!  
> Thank you for the concern over my parents. An update for thos who asked: Mama Fitz hasn't run a fever since Monday. Took her to the emergency room again, they did another covid test (first came back negative) but it's most likely something called Erysipelas, a skin infection that hurts like hell. She has had it before (as have I, 6 times), and after it strikes once, it comes back whenever it pleases (when your immunity is low). Anyway, I didn't catch it right away because of the alarm of pandemic, and because the fever and body aches (which erysipelas causes as well) came before the swelling and redness of the foot (in her case, it was the foot). Also she was coughing, threw me off a bit. Anyway, she has taken the penicilin for that and seems well. Just needs to put her foot in ice and up. Papa Fitz has a more prolonged problem, digestive, we don't know what it is yet. He is better some days, and in pain and cranky on others. We do what we can. He has another doctor's appointment on Monday.
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!  
> And now, what you are here for:

Severus was not happy about it, but he would go to the damned thing. For Hermione. It would raise too many questions or comments on his bad manners for him to refuse the invitation, and it would be Hermione who would have to put up with such comments, mostly from her father. She could not help it, it still made her anxious and jumpy to think she could be harassed and badgered, so she just thought it would easier to appease him. It was just three more days after all. That and only that was why he was doing this. For Hermione's peace of mind. He could not care less about Charles, what he thought of him, or his old man tantrums.

So, after showering and getting ready, and planting a kiss goodbye on Hermione’s sweet lips, he had to share a very uncomfortable and quiet car ride with Charles. There would be a sort of gentleman’s dinner, but Severus suspected the groom’s friends prepared something else for later. Young as they were, the thought of getting drunk out of their minds or watching women strip for them – or both at the same time, why not? – as they celebrated the fact they were free and their friend was “doomed” would seem appealing. To Severus, it was not. Especially because after years of loneliness, the idea of being stuck to someone the resto of his life was not horrible. As long as that someone was not like Victoria. _As long as that someone was Hermione_. Severus was torn between leaving – the sooner the better really – in case that really happened, instead of enduring the ride back with Charles, or staying to further prove how very nice and accommodating he was.

They arrived at a very posh restaurant for the dinner and Severus was only too grateful for having been sat in between two of Henri’s French friends who Snape did not know. If he were to have to endure Charles or Jacques, he might have to end the night disposing of a body. The lads were nice enough, and seemed more suited to be Henri’s friends than Jacques-ass. Not a true friend at all, that one. It bothered Severus, what he knew. But how the fuck was he to say something? He was a stranger to these people, no one would believe him, they had no reason to. It was really quite uncomfortable that his conscience seemed to have grown softer and softer since the end of the war. He used to be much more proficient in ignoring people who did much more disgusting things, and in not letting it bother him too much. But perhaps it had been the certainty they would pay in the end – he made sure many paid by his hand, even if indirectly, by his manipulation of a situation or information to the right people – that used to appease him. This... There seemed to have no way around it. He didn't see one. _Stop worrying yourself, you don't know if the clueless idiot has done something to deserve it._

Dinner came to an end and Severus was ready to leave to crawl into bed with his witch. Truthfully, he was ready to leave the country all together. The Ministry buffoon's threats had been empty in saying he would pay a visit at any time. The interview, most likely, would also be ridiculous. Moreover, they would do well now, surely. The only lie they would have to tell was about _when_ their relationship had actually started.

But one of the dimwitted friends, more along the lines of Jacques’ type, revealed the plan Severus had suspected all along – revealed it in an overly excited manner. They were to go to a strip club. Of course. And being the buffoons men were, they all jumped on that wagon. Of course. Even Charles. But Severus had done his good, polite deed. There was no reason for Charles to badger Hermione, so he would leave now. It would be a good thing. It would show Charles he was faithful and serious about his daughter.

“Severus, join us, come on!” Henri said excitedly. “You are not married yet. And there is no harm in looking, huh?” He was smiling and patting Severus’ back, speaking in French of course, as they stood outside the restaurant.

Severus was finding the words to refuse him gently when Charles spoke. “It’s Hermione who wears the pants in the relationship. She _is_ his boss after all. He has to run home to her.”

Severus looked at him with a murderous stare. He owed this idiot nothing, did not need to prove his manliness to a sorry excuse for a man such as this one. He would not bite the bait.

“Or perhaps he does not trust himself too... only look,” Charles had an insinuating smirk on his lips.

“I have no need to do anything, not even look. But it has now crossed my mind that perhaps it would be good to go keep an eye on _you_. Jane might need to hear something or other,” Severus said silkily, in a not so veiled threat and insinuation. The malice in Charles’ eyes shifted to anger when he realized he had been outsmarted, demeaned when he wished to be demeaning.

All the other lads laughed, with the exception of Jacques, thinking it was good manly banter, not realizing there was thickness in the air and repulsion in the looks exchanged between Charles and Severus.

“So you'll go, Severus?” Henri asked.

“Yes, I think I just might,” Severus said, not tearing his narrowed eyes from Charles’.

Off they went to a strip club, and they were promptly sat up in a private room once they announced they were a stag party. It seemed like the blokes had arranged for it to be this way, reserved the room beforehand. The private room had the same dim red lighting as the main room, but a smaller, ‘cozier’ stage. Charles sat further up front with Henri while Severus sat back at a place further away from the exotic dancers, and which gave him a privileged view of the whole table. Unfortunately though, Jacques ended up sitting next to him.

Severus did his best to ignore the idiot, who seemed to have gotten cocky again in the days since Severus’ threat. He perhaps thought Severus would not make good on his word in public, in front of Charles. But he absolutely did not give a fuck. If the little shit abused his luck, Severus _would_ hurt him.

So Severus Snape sat looking straight forward, focusing on nothing in particular other than controlling his anger and disgust for the man sitting beside him. All the other men were also staring straight forward, but they were drooling for the voluptuous exotic dancer that teased them with her sensual dance and slow disrobing. She came off the stage and gave a few of them more special attention, and thank God she stuck to the ones up front. She finished her show, the men wolf-whistling and cheering, sticking bills in her thong and making rude comments. In came another one, fully dressed in another cliché costume, and she began her show. Severus noticed that a big cardboard cake was wheeled in, the type from which someone would certainly pop out. Probably the star of the club, completely nude, a especial present for the groom’s last day of freedom.

“Very sexy, huh?” Jacques spoke in his thick accent, finally, after having looked at Severus every minute or so and smirked smugly. He commented on the girls currently on stage. Severus saw his constant smug looks from the corner of his eye, and it only served to annoy him further.

Severus slowly turned his head and spared a murderous stare at the fucking moron. He then turned to look straight forward again.

“I _fink_ she _iz_ , uh... Magnifique in sex, yes?”

_Fucking hell, I should have gone home. Fuck whatever Charles was going on about, I should not have come. I could be in Hermione’s arms, instead I’m listening to an imbecile spew his shit_.

“ _Beaucoup_ better than Hermione, _je suis_ sure.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Severus whipped his head around to face Jacques. The French man had a disgusting smirk on his lips.

“She _iz_... ‘ow do you say... _une bonne baise, mais pas de ce tout_.”

Severus took a deep breath as to not hex the fool right there. How dare he speak such shit, saying Hermione was a lousy lay. _Control yourself, do not take the bait_.

“You must think that because you were a shitty lay and couldn't... bring the best out in her.” Severus smirked as Jacques snorted, trying to be dismissive. “She has now found a real, proper man.”

“Does it bother you that I have fucked her before you? She was used by me, and moaned my name and enjoyed it very much. She could still be with me and not even look at someone like you... If I had perhaps been more careful,” he ended under his breath and in French.

Once again Severus reeled in his anger with remarkable self-control. His life had been self-control. It should come easier to him than this. “This is so sad. You are getting older, everyone around you getting married, finding someone to share their lives with, your friends are maturing and you are getting left behind. You are realizing that your looks will fade, and you’re so called charm,” Severus spat sardonically, “does not work much on women that aren't inexperienced and naive. You are coming to realize that you will die alone, because that is what you deserve for being an utter arsehole. You desperately want to prove these thoughts wrong, and it's been failing hasn't it? So you went back to the only two women who endured you for longer than a few booty calls, one out of naiveté, sweetness, the other for being an attention seeking whore, but they were both moving on as well, weren't they? And now you are sitting here in this sad disgusting place, hoping to pick up the stripper, and disrespecting my fiancée because you were scorned for an older, less attractive by normal obvious standards, man. Pathetic fool.” Severus smiled smugly, feeling good about himself, superior.

“Keep the bitch,” Jacques murmured in French. “I can and have done better.”

Severus’ fist met his face, full force, and he lost his balance, falling back from his chair. Severus stood, rage making his eyes bloodshot, and his own chair fell back. He stepped forward as Jacques finally realized what had happened and started scurrying back, trying to get to his feet. Severus managed to kick the imbecile’s side once, not caring about his surroundings, the loud music or the screaming before someone held him back. He vaguely saw, from the corner of his eyes, a woman popping up from the cake, desperately, and she too screamed, as the stripper on stage did, but she screamed Jacques’ name worriedly.

Severus managed to break free easily enough from the grip trying to hold him back, but there was a huge commotion, and he and the whole party were kicked out of the facility. But his rageful stare remained on Jacques, his heartbeat in his ears, and once they were outside, he managed to get his hands on him again.

Jacques swung once at him as he rapidly approached in an angry march, but Severus gripped his wrist mid-air easily. Severus punched him square on his nose this time, as opposed to the side of his jaw, and he could feel the crunch of it breaking under his fist. As the Frenchman keeled forward in pain, Severus managed to punch his side once before he was again held back. It took three men to hold him, one on each side and a third snaking his way in between them and pushing back with a hand on Severus chest. All the while a woman screamed, and Severus didn’t quite register who it was, why she was there. He only felt his rage.

“ _Tu est fou_!” Jacques screamed on the floor, holding his bloody nose. And then Severus saw her. Victoria ran to Jacques, worried, to hold him, comfort him, try to help in some way. She had been in the large cardboard cake, a surprise for the groom, a way to show herself off and be the center of attention as she so wanted. She wore a small bikini, trimmed in pompom-like fur. Severus had seen no one or nothing else, just the imbecile in his rage. It was a miracle he had kept enough of his self-control to not pull his wand out and hex him in front of all these muggles.

“You wash your filthy mouth with bleach before you ever speak of Hermione again!” Severus snarled in French. “After what you did, you disgusting pig, you shouldn't even be allowed near her ever again. Only a piece of shit like you would cheat on her with her own cousin! Pathetic excuse for a man!”

Jacques eyes went wide as he looked to Henri and Charles. Victoria gasped and took her hand to cover her mouth, inadvertently. She was still knelt next to Jacques. She should have had the self-control to keep her face neutral. Charles had a confused look on his face as Henri still looked like the possibility hadn't quite clicked in his mind.

“What?!” Charles spat.

“Your precious little employee fucked Victoria while he was still with your daughter. That's why she left with no explanation, she caught them.” Severus’ rage was evident, and he spat it in anger to Charles, the idea that he was not supposed to say such things just a dormant little itch at the back of his mind.

Henri looked at Severus, alarmed, when he heard his fiancée's name.

“And he continued to fuck her after she was with you,” he told Henri.

“That is not true, mon cher!” Victoria let out, alarmed. Henri looked at her, but she was still knelt over Jacques, recently fussing over him and his injury. Like a lover would.

“He's lying! He’s crazy!” Jacques said desperately as Henri looked at him in disgust. Charles on the other hand, looked at Severus in anger. “You can't believe someone you barely know over me! I'm your friend! You've known me for so long!”

Henri took a deep breath, looking mad and disappointed all at once, and stepped off in a hurry, turning the corner to another street. Victoria rose on her high heels and ran after him, shouting his name, but he did not pay her any mind for as long as Severus could see him. His friends let Severus go, one gave him what seemed like a supportive or grateful pat on the back before going after Henri. Jacques also scurried to follow, to try and make his case probably, but the mates weren’t too receptive of him.

That left Charles and Severus standing on the street. Severus tugged on his clothes to align them, his knuckles raw and bloodied by Jacques’ nose. He huffed indignantly as his rage subsided. Charles just looked at him in disgust as he turned to follow everyone else.

Severus wandered the streets for a while as the rage that had filled him gave way to realization. He had given away the only thing Hermione had asked him to not tell anyone. Yes, he thought everyone should know, those two pigs could not get away with it. But it really wasn't his place to reveal anything. Would she forgive him?

There was no escaping it, he had to go home. Tell her. Endure the consequences. He was lucky enough to have had these days. It was more than he deserved, really. This would return to being what it was originally, just pretend, only because she had no other choice. Or perhaps she would even prefer to submit to whatever other fate was in store for her.

He apparated to the house, immerse in the bushes along the driveway. He made his way to the door and entered. He made his way around the house, a bit lost, aimlessly, anguished, worried. He found Hermione watching a film in the den, laughing with her mother. Hermione suddenly saw his figure standing at the door, looking pained, crestfallen.

“Severus?” She asked, worried. Jane was also concerned and muted the TV to look at him as well.

“We need to talk,” he said simply.

But before anything else could happen, Charles marched into the house bellowing his daughter's name. He marched to the den, seeing light there, and found Severus first, at the door.

“What the hell was that display? What did you hope to accomplish, by tarnishing the reputation of two lovely people with your lies?”

“I. Did. Not. Lie.” Severus said in a clipped tone, anger returning to him with Charles’ thick headedness.

“Of course you did! I have known Jacques for years and I believe his word over yours any day. And that of my niece’s!”

“Because you're a fucking fool.”

“And you, Hermione, how dare you bring such a liar into our home?” He made his way further into the room. “Making up lies about Jacques and Victoria, attacking the man, jeopardizing Vicky’s wedding! Disgusting fucking man. You can’t do anything right!”

Hermione widened her eyes and tears began to fill them. She looked to Severus as Jane looked, wide-eyed as well, to everyone and realized the gist of what had happened.

“Oh, Severus!” Hermione sobbed. “How could you? I trusted you! I begged you not to tell!” She was crying profusely now, and it broke Severus heart, not just her crying. Her words. _I trusted you_. He had betrayed that.

She made her way past her father and him and through the door crying, and no one managed to hold her. Severus didn’t even dare try. Sorrow befell his features, and regret.

“What are you talking about? Your cousin would never do that! Don't you start lying too, you little...”

“Charles! Shut the fuck up!” Jane bellowed and in the moment of silence that followed, they could hear the front door slamming shut. Then Jane then hurried to follow her daughter, sparing a moment only to stare down her husband angrily as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took longer to edit because originally I had written this without Victoria there. But since many of you asked for some humiliation of her, perhaps even being caught having sex with Jacques at the wedding, I worked her in. I hope it worked and you liked it! Also that the editing worked, since I'm a bit distracted still. But it should be better than the one I posted last Sunday.
> 
> New chapter on Sunday, most likely. I still have tons of work to do, but I'm going to do what I can tomorrow and shove the rest up someone's ass until Monday.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus was finally sitting. He had paced the room incessantly in agony, for about an hour and a half. He wanted to go to her, explain himself... but in the end, he had betrayed her trust. There was no amount of explaining that would make up for that. Trust was a very important pillar of any relationship, and he had blown it. And if she had stormed out, run away from him, he couldn't force himself or his presence on her. It was over. He had hoped, foolishly, to have more time than this, but this was better than nothing, better than not having known this... reciprocity of feelings at all, which he never had, and never would again most likely. He pondered just packing his things and leaving her alone, since her family would not be happy with him either, but he couldn't. He did not know where they stood on the arrangement that had gotten them there in the first place, and oddly enough, even though she had bribed and bullied him into it, thinking of her own well-being and nothing else, he did not want her harm, nor to further disappoint her. He was coming to find that his well-being depended on hers, and that he very much wanted her to be happy, even if that did not mean it was with him. Besides, she had to know he was sorry, because he was, he very much was.

So he sat and waited. As long as Charles didn't come to harass him or kick him out of his house, he would wait there, for her, with his apologies.

There was a knock on the door. He had stupidly left the lights on, so that of course allured someone. He knew it wasn't her. It was her room, she would not knock. He didn't much feel like answering. The knock came again, and there was no waiting this time, the door just opened.

It was Jane. At least it wasn’t Charles. She didn't look mad or disgusted, which also gave him some amount of comfort.

“Can we talk?” She asked as she entered and closed the door behind her. Severus just nodded once and did not move from where he sat, at one of the leather armchairs in the sitting area by the fire, facing the door. She took a seat on the center table in front of him.

He tried and nearly succeeded to conceal all he felt behind his walls, the walls she had noticed were firmly in place - despite his politeness and kindness - when he arrived almost 2 weeks past. But now she could partially see through it, either because she had gotten to know him more or because he was failing in keeping his armor on. She probably did not know even half of what he had gone through, Hermione certainly hadn’t given that much of a detailed account when she had regenerated their memories, but still Jane knew, _understood_ why he would try to guard himself so well. But she could see now how devastated he was.

“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked.

He looked up from his lap at her, letting some of the puzzlement that he felt seep through his eyes. Why did she sound so... nice, as if worried about _him_? Wouldn't she have talked to Hermione? Unless... his witch, no, Hermione still did not want to talk to her mother, not about that.

“I... If Hermione did not tell you the details, I cannot... I cannot betray her trust even more than I have already.” He spoke in a monotone, sorrowful.

“I understand... About _that_ I know what matters, that scum cheated on her. With family. That is the gist of it, yes?”

He looked at her, still puzzled. So she believed him, unlike her husband.

“Yes, I believe you. I am no fool. The way Hermione felt about him, she would not just leave out of the blue. And that... _that_ would do it, yes. Nothing to work on from then on. No reason to stay. And Victoria... that would not be beneath her, no. It makes perfect sense that Hermione would want to hide it and not cause trouble for anyone... especially at that time. But I would like to know what happened tonight.” Jane reached for Severus’ hand, raw bloody knuckles hanging limply from the arm of the chair. He flexed it with wince and pulled it away. He hadn't even bothered to heal it or clean it, so preoccupied he was.

“I'm sure your husband can give you an account.” His version didn't really matter, it never really had throughout his life. Even when trying to do right, he did wrong.

“I’m not interested in his account,” she said a bit stiffly. “He sees what he wants, it’s always been as such.” It was obvious she was angry at her husband as she looked away from Severus. But when her eyes met his again, they softened. “I want to hear what _you_ have to say.”

Severus looked at her with almost sad puppy dog eyes, filled with gratitude. “I... lost control. Jacques was provoking me, saying... disgusting things about Hermione, sexual things. I ignored him as much as I could but then something just snapped in me and I...” He looked at his hurt hand.

“You defended my daughter's honor,” Jane said with a small smile.

“I betrayed her trust.”

Jane sighed. “I am sure this doesn't much console you, but you did it with your heart in the right place, as I am sure… many other things you did were. You have a good heart. And this... we needed to know this. These are people we have constant contact with, it is my daughter they mistreated and hurt deeply. I needed to know.”

Severus snorted. “That will not bring her back to me, it will not make her forgive me.”

“You have not lost her, silly!” Jane was smiling widely. “You guys are so good together that I sometimes forget you have only been together for 6 months. Is this your first argument?” She was still chuckling. Severus looked at her with narrow eyes. “My daughter loves you.” Severus flinched at the word. Had Hermione said that? Surely not. She didn't feel _that_ deeply for _him_. “I can see that plainly. Never have I seen her happier. She just needs some time to cool off. She's scared it will all bite her in the ass, as it usually does. But I won't let it, not this time, not with this.” Jane’s jaw was set in determination. “And I can see you will protect her at all costs as well.” She nudged her chin towards his bloody hand and smiled. “And for that I thank you.”

Jane stood, still smiling.

“How... How is she?”

“She’s... at my mother’s, cooling off. As soon as we can get through to her, I will send her your way. You get some rest. All will be fine in the morning.”

“Jane,” he called out before she left the room. She turned back. “I... I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your home like this, into your lives. You, your parents... I felt like I was part... Well I've never had this, a proper family. And should this... end...”

“It won’t.”

“Should it end,” he pushed through, “know that I will miss it. I never meant to disrespect you or bring you any pain.”

Jane was smiling at him, as he imagined a loving mother would. “You _are_ a part of this family and will be for many years to come. You'll see. We all adore you, for you and for how happy you make Hermie. So there is no need to thank me. It's all from the heart.” She walked back to him and leaned down to hug him unexpectedly. He froze for a moment. He had never experienced this. And then she let go, smiling as ever. “Rest.” And she left.

Hermione woke up missing that warmth against her that had become so familiar in such short time. Saying she woke up was not even proper, since she hadn't really slept. She mostly cried all night, so disappointed she was that he hadn't kept her secret. It would cause so much conflict in her family, all because of her. She would be even more of an outsider than she already was. And the things her father would think and say... she probably wouldn't ever be able to come back here, not if she wanted peace. She just knew it would somehow end up being her fault, even if she was the one who was cheated on and hurt.

How could he have done this? She thought she could trust him. Could no man ever be trusted? Yet, she could not find anger in her towards him, she could not find it in her, that determination to leave him, to move on. She wasn't even thinking about the marriage law situation. It had slipped her mind. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, she wanted for all of it to be all right, magically.

There was a quick knock on the door before it burst open. It was Nana. She supposed it was enough that she had given Hermione the night to herself, of course she would now want to talk.

Judith just sat at her feet on the bed and watched for a moment. “So... out with it, Hermie.”

“Out with what?” She asked disheartened.

“Why are you sleeping apart from your fiancé?”

Hermione sighed, a sound filled with sorrow. “He betrayed my trust, Nana.”

“And how did he do that?”

“You know... He told everyone what happened, something I had told only him and begged him not to tell! He can’t even do that! How will I trust him with... other things?”

“Hermie, honey, you cannot project your experience with Jacques on Severus. Severus is crazy about you. He is a very reserved sort of fella, but I can see it plainly. He would die for you if needed, Hermie. You don't throw that away.”

Severus _had_ almost died for her. He had. During the war. He had risked himself for many people. That had momentarily slipped her mind in her worry and sorrow. He was trustworthy, of course he was. But why had he done that to her?

“I may be wrong, but my instincts and experience tell me you can trust him. With your life, baby girl. He _loves_ you.” That word made a chill run down her spine. Did he really? That... That was very unlikely. “Did you even take the time to ask him what happened?”

“No...”

“Well, Hermie, that's how relationships work. You need to listen. I know you have your traumas, but you should have communication, always.”

Hermione just snorted, looking down at her lap in sorrow.

“He was defending you. That snake Jacques was saying unmentionable things about you, and he lost his temper. It slipped out. And now your mother tells me he is sitting in your room feeling like shit, like he does not deserve you. And that alone tells me that he does. And I for one am glad he let it spill. How could you not tell us, Hermie?!” Judith sounded slightly outraged.

“I did not want to create conflict. You guys liked him so much, and I wasn't even going to be here... And dad with Victoria...” Hermione sighed.

“And you let that snake work in the family business for all this time? I don't care how well he does his work, I will not have someone with that kind of character walking amidst my own. And with all due respect, I know he is your father, but fuck what Charles thinks. Everyone else does also get a say on what happens at the vineyard, and they all want Jacques gone, they have already expressed it. It will be dealt with today.”

Oh God, everyone knew already?? And they were… on her side?

“And that little bint Victoria better be glad she's no granddaughter of mine. I don't care how old she is, she is in need of a belt beating.” Judith was possessed by rage. Still, she scooched closer to Hermione and held her. “You can always count on us, Hermie. We are family. We’ve got your back. Even against your father.” She kissed her forehead.

“He's going to give me so much grief. He doesn't believe it, he accused Severus of lying, _me_ of lying.”

“He _has_ to believe it now. Henri called early this morning. He confronted Victoria once they got home. She tried to deny it, make excuses, but he wasn’t having it. After much discussion and pleading, she gave in. Apparently only because at some point he found a picture of Jacques with not much on while he was going through her drawers, to pack her things and get her out of his house. She was sleeping with Jacques _and_ him in the beginning. And even recently, she cheated on him with Jacques.” Hermione’s jaw dropped. “She pleaded for forgiveness, said it was a mistake never to happen again, but Henri cannot find it in him to forgive her, to marry someone who would do that to him, and to her own cousin. So he thanked us for the attention and kindness, and for offering the vineyard, asked for forgiveness for the turmoil, but there will not be a wedding any longer.”

Hermione gasped, horrified.

“Victoria of course called your father, tried to play the victim with him, but she did not deny what she did. So your father cannot keep denying it himself.” Judith tapped Hermione’s legs. “And you... you need to go talk to your man. Forget your father. Severus may have jumped the gun, but ultimately it was a good thing he did. Your family could not keep living with a snake such as Jacques, and Henri, poor thing... He had to know his so-called friend and fiancé were like that. It would be unfair for him to keep being played the fool. You're a sweet, empathy-filled girl. Surely you can see that.”

Hermione nodded, still downcast.

“So, the question is... Do you love Severus?”

Hermione looked up at her grandmother, wide-eyed.

“Well? Do you? At the end of the day, do you prefer to have him there beside you, even if he has pissed you off the whole day through, or do you feel you are better off alone?”

Hermione thought about it. But there was really nothing to think about. She had already woken up regretting the fact she had not slept by his side. She could very well love him. It scared her, it was so fast, and after what had happened with Jacques... But with Jacques she was so very sure. So perhaps the butterflies and fear now were a good sign. Despite them, she very much wanted him. And she _knew_ him. She did. She had for a while now. _Just trust that_.

“I want him with me every hour of every day,” Hermione said timidly.

Judith squeezed her to her side. “Then go talk to him, baby.”

Hermione nodded.

“And remember, never again go to bed angry. Talk it through before the day ends. This old woman's advice to you.”

Hermione made her way home in a hurried pace. She had to talk to him before he took some drastic measures. She had to fix it before there was nothing left to fix.

As she approached the house, she met her mother. She was on her way out to go talk to her daughter, see if she had calmed down, know what exactly had happened.

“Hey sweetie,” she took Hermione into her arms.

“Mum.”

“We need to talk, yes?”

Hermione nodded as she pulled back from Jane. “But I think I need to talk to Severus first.”

“Of course.”

“Where is he?”

“He went for a walk. He is very downcast, and thinks he screwed up for good.”

“Yes... He would think that. Which is why I need to find him.”

“He left not so long ago, you can probably catch him. He was headed towards the woods. You go find him, and I will head inside to wait for you both with tea, okay?”

Hermione nodded, and set off back down the gravel driveway. It wasn’t long before she saw her father coming her way. Her stomach sank. He didn't look like he was too happy, but at the same time, he looked a bit… smug. She would not let him detain her. She had done nothing wrong, if anything she was the victim. And she needed to go get Severus. That was what was more important now _. Do not let him get to you._

“Hermione. Follow me. We need to talk,” he ordered briskly.

“No, I need to find Severus first.”

“Follow me and you will.” He smirked. She looked at him, brows furrowed in puzzlement. He turned and walked off. She had no choice but to follow.

He led her to a shed, still on their property but slightly secluded among some trees. She followed him inside and there she saw Severus. He looked stoic, grave, unlike she had seen him in a while now. His walls were up tightly, and he held them in place with arms crossed in front of him. Opposite him stood Mr. Reynolds, from the Ministry. And with the Ministry official, for some reason she could not surmise, stood Ronald Weasley.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of us! May this year be filled of crowds rubbing together with no danger but the one of getting sweaty and smelly.
> 
> And that all of you who are here reading some romance because you are alone and dream of finding some form of this for yourself (like me) and who would cherish your own version of a sweet Severus deeply and never take them for granted may find them this year and be happy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry to have left you hanging on an evil cliffie for so long. Looking forward to some nice comments since yesterday and today I have begun to recieve some annoying comments that found nothing nice to say and only nitpick at mistakes or things they don't enjoy.

“What the hell?!” Was all Hermione could say. She knew why Mr. Reynolds would be there, but why would Ron? She looked at Severus, her worry and fear seeping through her eyes. He maintained his stance, his impassive mask, but gazed deep into her eyes trying to soothe her, it seemed. At least she interpreted it that way, whether out of wishful thinking or due to truly knowing him she could not say. Her shock was hindering her from realizing that Mr. Reynolds found her father first. _Mr. Reynolds found her father first._

“So... as I left for the vineyard early this morning, I encountered Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Weasley coming up to see you two,” Charles began.

Hermione started to silently panic as all the information and realization and possibilities rushed into her mind. When had Severus come into this? Was he angry at her? Did he say something, give them away due to that? Oh god! What did Reynolds tell her father? She should have kept an eye out for him, anticipated this, begged him to not reveal anything to her father, even though he did know she was a witch.

“They both had many interesting things to say,” Charles continued. “Apparently there has been a law passed by... _your_ kind, forcing all those your age to marry.” She could see his disgust for the wizarding world grow with every word. “And Mr. Reynolds here thinks you both are trying to break that law by pretending to be together.” Charles scoffed. “I knew it, I knew there was some sort of foul play there.”

“That is not true.” Hermione said it quietly. She didn't even know what Severus had said, if Severus had confirmed it, but she had to try. Severus stood across the room, arms crossed, defenses up, quiet.

“I don't want to hear it, Hermione! You lied to me! Fortunately, Mr. Reynolds is willing to let this incident go, to let _you_ go unharmed. Mr. Weasley here was the one to be... paired with you, had you told the truth. He found this out and came for you. Mr. Reynolds will allow this, and you come off unscathed. The same might not be said for... Mr. Snape, though.” Charles looked at him in disgust. Severus’ face remained unchanged.

“No, no, no, no,” Hermione whimpered, on the verge of tears.

“Mione, I know you love me. We belong together, we always have,” Ron said.

“No, no, no,” Hermione repeated, looking down at the ground, holding herself.

“You will choose Mr. Weasley. He's your age, has always been your friend.... He is... the better choice. It fits. He will not use you to climb up in life like... this one,” he pointed at Severus with a scowl. “Mr. Weasley is good. A war hero, such as yourself.” He said it with a bit of disbelief, as if only using the information they had given to reinforce his point, but not really trusting it. What sort of war is this that billions in the war wouldn’t hear about? It couldn’t be that serious.

“Severus is a war hero!”

“Your mother is to know nothing of this. It would break her heart,” Charles carried on, ignoring what his daughter had said. “You simply came to your senses and realized you loved Mr. Weasley still and resumed your relationship with him.”

“No. No!” She protested louder, staring at her father now.

“Come now, Mione, you don't have to pretend anymore. It's me! Not some stranger. You know me!” Ron said.

“Take the deal, Hermione, it's a good one. Or better yet, abandon these savages and their ways and come live like a normal person with your parents. We will find you work at the vineyard, the family business, as it's supposed to be.”

“You love me,” Ron finished. “And I love you.”

“No! That is not true!” Hermione was in tears and screamed at them. “We are not pretending! I love Severus!” She looked at him, teary-eyed, and she caught a flash of surprise in his eyes. His arms lowered to his sides and she ran to him. He caught her in an embrace, relief filling him for so many reasons, chief of them being that he could hold her and try to soothe her while she cried. It was killing him to see her cry. He kissed her head as he wrapped her close to him.

She then turned around, still in the circle of his arms. “I love _him_ , and I'm going to marry him. This is not pretend.”

“Hermione, stop lying, we belong together.”

“We do not, Ron. I did not have even half the connection I have with Severus with you!”

“Miss Granger...” Mr. Reynolds began to intervene.

“Mr. Reynolds! How very low of you to come here and accuse me like this. And involve Ronald. Surely some rule was broken in telling him I was to be paired with him, since I clearly stated that I am not available!”

“This is a rather cute show, Hermione, but let us put it into the test then, shall we? The vineyard is all ready for a wedding ceremony that will not happen anymore, thanks to him,” Charles uttered in disgust, holding his angry gaze on Severus. “Why don’t you two get married then? Here. My treat,” he said mockingly, defiantly. “I don’t believe there was a dated set yet, was there?”

Hermione was angry, set on defying her father. How could he be like this? Against her? Doubt her? She interlaced her fingers with Severus’ and squeezed. Her chin set in defiance as she looked at her father, she uttered “that is a lovely idea. We will! Mr. Reynolds, Ron, you are welcome to stay for it.”

“And what about your other guests?” Charles still mocked, still doubted.

“We have ways of contacting them in time, don’t worry.” Hermione smirked. “Now if you will excuse us, we need to take care of those details.” Still defiant, she tugged on Severus’ hand, hoping he would follow and support her. She hadn’t even looked at him once in in her rage induced rant, while she set her fate, his fate to hers for good. Her heart dropped in relief as she felt he followed, past her father and a gobsmacked Ronald and Reynolds and out the door.

The way back to the house was silent and hurried. Charles had exited the shed behind them and they did not know if they were being followed by the others or not. They entered the house and marched straight up to their room, and Jane had enough sense to not interrupt them. When they wanted to, they would come down, hopefully all sorted out.

Hermione was extremely nervous. She had made a life-changing decision at the drop of a hat, without even consulting him. They hadn't even talked about what had happened the previous night. She didn't know how he felt about it. And now they needed to talk about what she had just done too.

He closed the door behind them and then they just stood there, looking at one another. She didn’t know where to start. She spotted the rawness on the knuckles of the hand she had held a few moments ago, knuckles that had caressed her so many times, and she took his hand and hers again, and analyzed the wounds, grazed her fingers on it.

Nothing about what had just happened could be discussed before Severus came forth with what troubled him and weighed on his chest more. What had just happened didn’t even cross his mind right now. Her words had surely been a display for their audience. She couldn't really _love_ him, though he hoped she _felt_ for him something good and deeper at least.

“Hermione, you have to know...” He started softly, “I never intended on betraying your trust.”

“I know,” she said timidly, ashamed of her own overreacting.

“I would never...” his eyes started to water, “purposefully betray your trust like that. Please know that. It means the world to me that you trusted me in the first place, I had never... had that. And I wanted to preserve something so precious.”

“Severus...” She stepped closer to him, heart torn as he cried, real tears properly rolling down his cheeks.

“But of course I ruined it. It was foolish of me to believe I could be anything other than...”

“Severus, I know, I know,” she tried to wipe his tears, “it's forgiven and forgotten, there isn’t even anything to forgive! You were defending me, you were caring for me. Sev, calm down.”

He shook his head. “We can't… have _this_ without trust.”

“I trust you! I do. With my life.”

“How could you? After I cocked up something so simple?”

“I do.” She took his hand between both hers and pressed it to her chest. “I do.” Still, she saw he was insecure, doubtful. So she had an idea. “Your... ability to fly, can you take someone with you?”

“What?” asked Severus, puzzled.

“Can you take me with you?”

“But you hate flying.”

“I do. But I trust you. And want to prove it.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“I want to.” She wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his chest, then looked up at him. “Take me flying with you.”

He just knitted his brows and narrowed his eyes at her. She pulled back, and pulled him by the hand out to the balcony. As they stood there, she once again came close to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Go on then.”

“Hermione... are you sure about this?” Half of him though thought this was childish stupidity. But he could not deny that the other half felt exhilarated she could trust him like that, and really wanted to be sure that she did.

“Yes.”

“What about not doing magic in your parents’ house?”

“Fuck that. A ministry worker already came to his door, there really is no point in trying to appease him any longer. Even when I did try, he still belittled me for whatever reason that struck him at any given moment. He'll just have to accept who I am, who _we_ are. Or never see me again.”

Severus smiled timidly.

“Now, take me flying, Sev.”

He held her tight by the waist and she tightened her own grip on him. And in the blink of an eye there was nothing to be seen other than black smoke traveling up towards the light gray sky.

She clung to him for dear life, her fear of flying making her regret having such an idea. But he had her. He would not let harm come to her. She knew this with all her heart. She started admiring the view, how magnificent it was, and let the feeling of power and magnitude overtake her, substitute her fear. It was magnificent, a unique experience.

She was laughing, full of joy in her heart as he landed in her parents’ backyard after they had flown over the whole of Provence and rejoiced in the views. He carried her in his arms as the smoke-like form started to reveal their features as his speed was reduced arriving near the ground. She clung to his neck, and when he touched the ground and assured himself of his balance, he placed her on the ground as well.

Their smiles soon faded, when they saw Jane watching them from the kitchen door, and a bit further inside, Charles. Jane was simply in awe of having witnessed something so magical. She did not know flying without a broom was also a possibility for them. Charles however came forward with furious eyes.

“I will _not_ tolerate this disrespect! I will not have this in my house! Isn't it enough that I had to receive people of _your_ kind making their way into my property with such means? Isn't it enough I have to endure this little charade that you have put on with this... this... lying criminal? And they have made my little girl into something abominable as well. The girl I raised would never put her parents through what you put us through! To erase your own parents’ memories? Their lives, their family? That is despicable,” Charles spat in rage.

“Stop it! You will not disrespect me or Severus like this any longer!” Hermione finally found her voice to stand up to him.

“Watch your tone, you insolent bitch! I'm still your father!”

“Charles!” Jane screamed, berating him in anger.

“We are good people!” Hermione went on in defiance.

Charles started to try to speak over her and continue in his angry tirade and Jane was screaming behind him, at him. But Severus charged forward in blind rage, everything in his vision blurry but Charles. He was also deaf to Hermione yelling his name, trying to call, calm him, to stop him, and blind to Jane scared, not sure what would happen. He finally reached the man, hands on either side of his head, holding him firmly as he pushed him back into a wall.

“There are a few things you need to learn,” Severus barked, and then Charles blacked out.

***

Charles did not understand how or why, but he seemed to be at that school of hers. He vaguely remembered seeing pictures – that moved! – of the damned place on the newspaper she got in the summers she spent with them, and this place, with its stone walls, dimly lit atmosphere – only lit by candles – felt like that. He was afraid to speak, to move. He didn't understand what was happening, how he got there. It didn't really feel like he was there. It felt more like a dream.

He was at what appeared to be a teacher’s lounge. Many odd looking and weirdly dressed people sat around a table, at what seemed like a meeting, and he sat beside a much more taciturn and not that well cared for Severus Snape. Everyone was talking about a particular student, praising her. It was Hermione. It was unanimous that she was bright and talented, the best student in all their classes. Only Severus sat stoic, silent. When asked about her in his classes, he only said “she is... adequate,” in a passionless drawl, never changing his impassive features. The room started to swirl and Charles felt like he was falling. He screamed but no one seemed to hear or care.

He fell into a darker, damper room of what seemed to be that school still. Snape stalked the room, lecturing. Whenever he posed a question, or even when he didn’t, Hermione’s hands shot up in the air and she answered. It obviously annoyed Snape, but she was always right, even if it lacked depth, her answers. Wait, how could he know that? Feel that?

The room swirled again and he was now at an ample lab, where many people worked. So many concoctions being brewed. She wasn’t a child anymore; she was the woman she was today. She walked around the lab, fierce, commanding, a younger looking, better kept yet still taciturn Snape walking beside her, giving her a report of all that happened in the lab. She berated those who did something wrong. She seemed to have control over everything, know what she was doing very well.

Again, the scene changed. It was now cold. The chill in the air wasn’t only due to weather, though. They were sat at a long table. Many people, all in dark clothes and either fear, evil or insanity in their eyes, or a mixture of all. Severus was so sallow, very thin, _consumed_. It seemed like did not eat, sleep, function properly on the basic human level in very long. Still, his stoic features, the armor around him, was firmly in place as he looked emotionlessly forward.

Beside Severus, beside Charles, since he stood beside the grave man, sat a fear-inducing... Creature. There was no other way to describe it. His skin was smooth, lacking color, unhuman. He had no hair, no nose. His nostrils were like those of a... snake. His smile was sickening. Long bony digits, with long, pointy, dirty nails lay at the table. The fingers tapped in an inconstant, slow pace, unnerving.

A woman hung in the air over the table, her body contorted, seeming like it had been tortured. She cried, pleading incoherently. The snake-like creature talked, and it even sounded like a snake was hissing.

“She thinks muggles are like us, that they deserve... respect.”

All around the long table, laughter erupted, some clearly forced, trying to adulate the creature at the head of the table.

He went on, demeaning the crying woman, offending those so-called muggles, saying they needed to be subdued, enslaved. Charles remembered ‘muggles’ is what Hermione said were non-magical people. She had always said she was a muggle-born when home from the school, and that due to that it was even more surprising she did so well.

The woman hanging in the air spoke, and it came out slurred and unintelligible, but she was clearly looking at Severus, who looked forward, frozen, impassive. Charles did not know this, but this was a way Severus had found to cope, to move on. He simply erased, ignored his co-worker, his friend’s – as she had called him in her last moments – direct pleading to him in that moment. It was convenient now, as to not make Charles loathe him even more.

The creature pointed one of those sticks Charles knew wizards and witches carried at the woman, spat some weird words in anger, and a green ray of light hit the suspended woman. Her body then plopped onto the table, lifeless, a sickening sound.

“Nagini, dinner,” the creature called.

Charles watched as the whole table seemed to look at him. His stomach seemed to go cold. He heard a sound of something sliding across the floor, slithering, hissing, and suddenly, a snake, an actual snake, huge in size, came through him from behind. He screamed desperately, and then more fear struck him as he realized they could perhaps hear him, do something to him. But they were unfazed by his desperation as the snake slid onto the table and commenced to swallow the murdered woman whole.

The scene once again changed, but still it was a meeting of these weird people. A gathering, a ball type thing. The snake-like creature interrupted the smooth song, the dancing, the chatter, and gave a speech. He talked again of the inferiority of muggles, of his nefarious plans, of how they, that group, were succeeding and had taken over the ministry.

Again Charles’ surroundings swirled, and he stood on a hill with a younger looking Snape and an old man with long white beard.

“He is going to kill them!” Snape pleaded. The older man negotiated, and it was settled the dark wizard would spy for the older one.

They were now in a posh looking room, all in dark colors, some type of mansion. Severus was curled on the floor, looking so small, not at all intimidating as he usually did.

“Why haven’t you obtained the information?” The creature spoke in his anger, “something so simple while being amongst them?”

“My lord,” Snape spoke softly, obviously in pain, “I...”

“Crucio!” The creature spat, and Severus contorted in agony on the floor. Charles could feel his pain, the need to vomit as his whole body seemed to spasm, but quickly the scene was fading once again.

They were now in a dark, dark room. The floors were black and walls couldn’t even be seen as they stood in a long aisle, tall shelves on either side. On such shelves, glass spheres were kept, thousands of them it seemed, since the eye could not see the top of such shelves nor the end of the aisle on either side. There was a corridor that ran down the middle of the rows of shelves, and blue flames lit it every two rows or so. There in that corridor, stood Hermione, that red-headed boy Charles just had left in his shed, Ron, and the one he knew to be Harry Potter. There were three others he didn't really know. They were all surrounded by a group of men, and a woman, all dressed in black capes, some in masks. A chill ran down his spine. He recognized the ones without masks as some of those sitting around the snake-like creature in previous visions. All had their little sticks out, and the grown men threatened the children. Charles looked around for Snape. Wasn't he going to do something? But he saw no one. That was strange, considering in all these visions, memories, he had been beside Snape. Could he be among those scary, threatening men, cornering his daughter?

They're suddenly was a combined scream of “ _Reducto_ ” and spheres began falling from the high shelves as Hermione and her friends ran. Rays of light flew out of everyone's wands, in all directions, of various colors. The glass orbs still fell, but there seemed to be a dome around him, protecting him, as none fell on him. They smashed high above his head. Then, suddenly, rays of light were produced from thin air it seemed, from a spot right next to him. They hit only the men in black, and seemed to cut them deeply, since they clutched the body parts hit by it and blood seemed to dampen their robes. Some fell, unable to continue, perhaps even severely injured, many just moved on and assumed the children had cast it, but some looked puzzled as to what had happened.

Charles was somehow compelled to move, follow them all. He saw his daughter fighting bravely, casting spells against the furious men. The children had anonymous help, which Charles presumed was Snape with some sort of magic that made him invisible, but they held their own pretty well. Hermione knocked back one of the men that were about to take hold of her friend Harry. They moved on to the next room, and as much as Charles wanted to follow, see how his daughter did on her own, he seemed stuck there as the invisible figure beside him made his way stealthily through shelves and cast spells whenever he could, when he would not be found out, to help his daughter’s friends escape the ominous men.

When they finally moved into the next room, it was to see Hermione silencing one of the creature’s minions as he was about to cast a spell, the same Charles had heard the creature cast to kill the woman hovering over the table. He felt a deep sense of relief, but it was short-lived as the man managed to strike her without uttering a word, square down the chest, and she fell back.

The scene changed fast and they were now in an infirmary, stone walls around them. It felt like the school again. Hermione was on a bed, a kind but strict looking woman standing over her, along with Severus. His daughter was still unconscious. She wore a sort of hospital robe, open to showing a deep slash down the middle of her chest, and only that.

“It's been too bloody long,” Snape uttered, exasperated. “It will still leave a scar.” He took a little bottle that had been hidden in his robes, uncorked it, and let drops of the liquid fall along the cut. It mended considerably, but was still apparent.

“Here,” he handed the vial to the woman, the nurse. “You’ll have to... apply it more directly. It should close completely but leave a scar. Feed her this,” he produced another vial, “and the internal damage will be healed.”

They were at the dark mansion again. The evil creature demanded explanations from a deranged looking woman, with wild, entangled hair. The same woman that had just been in the sphere-filled room they had just left. Snape watched, hands behind his back, stoic posture with his all black attire buttoned up to his chin.

“You let them get away?? What is the meaning of such incompetence, Bellatrix?” He bellowed.

“My lord, I did everything I could. Look, look at what happened. You will be proud, my lord,” the woman was knelt before him, smiling in a sort of twisted admiration.

The long fingers touched her forehead, and images projected to the room, like a hologram. Charles, for some reason, knew it in his heart that those were memories of the deranged woman that their leader projected for all the followers there to see. In these images, the woman, Bellatrix, had his daughter pinned down. Hermione cried, frightened. Bellatrix taunted. The deranged woman took her little stick to his daughter's neck, and as Hermione cried out her pain, a cut slowly opened on her neck.

Bellatrix laughed, enjoyed it. Still laughing in a sickening way, she stood. “ _Crucio_ ,” she said simply, in an almost childlike way, so playful, so pleased with her actions. His daughter contorted in agony, and an unlike Snape, she screamed and cried. He did not physically feel it this time, but he felt it in his heart.

Snape now stood alone with the creature. “Severus... How goes the search for the boy?”

“We have yet to find them, my lord. But the snatchers have been... close.”

“And what of the mudblood’s parents? We could use them to lure her out. And then we will have the boy. And two less muggles to worry about.”

“The Granger residence has been searched, attempts of finding something that may connect us to them made, but no object has connection to them, it seems. No traces of them anywhere.”

“What is the meaning of that?”

“Perhaps... Miss Granger has tampered with their memories, they hold nothing dear there anymore. It is the only explanation I could think of, my lord.”

It laughed. “Severus... A mudblood could not be so smart, so cunning and resourceful with magic.”

Severus just stood in silence. He nodded once in agreement.

“Her _friends_ must have done it.”

“Of course, my Lord. You are right.”

“No matter. Sooner or later they will be found, and all will be killed.”

They were at a boathouse. Charles hardly had time to focus his eyes on this new vision when he heard the creature say “Nagini, attack,” and it viciously bit Severus’ neck. He fell to the floor and was left there to bleed out as the master left, and the snake followed. Hermione and her friends came out and tried to help him as he grabbed at his neck desperately. He took what seemed to be a last breath, and the friends left. But Hermione lingered behind a bit. She cried profusely and wanted to do something, still wishing to help in some way. But there was nothing to be done. He was slumped on a wall, and she lay him down properly on the floor. She took his wand, fallen far from him, and placed it in his grip as she folded his hands on his chest.

They were now in the room the couple occupied there in his house. Hermione cried, Severus comfort her. “I don't know why he is like that with me.” Charles knew she spoke of him.

Several flashes, in quick succession, of the couple laughing, kissing, caressing each other tenderly. Charles felt the companionship, the tenderness, the ease, the understanding. The love.

And suddenly Charles was back in his backyard, his wife and daughter standing in the background, watching in shock, Severus Snape over him as he slumped down against a wall. He scurried to stand, and looked fixedly at Severus before swiftly fleeing the scene to head inside.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to thank all of you last chapter for the ideas. Remember I asked on a chapter a while back for somewhere Severus could have seen Hermione fighting? Yep, it was for last chapter. The Department of Mysteries was the most mentioned, and one of you (I am so sorry I don't remember names and haven't gone back to check the comments) mentioned there was a fic where he was the one to heal her after that... so I went with that (fit nicely with the fact that when they became intimate he didn't even flinch at her scar). Thank you all!!
> 
> Sorry this took long (isn't that getting old? hahaha) but once again work has kicked my ass during the week and made me fail at life. I haven't even had time to exercise. I'm going to grow old and fat(ter) and die alone D:
> 
> Drama done, now to the warning that after this chapter, we will have three more (the last of which I still need to write) and be done with this story. So the agony of waiting for me to post will be over soon. Haha.
> 
> Now the chapter, hope you enjoy.

“What did you show him?” Hermione asked softly, a hand on his arm, gently caressing.

Relief filled his heart. As soon as he had pried away from Charles’ mind and regained his control marginally, he realized how bad this would seem, to her, to Jane. He had _just_ gotten himself out of trouble, regained her trust, maybe. He couldn't fuck it up so royally again this soon.

But she looked up at him expectantly, yet with a softness in her eyes, trust, willingness to listen to him and believe him, support him. She showed a small, unsure smile, to nudge him into talking, and nudge him out of the armor that once again was being erected around him, she could see.

“Just... things he needed to see, to know.”

Jane looked from one to the other, baffled. “I'm sorry, _showed_ him? What do you mean?”

“Severus is a _legilimens_ , which means he can see into people's minds, or allow them into his. That is what he was doing. Dad saw his memories.”

Jane looked from Hermione to Severus, tilting her head, still trying to make sense of it all.

“Forgive me, Jane, for once again losing my temper in your home. I shouldn't have... I did not mean to disrespect you as such, again. To attack your husband.”

“Severus... I see you with my daughter, I see how you care for her and wish to protect her. And I know my husband, and how infuriating he can be. I heard how out of line he was just now. You are not in the wrong. I know you just want the best for Hermione.”

“It's true, I do.”

Hermione smiled and snaked her arm to wrap around his so she could press herself against him. His heart beat so much easier with that. Was this really happening? He pretty much attacked her father – though the old man fucking deserved a full-on assault – and she was taking his side?

“And... what did you show him?”

“Fragments of memories of the monster that threatened to take power, the travesties he said about non-magical people, what he did, torture, murder... To show him how indeed Hermione saved your lives with her decision to erase your memories. I also showed him how bravely she fought, what a good student she was... There is really no reason for him to treat her like this.”

“When did you see me fight?” Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

“Here and there, Department of Mysteries...”

“You were there?” Her tone was even more surprised. “I didn't see you!”

“I was a spy, that was the point,” he smiled softly.

Jane was curious and torn. She did trust Severus, but some part of her wanted to see what was it her husband saw. But she would not ask to. Judging by the way Charles scurried off, and on what she had heard from both Severus and Hermione regarding this war, those weren’t good things to see. She would no doubt hear about them later, when her husband finally felt like talking. She knew going after him now would do no good. And they _would_ be having a conversation, no doubt about it.

“Well, it seems like he has a lot to think about then. Knowing him, he will be locked up for a good part of the day sulking before he can admit to being wrong or utter anything close to an apology.” If he even does.

There was an awkward silence where no one knew what to do or say. And then Jane started, in a cheerfully, curious tone. “He was telling me you guys are getting married on Sunday to make use of the preparations?”

“Oh, well...” Hermione was nervously stuttering now. She hadn't even had the time to discuss that properly with Severus yet.

“And what is this about people from your work visiting?”

Hermione's hands were getting clammy, so nervous she was now. She so did not want to disappoint her mother. She already had her share of that with her father. And Severus, she did not want to lose Severus. She did not know what to do.

He felt her sweaty palm on his arm, her fingers trembling. “There was a law passed,” he started, and Hermione’s mouth dried up. “…which requires we... procreate amongst ourselves, for many of our kind were killed in this war, and births have been at an all-time low. Since we wished to keep our privacy, being... famous in our world, we had not disclosed our relationship. That, among other things, led officials to believe we were lying about being together, in some sort of scheme to escape their law. They came to verify that was not the case.”

At first Jane looked a bit shocked someone would force people to marry. But she pushed past that and smiled. “That's silly. Anyone can see you are together and love each other!”

Both went a bit rigid with that word again. People seemed so sure, but they didn’t even know how the other felt. Nothing like that was ever discussed. Not properly.

“You _are_ together, right? Surely you've patched things up, if you're getting married on Sunday!”

“Uhm.. there are still things to talk about, but...” Hermione started timidly, but Jane was already way ahead, joy making her deaf to Hermione's words.

“Ooooh, I'm so happy you're getting married here! I was afraid you would decide to do it quickly someday in your normal lives and I wouldn't even be able to attend...” Jane started to cry suddenly.

Hermione hurried to her and tried to provide comfort, first with a hand on her arm, rubbing it, then with a hug. “We would never do that, mum! Not invite you?”

“I don't know... I mean, there's your father, and you are adults, you have your own lives and...” she reached for a paper towel on the counter to wipe her tears and her nose. “But now I get to attend! And help plan, even if quickly! Oh! We should go to the vineyard so you guys can see the preparations, they're underway but you can change anything you like, there is still time for it, some room for maneuver.”

“Mum, I...” she really needed to talk to Severus.

“Come, let’s go! Jane was now cheerful again, reaching for the car keys and heading for the door.”

Hermione, lost, not knowing what to do or say, followed. As did Severus, she was somewhat relieved to see.

It was a busy day from there. Jane walked them around, showing flowers, tablecloths, silverware... the menu. Hermione, who had stopped dreaming of a beautiful wedding long ago – first because there was war and she wasn’t sure she would escape it, or how the world would turn out, then because her hope of finding someone compatible with her, whom she could truly love, decreased by the day – found everything lovely. The flowers happened to be white lilies, and the tablecloths were a pearly cream, which would match the dress she had picked out to wear as a bridesmaid. The arrangements with the lilies had a lot of green foliage – which was their favorite color – and it was gorgeously put together. To enhance the centerpieces, crystal candle holders with golden candles. The menu had no fault as well.

The ceremony would be outside, on the lawn, and though the assembling had been interrupted, one could see it was to be beautiful as well. A wooden trellis would serve as cover for an altar, and the same type of arrangement of the centerpieces would hang from it and line the aisle, which was to be marked by a cream carpet. It was perfect. She would love to get married there. And to Severus. But she still hadn't heard a word from him about it, about any of it. As she was overwhelmed and did not quite know how to resolve the situation, what would keep Severus happy, what would keep the arrangement in the ministry's eyes and what would not disappoint her mother and her family, every time something was shown to her she simply commented how beautiful everything was, and Jane gave the workers the go to continue.

Hermione couldn’t help but think this seemed like fate, that it would all work out like this. She had the dress, he had the tux. The flowers were her favorite. The decorations, mostly in their favorite color. Her family was there, any other guest would arrive easily enough. It seemed like the universe was pushing them together. She only lacked the groom’s consent.

They had a late lunch, right there at the vineyard. Jane babbled happily about warning the family, and asked how many people the couple would invite, if their guests would be able to get there on such short notice, and babbled about how happy she was for them. Though Severus was mostly on the quiet side, he managed to answer politely and charmingly when needed. They then headed home, and the couple up to their room with the promise of getting to the task of inviting their friends.

It was late afternoon already. They closed the door to the room behind them silently. There were awkward looks exchanged. Hermione’s eye caught his still injured knuckles and reached for his hand, taking it gently as she sat on the bed. She caressed it, looking fixedly at it, and after he sat on the bed next to her, she took her wand out and healed it, almost completely.

Severus, as relief of having secured her trust once again had settled in his heart, remembered her declaration of love he had brushed off as a necessity, a show. He began to wonder if it was indeed that. His curiosity grew throughout the day as she grew giddy with the wedding preparations, even though she tried to hold back. Was she doing this only out of need? He had to know. He had things to say.

“What you said in the shed,” he finally broke the silence, “was it for show? To keep the... arrangement, keep their doubts at bay?”

She looked up at him with blush taking over her cheeks and wide eyes that indicated some nerves.

“I... It scares me. It seems so soon, especially considering what I have been through in past relationships and how we got here... But at the same time, I feel like I’ve known you for so long. I _have_...” she was looking down at her hands. “Despite all of this, despite my fears and insecurities, I think I do... I do love you, Severus.” She looked up at him.

His eyes were fixed on hers. His face, unreadable. She cleared her throat nervously. “Even so... Even so, this is quite a big step, and it is happening very quickly, even more so than we expected. I guess when it was just an act it was actually less complicated.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. But he continued to simply look at her. His lips were even a bit pursed.

“The offer I made the other day still stands,” she finally said. “I will give you the promotion, indicate you as head of the department. I will take all blame, so you are not arrested, I will say I forced you, _Imperiused_ you, even. I will pay the fine and move here.” She would prefer that to marrying Ron any day. Especially now that she had known true love, that completed her so much. “You don't have to do this, Severus. I don't want you to be with me if it's forced.” She started to tear up.

“It is, very fast,” he finally spoke. “Two weeks ago we barely tolerated each other… to think about getting married in two days... It's mad.”

Hermione nodded, looking down again, holding back tears.

“All I know is... I am mad… about you...” Hermione looked up at him in surprise at his words, “and I want to be with you, continue to get to know you more... and if the only way we can date is by getting married first, then I will do it happily. Because, Hermione, I love you too.”

Hermione smiled widely and quickly crawled up to him, to kiss his lips. “You do?”

“Yes,” he said a bit rigidly. It was hard for him to say it, it was hard exposing his feelings so openly as such, admitting to loving her. The last time he loved - or thought he did - it wasn't well received at all, and he hadn't even declared it properly.

Again she kissed his lips, this time more deeply as she straddled his lap. He welcomed her in his embrace and accepted the kiss with firm resolve, almost taking over control.

One of Hermione's hands traveled down from his cheeks slowly, down his scar – lifting the charm that concealed it – then down to his chest on the inside of his open collar. As they tenderly and passionately continued to kiss, she unbuttoned one… two… three buttons, all the way down to his stomach. As she did this, his hand slid under her crop top, to caress the bare skin of her back, her waist, her sides.

They parted lips and she touched her forehead to his as she looked down to pull his shirt out of his denims and finish unbuttoning it. His hand came to brush her hair back, tuck it behind her ear, then cup her cheek as he claimed her lips again. With his shirt completely open, she could reach beneath it to graze fingertips and nails on his sides as they kissed, making him hum into her mouth.

Their snogging made them excited, made their breathing grow labored. She started to gently roll her hips on him, seeking friction for her legging-clad sex. They parted lips, again, reluctantly, and Hermione pushed his shirt off his shoulders. When his hands returned to touching her, after discarding his own shirt, he pushed her crop top off, up over her head, and let it fall to the floor behind her.

He immediately buried his face in the shallow valley of her cleavage. He kissed her soft skin, licked the scar that ran like a river down her valley, nipped her flesh, cupped and kneaded one breast as his other hand, wrapped around her waist, held her close to him.

“Severus...” she panted, then pulled his gaze up to hers again, so she could taste his lips. Her hips rolled on him, felt his arousal growing for her, entrapped in his jeans. She snaked her hand in between them and released him partially, as he still had boxers on.

He laid back on the pillows and moved quickly to push his jeans down, and she helped. She tried to return to her position of straddling him, but he was quicker, laying her back so he could pull off her denims. Once she was free of them, she managed to push him back to his original position, laying him down on the pillows, and straddled him, hungrily locking her lips on his again.

As she tasted his sweet lips, as they tasted each other’s lips, she rocked on him, feeling his hard prick against her sex. Her lips trailed down to his neck, licked his scar, making him hiss. He in turn nipped her earlobe, her jawline, then kissed her neck.

Hermione reached in between them again and managed to pull down his boxers and release his cock a bit so she could roll on it directly. While she did this, he unhooked her bra, pulled down the lace cups to roll his thumbs on her perky nipples. It was her turn to hiss as all her hairs stood on end. She pulled the bra the rest of the way off and tossed it aside before cupping his hands, which were cupping her small breasts, encouraging him to keep his sweet massaging. She then took one of his hands to her lips and sucked on his thumb with a cheeky smile. He smirked as he took the wet finger to her nipple and circled it, rolled over it, making her moan softly as she nodded.

She leaned down to claim his lips once again, hips still gently rocking on his cock. His fingers trailed down her spine, making her arch her back. His hand’s journey ended on her bum. He then hooked his fingers on the narrowest part of her knickers and pulled them aside hungrily, to expose her crack and her slit to directly touch his cock. Both moaned into each other’s mouths as they felt one another. Her slit was so warm, burning hot, wet, and his cock so hard. She felt it throbbing under her, felt it twitch at the feel of her labia snuggling him.

She rocked with a bit more earnest as they continued snogging, and she slipped so easily on his length, her clit being rubbed deliciously, his tip catching in her apex. He couldn’t take it any longer and quickly flipped her over to his side. In rushed movements, he pulled his boxers off, then pulled her knickers off and held a leg that was still splayed in the air as she bounced on the mattress. He kissed the side of her calf, of her knee, her inner thigh with wet and hungry kisses. He then sucked on her mound, filled his mouth with it, with her engorged clit. He sucked once… twice… making her moan and arch her back, roll her head back into the pillows. He then planted a wet kiss on her stomach, then sucked on a breast, grazed his teeth on it, pulled on her nipple.

Severus then nestled himself in between her legs, his length on her slit, and held her knee to his hip. He gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss, and then plunged his cock into her.

Both moaned in unison and Severus touched his forehead to hers. “Fuck, you feel so good, love,” he grunted as he thrusted slowly inside her, still holding her knee to his hip. She smiled at that, at him calling her love, and once again locked lips with him.

As they moved, joined to one another, seeking fulfillment of their need for pleasure, their need to give one another pleasure, and to show one another love, Hermione grazed her nails slowly up his sides, over his ribs, up to his back and shoulder blades, down again to his buttocks. He rested his forehead on hers, his forearms cradling her head, their heavy breaths hot on each other's lips and cheeks.

He nipped her chin, licked it tenderly all the way up to her lips, and her tongue reached out to meet his, lure it into her mouth. He plundered her mouth with the same smoldering hunger and passion with which he plundered her core, at the same slowly enticing pace. It made a wave of pleasure travel through her body, making her quiver, all her little hairs stand on end, her back arch up into him. It also induced a jolt that made her sink her nails on his hips and pull him further into her. He hissed, grabbing one of her hands to pin over her head. Their fingers interlaced tightly as they continued the rolling of their joint hips, their soft moans and heavy breaths filling their ears.

As her pleasure mounted, Hermione felt the overwhelming need to be on top, to ride him, and she managed to flip them and do just that. He gripped her hips to encourage her, and she held his hands at her hips, interlacing their fingers as she gently bounced on him, biting her lips in her pleasure.

She let go of his hands to take support on his chest. As she did so, she grazed her thumbs over his nipples. It made him hiss and grip her hips harder, pull her to rub herself on him faster. That she did, and she managed to clench around his throbbing cock as she caressed and pinched his nipples.

His eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh fuck,” he grunted as he lifted his head and squeezed her hips. He opened his eyes to see her smiling cheekily, still taking support on his chest. Again she clamped around him. She teased his sensitive nipples and he grunted, making so much of an effort to not come. When he regained some control, he quickly sat up, pulling her to touch her chest to his.

“I love that delicious snatch,” he panted, large hands on her back, holding her to him.

“I love you, Severus,” she panted.

“I love you, Hermione.” He searched for her lips and met them, ready and willing. He then lowered his lips to kiss her neck, her cleavage, suckle on her breasts.

She ran her fingers in his hair and encouraged his teasing of her breasts as she ground hard on his lap, rejoicing in the feeling of him against her, inside her, the delicious friction, his hot breath and saliva on her.

“Sev... yes... Sev...” she whimpered every time she rocked towards him.

He squeezed her ass, pulled her to him and nipped the flesh of her breasts.

“Oh... love,” she panted near his ear, squeezing him so very close to her “I'm going to come...”

“Yes,” he grunted, holding her close as well.

“Come with me... come with me.” She clamped around him as her pleasure washed over her, and she pushed him over the edge as well, making him explode inside her as he pulled her down onto him and held her there.

As they caught their breaths, they touched foreheads, pecked and suckled on each other lips and chins, and there was no doubt to either that they indeed loved each other. It was clear as day in their minds and in their hearts.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione and Severus lay facing each other, admiring each other lovingly. They hadn’t bothered going down to dinner or anything. They had slept a bit, they weren’t sure how long, but when they woke up, even though it was dark out, they could hear some movement around the house. Severus assumed the whole gang had come over to make finishing touches on the wedding, modify what needed modification. Hermione was sure of it.

They did not move from that bed though. Severus admired her afterglow silently, and she admired him too, while blushing to have his eyes so fixed on her. So she shifted her eyes to their hands. They played with one another’s hands, caressing, pressing their palms together, interlacing their fingers.

“So, we're really doing this? Getting married?” She asked.

“We are.” He took her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“We need to invite people then.”

“Hmmmm.”

“I’m serious. If I don’t invite Harry and Ginny, she will have my liver for lunch. Molly will share it with her.”

“And won't they be shocked for not having heard a word of this before?”

They might have heard _something_ if Ron's here. He isn't much to keeping things to himself.”

“Don't speak his name in our bed, please.”

She sniggered and pulled closer to nuzzle his neck. “Why are you jealous of that dimwitted redhead?” She whispered against his skin.

“Dimwitted redhead is an acceptable name to say in my presence, yes.”

She sniggered more and grazed her teeth on his neck.

“Either way, they will have questions.”

“And the answer to them all is ‘ _we're in love and the rest is none of your damn business, which is why you didn't know before_ ’.”

He hummed. “I would pay good money to actually hear you say those words to them.”

“I would!” She contested as she pulled away to look into his eyes. He simply snorted in disbelief. “Who are you going to invite?” She asked as she started caressing his chest.

“Hmmmm...” He let out in a sort of sigh. “Minerva, I guess.”

“And...?”

“And that’s all. I don’t have any more people. I imagine the Malfoys won’t cause a good impression on you and your family _and_ would find it so very rude with the short notice.”

“What about the teachers at Hogwarts? Your ex-colleagues?” She had a bit of sorrow in her eyes that he would have no one else.

“Never really cared for me or were particularly close. Their little regard just vanished after my stint as headmaster. Plus, I know they're all in the little list running through your head right now anyway,” he gave her a little sideways smile as he tapped her temple with one finger.

“I'm your people now. Count on me for any and everything, okay?” She caressed his cheeks. He nodded timidly. She touched her lips to his and passionately suckled on them.

“We should get to sending those patronuses then, yes?” Hermione spoke after a little while of them tasting each other’s lips.

“Yes dear,” he teased and she playfully and gently smacked his chest.

“Remember to warn them about there being muggles and that the dress code is very much on the demure side.”

He snorted. “I will only invite Minerva. She does have sense. You however need to worry about that, yes.”

After the patronuses were sent, they returned to bed to enjoy each other and get some sleep. Bur sleep they did not get. They continued to caress and admire one another, and what were simple, innocent caresses grew to so much more. They ended up making slow, smoldering love again in the darkened room, seeing nothing, only hearing the heavy breathing, the soft moaning, the sweet declarations of love… feeling their foreheads touching, the rising and falling of their heaving chests, their hands gliding over their hearts and sweat dampened skins… their tongues drawing one another’s out to engage in combat, roaming over their skins to clear some of the sweat off... their sexes joining in a sweet, mellow pace.

Hermione woke up before Severus did, a very rare occurrence. She was in his arms, lounging beside him, leg hooked over his front. She hummed in happiness, sliding her hand slowly over his chest, up and down, from side to side, scratching his scant chest hair as her lips touched his arm, his chest, the end of his scar, traveling up to his neck.

He stirred, humming and smiling. “I've never had such a nice wake up call.”

“If you start waking up at a decent hour, you can have one every single day.”

“Duly noted. My reasons for remaining in bed for longer periods of time are indeed increasing.”

She bit his chest gently and then raised her gaze to his, so their lips could meet. “I think we have to go downstairs before someone comes to find us. There must be a lot to deal with still.”

Severus groaned in annoyance and pulled away from her to get out of bed.

Hermione was relieved but nonetheless surprised that no patronuses had burst into the room since the previous evening, demanding explanations. She had been very clear about the dangers of sending those, just how much muggle family she had and how present they were, and at different moments of the day. But still she was curious to know what they thought of the sudden news. They _must_ have thoughts.

She was stretching, taking her time in getting out of bed while Severus went ahead into the bathroom to do his ablutions. It was when a very discreet little owl landed on the table on the balcony outside. She could see this because the curtains had not been pulled close the previous night, since they were happy and busy with other things. The little owl carried two squares of folded paper tied to its leg.

Hermione rushed to the balcony, in the nude as she was, and let the owl in. It rested on the chest of drawers that was by the door and waited patiently while Hermione retrieved the letters. One of them was addressed to her, from Harry, she could see by the handwriting, and the other to Severus, apparently from professor McGonagall.

“Sev!” She called out sweetly.

“Yes?” He opened the door to the loo and came out, already partially dressed.

She pointed to the letter addressed to him on the dresser, by the owl that pecked on some biscuits she had offered, biscuits which she had snuck down to retrieve for herself and her wizard in the dead of night. She was busy opening Harry's letter to her with focused curiosity.

Severus unfolded his own letter and proceeded to reading it.

_Severus,_

_I cannot act naturally upon hearing such news as the one that you delivered without making absolutely sure that it is true. Is it true? Don’t take this the wrong way, I will be absolutely thrilled for both of you if it is the case, but you must understand how strange it seems, after years of hearing you complain of her, and of having been reduced to such a job. And then you just disappear on a vacation - which you never take - and right as this marriage law business comes out. Ron has made some serious accusations. I do not quite understand them or believe them, as I see nothing that would benefit you (unless you have been secretly pining for her all along), but something does feel… odd._

_However, if you are truly doing this for the right reasons, and out of your own free will - both of you - I will be most happy to attend the wedding, and I am truly happy for you. Honestly, if you think about it, you are perfect for each other. Both are stubborn wise asses who are too smart for their own good. And no other outcome could arise from so much bickering and complaints, save perhaps murder or mutual destruction._

_I'll await some form of confirmation and explanation, as I have been elected as one of the spokespersons on behalf of the group that was invited, as to not shower you with owls or patronuses. Do hurry, because I will need to organize our going and try to knock some sense into these people muggle fashion-wise. No magic can cure that so fast._

_Best regards,_

_Minerva_

Severus smirked. He would tell the truth to Minerva, later, when the dust had settled on this Ministry thing. For now, she only needed to know that yes, it was true, and everyone was willing, and for the right reasons.

Hermione read a letter in very much the same tone, though in hers there were subtle insinuations that she might be under some coercion or spell, or simply have gone insane. Harry of course tried to be polite about it all, but people were behind him while he wrote, worried about such things and demanding answers.

_Harry,_

_I most certainly will take it the wrong way! How am I to take it when you insult the man I love and insinuate he is forcing me to marry him? What reason would he even have for that? Yes, I love him. With all my heart. And he loves me, I know it. I feel it – for real this time. And we are doing this because we want to._

_Was it in the plans so soon? No, it wasn't, otherwise you would all get a proper invite with a decent amount of time to digest the information. However, the Ministry is not open to believing our genuine connection, like apparently many of you aren't, and your dear friend Ron has cocked it up even more with his lies. So, we have decided to do it. We want to be together, no matter what._

_If the attitude that seethes through your letter is to be sustained, the people that harbor its need not come. I do not want or need the negative energy. It’s enough that Ronald came. By the way, don’t believe his lies! A few very unsuccessful booty calls years ago does not love or pining for him make._

_Anyway, I hope you all can come and share in the joy. I really am very happy, Harry. I want you guys to be happy for me as well, for us. Severus is wonderful, if you would only give him the chance._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Hermione._

After the respective letters were answered, they finished changing and went downstairs. There already had been knocking on the door calling them down, from Judith. They made their appearance, and all the women in the family were already present, squeaking and squealing and squawking when they saw them. Everyone hurried to hug them, congratulate them. Questions were asked, plans for hair, makeup, bridesmaid, groomsmen, and Severus became nervous with the explanation he would provide as to why he had no fucking friends. He should write another letter to Minerva, or send a patronus warning she would be best man.

She deserved that honor. It wasn't just because he had no other guests. Minerva had cared, had helped when he needed most, had been kind, and her letter had not been judging him as an old fool who did not deserve the Gryffindor princess.

Suddenly, all the chatter and commotion stopped. Charles came into the room. Tension could be felt in the air because everyone knew of Charles’ ways and how the he had learned of the facts, that his niece was… not quite what he thought. But Severus, Hermione and Jane knew there was more to his graveness now.

“May I have a word with you?” He directed his question to Hermione, and pointed outside. It was polite, a tone that did not much fit Charles.

Hermione was in shock for a split second but then nodded once.

Severus, who had both hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her, narrowed his eyes warningly at Charles. The older man sustained the stare, but in a neutral, perhaps even respectful way. He then made his way past them towards the backyard.

“Do you want me there?” Severus pressed his lips to Hermione’s temple to ask her in a hushed manner.

She covered one of his hands with hers on her shoulder as she turned slightly. “I'm okay, love,” she answered in a whisper, and smiled softly to him, appreciating the concern and the offer. She turned completely and pecked his lips, then followed her father outside.

The excited chatter picked up again, but Severus stood guard at the door, looking at them out there through the glass.

“Don't worry, Severus,” Jane came up to him to say. “I talked to him last night, he's done a lot of thinking. It's good. This is good.”

Charles led the way to the large round table by the pool which was covered by a large sun umbrella. He sat facing Hermione, facing the door to the kitchen, and saw Severus standing guard from the inside, grave narrowed eyes fixed on them.

Hermione held herself timidly, looking at her father, very unsure of what would happen. She still stood across from him.

“Sit. Please,” he said softly as he looked at his daughter. His eyes then shifted to Severus as she took a seat across from him. “He is...”

Hermione looked back and saw Severus, and expected some rude comment from her father. Her blood boiled in advance to defend her man.

“... very protective of you,” Charles finished simply.

“Yes, he is,” Hermione said with a smile she did not notice she sported. She quite liked the way Severus was protective, stood up for her, cared for her. She never much had such support or display of affection from a man. Her Pawpaw was great, but she never lived with him or spent enough periods of time to truly feel it constantly and fulfill her craving for it.

“It’s annoying.” Charles started, and Hermione's features hardened again. “But it's nice, I guess. Perhaps I should have been more like that towards you.”

Hermione's jaw dropped a little. She didn't quite know what to say.

“I am not going to pretend I like him as a son all of a sudden, especially after he attacked me yesterday...”

“He did _not_ a...”

“ _But_ ,” Charles continued, not giving room for any argument, “he does care for you. He showed me yesterday. I felt it. And that is all that matters. And that you care for him too.”

“I do, yes,” Hermione managed to say.

There was a moment of silence. Then Charles continued.

“I've... I've been unfair to you. I’ve been so worried about raising you perfectly, about not fucking up the only shot I had of leaving... say a _legacy_ in this world... It became ingrained in me, automatic, always to make sure you _knew_ that failure was not an option, a lesser her path was not an option...” he sighed. “That added to... what I went through in my upbringing... I repeated the bad, which I had sworn I would never do, and forgot to stop and think about how it made me feel before I got used to it and learned to expect it... How it would make _you_ feel. And I also failed to notice that you already were pretty spectacular, probably no thanks to me.” He started tearing up, and Hermione was completely at a loss. She was not used to this, vulnerable Charles, open, nor was she comfortable in showing emotion to him, or with the thought of comforting him. That had never been a possibility in her mind. She felt for him, was grateful for this sort of apology he was uttering, but didn't know what to do.

“I have especially been unfair about your ... abilities, your people, about what you did to Mum and I. I know now, Severus showed me, it was for the best. That horrible creature, the things he did... his minions did, to _you_. The things Severus went through... He is not a bad guy.”

“He really isn’t.”

“I am really sorry,” Charles continued, still a bit emotional but never completely letting himself go, “that... well... You didn’t even feel comfortable in opening up and trusting your family to tell us what... was done to you by that... you should have told us. To think I have allowed him into our close circle for years now, thinking he was....” He sighed again. “Anyway, it’s my own fault.” He became a bit rigid and silent. Hermione just watched, still not knowing what to do.

Minutes that seemed like hours went by, and then Charles finally spoke again. “I want... I hope we can work on this, on our relationship, restore it. I promise to work on myself, listen to your mother when she berates me, because it is undeniable she did a good job with you, and that you two are pretty close. I just... hope you won't pull further away from me, and that we can mend this and one day we can be... like a proper father and daughter.”

Hermione smiled softly. “I would really like that, yes.”

Charles let half a smile grace his face. “Good,” he uttered as he stood. He walked towards the house again, and before he entered, he said “despite what it in may seem, despite my actions, I do love you, you know.”

He walked inside without waiting for an answer, and Hermione was glad for that, for she wasn’t quite sure she would feel comfortable saying it back just yet. But it did feel good to hear it from him.

She stood to go inside as well while her father disappeared in the bustle that was the kitchen. When she got to the door, Severus was there to receive her in his embrace.

“Everything good?” He asked in a low tone into her mane.

“Yes. Really good, actually,” she replied with a smile.

“Severus, let's go,” Edward suddenly called.

“Where are you going with Pawpaw?” Hermione asked in surprise as she looked up into Severus’ eyes.

He just shrugged. “Errands, I think.” But his smirk told her there was more to it than that.

Severus had a nice chat with Edward while they were out. He was a nice and clever man, and reminded him a bit of Dumbledore, minus the manipulation and passive-aggressiveness. He had Hermione’s best interest at heart and seem to notice very clearly, even more than he had before, that Severus felt the same, that he loved her, and wanted her to have the very best. Edward was very pleased that he had given Severus the cufflinks and tie pin, as it meant even more now. It was an anticipated wedding gift. And now he insisted Severus keep the tux as well, since it would be the clothes he wore on the special day, the most special of days. It was really nice. Severus wouldn’t mind spending more time with the man, having a game of chess or something. The only downside to this outing was that they had to drive to their destination, and that Edward drove... well, like an old man.

They did what was needed, had lunch together, and drove back. Edward headed home, to rest a bit, and Severus had the walk back to the Grangers’ gladly.

He was absently making his way there, contemplating what a pleasant turn his life had taken in such a short period of time, when out of nowhere, as he walked through the lightly wooded area that led up to the driveway of the house, Ronald Weasley jumped out on him.

He tried to attack Severus, but fortunately, his spy reflexes were still very much active, so Snape managed to react in time to fend off Ronald, who fell to the ground. A phial of a clear liquid fell beside him and Severus was quicker to snatch it. He analyzed it, held it up to the light, smelled it while Ron sat dirty on the gravel ground, looking up at him in anger.

“Well, well, well, Weasley, does the Auror Department know you have stolen veritaserum from them for extracurricular activities?”

“I am investigating official Ministry business. People trying to bypass the Marriage Law,” he spat angrily.

“Really? And you have no personal gain from it, do you? All for the love of duty?” Severus let out in his silky, sarcastic voice as he pocketed the potion. “And your remarkable intelligence once again is astonishing. To force veritasserum down my throat. A brilliant plan, really. Unfathomable that it did not work. It's not like I am the only known person that can resist it.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“What did you do to her to force her to be with you?” Ronald bellowed angrily.

“I forced her to nothing, you imbecile!”

“Of course you did! She can't love _you_. We were meant to be together. Even the Ministry knows this and paired us up together. I was giving her time to realize we are good together and come back, but you got in the way!”

“Merlin! How delusional can one person be? You’re not even worth my time.” Severus set off past the redhead to go to his witch. The driveway was just around the corner.

As he left the dunderhead behind, he saw Hermione coming towards him. His face lit up as he saw her, but hers became fierce as she took out her wand and pointed it to him. There was no time for him to make sense of anything before a firm and loud _petrificus totalus_ escaped his witch and a ray of light passed over his shoulder. Something behind him hit the ground with a thud.

As Severus turned around to confirm that what had just happened was what he presumed had happened, Hermione marched forward to stand beside him, jaw set in anger. It was as he imagined, Ronald was petrified on the floor, probably after having dared raised again Severus. His wand hand was stretched out. The coward would have attacked him from behind.

“What is he doing here?” Hermione asked.

“I think he is having trouble accepting some facts.” Severus pulled the vertasserum out of his pocket. “He wanted to force me to say I compelled you to be here for my own selfish benefit somehow.” Severus was dangling the phial.

Hermione let her jaw drop in outrage. Even more so because it was actually the other way around, she had forced him. Even though they were now in complete and healthy understanding, it was absurd that on top of it all Severus had to hear such accusations. She released Ron from the spell and set forward in fury immediately.

“Ronald, you arse! I love this man, we are getting married tomorrow because we want to be together and there is nothing else to it!” She towered over him as he sat up on the gravel ground.

“But... that can't be! What about us? You were supposed to get back to me after your little... career high.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “There is no _us_ , Ronald. There hasn't been an us for over 3 years now! In fact, the time with no us far exceeds the couple of months there was an us!”

“But... you've called me. Not just once. You want me.”

Hermione knew he was referring to the couple of booty calls they had had in her awful times of weakness and loneliness. “Those were mistakes, Ron. Nothing else. Get over it. You can never make me happy as Severus makes me. And I'm not what you want, I really am not. Don't keep deluding yourself.” She did not say it unkindly.

Ron looked beat, with no other tricks or attempts at anything ip his sleeve. Severus smirked triumphantly as Hermione returned to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. He did the same around her shoulders, and they turned to make their way back to the house.

“What were you doing out here? Weren't you going somewhere?” Severus asked.

“No. I came looking for you. Pawpaw called asking if you made it back okay, and I got worried you hadn't showed up yet.”

Severus smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. It was nice to have this, someone worry for him. He hadn't had that even when he went off to Death Eater meetings and came back in bad shape, tortured and on the brink of death. He could get used to this very easily.

“Plus, I’m dying to know what you were out doing.” Hermione smiled cheekily.

Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet covered box and handed it to her as they still walked together.

She looked up at him, eyes widened in surprise. He just smirked smugly, and she looked down at the box again and flipped it open. There were two golden wedding bands in it. One was thicker, bigger, fitting for his large strong hands. The other was more delicate, a bit thinner and smaller, with three small diamonds incrusted in it. Despite the differences, they matched perfectly.

“The gold is a concession for you, Gryffindor, I would rather it be silver,” he joked.

“They're beautiful, Sev. Oh my God, we are really doing this, aren't we?”

“It seems we are, yes love.” Severus rubbed her arm tenderly as he held her close.


	36. Chapter 36

When they arrived back at the house, there were still many women clucking around like hens. They in fact wanted to take Hermione out that evening for an impromptu hen party. They were all also still arranging last minute details about the wedding and Severus honestly did not know what else could be arranged. The event had already been planned for months. Granted it wasn't planned for them, but still.

They asked if the couple would be writing their own wedding vows. Severus looked up in a panic from the paper that had been left on the kitchen table by Edward. He was not warm on the idea of sharing his deep feelings in public, in his own words, nor was he fit to. He looked at Hermione, brows raised, and she smiled as all the women laughed.

“No, the traditional vows are fine,” Hermione answered, smiling softly. Severus breathed in relief.

It wasn't long after that they whisked Hermione away from him. Muggles and their stupid superstitions. Why couldn't he see the bride before the wedding? There wasn't even enough time to complete the damned 24 hours. But they said it was better to have some time than no time at all. For luck.

He felt anything but luck at the moment. The most varied scenarios went through his mind, from everyone talking her out of being with him after a few drinks got some truth out of her, to the Reynolds guy paying her a visit and learning the truth through veritaserum or legilimency and stopping it. Or even Weasley showing up again.

Severus hadn’t been too keen on getting married this fast, but it had to happen. He was... happy, for the first time in... well, he’d never been truly happy in his life. There were some bouts of joy, like when he met Lily or when he excelled in class, but it never lasted. This... this seemed like it could last. He hoped that it would last. He could not have it taken from him.

And then his mind began to play with him further. It took him back to earlier that day, when the vows came up. Should he have agreed to the vows? Had he been coarse? Had he disappointed her? Embarrassed her in front of her family? Had he not been clear or emphatic enough on how he felt about her? She had screamed it in front of her father, the ministry official, Weasley... She had said it more than once. More than he had. Could she doubt him? It wouldn't be hard, with what she had suffered previously, her insecurities, and with the fact he was still a very stiff and cold son of a bitch. Had he shown it properly? Because he did _feel_ it. He did not quite know how to show it because no one had ever been open to it before, not coming from him. No one had ever... loved him before.

He would feel so much better if he could speak to her at that moment.

Stupid muggles and their stupid traditions and superstitions.

He was left to dwell all of this alone in the room they had shared for the past two weeks. The room where their relationship had bloomed. The only word he got was when Jane came back from settling Hermione at her mother’s house. She knocked on his door because she brought his tux with her.

Severus opened it and took the clothes with a thank you, hanging them on the coat tree next to the door.

“Back already? A little early for a hen party to end, no?” He tried.

“No,” Jane smiled. “Hermione needs her sleep. No bride wants to look hungover and under slept on her wedding day! You should sleep too. Go on, see you tomorrow!” Jane was cheerful, taking the doorknob as she shooed him inside to close the door behind her. _She was cheerful_. He would take it as a good sign.

Severus slept. It wasn't as well as he had slept with his witch’s warmth next to him, but he managed to get some rest. He woke up early though, and so he took his sweet time in getting ready. He wanted to be calm, centered, not get anxious about what was about to happen, about all the people that would watch. If he got anxious, he would become guarded and that might lead to something he would regret, something that would hurt his witch’s feelings.

He took a long, warm, relaxing shower, washed his hair. He shaved, the Muggle way, and made sure all other bodily hair was well groomed. He meticulously combed and tied his hair back, and applied the perfume she so liked, that she had said repeatedly made him smell so good. He then put on the tux, making sure he looked impeccable. The adjustments Judith had made to the attire ensured he did. He took Edward's gifts, the cufflinks and the tie clip, and put them on, then looked himself in the mirror. Severus thought he didn't look half bad. Perhaps the gaping difference of looks and age would go unnoticed, as would the fact he did not deserve the witch that was about to give herself to him.

As Severus descended, he thought about how he would get there. Jane was not there, for she certainly had moved on to the bride’s headquarters, as would all ladies, to get ready together at Judith’s home. He could apparate, but he wondered if that would cause some problem. Not with Charles, but with any of the dozen other muggles who were unaware of... magic.

Charles was in the kitchen, reading the paper he rested on the island. He was all dressed up as well. He looked up at Severus climbing down the last few steps. The contempt and mistrust that had frequently been in his eyes were no longer there. It was almost as if he was a different man.

“Shall we go?” He asked in a neutral tone. “I recommend arriving in a car, it’s what people would expect. You are the groom; everyone will be looking at you too.”

Severus made an effort to be... friendly, as the older man was trying to be. “Very well. Thank you for the offer,” he said after nodding once.

“We'll have to stop for Edward first, save him from the overload of lady talk.”

Snape snorted at the joke as they exited the front door.

Severus was indeed the center of attention while the bride did not arrive. He stiffly greeted many people he did not even know. All congratulated him. He felt more relaxed greeting those he did know, her aunts and uncles and the twin cousins – since the female cousins were still with her, getting ready. Even though Victoria was on their side of the family, the boys and their parents did not seem to be angry or hold anything against him. They _had_ been the nicest of Charles’ family, he well remembered.

Many people he did know arrived, curiously all together as they probably took the same portkey. Potter had done a good job in directing the most clueless ones on how to dress properly in muggle fashion, as had Minerva. Some of the colors they had chosen though, were quite... alarming would be a way to put it.

They all came up to him and shook his hand, congratulated him, all with inquiring eyes. Their minds were so open he could clearly see the confusion and how incredulous they were, even though they tried to hide it. Severus just smirked, pleased. The nerve of them. They hadn’t much cared about him after he got out of the hospital, very few had cared to ask how he was doing, none save Minerva had fought for him to keep his job at Hogwarts. Yet here they were, shameless, to celebrate his wedding as if nothing had happened. Their presence was good for one thing, though. As father of the bride, Charles was also sought. They all had nothing but compliments about his daughter and how they had absolutely loved teaching such a bright young woman. It served to cement, reinforce, the lesson Severus had taught Charles two days past. Jane, who had arrived already, was all smiles and so intrigued about finally meeting these people she had heard about for years but never seen.

Potter came up to congratulate him with an awkward smile. He had made some form of peace with Severus years ago, thanked him for all he had done. Severus had never apologized for his part of the rivalry. Potter _had_ acted like a self-important, insolent little brat, like his hateful father, and Severus did what needed to be done to try and discipline the imbecile, save his life. However, Severus had been more... cordial with the boy the times they had run into each other in the Ministry.

“Snape... This is... unexpected,” he said as he shook Severus hand.

“But lovely nonetheless,” the female Weasley who hung from his arm was quick to say, all smiles as she squeezed her husband’s arm. She had read Hermione’s menacing letter and wanted to support her friend.

“Yes! I never said it wasn't! Congratulations! Do you promise to treat her right?”

Severus snorted. “Do you promise to tighten the leash on that pet weasel of yours so he doesn’t ruin Hermione’s day?” Severus tilted his head to the redhead who hung around sulking next to the limit where the lawn ended and the vines started. “He has already caused... problems.” Not that many though. If it weren't for him, they wouldn’t be getting married just yet. So perhaps he should be thanking the Weasley imbecile.

“We got him covered,” Ginny said with an angry scowl that Severus knew was not directed at him, but to the brother she looked back to for a moment.

“Good.”

Molly came and congratulated him as well. She was sweet and mothering, the way she always was to everyone, but Severus saw it wasn’t all sincere. There was hurt there, confusion as to why the girl she had treated like a daughter for so long couldn’t make it work with her own son, but had found happiness with… him. Arthur was friendly as well, and much more sincere.

It was George Weasley’s turn to congratulate him. “Ah, the chirpiest teacher I’ve ever had,” he said in that Weasley twin cheeky tone.

“There are some of Hermione's cousins you should meet. You will certainly get along just fine. I’m sure you will be able to make them out in the crowd. They should be next to some poor individual who is being harassed, or perhaps a small fire they have started.”

Minerva had been standing around all along, as a sort of chaperone or moral support, waiting to get a word in private with Severus. Before she managed though, Reynolds came up to him.

“The lengths people go through...” he said.

“To what? Marry someone they love? Yes, it is quite daunting,” Severus replied sardonically.

“We both know this is all a sham, Mr. Snape” Reynolds said with bite.

“Really? You have talked to her family...” He had, every day since he had arrived. They had told her family it was just for a piece they would run in the company website, since Hermione was very high up in the ranks and so beloved. “Was anything said against our relationship? Do any of them believe...” Severus shrugged and a smug way, “I don't know, that something isn't quite right?”

“No, but her father...”

“Her father and her have not had a good relationship. He is no parameter.”

“But no one, not a single person standing here, knew about you prior to our little talk almost 3 weeks ago. I find that a bit odd. Your colleagues did not seem to be aware until 2 days ago, save rumors that started when you two went off together.”

“Not odd at all. As we have stated, we like our privacy. And the so-called colleagues,” he said with a bit of bitter taste in his mouth, “you have mentioned, I owe nothing to. I worked hard to save their lives at the expense of my own almost, and got very little thanks or recognition. So you will understand me if I don’t rush to share details of my personal life with them. They are, in fact, here right now only for Hermione’s sake and due to her insistence, I assure you.”

“Hmmmm....” He uttered suspiciously.

Before Reynolds could catch his breath and start contesting things again, Severus said “now if you will excuse me, I will retire until the ceremony starts.” He started to walk away, and Minerva followed, after looking the ministry worker up and down.

“Tuesday, ten o’clock in my office Mr. Snape!” Reynolds called out. They weren’t escaping that interview, no matter what they did.

“We’ll be there,” Severus answered without deigning Reynolds with the attention of stopping or looking back at him.

“Severus...” Minerva McGonagall started as she walked beside him towards the building where everything was set up for the party, “I think you aren’t telling me the whole story.”

“Certainly not.”

“Well...”

“Someday you will know, Minerva. For now, be content with knowing I have fallen madly in love with your golden Gryffindor princess, as mad as it may seem, and I want to do everything in my power to be worthy of her.”

Minerva smiled. “You already are, Severus.”

He just snorted.

They sat in the building, away from the bustle. “You are full of talk, but you were always drawn to Gryffindor,” she teased.

“One of the many tricks life plays on me.”

“Perhaps you have more Gryffindor in you than you would have cared to admit.”

“I for one believe Hermione has more Slytherin in her than you will ever see or both of you would care to admit.” He looked at her and smirked indecently.

“Oh Severus! Really, was that innuendo necessary with an old woman?”

He just once again snorted as he bit back a laugh.

Severus and Minerva had time to catch up a bit, and though she did not know the whole story and was very suspicious due to Reynolds’ demeanor, she could see that her friend _was_ very happy and besotted. That was enough for her. But soon, Edward came towards them. It had been pointed out the previous day that Severus would need someone to walk him down the aisle. So it was decided that Minerva would play that role. It was fitting, since Minerva had been present for most of his life. She had even been his teacher, and a good one, then a colleague that with time had warmed to him and with whom he had maintained a healthy rivalry between heads of house. And though she had doubted his allegiance for a while, as the others had, she had been the first to come forward and apologize and fight for him. She had taken care of him, like a mother. So she would give him away like one.

So, as his best man, he chose Edward. The man had welcomed him well into the family, gotten him his tux and expensive cufflinks and tie clip, in addition to having gone shopping for the wedding bands with him. Best man indeed.

“Edward,” Severus was quick to say as the man approached, “I would like you to meet Minerva.”

“Pleasure,” Edward uttered as he shook the woman’s hand with a warm smile. “Severus, word has arrived that the bride is ready.” Edward’s smile continued to grace his features. “So we will be starting. We're only waiting for you.”

Severus took a deep breath.

“Shall we go? Or are you thinking about backing out? I think it’s too late now.” Edward teased.

Severus gave a half smile. “Never. I'm no fool.” He stood and they headed to the outdoor area where the ceremony was to be held.

The line was organized and violins started to play, the soundtrack of various people walking down the aisle. Who and in what order, Severus could not say, for he was surprisingly becoming nervous. He tried to steady his breath and suddenly Minerva was nudging him forward. It was their turn to go. He managed to hold himself properly as they made their way and then as he stood at the altar, watching on as a few more people walked towards him.

The song being played changed, an indication of what was to come. The sun shone in such a way that partially blinded him to his bride. As she made her way to him, escorted by her father, he could only see their feet first. The closer they got, the more was revealed to him by the shadow they walked into. And then, he finally saw her, all of her. Her hair was straightened and up in a nice wavy chignon of sorts, some flowers neatly weaved into her locks. She smiled nervously, expectantly, her light makeup only accentuating her naturally beautiful features. Her dress... her dress was spectacular. Sleeveless, perfectly hugging her formidable body, it was cream in color and gorgeously embroidered in a leafy pattern down to her hips. From there, it was just a long fine fabric that danced marvelously as she walked towards him.

Severus then lost a bit of his composure. He smiled a bit too giddily for what was normal for him, like a boy on Christmas morning. Tears pricked his eyes, but those he managed to command to stay at bay. He had his dignity to maintain.

They arrived at the altar, and Charles handed his daughter’s hand to Severus. He nodded once at him, not really smiling, but with features much softer than Severus had ever seen on him, and Severus nodded back. They were in understanding.

Severus helped his bride up to the altar, and she handed her white lily bouquet to one of her cousins before turning to face Severus and take both his hands. She smiled at him widely, and his smile was beautiful and open as well.

“Hi,” she said timidly and in a whisper.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered back and squeezed her hands softly before the minister started. This was actually happening to him. Severus Snape had a chance for happiness. It was unbelievable.

The ceremony was performed in both French for the few neighbors that had been invited and the husbands and added family who would follow better that way, and in English, for the last-minute guests. The bride and groom said the traditional vows in English, both absolutely besotted with one another, barely prying their eyes away from staring into the others’ to put the ring on their love's finger. It was undeniable how they felt for one another, plain for anyone to see. Even Reynolds and Weasley. Despite how anything could possibly have started, they were in it for good now. Proving otherwise would be difficult.

Their hands shook slightly, emotional as they were, while they pushed the bands onto the others digits. Severus, when he was done, couldn’t help but take her hand and kiss both rings he had placed there. Hermione smiled wider at this gesture, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

The minister uttered the so longed for words, “you may now kiss the bride,” and Severus cupped her cheek gently as he stepped closer to her and touched his lips to her glossy ones, tenderly suckling on them before deepening the kiss to thoroughly explore her mouth as he so enjoyed doing. As they parted, he pecked her smiling lips once, twice more, then he pulled her into an embrace, and holding her cheek to his as everyone else cheered and the violins played, he rumbled in her ear.

_And so today, my world it smiles_

_Your hand in mine, we walk the mile_

_Thanks to you, it will be done_

_For you to me are the only one_

_Happiness, no more be sad_

_Happiness, I'm glad._

She pulled away, still all smiles, and kissed his lips once more to thank him for his vows.

“I love you,” she whispered as she grazed her thumb around his lips, cleaning her glossy lipstick from his lips.

And so they headed back down the aisle, everyone throwing rice and flower petals over them as they made their way inside for the party.

It was jolly fun, the party. The food was great, the music was great and they danced themselves silly, and posed happily for many pictures. Everyone came up at one moment or the other to congratulate them, and all had a comment or how beautiful they were together, how happy they seemed.

It was mid-afternoon, the party almost coming to an end, when they were both sitting at their table resting, watching the bustle everyone else made. She looked down at her hand, the two beautiful rings on her finger sparkling bright. She smiled as she rubbed her thumb under the rings and made them wiggle a bit.

“How do you feel, Madam Snape?” His sweet, silky voice interrupted her absentmindedness.

“Really good, Master Snape,” she said as she turned to him with the smile still on her lips.

He tenderly kissed her cheek, so softly it tickled. She sniggered. “Shall we go so you can call me that while naked, all tied up in bed?” He whispered next to her ear. His hot breath and his words made her core tighten.

“Perhaps we shall,” she retorted just as softly, “we only have about 36 hours of honeymoon after all.”

They had taken too much time off as it was, so they had to be back to work on Tuesday. They would schedule another trip at a later date.

Both got up with indecent, excited smiles. They would find someone to warn, her mother probably, and then get the hell out of there to the beach front hotel room they had booked for two nights. Thankfully they could now take a portkey back home on Tuesday morning.

“Going so soon?” Reynolds appeared out of nowhere to harass them with his insinuating tone.

“Why yes, we are. Off to the wedding night. Are you joining us? Is that a requirement from the ministry? To make sure we will produce the babies you so want us to produce?” Severus was snarky like only he could be.

Hermione sniggered and playfully smacked his chest.

“Are you a cheeky little voyeur, Reynolds?”

Reynolds was uncomfortable, not sure what to say.

“I don't mind an audience, but you'll need to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Severus!” Hermione berated gently.

“May I suggest you take notes? It is a rather good show we put on.”

Hermione was laughing. “Leave the poor man, Severus. Let's go already,” she leaned to him who stood beside her, and nipped his ear teasingly. “We’ll see you on Tuesday, I hear, Mr. Reynolds.” She walked past the ministry official, pulling her husband by the hand. Snape just smirked as he walked past the man.

The room was gorgeous, the type a rock star might stay in and smash to pieces. Hermione admired it as she absently pulled her shoes off. Their luggage had been sent ahead and lay in a corner, to where she tossed the shoes. The view was beautiful, the turquoise sea still shimmering in the sunlight. She could see a bit of it clearly through the slightly drawn flowy white curtains, and it made her want to go for a swim. That is, until her husband pressed his growing erection to her bum.

She smiled at the feeling of his body pressed against her, his large strong hands running up and down her front slowly, cupping her embroidery clad breasts as he nuzzled her neck.

“I believe we are required to consummate the marriage,” he rumbled against her, then nipped her ear.

“Yes, Master Snape,” she answered, reaching around to sink her fingers in his hair and pull the tie out.

He growled lowly and sank his own fingers in her hair, lightly, to pull the fancy stone incrusted pins out and let her chignon fall loose. The flowers remained intertwined in her locks, though. One of his hands came to caress her neck, what was exposed of her shoulder, down her back as the other held her waist. She rubbed her bum on his cock, making him growl or grunt every once in a while. Slowly, his dexterous fingers unbuttoned her dress down her back, and each undone button was marked by a light kiss on her neck or down the path the buttons exposed.

“Severus... charm them open,” she whispered.

“No, no... impatient kitty.” He undid another button and placed another kiss on her skin. “I want to take my time with you.” Another button, another kiss. “You are all mine now, aren't you?”

“Yes. All yours,” she breathed.

Her dress was finally undone and his hands came to gently push it outward from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. It revealed a light pink sexy set of lingerie, lace see-through bra and lace knickers and a garter belt holding thigh high white stockings in place.

He pulled away from her and took her hand to twirl her around slowly so he could see all of her. He growled in appreciation. She saw he still wore his whole tux, save for the jacket, and thought to herself that though he looked extremely sexy in it, he was in way too much clothes.

“Fuck yes,” he uttered as he admired her.

Hermione smiled and enticingly walked away from him, to the bed, then crawled onto it, making a point of showing her ass covered in very little lace to him, swinging it teasingly.

He followed, his hunger making his body push hers to lay on her stomach on the bed as he nipped her neck and rubbed his fully covered erection on her ass. She moaned as she turned her head to meet his lips with hers.

Severus claimed her lips passionately as his hand came up her side to cup her small perky breast and knead it. She nipped his lower lip tenderly as his fingers grazed, then pinched her nipple through the thin lace.

His lips travel to her shoulder, licking the warm skin over her shoulder blades, nipping her flesh as he unhooked her bra. He then gently pulled the straps off her shoulders and let the bra be lost in between the pillows and sheets.

His fingers returned to teasing her nipples as his lips traveled down her back, his tongue traced a path down her spine, making her quiver and whimper. He then returned his lips to nip the flesh on her shoulder blades as his fingers ran down her crack, teasingly slow, reaching her folds and stroking the region gently over her knickers.

“Severus...” she let out breathlessly, “you're driving me mad.”

“That's the idea,” he smirked.

“Touch me,” so she pleaded, her chest starting to heave into the mattress, her legs spreading slightly. “You’re bound to do as I ask now, to honor your wife,” she teased.

He slipped his fingers under the knickers and stroked her swollen folds gently. “Like this?” He rumbled against the back of her head, close to her ear.

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Is this how you want me to touch you, Madam Snape?”

“Yes, please.”

“And what if my fingers sink into your tight little snatch?” His middle and ring fingers entered her folds and started thrusting gently as he whispered to her ear.

“Fuck yes, Sev,” she moaned pushing herself back onto his fingers.

“You want me to fill this wet little pussy, don't you?”

“Yes, sir.”

He pulled her knickers aside to expose her completely. He then suckled on his fingers and slid them down her slit, to find her little bud of nerves. She moaned loudly as she gripped the sheets.

“Oh my, Kitten... Your little clit is so hard.” He was circling it as he rumbled. She just moaned and nodded. “Do I make you as hard as you make me?” He pressed his prick to her thigh. Again, she nodded. “Does this feel good, Kitten? Do you want to come?” His slick finger set a delicious pace on her sex, so delicious she started to roll her hips involuntarily into the mattress.

“So good, love,” she panted.

He kissed her shoulders, making her quiver and adding to the sensations that ran through her body. His hair curtained down to tickle her back as he licked her skin, grazed his teeth on it. “I bet my tongue would feel marvelous on that wet, hard clit too.”

Hermione mewled her agreement as his fingers moved slickly on her clit. She then pushed herself up, trying to turn to face him, but he was quick release the suspenders from the stockings and then hook his fingers on the size of her knickers and pull them down as she was on all fours. His kisses gently peppered her lower back, her bum. He nipped the flesh of her ass cheeks before lowering his lips to lick her folds and a bit of her crack. His tongue sunk into her folds, then teased her clit as he encompassed her sex with his mouth.

She managed to turn to face him. She wanted to kiss him, see him. He pulled her knickers all the way down her legs and off of her as she laid back and pointed her toes to the ceiling to help, a cheeky, excited smile on her lips.

But then she moved forward towards him, hungry, tracing the buttons on his gray vest as they magically popped open.

“Though you look absolutely stunning, I believe you are overdressed for the occasion, Sev,” she said, now undoing his trousers, pulling down whatever she could of his boxers and freeing his raging erection for her to admire and stroke. It twitched in her direction with her warm touch, and she smiled, leaning down to take him in her mouth as he pulled his vest hurriedly off.

“Oh fuck, love that's...” he uttered as her warm mouth covered half his cock and applied sweet pressure. He hissed and made his buttons pop open with a wave of his hand as she slid her mouth around his girth, her warm palm stroking his base. Severus pulled his shirt off quickly and as she pulled away from his member gently to suckle only on his tip, roll her tongue over it, he shifted her, grabbing her shoulders to hoist her up to face him. He claimed her lips with hungry passion before briskly pushing her to fall back onto the bed and spread her legs to expose all of her to him in one quick movement. She yelped and sniggered before letting out a long loud moan as his tongue licked her slit, invaded it, and his hair curtained down to tickle the skin on her inner thigh.

“Oh... Severus... Yes.”

He feasted on her center, licking her slit languidly, suckling on it every few strokes of his tongue. His tongue would also travel down to her folds, tease them, dip into them, and as he did so, his nose rubbed her sensitive, swollen, slick clit and made her buck her hips and lovingly grip his hair, pulling him closer into her.

Her mewling was punctuated by moans and panted sweetness and naughtiness as he did his work eagerly. When he noticed she was nearly coming, rolling her hips with more intensity, arching her back as she twirled her own pebbled nipples in between thumb and index finger, he latched onto her pink moist bundle of nerves and sucked incessantly.

Her mewling became constant, steady as were her rocking hips against his lips. Her hands went back to caressing – disheveling – his hair.

“Yes, yes, there, yes, Sev, please, yes, yes.”

And then something popped inside her. “Oh fuck yes,” she moaned, and a wave of intense satisfaction overcame her as warmth spread steadily all over her body, starting at her core, which he still gently tasted and caressed.

Severus pecked her inner thighs gently as she caught her breath, laying there limply with a smile on her face. He then grazed his teeth on her tender flesh, to rouse her again, since he was not done with her quite yet.

Roused she became, opening her lust filled eyes to look at him and beckon him to her with one repeatedly flexing finger. Severus smiled and hurriedly pulled off his trousers and boxers to nestle his hips in between her open, inviting legs. He touched his nose to hers as she sank her fingers into his hair.

“I love you so much, Severus,” she whispered, the sun shining lightly in on them and making the flecks in her amber eyes more intense. Or perhaps it was the deep love in them, the fire of raw passion for him.

“I love you too, Kitten,” he rumbled, then claimed her lips in a sweet deep kiss that said everything words could not say. All the while his rigid member rubbed against her swollen labia, causing her arousal to mount once more. She showed that by spreading her legs wide as they were entangled in the kiss. It opened her up completely, and his raging erection slipped further into her open slit, being snuggled in warmth and moisture.

He growled into her mouth at the feeling, and his cock twitched as if begging to be completely enclosed in that warmth.

Severus parted his lips from hers and saw to his desperate need, aligning himself with her swollen, inviting and willing pinkness and pushing home with a soft, long moan, his eyes closed.

Hermione smiled cheekily as he took purchase above her head, on the headboard, and started to slowly thrust into her, making her feel every single inch of him stretching her out, filling her up deliciously. She bit her lower lip, the cheek still in her eyes.

“What is it, Kitten?” He grunted.

“Nothing,” she answered smiling. One of his slow strokes hit the right spot, interrupting her and making her let out a moan and grip his back, sink her fingertips into his flesh. “I love that my pussy makes you lose your composure,” she then said breathlessly.

He smirked. “It does.” He shifted his weight to rest on his forearm next to her head. The other hand lifted her knee – still clad in stockings - to rest next to his chest as he gained more pace in his thrusting. When his pubic bone hit her sensitive clit, he rolled his hips in such a way that made her clit throb for him. He nuzzled her neck at the same time, kissing her flesh, nipping it.

She locked her arms tighter around him, moaning into his ear unexpectedly and in a louder tone. “Oh! Severus!”

“Seems like I have a trick or two as well,” he whispered into her ear, not missing a beat of his rolling hips.

“You do. Fuck, you do, you so do,” she panted as he increased the pace slightly.

His lips were still on her neck, making her whole body quiver on top of all the other sensations his body provided her.

“Sev... Sev...” She mewled. “I want to come again. Keep going, keep going,” she panted.

“For as long as you want me to love,” he panted in reply as he bucked his hips against hers.

She locked her legs behind him. “Oh... Yes... Turn my pussy inside out, Sev. Fuck me hard, love.”

“Bloody hell, Kitten,” he panted as his cock throbbed inside her at her words. They made him pick up more pace. The sound of their flesh meeting hard and fast echoed in the room now.

And then her pleasure washed over her, out of her, and as she wailed his name and her pussy clamped on his cock, he came as well, his balls tightening as she milked him and he froze pushed deep into her core.

When their pleasures passed, he collapsed on her, nipping her neck. “Is Madam Snape happy?” He rumbled

“Very,” she said smiling. “Promise me it will always be like this, my love,” she let out as she caressed his hair, his back and slid her foot over one calf, caressing it too. She did not mean the carnal pleasure, not just the carnal pleasure. She meant the love, the tenderness, the friendship and complicity.

He knew. “I promise,” he said, sliding a hand down her bosom and side as he kissed her opposite collarbone. “Do you?” He had his own needs and insecurities.

“Yes, love. Always,” she said, caressing his cheek as he looked deep into her eyes. They both saw the others answer was sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The song he recites in her ear is Thank you, Led Zep, the one they sang in the beginning, remember?
> 
> 2\. The last chapter might come a liiiiittle bit later, since I'm still half way through it and am stuck on something. I know what I want but it's not coming out as I want it. lol. On top of that, I will be taking a trip this week, staying with relatives, have to give everyone attention, etc, so it might take a day or two for me to get writing again. But after that it should all run smoothly. I actually write a lot while there, usually, so I might come back with a new story ready to post.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks.  
> Hope it's good. I'm not in my normal writing and editing environment, it's a bit weird.

Severus Snape decided to make some rounds around the labs. He was quite tired of shoveling paperwork. It was not what he studied potions to do, and the sheer amount of never-ending work made him understand why Hermione relied on – abused – him as her assistant so much.

Walking around to supervise the work did not improve his mood, though. The majority of the employees were infuriating imbeciles who did what they had to do for the sake of it, and though it got done satisfactorily most of the time, the process, the science, was not duly respected or appreciated. It was always done only in duty, not out of love.

It was as Severus corrected one of the slightly frightened employees that she marched in, chin set high in her commanding way.

“Severus.” She uttered it levelly.

“Hermione,” he said coolly.

“What are you doing?”

“My job,” he answered curtly.

“Surely you mean _my_ job.”

Severus sighed, annoyed.

“You’re doing that wrong,” she continued to the employee Severus had been talking to. “Severus, don’t you see he’s doing it wrong?”

“Woman,” he snapped, “aren’t you supposed to be in a class somewhere?” He finished in a contained bark.

“Watch your tone with me! My classes finished earlier. I decided to come see if you were keeping the place in order properly.”

“Oh joy,” he drawled.

The employees did not even flinch. They didn't quite understand it, but they had gotten used to their dynamics. If apparently the pair of them had been dating for 6 months before the news was even out, and no one would ever suspect it from the way they bit each other's head off, this didn't surprise them. They had even... mellowed a bit, as weird as it may seem. Maybe they were one of those couples who could separate work from their private lives _really_ well. Each person knew what worked best for them, who were the others to question anything?

“Severus, a word please?” She said and tilted her head towards the office.

He stepped aside for her to lead the way. He followed, one hand holding the opposite wrist behind his back.

They entered the office, and once he closed the door behind them, she jumped on him excitedly, wrapping her legs around his hips and locking her lips on his. His hand supported her firmly by gripping her behind as he ravished her lips.

“Hi, Sev,” she said with a wide gentle smile, brushing a tendril of his hair behind his ear on the as the rest was tied at the nape of his neck.

“Hello, Kitten,” he rumbled as he set her down. “How were classes?”

She was finally getting her masters done, and he was filling in for her at work while she was out on leave. Once she came back – which wouldn’t be long now, fast and eager learner she was – he would have his own lab, finally. That was their deal.

“Interesting. Yet not as challenging as they would be where I allowed to have you as my mentor. Fucking conflict of interests.” She pouted.

He smiled and held her chin, his thumb rolling over her pout as he did.

“I missed you.”

“I've missed you too,” he rumbled, then pecked her lips.

They had to keep up appearances. Since they were never mushy in front of others at work and they had supposedly been dating for 6 months before they got married, they had to keep those dynamics up. Plus, it was best for people to think that there were no privileged treatments, since he was still her employee.

“How is your day going?” She asked.

“Long. Tedious. Crammed with paperwork. Never-ending,” he let out in a monotone drawl.

She sniggered. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Anything for you, Kitten.”

“Well then... I should get home and take advantage of the extra time I got today. Study.”

Severus snorted. “Always the little Gryffindor swot.”

She playfully smacked his chest.

“You go and you get all the studying done before I get home.” He bent down to speak into her ear and the expectation of what he was going to say made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “Because once I open that door, I want to find you in bed,” he whispered, “in that skimpy green and black lingerie, all splayed out waiting for me.”

“Yes sir,” she smiled.

“You will be stroking your sweet pink pussy, keeping it nice and wet for me, for my cock to slip easily into.”

Her breathing was labored with just the prospect. His silky voice saying such naughty things, and in the workplace, also helped. A lot. “Yes,” she panted, then swallowed dry.

“But you will not come. You only come with me. With my cock stretching your tight little pussy, with my tongue relentlessly lapping on your sweet wet clit.”

She just nodded, eyes half closed, lips parted, breathing against his cheek.

“I own that pussy. Only I can make it come.”

“Yes... Yes, sir,” she finished after clearing her throat.

He smirked at how flushed she was as he pulled away from her.

“I'm going now, or I'll end up doing everything you said right there on that desk.”

He chuckled, but when she opened the door, his unfazed mask befell him again. “No need to come back then,” he said coldly.

“I need to make sure you haven’t torn the place down!” She said as she marched out.

Severus couldn't make it all the way to the end of the day, though. He pushed some urgent paperwork, made another round of the labs to check on everyone and then was making his way out of the ministry an hour earlier than he should clock out. There had to be _some_ advantage to being the boss.

He flooed into the living room in their flat and immediately heard the stereo softly playing some of that damned pop music she insisted on listening to every once in a while. She did listen to proper music as well, so it wasn't completely despairing to Severus. If the radio was on, she was probably cooking.

He walked into the kitchen unbuttoning the top buttons of his ever faithful frock coat to find his witch humming to the song that played as she stirred a pot.

“I thought you were supposed to wait in bed for me, witch,” he berated playfully.

She turned around in slight surprise, then smiled. “I thought I had more time. You’re early!” She then stepped forward to peck his lips.

“I couldn’t wait to taste your pussy,” he said. She sniggered. “Apparently I’ll be tasting your cooking too.”

“I wanted to help you out. You cook almost every day and you did say today was particularly long.”

“Thank you, Kitten” he rumbled, hugging her from behind as she had turned to see to the pot again. She had been asking him to teach her how to cook well and he had shown her a few things every other weekend. She had picked up a lot and was now cooking some dishes quite well.

The phone rang and Severus pried himself away from his witch – who was giggling because he nuzzled her neck – to first turn off the radio and then answer the extension right there in the kitchen.

“Hello?” There was a pause in which Severus smiled. “Oh, hello Judith.” They got a call once a week from her family - _their_ family – in France. It was all mostly Judith and Jane who talked, but Edward and Charles had an occasional friendly word with them as well. “Very well… Nana,” he called her timidly. There was another pause. “Yes, she is here, being a proper wife and cooking her husband dinner,” he said playfully. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he listened to Judith on the line. He simply smirked.

After a few more words exchanged, Severus said “okay, I'll hand it to her. Nice talking to you.”

He, however, put the phone on speaker, as to not disrupt Hermione too much.

“Hey Nana,” Hermione said as she turned down the heat on the stove and turned to the to face the phone.

“So, you’re cooking for Severus?”

“Yes I am. He's had a long day.”

“Good. You have to take care of your man, Hermie.”

“I do, Nana.”

“Plus, he might thank you in the bedroom. That’s always an advantage. Would he go down on you as a thank you?” Judith said, thinking she talked only to her granddaughter.

Severus chuckled inwardly as Hermione blushed, abashed. “Nana!”

“I will,” he rumbled as he touched his lips to Hermione’s temple, for only her to hear. He still chuckled as he passed her to go see to the stove.

“You're on speakerphone,” Hermione added to her grandmother.

“Oh!! Ooopsie!” Nana chuckled. “Severus is a grown man, I'm sure he's not shocked, are you?”

“I am not, Nana,” Severus answered, still chuckling. “Merely amused at how your granddaughter blushes and becomes even more beautiful than she already is.”

“You've got a good one there, Hermie. Never let him go.”

“I most certainly will not,” she replied as she smiled and looked up at Severus, who was again making his way around her to fetch ingredients and instruments to continue the cooking.

They had been hearing Jane asking her mother to let her talk in the background ever since she started making her sexual remarks. She finally passed the phone to the younger woman.

Jane, after the habitual small talk, asked when they would return to visit. It had been a little over a year already. There had been a couple of visits made to London, though.

“We think we might be able to take some time off to go for Christmas.” she said biting her lip, looking sheepishly at Severus as he now stood beside her. He had been bidding Jane hello. He smiled back at her, rubbing her back and pulling her closes to his side.

“Oh, that's wonderful! It's still too far away, but it's wonderful that you'll come for Christmas! Oh everyone will be so pleased!” Severus kissed Hermione's head and went back to cooking as she talked to her family.

After dinner, as they still sat at the table after Hermione cleared the dishes and they did themselves at the sink, Severus was thinking of taking a nice long shower and curling up somewhere with a book or a movie and his witch until his mind completely shut down. It had been a very tiring day. But he could see the look in her eyes. There was timid hope and eagerness there. She did not want to burden or overwhelm him after a long day, but she was dying to show him what she had learned and have his take on it.

They did it regularly, mostly on the weekends, recapping the whole week. She loved it. She learned so much more from him. It was like Master Ripper taught a basic course, and Severus taught the most advanced course in history. He complimented information, rectified information, showed her quicker and more effective ways of preparing ingredients and brewing. It was such bull crap that she couldn't officially study under him because he was her husband. But it was rather exciting to sit in class, learn, and _know_ Severus would teach her even more. She tried to imagine what Severus would add to that wonderful aspect of potions while she was learning from another master. It was double the fun.

“Go on, witch. Bring out your notes. I know you're dying to.”

Hermione smiled, then shrieked excitedly as she summoned her parchment and books from their office. She hardly couldn’t wait for Saturday, when they would go to the lab they created in one of the four bedrooms of the flat and actually brew the intricate concoctions.

All the papers floated onto the table and she changed seats, sat beside him instead of across from him. He pushed his chair closer to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair as they both bent over her notes.

There was time for learning, and there was time left for resting. They curled up in front of the telly and watched a nice film. And then they were off to bed. There was another full day ahead of them on the next day.

Hermione showered very quickly so he could freshen up again before bed. He had already washed the smell of potion fumes off of him while she finished dinner, after her family had hung up the phone.

Severus walked out of the loo in their room feeling pretty good. Though the day had been long, going home to his wife was... reinvigorating. The time spent with her always made him feel very good, and the warm showers were very nice on his tired muscles and bones. He especially liked the warm baths with her.

The door to the loo faced their bed. Their flat wasn’t luxurious and large like the Granger home in France, but it was very comfortable for two people, possibly even three or four if they gave up certain luxuries, like having a lab at home. The lab and the office took up two rooms, leaving their room and a guest room. Of course the lab had been enlarged magically.

When Severus turned from hitting the switches in the bathroom, he was faced with a glorious image. His witch, his wife, his love, in skimpy dark green lingerie that had black lace over it, which only allowed the green to be seen partially. She had her legs spread wide, the crotch of her knickers shifted, showing part of her pinkness as she teased herself. He could see her arousal already made her folds glisten. She pulled sticky fingers away from her as she wore a cheeky smile on her lips. She then sucked on her fingers.

“Is this what you had in mind, Sev?” She breathed in an enticing tone. Then her moist fingers returned to her moist clit.

“Fuck yes, Kitten,” he rumbled and stalked to the bed, crawling onto it.

Severus placed himself in between her legs as he bent down over her to claim her lips. “Get that pussy nice and wet for me,” he whispered, then kissed her chin.

“It is,” she whimpered.

“Is it ready for my cock to slip into it and fill you up completely?” He pecked the corner of her mouth.

“Yes.”

“Or would you rather I lick your moist little pussy until it gushes on my face?”

“Fuck. Yes,” she mewled as her fingers worked faster on her clit.

“Yes, what?”

Hermione just panted as she vigorously rubbed her mound from side to side, her clit being teased underneath it.

“Is that anyway to talk to me, kitten? Yes... _what_?” He held her hand as he looked into her eyes, his breath close on her lips, and stopped her from giving herself pleasure.

“Yes, sir, Master Snape,” she panted with a cheeky smile.

“Good. But I think your insolence warrants... punishment. You were almost coming. I could see it.” She just nodded, eyes half closed. “ _I_ am the only one who can make this pussy pop.”

“Yes, sir” she whimpered.

“I own this pussy. It's mine,” he said as he languidly grazed his fingers around her labia.

“Yes. Yes you do, sir,” she breathed.

“Turn around kitten,” he ordered.

She lay flat on her stomach, still beside him, and he began to caress and squeeze her bum. He nuzzled her neck, nipped her earlobe and she enjoyed it and let herself be dominated by him, by his caresses. When she least expected it, his hand came down firmly on her fleshy bum.

She tightened her grip on the sheets and pillows beneath her as she let out a moan.

“Whose sweet little cunt is this?” He rumbled in her ear has his fingers slipped down her crack and teased her slit.

“Yours, sir.”

“Who’s the only person who can make it a squirt?” His fingers gently stroked her folds.

“You, sir,” she replied, her breathing still labored.

His hands caressed her bum, his fingers occasionally reaching in between her legs to tease her folds. Suddenly, his hand came down on her bum, his palm hitting it firmly and making it jiggle. She moaned and then bit her lower lip. Gripping the sheets harder in pleasure.

“Then why are you such a disobedient kitten, huh? When I can make you come so much harder?” He smacked her bum again.

“Yes!” She helped. “Yes. Punish me. I was so very naughty. Spank me, sir, I deserve it.”

Again he smacked her ass and she moaned out loud. It excited her so much more than it should, to give up control, to be dominated and have it done right, be so satisfied in the end.

He then gave her bum three slaps in quick succession, intercalating cheeks, and she screamed excitedly with each slap, hiking up her knees on the mattress and opening herself up to him, silently begging for his touch.

He granted it, sliding his fingers down to her half exposed cunt. They sneaked under her knickers, into her slit, and gently rubbed her clit. Then his fingers slipped into her, gently thrusting as his lips ghosted over her neck, her shoulders.

“Sev... Don't I need more punishment?” She asked breathlessly. Cheekily.

“No. Wouldn't want to hurt you, Kitten,” he rumbled against the flesh that joined her neck to her shoulder.

“You never have, Sev,” she panted as his fingers still thrust gently into her.

“And we certainly wouldn't want to start now,” he rumbled again. His fingers left her core and hooked at the sides of her knickers, and began to slowly tug down.

Hermione turned to face him and he pulled off her knickers completely. She arched her back and then lifted her feet with a smile to help him.

“Did I say you could turn around?”

“Will you spank me for it?” She smiled provocatively.

Severus just placed his hand cupping her mound and rubbed gently. His lips claimed hers hungrily, contrasting with his shy teasing.

Her hands pushed his shirt up, fingernails grazing his sides, grazing the skin over his ribs. They parted and she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

She hissed. “You are so fucking hot, Severus. Her hand glided down to his bare stomach as she admired his form. She then dipped them into his jogging bottoms and took hold of his hard cock. “Please touch me properly,” she panted against his lips as she stroked his cock. “Like I’m touching you.” She spread her legs wider.

“You are touching me very improperly, Kitten,” he smirked his hand still merely cupping her sex and rubbing gently. “So what will it be? What is it you want?”

“I want you to rub my wet, hard little clit directly, slap my pussy until I squirt all over your hand.”

He smirked. “Filthy kitten,” he uttered, and pulled on her slick clit gently. She bit her lip and moaned, looking into his eyes.

With four flat fingers he rubbed her whole sex up and down at a considerable pace. Her breathing hitched and grew labored quickly. His delicious and firm pace caused her to roll her hips against his hand. She still stroked his cock at her side, though with much less focus now that waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

Severus stopped rubbing momentarily and slapped her sex, making a jolt of raw desire run through her. She smiled cheekily after letting out a loud moan. He moved his hand from her sex to lower the cups of her bra. His hand then suddenly came down on it again as he latched onto one nipple and suckled, making the other prickle and goosebumps run all down her body.

“Fuck yes, Master Snape. Dominate that pussy like only you can,” she panted against the top of his head as he still suckled on her nipples and now vigorously rubbed her sex with four flat fingers.

She began her sweet mewling and whimpering. Her hands were limp around his cock, movements restricted due to his dominance over her and her increased pleasure. But she managed to roll her thumb over the tip of his cock.

Severus growled against her breast. “Turn back around, Kitten.”

She obeyed, turning to lay on her belly. Severus pulled his bottoms off quickly then mounted her bum. He gently caressed her back, making her quiver. He unhooked her bra, and his hand slid down to her bum, squeezed it, pulled her cheeks apart. He then sank his cock into her core ever so slowly. That position made her so incredibly tight, his groan echoed into the room.

As he held her haunches, he rocked into her, hissing as her warm tightness sheathed his throbbing cock. She gripped the sheets as his soft rocking aroused her, nudging her mound against the mattress.

It felt so good, her warm tight pussy around him. He was going to come so fast, so hard. He had to make her come first.

So Severus pulled out of her and flipped her over in one quick movement. As he knelt on the bed, he pulled her hips to rest on his chest and held her there, almost upside down as he munched on her sticky warm pinkness.

“Sev, oh Sev!” She moaned as his tongue dipped into her slit and circled her hardened bud of nerves. He then cheekily rubbed his nose on it as he suckled on her swollen folds, dipped his tongue into the moist channel that welcomed his throbbing cock moments ago.

“Sev...fuck...” She panted, seeking purchase on her his hips.

He then returned his swollen, plump lips to her clit and licked, his tongue flicking it up and down, suckled, taking her whole mound into his mouth at times. She mumbled incoherently.

It was when he began to suck relentlessly like a vacuum cleaner that her legs lost strength, trembled of their own accord, and she began to scream her intense pleasure. As she still rode that wave, her hips rolling involuntarily and her legs trembling uncontrollably, he laid her down again and immediately slid his cock into her.

It increased her pleasure, he stretching her out, hitting that spot inside her, and as his cock hit home once, his pubic bone nudging her engorged clit, she screamed and bucked her hips, squirting on him. Again he plunged into her, and another wave of intense pleasure hit her and it flowed out of her. Three, four times as her legs still trembled and he ripped more aftershocks of pleasure out of her body, and he felt that warmth at the base of his spine that exploded to encompass his whole body.

When the high of their pleasure had passed, as they caught their breaths, Severus rolled to her side. His knuckles caressed her cheeks, and made their way down to her neckline, her bosom, her side.

“Was that too rough? Are you okay, my love?”

“Severus...” She smiled as she caressed his cheek. “Spectacular as ever.”

“I love you,” he uttered, his hand having reached her stomach and caressing her skin there.

“And I love you.” She reached his lips with hers and suckled slowly.

Hermione then turned her back to him as she stated “we should get some sleep. We have that appointment early tomorrow morning.”

Severus growled in annoyance at the remembrance of such an appointment, but he fit himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. The perfect position to sleep in: spooning her.

“Good night, Kitten,” he uttered as he nuzzled her neck.

“Night, love,” she replied.

The next morning saw them sat in a ministry waiting room. They sat quietly, playing with each other’s hands, interlacing their fingers. He then laid eyes on the rings that adorned her finger, the symbols of their love. He observed in particular the ring with the Slytherin green stone amidst diamonds, the band twisted into Celtic knots. The ring that had been his mother's.

“I should get you a new ring.”

“I love this ring!”

“But... It wasn't given with the right intent,” he said softly. “It wasn't given at the right time.”

“We've been over this, Sev. I don't care. It's part of our unique little story. And I know you have the right feeling and intent now, my love.” She smiled softly and leaned into peck his lips. As they kissed, the door in front of them opened and Reynolds stuck his head out.

“Mr. Snape, Miss.. Mrs. Snape.” He opened the door wider, as if an order for them to go inside. That they did.

They settled inside the tight little office amongst the piles of files.

“This should be done with you two separately,” Reynolds uttered.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Snape said in extreme annoyance.

“I do not make the rules, Mr. Snape.”

“Yes, you merely follow them in the most uptight and infuriating fashion.”

“I will have you know, Mr. Snape, that I...” Reynolds started, but Snape waved his wand around his head and a soundproof bubble appeared over it. He looked at Reynolds with a satisfied smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Reynolds scowled, annoyed as he was interrupted, then turned to Hermione who sniggered, to begin the interview.

“Very well, let us begin then. What is your husband's favorite color?”

“Green.”

“I always found it most convenient that your favorite colors are the same,” he said with a touch of not so veiled suspicion.

“Or perhaps it is a sign of how compatible we are?” Hermione offered.

“His mother's name?”

“Eileen Snape, née Prince. His father was Tobias Snape, a muggle. Both dead for 28 years now. He died of liver disease because he was an alcoholic, she died months later, with some kind of cancer.”

Reynolds had asked much of the same questions every interview. It had happened once a week at the beginning, now decreased to once a month. So obviously he repeated things now, there were only so many topics he could approach. But he did throw a few new ones in the mix, complicated ones. At the beginning it stunned them, even though they spent much time talking about any and everything, not because of the silly interview but because they genuinely could not get enough knowledge on one another. They were fascinated, infatuated, and needed to know every detail.

Now, no questions stunned them. Even the most exotic ones they had never really discussed could be surmised with elegancy and accuracy with how much they knew, how long they had been together.

“His preferred sleeping position?”

“I would say... any that involve being entangled with me somehow.” Hermione smiled sheepishly.

“A dream he has never gotten around to fulfilling?”

“Oh wow, a new one! Okay. There are a few things he talks about. We still haven't gotten around to getting a dog. He would like to have a motorcycle as well, but is afraid that at his age it would scream midlife crisis. He also wants an Aston Martin but that is one that will remain in dreamland.”

Reynolds looked at her as if he didn't quite follow.

“It’s a very posh muggle car from a spy movie,” she said simply.

“Very well. Let's move on to your husband then, shall we?”

Hermione caressed Severus’ arm and he immediately undid the spell and looked to her, inquiring with his eyes if all was well, if she needed something. She just nudged her chin towards the ministry official.

“Your favorite color?”

Severus exhaled, annoyed, as he crossed his arms over his chest again. “Green.”

“Your parents...”

“Eileen Prince, Tobias Snape. Fucking horrible parents, dead when I was 16, both.”

“Your favorite sleeping position?”

“With my limp and satisfied cock nestled in Hermione's bum. Be sure to write that verbatim.”

Hermione snickered as Reynolds stopped his enchanted quill desperately and took over writing by hand.

“A dream you have yet to fulfill.”

“Hmmmm. A new one. How interesting. Well, I would like nan Aston Martin I will never have with the shit salary this place pays.”

“Very well. Now if Mrs. Snape would...”

Hermione was about to perform the charm over her head to block out their conversation when Severus snapped.

“What the fuck is the point of all of this? We've been married for a year now, we clearly know each other, why do you keep at this stupidity searching for a lie that clearly does not exist? What do you want? Do you want me to list her extensive family? I know all members by name. We meet two of her imbecile cousins for drinks at least once a month. Alexander and Maxwell. Their parents, Richard and Jocelyn, are also very present in our lives now that they live in London. Her mother and grandmother, Jane and Judith, called last night. Do you want her favorite dish? Chicken fettuccine alfredo, though my risotto may very well change her mind very soon.”

“That's true,” she said, thinking about his delicious cooking.

Do you want to know what position she comes faster in? Or harder? Because I have fucked her in every imaginable position known to man and I do know how to please her.”

“Also true,” she said, blushing.

“That won't be necessary,” Reynolds cut in.

“Then _what_ ,” Snape barked, “do you fucking want? Barely any other couple has to go through this anymore. We are the real deal, there is no scam, accept that.”

“Then why haven't you done the one thing that was the objective in all of this? I see no babies.”

“Oh,” Hermione let out.

“Is that it then?” Snape asked.

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Hermione nodded. “Go ahead.”

Severus took out his wand as Hermione leaned back on the chair. He waved it in a complicated pattern over her stomach, and a golden smoke emanated from her belly, indicating she was pregnant.

“There you go.” You should have your magical baby in roughly 8 months, Snape said, now a half giddy smile on his face at the thought of being a father.

He had been untruthful when answering one of Reynolds questions though. There were no dreams he had yet to fulfill. The Aston Martin be damned. He had everything he had always wanted and needed, thanks to his magnificent witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! We've made it through another. Hope you enjoyed!  
> I will be back, surely. I have a story with 7 chapters written that I want to continue, I hope the muse returns for that... and I have at least four more ideas, one of them based on another movie! Hehe. Since you liked this so much. So keep your fingers crossed and send good vibes my way and I will write my ass off and come back soon.
> 
> Thank you, good night, we'll see you again soon. *drops mic, takes a bow, stage lights off*


End file.
